Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: With the curse broken, Belle and Prince Adam start to enjoy their new life together, and remaining happy for evermore. Unfortunately, they have to overcome many challenges along the way. Takes place shortly during, and then after the ending of the 2017 live-action film. Please review! Some OOC moments
1. Prologue

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Walt Disney Pictures is the rightful owner of "Beauty and the Beast", while I just own this story.

I loved the new live-action remake, and it was well worth the wait. It paid tribute to the animated film very well, and it also showed that it can be its own, unique thing.

Now then, this will be an attempt at trying to create a written continuation of the new live action one. I'm not sure if Disney will actually want to do a sequel, but if they did, I would be all for it... even though I'm pretty sure Luke Evans wouldn't be able to come back XD.

With that being said, please be my guest, and enjoy this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Prologue_

As the Beast felt his life slipping away, thanks to the trio of rifle-shots he had recieved from Gaston, he tried holding on long enough to talk to Belle. "You came back..."

The young woman nodded her head, and she softly tightened her grip on the Beast's own paw. "Of course I came back. I'll never leave you again."

He saw that Belle was trying to hold back her own tears, and he desperately wished that he could make them go away, but the Beast knew that his time was almost up. "I'm afraid it's my time to leave."

 _Please don't let this happen,_ thought Belle, and she continued to try being optimistic. "We're together now... everything's going to be fine."

But neither of them fully believed that what she said was the actual truth, and as the Beast took one more final look into Belle's eyes, he said, "At least I got to see you one last time."

Then, to Belle's horror, she felt his grip loosen, and his clear-blue eyes lost their beauty as he became completely lifeless.

"No... no, please," gasped Belle, with tears finally falling down her face. "Come back..."

A few feet away stood the glass vase that covered the enchanted rose, with its final petal slowly falling down to join the rest, as well as shriveling up into a black-colored petal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of the enchanted castle, all of the villagers were quickly getting themselves away from the servants-turned-objects as fast as possible.

"We did it, Plumette," cried an excited Lumiere, who wasn't aware just yet that the curse was about to go into full effect. "Victory is ours!"

 _"Oh..."_ Plumette brought her feathery hand to his face, but before she could say anything else, her body became still and was no longer full of life.

"Plumette?" He said, his feelings of happiness now turning into sadness as he watched her feathers blend into her body, and he gently lowered her down to the ground. "Oh, my darling Plumette..."

While Cogsworth began making his way over to his friend, Garderobe and Cadenza were saying their final words to each other.

"Oh, _Maestro_ , you were so brave," said Graderobe, referring to him fighting against the intruders. "Good-bye, my love."

Then, her front doors closed, and she folded her arms together, laying them against the doors before permantly turning into an antique.

" _Amore, don't leave me!_ " cried Cadenza, and he tried to continue playing musical notes, but it was too late, for he, as well, lost all signs of life, with the flames on his small candles being extinguished.

 _"Bark, bark, bark!"_

Froufrou ran towards his owners, letting out a sad whimper as he realized that they weren't alive anymore, and he also found himself falling backwards, fully turning into a piano stool once he hit the ground.

To make matters worse, when Mrs. Potts arrived, she was frantically calling out for her son. " _Chip! Has anyone seen Chip? He's wandered off!_ "

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other, not knowing how to respond to her, and Mrs. Potts cried, " _Where is my little boy?_ "

Then, she found herself closing her eyes, with her paint-like face vanishing into thin air, and both the candelabra and mantel clock hung their heads in sadness.

 _"Mama!"_

They looked up, and saw a flying Chip make his way towards his mother, but it didn't look like he would reach her.

"Oh, no," said Cogsworth, fearing that the worst was about to happen.

Chip's little saucer hit the ground first, breaking into several tiny pieces, and it looked like Chip was going to suffer the same fate... but then, he was saved by the arms of the coatrack, who placed the now-inanimate teacup next to his mother before he, too, became a regular household object.

The curse had now taken almost everyone except for Lumiere and Cogsworth, and as the majordomo felt his face being turned into that of a regular clock, he said, "Lumiere, I... I can't speak..."

The candelabra sighed, knowing that his friend was next, and he replied, "It's alright, Cogsworth."

"I can't... Lumiere... my friend..." gasped Cogsworth, as the time hands on his face began moving around. "It... was an honor to serve with you."

 _Ding!_

Cogsworth was now turned into a regular mantel clock, and Lumiere replied, "The honor was mine..."

Then, he found himself twirling around a few times, and when he stopped, he was turned into a non-living candelabra, with his flames also being extinguished.

* * *

Back in the West Wing, on the balcony, a teary-eyed Belle was still holding the Beast in her arms, desperately wanting him to stay alive.

"Please, come back," begged Belle, who also noticed that his body was still warm, and not yet as cold as ice.

Unbeknownst to the young woman, Agathe had made her way into the West Wing, and she was currently standing by the decorative bell jar that held what was left of the enchanted rose, watching Belle continue to sob over the loss of the Beast, who had given her what she'd always asked for since coming to the village - something more.

"Please... don't leave me," cried Belle, and then, she told him the words that she'd wanted to tell him, but hadn't realized it until it was too late.

 _"I love you..."_

As Belle gently kissed the Beast's forehead, and laid her own head against his chest, Agathe placed her hand in front of the bell jar, with the rose petals returning to their natural state, as well as starting to rise up into the air.

Then, the jar itself disappeared, and Agathe created a gold-like stream of magical energy, sending it (along with the petals) towards the Beast.

Belle was still crying into the Beast's chest, but then, she felt his body began to rise up, and Belle took a few steps back as she watched the golden energy, mixed with the rose petals, levitate the Beast in the air.

His paws were turning into regular hands, and his hairy feet were becoming those of a regular human being, as well as the rest of his body that was also rotating around.

As for Agathe, she brought her hood down, and after a few more seconds, she slowly backed out of the room, knowing that her presence was no longer needed.

Then, a bright light engulfed the entire room, with the transformation now complete, and as it went away, the Beast's body was lowered back down to the ground, standing on his own two feet.

He was facing away from Belle, who was speechless at the sight of the man that was now in front of her, wearing the same clothes the Beast had been in, and when he turned around, she saw the man's handsome yet somewhat familiar face.

Belle walked towards him, and softly placed her hand on his cheek, with the man giving her a hopeful expression, as if it was the Beast trying to say, " _Belle, it's me_!"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and realized that they were the same ones that she'd gazed in when they had danced together in the ballroom earlier that evening.

And if that were the case, then this was the same "Beast" that Belle had fallen in love with ever since she started to see the kindness that he had deep down inside of himself... the same "Beast" who saved her life from the sinister wolves... and now, he was in human form.

Letting out a small cry of relief, Belle's smile began to widen even more, and her heart contined to beat a little faster as she brought herself closer to his face, with their lips eventually connecting to allow the two of them to share a kiss with each other.

* * *

With the curse now broken, the castle itself was restored back to its wonderful beauty, with the dark and cloudy skies becoming bright and sunny again, and all of the inanimate objects began to turn back into their human selves.

Now that he was back to a regular dog again, Froufrou happily ran in circles, and scurried over to the nearby coatrack, lifting up one of his hind legs to relieve himself.

Unfortunately, the coatrack was turned back into a valet, and once he saw what the small dog was doing, he quickly shooed him away.

 _"Maestro!"_

 _"Oh, Madame!"_

Nearby, a happily-reunited Garderobe and Cadenza were back to their human selves, now surrounded by a large variety of clothing fabrics and materials.

 _Tick-tock!_

The same happened for Cogsworth, and as he brought his monocle to his eye, the head of the household smiled with joy as he saw his old friend transform back into his human self.

" _Ah, Cogsworth, we beat the clock, ha-ha-ha_!" said Lumiere, a wide grin on his face, and was about to embrace Cogsworth, but then, the two of them saw a feather pass by. " _Plumette!_ "

The butler hurried over to the pile of white feathers, where an arm was sticking out, and Lumiere gently grabbed onto it, pulling up his beloved, who was no longer a feather duster.

They passionately shared a kiss, and after it was finished, the top of Lumiere's started smoking up, but Plumette quickly put it out.

As for Cogsworth, he noticed that the cart carrying Mrs. Potts and Chip was heading for the steps, but he was able to stop it with his cane, causing the cart to simply tip over, and sending them up into the air.

The tray landed on the top of the steps, as did a now-human Mrs. Potts and Chip, and they started sliding down the steps.

Once they reached the ground, Mrs. Potts happily wrapped her arms around Chip, and said, "You're a little boy again! Oh, what did I tell you, darling..."

And the transformations continued, with objects from feather dusters and dishes to the chairs and silverware becoming human again.

Plus, some of the villagers were returning to the castle, with their memories restored now that the curse had been broken, and were reuniting with loved ones that they had not seen in so long.

"Mrs. Potts! Oh, I do remember, I do," cried Monsieur Jean, as he happily embraced his wife and son.

While this was going on, Agathe - who had come down from the West Wing - smiled as she saw the love and joy around her, and after putting her hood back on, the disguised enchantress quietly walked away, knowing that her work was done.

"Henry?"

Cogsworth's smile dropped from his face, and he realized who was speaking to him. "Oh, no..."

 _"Oh, Henry_ ," sobbed Cogsworth's wife, walking over to her husband, and giving him a hug. "I've been so lonely!"

But Cogsworth did not seem that entirely thrilled to see her. " _Turn back into a clock, turn back into a clock_."

Suddenly, Plumette gasped in shock, and everyone turned their attention to the front of the castle, where they saw the young woman who had saved their lives, as well as their master, who was now a handsome prince again.

"My prince..." said Lumiere, taking a bow in front of his master, who gave him a smile.

"Hello, old friend," replied the Prince, and the two of them shared a hug.

As Plumette gave her thanks to Belle, Chip made his way over to her, and she happily gave him a hug.

 _This is such an amazing miracle,_ thought Belle, wondering how things could get any better.


	2. Forgiveness

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 2 - Forgiveness_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty and the Beast" and any related media. I just own the story.

* * *

 _I just shared a kiss with her not that long ago, and now I can't find her._

Several hours had passed since the Prince's transformation, and he was now walking around the castle, searching for the beautiful young woman he had fallen in love with.

 _I take my eyes off of her for a moment, and the next thing I know, she's gone._

The first place that the Prince had checked was the library, but to his surprise, Belle had not been in there.

 _Could she have possibly had... no, of course not, she said it herself that she loved me._

And the Prince felt the same way towards Belle.

But then, why was it so hard to find her?

" _Lumiere! You never saw me here, okay?"_

 _"Of course, my friend, but why are you-"_

 _"Henry!"_

 _"Oh, dear..."_

The Prince chuckled as he heard the voices of Lumiere and Cogsworth a few feet behind him, but then, he heard another familiar voice, and walked in the direction that it was coming from.

 _"... and you never explained yet to me about what happened with you and the Beast..."_

He stopped in front of a closed door, knowing that the voice belonged to Maurice, and his body instantly warmed up after hearing yet another person's voice.

 _"I told you, Papa, that he's not the same as when you first met him... he even released me from my imprisonment so that I could save you from the angry villagers... he's changed..."_

The Prince smiled, quietly placing his ear against the door to continue listening.

 _"Well, whatever happened to him, then? I've not yet seen him once since we arrived back here."_

 _"Um... that's actually quite an interesting story."_

The Prince found himself nodding his head, in agreement.

 _"You remember I said that he had changed?"_

Looking at his transformed hands and feet, the Prince was still surprised to know that he was actually a human once again, after being a beast for so many years.

He then remembered something that he'd said to Belle back in Paris, and knew that he would have to offer an apology to-

 _"A prince? He turned into an actual prince?"_

 _"Well, technically, he was always a prince, Papa, just... not a very kind one, but he's different now."_

And it was all because of him finally being able to love someone, as well as earning her love in return.

 _"So, then, where is_ _ **he**_ _at?"_

 _"Right outside the door."_

The Prince stepped back a bit, and wondered how Belle knew of him being there, but the door suddenly opened, revealing a smiling yet eyebrow-raising Belle.

"Um, how long did you know I was there?" He asked, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

As Belle gently pulled him into the room, she replied, "Just long enough... and now, it's your turn to talk."

Turning his attention from Belle to Maurice, who looked confused, the Prince sighed, and said, "Hello, sir... first off, I would like to sincerely apologize for calling you a thief, and the way I treated you when you first arrived here."

Maurice's expression became a little softer as he replied, "Thank you... and, if I understand it correctly, you _were_ a beast, but now you are not?"

The Prince nodded his head, and said, "I was placed under a terrible curse, as were everyone else who lived here in the castle... all because of a heartless mistake I had made."

"But, how did the curse get broken?" wondered Maurice.

Before the Prince could give his response, Belle found herself saying, "I would like to know that, as well... if it's alright with you."

He gave her a warm smile, and tried to think of what was the best thing for him to say, so that neither Belle nor Maurice would get the wrong meaning. "Well, it could only be broken if... I learned to love someone, as well as earn their love in return... and I have never been more happier in my entire life to say that I love your daughter very much."

A feeling of warmth spread throughout Belle's entire body, and her heart skipped a few beats after hearing the Prince say that he loved her.

"You love her..." repeated Maurice, and he looked over at Belle. "And you love him, as well?"

She nodded her head, and walked over to the Prince, who gently took her hands in his own. "Yes, Papa, I do... I sincerly and absolutely love him, with all of my heart."

Maurice didn't say anything else, at first, but as he noticed the way that both the Prince and her daughter were looking at each other, he was reminded of the way that he and Belle's mother always used to look at each other, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Well... all I can say is that I'm happy for the both of you, and I accept your apology, son," replied Maurice, and he offered the Prince a handshake.

But once the Prince had walked over to shake his hand, the elderly man suddenly remembered things that Gaston had said to him, and he asked, "Does this mean that Belle would become a princess, if you decided to marry her?"

The Prince instantly felt embarrased as he replied, "Uh... well, _technically_ , yes-"

" _Papa_!" exclaimed a blushing Belle, sounding annoyed with her father. "Why would you say that?"

Maurice gave her daughter a smirk, and said, "I am your father, Belle, that's my job."

Belle rolled her eyes, hoping that her father would not embarass her anymore.

"Which also reminds me... by _love,_ you did not mean that-"

 _"Pa-PA!"_ hissed Belle, whose face was almost as red as the enchanted rose, as well as the face of the Prince. "Say one more thing like that, and I'll put you in the dungeon myself."

Maurice chuckled, and replied, "I'm sorry, Belle... now, if it's alright with the two of you, I would like to get some rest, considering that the last few days have been... well, _strange_ , to say the least."

"Of course, sir," said the Prince, nodding his head, which made Maurice give him a smirk.

"You can just call me by my first name," replied Belle's father. "And I take it that you do not want to be called _Beast_ anymore?"

The Prince let out a chuckle, and shook his head while Belle asked, "What _is_ your actual name?"

"Adam," he replied, and Belle started to smile again.

 _That's a nice name,_ thought Belle, who walked over to her father, giving him a hug, and wishing a well rest before the two of them quietly left the room.

Once they were gone, Maurice sat down on the bed, and quietly said to himself, "She's just like her mother..."

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Adam cleared his throat, and said, "Well, ah, that was certainly an _interesting_ , um, conversation."

"Ugh, don't remind me," muttered Belle, whose face was still a little red.

"But, to be fair, I do not think that I would be standing here right now if I had told your father that we-"

"Can we _please_ save this conversation for another time?" asked an embarassed Belle, giving Adam a look that made him feel sheepish.

"Of course," replied the young prince. "Now, then, I was supposed to tell you... ah, yes, I am having a celebration here tomorrow, and I was hoping you and your father would stay the night so-"

"For _the_ night?" interrupted Belle, giving him a questioning look. "Why not every night?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "Well, I did _free_ you, so you no longer have to stay here against your will, and I just assumed-"

"Well, why would I go anywhere else?" said Belle. "I called this place our home, remember?"

 _Our home_? thought Adam, and he replied, "So... you and your father are staying here?"

Belle nodded her head, and said, "Just as long as we're not _technically_ prisoners."

Adam chuckled, and smiled at the young woman, saying, "No, of course not... well, then, if you'll excuse me for a moment, Belle, I have to go and bathe myself, as well as change into a more... um, fitting outfit."

"Would you like some help?" teased Belle, raising an eyebrow, and now Adam's face started to turn red.

"I appreciate the offer, but I _can_ take care of my own body," replied the Prince, while Belle simply let out a giggle. "I'll meet you in the library when I finish."

He then kissed the top of her head, and walked down the staircase, while Belle continued walking to her room.

 _I wonder what kind of dress Madame Garderobe can make me for tomorrow._

She would have just worn her yellow one, but it would take some time before that could be worn again.

* * *

Before he started the bathing process, Adam couldn't help but continue to think about what Maurice had said earlier.

 _It's not like I wouldn't want to marry Belle... or even..._

Adam then shuddered, and mumbled, "One step at a time... no one ever said that something like this would be easy."


	3. Just a Little Change

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 3 - Just A Little Change_

 _Author's Note: "Beauty & the Beast" is owned by Disney,"Romeo & Juliet" was written by William Shakespeare, and "The Picture of Dorian Grey" was written by Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 _A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_

 _The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head_

Belle and Adam were currently in the library, and she had been reading him her favorite play that was written by Shakespeare.

 _Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things:_

 _Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished._

Unfortunately, about halfway through the book, Adam ended up focusing his attention on Belle herself, and was simply just watching her read.

 _For never was a story of more woe_

 _Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

After reading the final lines of _Romeo & Juliet,_ Belle turned to the person sitting next to her, and noticed that he was looking at her with deep affection and love.

"Are you alright?" asked Belle, slightly blushing, and Adam blinked his eyes a few times, acting as if he'd just gotten out of a deep trance.

" _Hmmm_? Oh, yes, I'm fine," replied the young prince, who also started rubbing his eyes. "Still can't believe you prefer to choose _that_ bookas your favorite, despite the more _better_ ones that are in here."

"Well, I haven't read them _all_ just yet," reminded Belle, and as she got up to put the book back into its proper place, Adam found himself staring at her again.

 _I've never felt this way about anyone._

And he wasn't looking at her inappropriately (he knew better than that), it was just that Adam couldn't help but become lost in her miraculous beauty, composed of sparkling eyes, fair and beautiful skin, soft curves...

 _I suppose I'll never know why a beautiful girl like her ever chose to befriend and love someone like me in the first place._

 _And I wonder how she would look withou-_

"Adam, why do you keep doing that?"

"Huh?" The young prince saw that Belle had returned, and was giving him a questioning look. "Doing what?"

Belle simply raised an eyebrow, and Adam sighed, saying, "It's because you are so... well, _beautiful,_ Belle... no wonder that's what the meaning of your name actually is."

But then, he started to wonder if he was actually making a mistake. "I could stop if it's making you uncomfortable."

"Well... not really," replied Belle, who was still blushing. "I'm just not used to it, I guess."

Adam nodded his head, but he also reminded himself to try and avoid looking at her _too_ long, just until she eventually _did_ get used to it.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Belle let out a yawn, and he asked, "Are you tired?"

"A lot, surprisingly," replied the young woman. "But that's because I always read certain parts of that book before going to bed, so... _really,_ Adam?"

"Sorry."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she chuckled, saying, "I think I can fix that."

"What do you-" began Adam, but then, as he walked over to Belle, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her lips against his own, while Adam's hands politely went to her sides.

Their kiss soon became more passionate, and it was almost as if fireworks were being set off somewhere in the distance.

Then, once she pulled herself away, Belle asked, "Better now?"

"Um, very much, actually," replied a sheepish Adam. "Er, would you mind if I walked you to your room?"

Belle chuckled, and she shook her head. "No, of course not."

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later..._

Once they had reached her bedroom door, Belle gave Adam a quick and soft kiss on the lips before bidding him good night, and after she entered the room, Adam started walking in the direction of the West Wing.

As she began preparing herself for bed, Belle noticed that her hairbrush was still on top of the dresser, and she let out a chuckle, saying, "I guess you really were just a hairbrush."

When Adam entered his own bedroom, he was surprised to find Lumiere and Plumette, who had just finished cleaning it up, and he said, "Thank you, Plumette... it looks wonderful."

"But of course, Master," replied the beautiful maid, giving him a warm smile.

"So, how was your time with Belle as a human?" wondered Lumiere.

Adam gave him a shrug, and he said, "It was perfectly fine, to say the least... although, um, I did share an interesting conversation with Belle's father... and I am _not_ going to say what it was."

"Oh, Master, like I would ever want to know something like that," replied Lumiere, which made Adam scoff at him. "No, really, I am just happy to see you happy, and from what I can tell, Belle has given you plenty of happiness... this is true, no?"

"Well, _yes_ , she has," said Adam. "But now that I am a human again, I would like to take things a bit slowly with Belle."

"Oh, such a gentleman," said Plumette, who started leading her lover out of the room. "Come along, Lumiere, we have other places to be."

" _Ah, yes, we do_ ," chuckled the former candelabra, and as they left the room, Adam couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

Back in Belle's room, she was about to climb into bed when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Sorry for coming so late, _mademoiselle_ ," said the voice of Madame Garderobe. "But I wanted to give you my thanks again for what you've done for all of us."

Belle smiled, and she replied, "You're welcome... oh, um, Madame?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Remebering what Adam had said about tomorrow's celebration, Belle asked, "Would you mind designing another dress for me, so that I can wear it at tomorrow's event?"

"Oh, but of _course_ , my dear," replied an enthusiastic Garderobe. "I shall get started right away!"

A few seconds later, she was gone, and Belle went back to getting into bed.

 _I love you, Adam,_ thought Belle, as she closed her eyes, and after several minutes, she was asleep.

As for Adam, who was also about to fall asleep, he thought the same thing. _I love you, Belle, and I always will... for evermore._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The celebration itself wouldn't be held until later in the afternoon, but that did not stop the staff from preparing the castle.

"Ah, you're doing a wonderful supervising job, Cogsworth," said Lumiere, who had found his friend in the ballroom. "But how did you ever get away from your wife?"

"I told her to get whatever things she had in the village," mumbled the majordomo. "Hopefully she won't show up until this thing actually starts."

In the dining room, Adam was about to sit down at the table, and eat his breakfast, but he noticed that Belle was not with him.

 _Where could she have gone this early in the morning?_

"Are you not hungry, Master?"

Adam turned to find himself looking at Mrs. Potts, who had come to fill up his cup with tea. "No... I mean, yes, but I was hoping to eat with Belle beside me. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, actually," replied the former teapot. "I believed she mentioned something about going to where some of the staff wash clothes at, and if we had a donkey."

Adam gave her a confused look, and asked, "Whatever for?"

 _Society, civilized society at least, is never very ready to believe anything to the detriment of those who are both rich and fascinating. It feels instinctively that manners are of more importance than morals, and, in its opinion, the highest respectability is of much less value than the possession of a good chef._

As her laundry was being done, Belle continued to read her newest book, which had caught her interest, but she was interrupted by the arriving voice of Adam.

"What are you doing, Belle?"

She looked away from the book, and up at the young man's face, saying, "Laundry."

Adam watched the donkey pulling Belle's invention while walking around the washing station, and replied, "This is... an interesting sight to see... but you know, Belle, that the staff would be more than happy to-"

"I appreciate the offer, Adam, but there are still some things I like to do on my own," said Belle, and she was about to continue reading her book, but she heard Adam starting to laugh. "And what is so funny?"

"You are certainly not like most girls that I've encountered before," answered the young prince. "Another reason why I love you... you're so independent."

Belle felt her face begin to warm up, but then, she gave him a questioning look. "Does that mean you were not my first kiss?"

Adam started to laugh again, but after seeing Belle's expression, he did a small gulp, and replied, "Well, I mean, yes, you were, but I cannot lie about the fact that I've had other young women try to make advances at-"

Belle started to frown, and Adam realised that he was starting to mess up. "What I meant to say, Belle, is that I've never met someone like you before, and there is no one else who I can love as much as I love you."

He then waited for Belle's response, hoping that she would not get upset with him.

"Come here..."

 _Oh, wonderful,_ thought Adam, as he walked over to Belle, and once he was in front of her, he said, "Yes?"

"Look at your reflection in the water, and tell me what you see," replied Belle.

Giving her a confused look, Adam lowered himself a little, looking at his reflection in the water, and said, "Well, I don't see a Beast anym- _whoa!"_

 _SPLASH!_

"All right, I deserved that," muttered Adam, and it was now Belle's turn to laugh. "Now, would you mind getting me out of here, and follow me back to the castle to enjoy breakfast?"

"Sure," replied Belle, and she began to pull Adam out of the water, but then, the young prince gave her a sly smile. "Oh, no, no, no, do not even _think_ about-"

 _SPLASH!_

" _Adam!_ Why did you do that?" questioned a nearly soaking-wet Belle.

"I could ask you the same thing," retorted Adam, and the two of them continued to glare at each other, until they both started laughing together.

"I didn't mean to sound like a playboy or anything, Belle," said Adam, giving her an apologetic look. "I really do love you... and _only_ you."

Belle nodded her head, and she was about to climb out of the water when Adam suddenly came closer towards her, and started to kiss her.

Eventually, she returned the favor, with their kiss becoming more passionate, and once they stopped to catch their breath, Adam asked, "Feeling better?"

"Quite," replied a chuckling Belle. "But I think we could both use a towel... and another bath."


	4. Celebration, Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 4 - Celebration, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty and the Beast", as well as the song included in this chapter. I just own this story, any OCs, etc.

* * *

Several hours after they had finished eating breakfast together, as well as drying themselves off, Belle and Adam went their separate ways as they began to prepare themselves for the celebration.

Normally, for most of the servants, preparing their master for any sort of special event would definitely have not been the highlight of their day, but ever since the curse had been broken, they had noticed a change in the way their master acted towards others, and so now, as they started helping him get ready, there were no such negative feelings.

"Ah, you're going to take her breath away, Master," complimented Lumiere, as he watched some of the servants remove any traces of lint or dust from his new suit that was almost the same color as his eyes.

"Thank you, old friend," replied Adam, giving him a small nod of gratitude.

Then, to everyone's surprise, as Plumette was preparing facial make-up materials he shook his head. "No need for that, my dear."

Even Lumiere was surprised. "But, Master, you've always had your face-"

"Yes, I am aware of that," interrupted Adam, in a soft but also serious tone. "But I would prefer not to be reminded of that night ever again... and if I did not need it when I danced with Belle for the first time, then I certainly do not need it for any of the other times I shall be dancing with her... my apologies, Plumette."

"Oh, no need to say that to me, Master," she replied, putting the makeup-paint away. "But I'm sure that neither you nor Belle would mind if I cleaned and brightened up your facial skin a little bit."

"I do not see why not," chuckled Adam, and as the preparations continued, he could not help but fill his mind with thoughts of Belle, feeling forever grateful that she had come into his life.

 _I've never met a girl like her before_

 _She's lifted up my spirits_

 _And my heart has soared_

 _Who'd have ever thought that_

 _Something like this could be_

With Belle, she almost felt a slight sense of deja vu as Madame Garderobe helped the young woman into the new dress that she had designed for her.

"I love what you've done with the roses" complimented Belle. "But, um, you don't think that this will remind him of-"

Garderobe let out a small laugh, and she shook her head. "Don't you worry, _mademoiselle_ , once the master sees you in this, he'll always think of you whenever he sees any rose, red or white."

Belle chuckled, and as Garderobe finished adjusting her sleeves before preparing to fix her hair, the young woman found herself thinking about Adam.

 _I never felt my heart beat so fast_

 _He's learned to think of others first_

 _And of himself last_

Then, she remembered what her father had told them last night, and her eyes were brought to her left hand, looking at the finger closest to her heart while imagining an engagement ring there.

 _But is he truly the one_

 _Who was meant just for me?_

As the servants took a quick break, Adam looked at his reflection in the mirror, and although it was a completely different look than the way he used to present himself, the young prince felt more relaxed and simply happier, all thanks to Belle.

 _It's amazing!_

 _Someone in my life_

 _Just might be loving me_

 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

Once Garderobe had finished with Belle's hair, the opera singer started to work on her facial skin, while the young woman continued to sing in her mind.

 _It's so crazy!_

 _Something in my life is better than a dream_

 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

The same thing was happening to Adam, who had further surprised his servants by saying, "No wig this time either... but that blue piece of hair-tying fabric looks like it would match my outfit."

Plumette nodded her head, and as another servant started to work on rolling up certain parts of his hair, both Adam and Belle continued thinking about each other, while recieving their final touches from the castle staff.

 _(Belle) He makes me warm and happy inside_

 _(Adam) I l_ _ose myself when I look into her eyes_

 _(Both) All these feelings I have_

 _Have me asking_

 _(Adam) Is she the one?_

 _(Belle) Is he the one?_

 _(Both) It's crazy_

 _(Adam) I think I'll wait_

 _And ask her when the time is right_

 _Altough I didn't know that I could feel_

 _(Belle) I never dreamed that I could feel_

 _(Both)_

 _I didn't know that I could feel this... way_

After making sure that her work was complete, Garderobe said, " _Voila, mademoiselle_! Oh, you look so _ravishing_ in this..."

Belle simply gave her a wide and grateful smile, and replied, "Thank you."

* * *

Now that their master's attire was complete, the servants left his room, and before leaving with Plumette, Lumiere bowed in front of him, and said, "We shall see you and your beautiful girlfriend on the dance floor."

 _Girlfriend?_ thought Adam, as he watched his friends walk away. _Oh, yes, I forgot that what's some people use when referring to a woman they are in a relationship with._

Taking a look at his reflection in the mirror, Adam sighed, and said, "Well, here we go, then... I'll just walk over to Belle's room-"

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _"Adam?"_

"Belle?" said Adam, surprised, and he began walking over to the door. _This is certainly different. Usually I would be the one who... ah, well, it does not matter right now, I guess._

He opened it slowly, expecting to see her in the same yellow dress that she had worn for their first dance, but once Adam had a complete view of Belle's appearance, he knew instantly that it was definitely not the same.

In fact, for a moment, it even seemed more beautiful, in comparison... her new white-colored dress hugged her soft curves perfectly, and the various flowers that he saw looked very realistic, as well as having a wonderful and sweet-smelling scent.

 _"Wow..."_ whispered Adam, and Belle couldn't help but blush and giggle as he closed his mouth before he ended up leaving it open too long. "Belle, you look... absolutely... _breathtakingly_ beautiful."

The blushing maiden smiled, and she replied, "Thank you, Adam... you're quite a sight to behold yourself. Is this how you always used to look at events like this?"

He chuckled, and shook his head, saying, "Not in the least, my dear..."

Then, he offered her arm to Belle, and asked, "Shall we?"

* * *

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

The celebration had begun, and nearly everyone was dancing in pairs on the ballroom floor.

Belle and Adam were dancing in the middle of the room, and both were fully enjoying themselves, satisfied that they had found someone special to love.

A singing Garderobe, with Froufrou in her arms, was standing by her husband, Cadenza, who was playing a soft melody on the harpiscord.

Cogsworth was enjoying dancing with his wife, but there were times when he had to stop so that he could wake her up after she would fall asleep.

Lumiere was happily dancing with Plumette, and both Mrs. Potts and Chip were enjoying the time spent with her husband/his father, Monsieur Jean, who was also relieved that he had reunited with his special loved ones.

A well-rested-and-?ggroomed Maurice was in the corner, painting a picture of the scenery in front of him, and a smile appeared on his face as he saw how happy his daughter was while in the arms of her new special someone.

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

Even LeFou got his own "happy" moment, which happened after he ended up from dancing with a beautiful woman to being paired with another man, who was very much like him in so many ways.

 _Winter turns to spring_

Then, Mrs. Potts began to sing as she walked around, admiring all of the happiness spread throughout the entire room.

 _Famine turns to feast_

 _Nature points the way_

Maurice paused his painting to look at her daughter again, and found himself also looking at Mrs. Potts, who had been looking at how pleased Adam was as he danced with Belle.

 _Nothing left to say_

Once she turned her head to look at Maurice, the elderly man politely gave her a nod, with both of them feeling relieved that the person whom they had cared for nearly their entire life had found someone that they could love.

 _Beauty and the Beast_

As she and Adam slowly walked around in a circle, Belle looked like she was thinking about something, and Adam wondered if she was still upset about what had happened this morning.

"Belle? What is it?"

The young and beautiful woman gave him a sly and playful smile as she asked, "How would you feel about growing a beard?"

Hearing that question made Adam start to laugh, and to Belle's surprise, he playfully growled at her, which made Belle chuckle as well, but she also started blushing, and an unfamiliar yet warm feeling was spreading throughout her entire body.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

The two of them continued to dance, and Adam started to see that Belle really was the perfect woman meant for him.

However, even though part of him wanted to wait no longer in proposing to Belle, the other - and more reasonable - half decided that he would wait until the time was absolutely right.

To be fair, Adam already had a ring, but he did not want to rush things with Belle, and he also wanted to have his proposal done in a way that would seem unforgettable.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

In regards to Belle, she was also starting to see that Adam was the only man who would probably go to great lengths in order to make her dreams come true and bring her happiness, but for some reason, his playful growl was making her think of other things... things that she would have never imagined herself thinking about.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_


	5. Celebration, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 5 - Celebration, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty & the Beast", while I just own the story.

* * *

As the day came to an end, and nightfall had arrived, with the moon rising up into the sky, Belle was now the one looking for her special someone.

"Adam, where are you?"

Suddenly, she noticed a trail of petals starting to appear, and at first, Belle imagined that they were meant for someone else, but then again, why did she feel like it was meant for her?

So, she began following the trail of petals, curious to see where it would take her.

"Adam?"

The trail led her to the West Wing, with the last petal placed in front of a door, and as she opened it, Belle could not believe what was in front of her: a rather large pile of many, _many_ rose petals.

"Um... Adam?"

Then, a hand stuck out of the pile, and Belle walked over to grab onto it, pulling out whoever it was connected to... to her surprise, she had pulled out Adam, but he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Adam, what is going on?" wondered Belle, who was now having mixed feelings inside herself. "How did you get these many petals, and... what happened to your..."

She found herself becoming speechless while noticing Adam's well-built upper body, and her heart started to beat a little more faster than usual.

 _He certainly takes good care of himself._

"I'm ready if you are, Belle."

The young woman started to blush heavily, and it was feeling as if the temperature in the room was going up. "R-ready for what exactly?"

"You know what I mean, Belle," chuckled Adam, and before she could say anything else, he playfully growled at her, just like he'd done earlier that day.

That growl started to increase her lustful desire for Adam, but she found herself saying, "I... uh... I don't... we aren't... no..."

Her mind, however, was saying something else.

 _Are you mad or something? This is perfect!_

"It's alright if you are afraid, Belle," replied Adam. "I am, too... this is a first for the both of us..."

Before Belle could give a response, the young prince added, "I would be honored if you'd be my first and only one to have this experience with."

 _Oh, heaven help me,_ thought Belle, who was trying her hardest _not_ to give in to her sexual desires. "Adam... I do... love you, but..."

" _It'll be fine, Belle,"_ growled Adam, speaking in a more _beast-like_ and deeper tone. " _We can at least try..."_

Belle was about to reach her breaking point, and her mind was yelling at her as she replied, "Adam... I really... um..."

 _"Would you prefer I had a beard?"_ He asked, and he gave her a more seductive growl, causing Belle to let out a small squeak before she started to speak.

"How would I... without ruining the dress?"

Adam chuckled, and in the same deep tone of voice, he replied, _"I can fix that."_

The young prince gently grabbed ahold of Belle's soft hands, pulling her towards himself, and began using his teeth to remove her white dress from her beautiful body.

 _"Adam... I... love you..."_

With one side of the dress's top half removed, Adam gave her a toothy grin, and said, " _I know you do, Belle... and I love you, as well."_

 _"Adam..."_ replied Belle, whose eyes started to water up. " _I... would also be honored to..."_

After the other side of her dress was safely taken off, Belle found herself closing her eyes as Adam slowly continued with removing the rest.

 _"... Belle?"_

 _"Yes, Adam?"_

 _"BELLE!"_

 _"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"_

* * *

Suddenly, Belle found herself lifting her head up, eyes wide open, and saw that she was in the library, still wearing her celebration dress.

"Belle?"

She turned around, and found herself looking at Adam, who was also still in his celebration outfit, but with a concerned facial expression.

"Adam..." gasped Belle, who was slowly realizing that she'd been asleep. "You're still... in your clothes..."

"Um, yes, of course," replied a confused and concerned Adam. "As are you, Belle, but... what does that have to do with anything?"

Belle took a small gulp, and she shook her head while starting to get up from the table. "Um, nothing, Adam, I just... it was..."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Belle?" He asked. "It almost looked like you were getting ready to cry."

Belle nodded her head, and said, "I am _absolutely_ fine, Adam, and if it's alright with you, I would like to go to bed."

Then, before Adam could even speak, Belle walked out of the library as quickly as possible, leaving him very confused.

 _A few minutes later_

"Alright, Belle, get a hold of yourself," said the young woman, who was now pacing back and forth in her room. "You were simply only dreaming about Adam in a... bed of rose petals... and looking very... and just wanting to..."

The image of a shirtless Adam appeared in her mind again, and Belle let out a groan as she collapsed on top of her bed. "Why is this happening? I never wanted to... but, I mean, not at this current moment in time... even though I'm sure we would have been more than satisfactory with... _uggghhh..._ "

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

"Belle, are you sure you're alright?" asked Adam, still concerned for the woman that he loved.

"Yes, Adam, I am completely fine," replied Belle, but with an unusual higher pitched voice. "See you in the morning."

Part of Adam wanted to question Belle more, but he figured that she might just be exhausted from all of the dancing they did, so he said, "Well... good-night, then, Belle... I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, and once Belle knew that Adam was gone, she placed a pillow over her face, starting to scream into it.

##################

Now back inside his bedroom in the West Wing, Adam sat down on his bed, wondering what in the world was happening to Belle.

"I've never seen her look so... _flustered_ before," muttered Adam. "Hopefully, at breakfast, she can explain to me what's going on."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Adam was already halfway through with his morning meal, but Belle had hardly touched her own plate.

"Are you _sure_ that you are alright, Belle?"

"Huh?" Belle looked up at Adam, and she blinked a few times before. "Yes, I am-"

He was not going to fall for that again.

" _Belle,_ " he growled, in a soft but very concerned tone. " _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

To his surprise, Belle started to blush, and she replied, "Adam, if I could, I would, but... I just can't... yet..."

"Well, why not?" questioned Adam, who began to walk over to her. "I'm becoming worried for you, Belle."

The young woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and once Adam was next to her, Belle asked, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course, I do," replied Adam, softly placing his hand on the right side of her face. "I trust you... and will love you for evermore..."

Opening her brown-colored eyes to look into his beautiful blue-colored ones, Belle gave him a smile, and said, "Well, when the time is... right... I will tell you... but for the moment, I... just can't... is that alright?"

Adam sighed, and he reluctantly nodded his head. "If that is what you wish, then so be it... but I want you to know, Belle, that you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I will always be here to listen to what you have to say."

Belle nodded her head, but then, her face started turning red as she realized how close they were now to each other.

It wasn't long until Adam realized this, as well, and before Belle could say anything else, the two of them ended up sharing a slow and passionate kiss.

For Adam, it was just as wonderful as the previous times they had kissed, but in Belle's case, there was a little something more that wasn't there before, and it made the young woman place her hands on Adam's shirt, suddenly starting to get a tighter grip on it.

 _"Um, Belle...? I need the shirt still."_

Belle quickly released Adam's shirt out of her hands, and continued to blush as she said, "Sorry about that."

Adam just gave her a warm smile, and replied, "It's fine, Belle... I just _wish_ you would tell me what is wrong."

"And, lilke I said to you already, Adam, I _will_ tell you," reminded Belle. "But only when I feel like the time is right... if you do not mind."

"I will be fine, my dear," replied Adam, and the two of them shared another kiss, but this time, Belle was telling herself to remain calm and in-control.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think will (eventually) happen first? Adam proposing, or Belle telling him about the dream?**


	6. Torture

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 6 - Torture_

 _Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty and the Beast", while I just own this story._

* * *

 _"Belle, why didn't you just tell me?"_

An embarrassed Belle looked away from Adam, and her face remained blushing as she said, "I just didn't know... exactly _how_ to say it..."

Adam chuckled, and he replied, "Well, I am pretty sure that the phrase is called _sexual inter-_ "

"Adam, _please_ ," hissed Belle, who was still refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I learned while reading one of the books in the library back when..."

 _I suppose I will have to skip or_ _**burn**_ _that one when I get to it,_ thought Belle, not really listening to her special someone.

Then, after realizing that she was not paying attention, Adam sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed. "Belle, can you look at me, please?"

Belle shook her head.

" _Belle,_ please... look at me..."

She shook it again, and that made Adam slowly reach his arm out towards Belle, softly placing his fingers on her chin so that he could turn her face around in order for them to look at each other.

Judging from her facial expression, Belle looked like she was almost ready to cry, and when he gave her a warm smile, she felt like her heart was about to melt.

"Oh, Belle..."

Adam gently wrapped his arms around the young woman, bringing her closer to him, and he said, " _Belle, Belle, Belle._.. there is no need for you to worry about discussing things like this with me."

"It's not that I am worried, Adam," replied Belle, shaking her head. "I just... never thought I'd ever think about stuff like this."

"Well, to be fair, you had to eventually, right?" said Adam, giving her a playful smile, and Belle let out a chuckle. "There we go... now, how exactly did this all start?"

Belle started to blush again, and she looked up at him. "It was when you growled at me..."

" _Growled_ at you?" He said, with Belle nodding her head. "When did I ever... _ohhh_ , you mean _this_ growl?"

Adam then delivered another growl at Belle, whose heart began to beat faster as she said, "That was... the one..."

"Huh, how peculiar," wondered Adam, and just for fun, he started doing several different types of growls.

All of which were not exactly helping Belle keep her hormones in control. "Hey, Adam... um... no one is going to barge in here, are they?"

"Well, not until they knock first, and wait to be let in," answered Adam, giving her a confused look. "Why?"

To his surprise, Belle started to look at him differently, and he noticed that there was a _hunger_ in her eyes. "Because I don't want _any_ interruptions."

"What would they be inter-" began Adam, but he stopped once Belle brought him closer towards her, and started to kiss him _very_ passionately.

 _And, yet,_ _ **I**_ _was the one that was turned into a beast._

Then, he started returning the favor, but when Belle's hands went towards his shirt again, Adam stopped to say, "Wait a moment, Belle... are you _sure_ you want to do this? Now?"

"I want you _now_ , Adam," replied Belle, trying to deliver her own growl before she went back to kissing him again.

A few minutes later, Adam started to remove Belle's casual blue dress by lifting it over her shoulders, until she was left wearing only her undergarments. "I hope you never get tired of me telling you how beautiful you are."

" _Never_ ," replied Belle, and she closed her eyes before going back to kissing him again.

 _Please do not let this be a dream._

She then started to remove Adam's clothes from his body, while the young prince continued with removing the clothing mff of Belle's body, starting with her bra.

 _Do not let this be a-_

 _"Belle?"_

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes, and saw that she was back in her room, laying on the bed, currently looking up at the ceiling, as well as having all of her clothes back on.

"Are you alright?"

Belle sat up, and saw her father standing in the doorway, looking concerned. _Unbelievable!_

Maurice tilted his head to the side, and asked, "Shall I come back another ti-"

"Um... actually, Papa, may I ask you something?"

Walking into his daughter's new bedroom, Maurice sat down in a nearby chair, and said, "Of course, Belle, you can come to me about anything... has Adam done-"

"Oh, no, no, he's _perfect_ , Papa," replied Belle, not wanting him to be upset with Adam. "But I, uh, have been... _thinking_... and I wanted to ask you... when did you and Mama know that it was time for you two to both... er..."

Seeing her father's confusion, Belle whispered the rest of her sentence in his ear, and as she stepped back, Maurice now looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, um... well, I... first of all, I had always hoped that your mother would be the one to... ah, never mind."

Maurice then cleared his throat, and replied, "Your mother and I were very respective of each other's wishes, and so it wasn't until after we got married that the two of us-"

"Alright, Papa, no need to go any further," interrupted Belle, her face still blushing. "But I'm worried how he will react if I try to bring this up in a conversation."

Maurice let out a sigh, and he replied, "Well, I... don't, eh, believe that Adam would be the type of, uh, young man to take advantage of you... so, um, I do not think that you have any reason to be afraid, especially with someone that loves you very much."

When Belle didn't respond right away, Maurice asked, "Is that it, then, my dear? Or do I need to give the story about the bir-"

"Yes, Papa, that will be all," interrupted Belle, giving him a grateful smile. "I feel a little better now actually."

"Well, then, _good_... and I am glad that I got this over with," replied Maurice, causing Belle to laugh. "Your mother is probably laughing up there, as well."

"Probably," agreed Belle, and the two of them both started laughing together.

After discussing a few more _casual_ things with her father, he left the room, and several minutes later, Belle did the same, making her way towards the library.

 _Papa is right. Adam is not that kind of person... I probably overreacted about this whole thing._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the study, Adam was having a somewhat similar conversation with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"So, you have no idea what could be wrong with her?" asked the former candelabra.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, and said, "She said that she would tell me when the time is right, but I have not seen her since breakfast, and I am starting to worry."

"So, how do Lumiere and I fit in with all of this?" asked Cogsworth.

"All I ask is that you two try to figure out what exactly is the problem, so that you can tell me, and I can figure out how to help her."

Lumiere smiled, and nodded his head as he replied, "Ah, but of course, Master, you can count on the both of us to-"

" _Us_?" exclaimed a not-very-amused Cogsworth. "I am not going to take part in some kind of-"

"I'll make it so that you won't spend so much time being chased by your wife."

"... _as_ I was saying, my friend, we shall start by going to look for her in the library!"

As Cogsworth walked out of the room, Lumiere and Adam both rolled their eyes, and his faithful servant said, "Do not worry, Master, we shall get to the bottom of this, and soon, you two can fully enjoy your _happily ever after_."

He then walked away, hurrying to catch up with Cogsworth, and Adam turned his head to look at a nearby small safe, which contained _very_ special objects that meant a great deal to him, one of which was his mother's engagement ring.

 _"In time, Adam... in time... but what would I tell her?"_

* * *

In the library, Belle was quietly reading a book, but her focus was interrupted by the voice of Lumiere. "Ah, what a surprise to find you here, _mademoiselle_!"

" _Oh, good God_..." groaned Cogsworth, following his friend into the room. "It's _her_ library, you fool. Why else would she not-"

"So, Belle, what kind of book are you reading today?" asked Lumiere.

Belle gave him a small smile, and said, "It contains several interesting poems that were written by a man named Edgar Allan Poe, and there is a particular one that-"

"Ah, of course, the one about the raven," interrupted Lumiere. "So, there is nothing wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" said Belle, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cogsworth rolled his eyes at Lumiere, and he replied, "It is just that we've noticed the Master looking... well, _sad_ today, and we wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," said Belle, now feeling a little guilty for not telling Adam about her dream. "Where is he now? I should probably go and see-"

"He's resting," replied Lumiere. "But in the meantime, maybe you would like someone to talk to about whatever problem you might have?"

Cogsworth groaned, and Belle started to shake her head. "I don't think I would be exactly comfortable with saying it to you two... besides, I already talked to my father, and-"

"Oh, surely, there must be _something_ you can tell us, _mademoiselle_ ," replied Lumiere. "We are all friends with each other now, no?"

"Well, _yes_ , but I would prefer talking with Adam about-"

Cogsworth interrupted by saying, " _Splendid_ , so why don't you just march right on up to his room, and demand to have a talk with him?"

Lumiere gave his friend a confused look, while Belle smiled, and said, "Perhaps I will... thank you, Cogsworth."

"No worries, my dear," replied the majordomo, and as Belle left the room, he looked over at Lumiere. "And there we have it... plus, you really do talk too much."

"What? I was trying to get _her_ to talk to _us_ about the problem," said Lumiere, and Cogsworth just shook his head.

* * *

In the study, Adam was facing the door, imagining Belle standing there, and he was practicing how to say his proposal to her.

"Belle, will you marry... no, too unoriginal... Belle, ever since you and I first met... _aargh_ , no, that won't work either.."

Adam shook his head, and he started to assume the _proposal_ position. "How _hard_ can it be to say something so wonderful that will start with me getting down on one knee, reaching into my pocket to take out this ring, showing it to her, and end with me asking Belle if she would like to marry-"

"Adam?"

"- me." The young prince was now looking at Belle, down on one knee, with a beautiful ring in his hand.

"I... I..." Belle was at a loss for words.

Adam gulped, and said, "I, uh... this, er... you weren't going to say _no_ , where you?"


	7. True Love

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

Chapter 7 - True Love

Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty and the Beast_ ", while I only own the story.

* * *

The last thing that Belle had expected going to Adam's study was finding him down on his knee, holding up a very beautiful ring, and asking for her hand in marriage.

"Adam, I'm... speechless," said Belle, once she was able to speak again. "I really don't know what to say."

"That you'll marry me?" replied Adam, trying to be humorous, but that only made Belle give him a look.

"Sorry... listen, Belle, this... wasn't actually me, um, asking you... _the question_ , so-"

For some reason, Belle started to have feelings of rejection inside herself. "So you... _don't_ want to marry me, then?"

"Well, yes, of course," said Adam, which made Belle feel a little better. "I _love you_ with all of my heart, Belle, but this... wasn't the way... nor the right time... that I had planned on proposing to you."

Getting up to his feet, the young man started to put the ring away, and then, he walked over to stand in front of Belle, who asked, "Well, then, why were you like that, then?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..." Adam didn't want it to seem like he wasn't romantic enough to come up with a way to propose to her. "No reason, in particular... but, er, you look like you're doing better than the way you were this morning."

Belle found herself blushing, and Adam sighed, saying, "Okay, _please_ tell me what was it that made you almost come to tears last night."

"Well..." Her face started to turn more red, and she added, "Just promise me that you won't laugh at what I say."

Adam sighed, and he replied, "I give you my word, Belle... no laughter shall come out of me whatsoever."

Belle then opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, and her face became even redder with embarassment.

"Belle, what's so wrong with what you have to tell me?" asked Adam, who was now filled with curiousity. "It can't be _that_ bad, could it?"

 _He has no idea_ , thought Belle. _Alright, come on, Belle, you're a big girl, just go ahead and say it._

As Adam continued to wait patiently, Belle sighed, and said, "Well, um... I followed a trail of rose petals to your room, and... then... you and I were... in a large pile of rose petals, and... we were, uh... making love to... each other..."

Once those words came out of Belle's mouth, Adam became quiet, for a moment, and it was only a minute or so until she asked, "Um, Adam? Are you alright?"

Adam blinked his eyes a few times, and said, "So, you dreamed about... the two of us... having sex with each other?"

Belle nodded her head, and Adam let out a whistle, taking a seat in the closest chair that he could find. "Wow, that... was not, um... something I expected to... hear from you."

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, and before he could stop himself, Adam asked, "Maurice didn't end up killing me or anything, did he?"

"What, no, he didn't end up..." Belle could not believe what he had said. "Are you trying to make a joke?"

"Well, _no_ , but I couldn't help but wonder if your dream ended with me-"

Belle let out a cry of disgust, and swiftly left the room, much to Adam's surprise. "Belle? What did I say?"

He recieved no answer, and Adam groaned, realizing that he must have made things worse. _Just wonderful!_

" _Belle_ , I'm sorry..." He said, and the young prince got up from the chair to follow after her. "Belle?"

" _Just leave me alone, Adam_!" exclaimed Belle, who was a few feet ahead of him.

Adam sighed, and he replied, "Belle, come on, I didn't laugh like I promised, so why are you-"

 _"Ugh,_ it's the fact that you don't know _what_ you did is why I don't want to see you right now!"

 _WHAM!_

The young prince was not expecting to hear her slam the door, but before he could continue further, Cogsworth appeared from behind.

"Master, I would like to take this moment to say... that it was all _Lumiere's_ fault for making Belle-"

Adam sighed, and he said, "No, no, it was all my fault... you two did fine... now, if you don't mind, I have a woman to apologize to."

As he walked away from Cogsworth, the former mantel clock asked, "So, does this mean I'll still get time away from my wife?"

* * *

Once Adam had reached the door to Belle's bedroom, he knocked on it, and said, "Belle, let me in, please."

 _"No, Adam..."_

Not wanting to lose his patience, the young man rubbed the side of his head with his hand, and said, "Belle, _please_ , open the door so that we can talk about this."

 _"We already tried that!"_

Adam tried holding in his laughter as he said, "Okay, Belle, I didn't want to do this, but... if you do not open this door, I shall _huff_... and _puff_... and continue to ask you to open this door until you let me in... so, Belle, the love of my life, please let me into your room, and we can talk about this."

At first, Belle did not give a response, but then, the door was unlocked, and Adam casually opened it before walking into the room, finding an unamused Belle sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. "Well?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Belle," replied Adam, taking his place next to her. "But my father was not much of a joyful person, so I am not exactly that great at knowing when or the right time is to make a joke. Please do not be mad at me."

Belle remained serious for another moment or two before sighing, and she said, "I am not _mad_ at you, Adam, I just expect you to take things like this seriously, and _not_ make any type of joke, in general, when it comes to discussing personal stuff like this."

"I _am_ taking this matter seriously... small humor aside," replied Adam, correcting himself before she got upset again. "I am surprised that you dreamed about... something like that... but it doesn't change the way that I feel about you."

Then, to his surprise, Belle asked, "So... does that mean... you would _want_ to-"

"Uh..." said Adam, whose face was also starting to turn red. "I mean, y-yes... I would love to - er, no, um..."

Belle found herself starting to giggle at Adam's embarassment, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ a _very beautiful_ woman, Belle, and I would, uh... be more than happy to share my first... sexual experience with you... but, um, don't you think it is a little _early_ to-"

"I didn't mean _now,_ Adam, or even _tonight_ ," explained a blushing Belle. "I meant having sex with me, in general..."

 _Way to go, your highness,_ thought Adam, and he chuckled nervously before saying, "Oh... right... well, then, uh, I guess that your dream means that you also would enjoy-"

"Yes," said Belle, quickly responding, her blush becoming deeper. "But, uh... not until we're both ready to, um, actually-"

"I, er, understand perfectly," replied Adam, also in a swift tone. "But I don't suppose that means you and I are no longer going to-"

"Oh, no, we can still... do stuff like that," said Belle, letting out a nervous chuckle. "If that's alright with you."

"Completely," replied Adam, giving her another heart-melting smile as he sat next to her. "Would you mind if we-"

"No, of course not," said Belle, and the two of them moved closer to each other so that they could begin kissing deeply and passionately.

It wasn't until they stopped to get some air that Adam stepped back a little, saying, "Okay, um, if you don't mind, Belle, that should be enough for right now..."

"Yes, of course," replied Belle, still blushing. "But just to be clear... you would-"

Adam nodded his head, and placed a hand on the side of Belle's face, while using his other hand to put some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Believe me, Belle, I... _want_ to, and... I can't think of a woman more perfect than you to... _'sleep with_ '..."

Belle's blush continued to grow deeper as she listened to Adam's compliments. "Whenever I see... well, how this looks without... I won't make any type of negative judgement whatsoever... but I think that it would be best for, um, the both of us if we simply _waited_ until the time is right to actually start-"

Belle simply nodded her head, and laid her head against his shoulder. "Well, if it makes _you_ feel any better... _I'm_ feeling a lot better now."

"That's wonderful to hear," replied Adam, now trying to move onto a different subject. "So, um, have you finished reading any new books yet?"

"N-no, not yet," said Belle. "How is it going with Lancelot and-"

Adam rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I _told_ you that it's about King Arthur and the Round Table... plus, I could nevet imagine Lancelot inside of my mind, not even if I _were_ to be like him, in some sort of way..."

Belle giggled again, and shook her head, saying, "Oh, no, of course not."

* * *

As the day continued, neither Belle nor Adam thought about _sexual pleasure_ , and when nightfall approached, it seemed like the day itself would end on a good note.

Or, at least, that was what Belle had been thinking as she stood in the same balcony where Adam had transformed from a beast to a human prince.

 _I suppose this is where I'll be spending the rest of my life... but, then again, I wonder if Adam's special book can still transport us to-_

 _"It may do whatever you ask of it, and the same goes for the mirror."_

Belle quickly turned around, and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Agathe?"

It _did_ look like the beggar woman that she had given a loaf of bread to almost a week ago, but why was there also an unrecognizable difference to her now?

" _Hello, Belle... and may I say how pleased I am to see the way things turned out between you and Adam."_

Belle blinked her eyes a few times before saying, "Um, _thank you_ , but... how did you-"

" _Belle?"_

The young woman turned around, and saw Adam make his way towards her, but when Belle turned back to look at Agathe, she was gone.

 _That was strange._

"Is everything alright?" asked Adam, once he was by her side.

"Yes, it's just... never mind, I'm fine," replied Belle. "I guess I am still surpised sometimes whenever I remember that night when you had your transformation."

Adam gave her a smile, and she replied, "Well, I have _you_ to thank for that, Belle, as do the rest of those who live here in the castle."

Belle smiled, as well, and then, she asked, "Adam, I don't suppose you would mind if we took a visit... one day... to another part of the world, using your special book"

"Of course," replied Adam, who had surprisingly almost forgotten about it existed. "Where is it that you would like to go?"

Belle gave him a sly smile, and said, "Let's keep it a surprise until the day actually arrives... as for tomorrow, now that I am feeling better, I don't suppose that the once-frozen lake is now melted?"

"Probably," replied Adam, giving her a shrug. "Would you like the two of us to go for a swim?"

"If it's alright with you," said Belle, and her handsome prince nodded his head.

"Of course, Belle," he replied, as she started walking away. "Just try to be _in control_ of yourself once we're in the water."

At first, Belle frowned at Adam, but then, she gave him a teasing smile, and said, "And the same goes for _you_."

Before Adam could say anything else, Belle was already out of sight, and he scoffed.

"What could _she_ possibly do to me?"


	8. Playful Love

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 8 - Playful Love_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty and the Beast_ "; I just own this story.

Also, if there's any song you could imagine being sung in this world, or be placed in the background, please let me know... because I'm having trouble, honestly.

* * *

When Adam awoke the next morning, he wasn't surprised to learn that Belle had already left the castle, so after getting himself ready, the young man started heading over to the lake.

 _She certainly is an early riser,_ thought Adam, who had been taking advantage of the newfound comfortability sleeping as a human rather than a furry creature.

As he continued his path, Adam was noticing how more beautiful the scenery was now that the snow and ice had disappeared, and everything looked like summertime instead of winter.

 _Maybe later today, Belle and I could simply take a walk through the forest, with me listening to her read some..._

His thoughts were cut short when he saw that he'd arrived at the lake, and he couldn't believe how beautiful and clear the water was now that it wasn't frozen solid.

Adam also noticed that Belle had placed her dress and boots neatly by a nearby tree, and he started looking around for her. _Where could she-_

 _SPLASH!_

"Took you long enough," chuckled Belle, as she popped her head out of the water.

Adam rolled his eyes, and replied, "Very funny... um, you _are_ wearing something, aren't you?"

Belle smirked at her special someone, and raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if I wasn't?"

 _Oh, God_ , thought Adam, his face starting to turn red. "Well, um... I wouldn't mind actually, but..."

The young woman began to laugh, and she said, "It's fine, Adam, I'm wearing a two-piece... see for yourself."

Then, Belle started to walk towards him, but for Adam, it felt like she was going in slow-motion.

 _I have to think of another word than 'beautiful' to describe Belle._

Whatever she had felt for Adam after he'd growled at her, he was feeling the same for Belle right now, as his eyes began admiring the curves of her body, the smoothness of her legs, and how natural her-

"Adam?"

"Huh?" The young man said, breaking out of his trance, and saw that Belle had gone back into the lake, with the water stopping at her cleavage.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

To Belle's surprise, he gulped, and said, "Well, actually, Belle, I was hoping to just watch _you_ enjoy yourself... and I would stick my feet in the water, or something."

Belle rolled her eyes, and replied, "Oh, Adam, you're acting as if you don't know how to swim."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You don't know how to swim?"

Adam started to look guilty, and Belle asked, "You mean to tell me that you never even learned _how_ to swim?"

He frowned a little, and said, "No, I _learned..._ a little... it's just been a rather long time since I first tried to, and... my father never bothered to take the time to teach me.

"Plus, as a beast, I wasn't exactly... _fond_ of getting wet."

"Oh, you poor thing," chuckled Belle, while Adam started mumbling to himself. "Well, come on, then..."

The young man gave her a confused look, and said, "Come on, and what?"

"I'll have to teach you, then, won't I?" replied Belle, placing her hands on her hips.

 _Teach me how to...?_

A suprised Adam asked, "You would do that for me?"

Belle nodded her head, and she said, "Better now than at a time when your life depends on it."

 _She does have a point there,_ thought Adam, and he gave a shrug. _How bad could it be?_

So, he started to remove his shirt, footwear, and socks, leaving him only in a pair of swimsuit trunks, with boxers underneath, and Belle was silently telling herself to maintain control.

After placing his clothes and footwear by Belle's, Adam began walking into the lake, but stopped before reaching the point when he could no longer touch the ground.

"So, now what?"

Belle sighed, and she headed over to Adam, saying, "Well, first of all, you need to come a little more in the water."

"Uh..." replied Adam, now looking a little afraid, but then, Belle gently took him by the hand, and he found himself looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I've got you, Adam, it's alright," said Belle, and the young man just nodded his head, allowing her to pull him further out into the lake.

When Belle stopped moving, she looked up at Adam's face, and saw that his eyes were closed. "You can open your eyes now."

Once he did, Adam saw a warm-smiling Belle in front of him, and that she was no longer holding his hands.

He also noticed that they were both floating in the water. "Huh... that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Belle let out a chuckle, and she said, "Alright, so first, get your body in this position... as if you were laying across something."

Adam nodded his head, paying close attention to Belle, and hoping that he wouldn't mess up.

"Now, move forward by using your arms like this... but also kick your legs back like this... so, it's _stroke,_ then kick, then stroke, and another kick..."

Belle had swam a little further away from Adam, and after stopping, she turned around to look back at him. "Alright, now, you try."

"Um... alright..." Adam took a deep breath, and slowly started to try swimming the same way he had seen Belle do it.

 _Huh, I think that I'm actually getting the hang of this!_

As Belle watched Adam swim towards her, a feeling of proudness entered her body, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Well... you _could_ work a little more on your speed," said Belle, after Adam had finally reached her. "But you're doing quite well for a first timer."

"This _isn't_ my first time," corrected Adam, rolling his eyes. "In so long, anyway... but thank you, Belle, for helping me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Belle said, "It was my pleasure, Adam."

Then, the two of them shared a slow but sweet kiss, with feelings of happiness erupting inside themselves.

However, as Adam slowly backed away, seeing that Belle still had her eyes closed, the young man pulled his arm back, and swiftly swung it forward, causing a small wave of water to splash over Belle.

" _This_ is the thanks that I get for helping you?" exclaimed Belle, sounding both annoyed and amused, and Adam gave her a playful shrug.

"Let's just consider that _payback_ for pushing me into the-"

 _SPLASH!_

Belle did the same thing, only her wave was a little bigger, and she began laughing after seeing how Adam's hair looked now.

Using one of his hands to send most of the hair behind his head, Adam let out a dark chuckle, and said, "Oh, _ho_ , _ho_... it is _on_ now, Belle."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?"

Adam grinned at her, and soon enough, the two of them were splashing each other with waves of water, having the time of their lives.

Eventually, their arms were getting tired, and after swimming back to the the starting point of the lake, the two of them were now sitting on the soft grass, admiring the scenery in front of them.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Belle asked, enjoying how everthing looked now that the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

 _Yes, I have_ , thought Adam, looking fondly at Belle, but he figured that was too _sappy_ , so instead, he said, "Not yet... but if I ever do, you shall be the first person I tell."

He turned to look at Belle, and to his surprise, she let out a yawn. "Tired already?"

"Well, after that _water fight_ , yes," replied Belle, and then, a sneaky idea popped inside Adam's mind.

"Belle, could you do something for me?"

She looked at her special someone, and said, "Sure, what is it?"

"Close your eyes..."

She gave him a smirk, but let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. "Alright, now what?"

"Wait until I say to open them..."

Now filled with wonder and curiousity, Belle patiently continued to sit on the ground, keeping her eyes closed... just waiting... and waiting...

"Now, can I open them?"

With a wide smile, Adam said, "Alright... _now_."

Finally opening her eyes, Belle found herself looking at a fully dressed Adam, who was also holding her clothes in his arms. "Adam? What are you-"

"I can play games, too, Belle," chuckled Adam, and before she could do anything else, he took off running into the forest.

 _"Adam!"_ Belle quickly got to her feet, putting on the only things of hers left remaining - her socks and boots - before chasing after him. " _You give me my dress back this instant_!"

* * *

Sitting at a table near the un-lit fireplace, Maurice was currently working on a new idea that he had for a music box, but he stopped after hearing a familiar voice say, "Good afternoon, Maurice!"

"Oh, good afternoon, Jean," said Maurice, giving him a polite nod. "How has it been with your wife and son?"

Jean sat himself in a chair, and sighed happily as he replied, "It is _just_ wonderful, old friend. I am so glad that I was able to remember them."

Maurice chuckled, and started to resume his work when Jean added, "You know, Maurice, we're around the same age... and I wouldn't mind helping you find-"

"I appreciate the offer, Jean, but I am not interested in pursuing any type of new relationship with another woman," replied Maurice. "I'm fine with just Belle, for the moment."

Jean nodded his head, and said, "Of course, my friend... how is she doing, by the way, with the, um, prince?"

"Adam? Oh, she's doing just fine," replied Maurice. "I've never seen her so happy with anyone besides me or even a book ever before."

* * *

" _Ugh_!" exclaimed Belle, as she continued following Adam. "I am _not_ happy with you right now!"

As he continued running along the grassy field, Adam just laughed, and said, "I'm just having some fun, Belle!"

"Well, being half naked is not fun for _me_!" Belle's annoyance with Adam continued to grow, but then, after a while, she noticed that she was getting closer to him.

 _Alright, I have had just enough of this!_

Using as much as strength as she possibly could, Belle took a huge leap towards Adam, and landed on top of him, pinning the young man to the ground, while her dress safely landed on a grassy spot nearby.

"Well, you got me," said Adam, trying his best not to laugh. "And you look _so adorable_ right now."

" _Why, you little..._ " growled Belle, but Adam just continued to laugh, and eventually, she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Then, once their laughter started to go down, Belle realized how close they were to each other, while Adam saw how beautiful she was right now, and before he could do or say anything, she ended up laying completely on top of his body, followed by kissing him passionately.

 _Curses for not trying this earlier when I had the chance,_ thought a lustful-feeling Belle

Adam soon returned the favor, but as his hands started moving down Belle's unclothed body, an alarm went off in his head, and he gently pushed her a little bit away from him. "Um, wait a minute, Belle... this, uh... well..."

"Oh, yes, right," agreed Belle, her face red with embarassment as she got off of Adam, and went to retrive her clothes so that she could put them back on. "Sorry..."

"No, don't be," replied Adam, and once she was fully clothed again, they started to head back towards the castle. "Thank you, again, for helping me learn how to swim."

Belle gave him a smile, and said, "No problem at all... is there anything else I should know about that you can't do on your own?"

Adam chuckled, and he took Belle's hand in his own, saying, "Not exactly, but I will let you know first whenever I do."


	9. Adam's Nightmare

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 9 - Adam's Nightmare_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty and the Beast", while I just own the story.

Also, am I putting too much stuff about Belle and Adam wanting to have sex, or is it fine for everyone?

* * *

Later that night, inside of his bedroom, Adam was preparing to go to sleep.

"Well, today was certainly full of fun," he said, to himself, as the young man stretched out his arms and yawned. "Perhaps tomorrow we could... oh, wait..."

Suddenly, Adam let out a groan, and said, "How foolish of me... I forgot to wish Belle good night."

So, now, he was leaving the room, and walking in the direction of Belle's bedroom.

 _Now, while I do admit that Belle was beautiful and... rather_ _ **tempting**_ _in her swimming outfit, I think it's safe to say that I am more 'in control' of myself than she is._

Also, it wasn't like he _didn't_ want to make love to Belle; it was just that he made an agreement with her about them putting a hold on their "first time" until after they were married, which wouldn't be for quite some time since Adam had promised himself that he would not rush things with Belle.

 _Besides, it's only been a few days or so since we actually started our relationship, and I hardly doubt that Belle is the type of woman who would marry someone they just met... no matter how many times she has read_ _ **Romeo & Juliet **__by now._

Adam then remembered the awkwardness of Belle finding him witb the ring, looking ready to propose.

 _Speaking of which, I still have_ _ **no idea**_ _on what to say to her as a proposal, or even how to do it. Do I put the ring in her wine glass, or place it inside of a book, or even... huh?_

Adam's thoughts of proposing to Belle were interrupted when he noticed a drop of an unfamiliar liquid on the ground. _What is that?_

Even more to his confusion, there was a trail of them that, as he continued walking, led him to the door of Belle's bedroom.

"Belle?" Adam knocked on the door a few times, and waited for her to speak or to open it, but neither happened.

His conscience was telling him to go inside, so Adam announced to Belle that he was coming in, and to his luck, the door was already unlocked.

"Belle, is everything..."

Suddenly, Adam found himself unable to speak, and his feelings of confusion turned to horror at the sight that was in front of him.

Belle was laying across her bed, wearing a rather revealing nightgown, but she had several claw marks across certain areas of her body and limbs, so that must have meant that the drops had been her-

" _Belle!_ " roared Adam, and he raced over to the woman that he loved, holding her in his arms. " _Belle, look at me, please, look at me..._ "

Belle's eyes slowly opened her eyes, and she gave Adam a faint smile. " _Adam_..."

"Yes, Belle, I'm here," exclaimed Adam, now extremely concerned. "I have to take you to the-"

"It wouldn't help at this point," said Belle, her voice becoming quieter. "It's too late..."

"No, don't you start talking like that to me, Belle," replied Adam, refusing to give up. "Stay with me, please... I'm here now, everything's going to be fine."

A few tears fell from Belle's eyes as she brought her hand to the side of his face, and she said, "Adam... I'm glad that I got... to see you... one last time..."

 _Belle, please, don't do this to me,_ thought Adam, but as he watched her eyes close, along with her hand slowly dropping to her side, the young man cried, "No! Belle!"

Adam then began to try and shake her awake, and yelled, "Belle, please, you have to wake up... don't leave me, Belle, please!"

Belle remained silent and still, and tears started to fall from Adam's own eyes. " _Belle... no..._ "

Not knowing what else to do, Adam tried to kiss her, but no matter how many times he did, the result was still the same, and the young man started to break down. " _Belle... please, don't leave me..._ "

He wrapped his arms tightly around Belle's body, which was quickly going from warm to icy-cold, and Adam cried, "I swear to you, Belle, I will find the person that did this, and-"

 _It was_ _ **you**_ _, Adam._

A voice had appeared, but it did not sound like that of the Enchantress; instead, it was almost like the way he had sounded when he was a beast.

"What are you talking about?"

 _Look at your hands._

Adam did exactly that, and to the young man's horror, they were a mixture of human hands and beast-like paws.

"No... I couldn't have... I wouldn't have..."

Adam looked at the scars that were all over Belle, and he began shaking his head.

 _No... I would never... I..._ _ **no... BELLE!**_

* * *

 _"Aaaugghh!"_

The next thing that Adam knew, he was sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily, and several drops of sweat were trickling down his forehead.

 _Belle!_

Adam raced out of the bed, heading to his dresser, and grabbed the object that was on top of it: the Enchanted Mirror.

" _Show me the girl!_ " growled Adam, and once he was shown a reflection of Belle, who was sleeping safe and sound, the young man let out a huge sigh of relief.

 _Thank goodness. It was just a horrible nightmare._

Placing the mirror back down, Adam started to head back to his bed, but he found himself staying still in the middle of the room.

 _I don't want to end up having_ _ **another**_ _nightmare about her, but what could I possibly... oh, I've got it!_

* * *

The next morning, around 8 a.m., Belle sat up in her bed, stretched out her arms, and let out a yawn.

 _Well, that was certainly a wonderful dream I had._

As she opened her eyes, the first thing that Belle saw was Adam laying on the floor, his head on a pillow, wrapped in a warm blanket. "How did he even... _Adam?_ "

"Five more minutes, Mother," mumbled Adam, talking in his sleep.

Belle let out a chuckle, but she also wanted to know why he was in her room, so she cried, " _Adam, wake up_!"

" _Aaagghh!_ " Adam immediately awoke, and he started looking around, first confused about why he wasn't in his room, but then, after his eyes met Belle's, he quickly remembered why. " _Belle_!"

"Adam, what-" Belle said, but she found herself being cut off when Adam hurried over to her bed, and started to kiss her passionately, much to her surprise.

At first, Belle started to kiss him back, but then, she ended up gently pushing him away from her, and asked, "Adam, what in the _world_ are you doing in here?"

"Me?" replied Adam. "Oh, I was just, uh... making sure to wake up the same time that you always do."

Belle crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrow, which made Adam sigh. "Alright, I was... just making sure that you were safe... I couldn't sleep without knowing you were."

She gave him a warm smile, and said, "I appreciate your concern, Adam, but why would I not be safe?"

Adam did a small gulp, and replied, "Well, I... it was because I had a... bad dream last night, and I needed to make sure you were safe."

"Well, what was it about?"

He was about to give his response, but for some reason, Adam could not find himself to admit the truth, so instead, he said, "It was when I lost... my mother, except I was now at this age, and I tried searching for you, but I couldn't find you, and... after I woke up, I was very concerned, so I simply stayed the night in here, making sure you were safe."

He gently took ahold of Belle's hands, and added, "If I ever lost you, Belle, I... I wouldn't know how to live with myself, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop or-"

"Adam, _relax_ ," said Belle, in a soothing tone, placing her hand on his face. "You aren't going to lose me, and I certainly don't plan on losing you. We just found each other."

Sad blue eyes looked into loving brown eyes, and Adam let out another sigh, saying, "I'm sorry, Belle... just know that I would do _anything_ to make you happy, and to protect you from harm."

"I know you would," replied Belle, and the two of them smiled at each other. "Now then, since we are both awake, why don't we get ourselves ready, and I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast."

"Of course," replied Adam, who remained sitting on Belle's bed.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Belle?"

"You are in _my_ room, still."

"Yes, I am... oh..." Nodding his head, and remembering that he _was_ in Belle's room, Adam gave her a sheepish smile. "Right... um, I shall see you in a few minutes, then."

Belle giggled, and said, "See you in a little bit."

But once he had left Belle's room, and started to head back to his own, Adam couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling her the truth.

 _I shall tell her what really happened.. when the time is right... I am_ _ **not**_ _going to lose her._


	10. Blossoming, Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 10 - Blossoming, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns the BATB franchise; I just own this story... and the poems "Daffodils" and "A Red, Red Rose" were written by William Wordsworth by Robert Burns.

Also, I plan on toning down the "sex" stuff until it's needed again, and I sincerely apologize if any of it took you out of the story... personally, I blame it on the YouTube comments that I get from others on some of my BATB videos.

Oh, and for those who love poetry, any recommendations for me to check out so that I can add them in here, please?

* * *

"Alright, Adam, there is no need to worry about anything," said the young man, who was in front of a bathroom sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You are _not_ a beast, you are a human being, and it's time that you acted like your... no, the new... _ugh..._ "

Adam let out a sigh, and said, "Do as Belle said, Adam, _relax_... everything is fine."

* * *

As Maurice continued to work on his latest music box, he had a moment of frustration when a certain part did not fit.

"Belle, could you hand me the-" said Maurice, out of habit, and he felt someone place the piece that he wanted inside of his hand.

"You're always there when I need you to be, aren't you?"

Belle gave her father a warm smile, and said, "I've always wondered what you would do without me."

Maurice chuckled, and after noticing that Belle was holding a book in one of her hands, he said, "You seem like you're back to your old self again."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she replied, "Yes, well, honestly, I blame _you_ for that."

Pausing his work, Maurice looked up at his daughter, and said, "What, _me_? How come?"

"For questioning Adam about... marriage and... the other thing," answered Belle, with some irritation. "It nearly took forever to find the right book that would help clear my head."

"Well, I apologize, but I was only doing the things that a father is supposed to do," said Maurice, going back to work. "I can't help it if... oh, shoot, Belle, could you find the... thank you... I just want to make sure that you'll be happy with Adam, and taken care of."

"I'll be _fine_ , Papa," assured Belle, as she handed him another tool that he needed. "So, um, what kind of music-"

Maurice chuckled, and he shook his head, saying, "Nothing doing, Belle... this is one that you aren't going to see or know about until it is complete."

Belle just looked at hin quietly, for a moment, and her father added, "This doesn't count because it's barely the beginning stage... now, go on, be with Adam, I'm sure that he's worried about you or something."

 _##############_

Once he finished getting ready for the day, Adam took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "Alright, just act as if the dream never happened, and don't be _too_ worried about Belle. It was only a dream."

* * *

Once the two of them had finished with their breakfast, she was surprised to see that Adam now looked almost miserable. "What's wrong?"

Adam gestured his head towards the window, and said, "I was _hoping_ for the two of us to walk around the grounds, and I would listen to you read some poetry, but I didn't expect the rain to ruin everything."

But then, to his surprise, Belle shook her head, and said, "We can still go outside."

"No, we can't," replied Adam, frowning in confusion, as he watched her get up from her seat. "It's _raining_ , Belle."

Before walking out of the room, Belle smirked at Adam, and said, "Yes, I can see that."

 _A few minutes later_

 **[Insert "In The Rain" by David Russell]**

Belle and Adam were now sitting at the same bench where she had found him reading about King Arthur, but instead of snow being around them, it was rain.

"You are certainly no ordinary girl, Belle," said Adam, as he held up the umbrella that Belle had somehow been able to find. "Won't your book get ruined?"

"No, because the umbrella will keep us dry, and that is why _you_ are holding it," replied Belle, talking as if it was obvious. "Now, do you want me to read to you, or not?"

As the rain continued to fall, Adam sighed, and nodded his head, listening to his girlfriend read from her latest book.

 _I wandered lonely as a cloud_

 _That floats on high o'er vales and hills,_

 _When all at once I saw a crowd,_

 _A host, of golden daffodils;_

Adam let out a grumble as the rain slowly increased, and Belle looked at him. "You _really_ don't like rain, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like it, Belle," corrected Adam. "I just forgot how much I always used to prefer sunny days instead."

"Well, could you, at least, tolerate it long enough for me to read to you?"

Adam gave her a small smile, and replied, "Of course... continue."

 _Beside the lake, beneath the trees,_

 _Fluttering and dancing in the breeze._

As Belle was reading to Adam, Lumiere and Cogsworth were watching them from a window inside the castle.

"Good heavens, are they trying to catch a fever?" cried Cogsworth. "It. Is. _Raining_!"

"I am sure that they are well aware of that, my friend," pointed out Lumiere. "Besides, look how happy they are right now!"

Looking at his master and the woman that had broken the curse, Cogsworth sighed, and said, "Well, they _do_ seem happy together..."

 _Continuous as the stars that shine_

 _And twinkle on the milky way,_

 _They stretched in never-ending line_

 _Along the margin of a bay:_

 _Ten thousand saw I at a glance,_

 _Tossing their heads in sprightly dance._

"It's amazing how one person can write something so well about nature," said Adam, in a low tone, while Belle simply smiled before continuing.

 _The waves beside them danced; but they_

 _Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:_

 _A poet could not but be gay,_

 _In such a jocund company:_

Adam looked around, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe the rain isn't _so_ bad after all..."

 _I gazed—and gazed—but little thought_

 _What wealth the show to me had brought:_

 _For oft, when on my couch I lie_

 _In vacant or in pensive mood,_

 _They flash upon that inward eye_

 _Which is the bliss of solitude;_

 _And then my heart with pleasure fills,_

 _And dances with the daffodils._

Once she finished, Adam - who was looking at her fondly - asked, "Would you mind reading another one?"

"Well, here, why don't you read one to me?" suggested Belle, handing the book to Adam, and taking the umbrella from his hands into her own.

"Um... alright..." Adam then started flipping through several pages of the book, and after finding one that caught his attention, he started to read it.

 _O my Luve's like a Red, Red Rose_

 _That's newly sprung in June_

Adam smirked, seeing a certain similarity, and Belle asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

 _O my Luve's like the melodie_

 _That's sweetly play'd in tune_

Then, as he continued, Adam found himself looking up at Belle.

 _As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_

 _So deep in luve am I:_

 _And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

 _Till a' the seas gang dry:_

Belle felt the blush appear in her cheeks, but she continued listening to him read.

 _Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

 _And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_

 _I will luve thee still, my dear,_

 _While the sands o' life shall run._

 _And fare thee weel, my only Luve,_

 _And fare thee weel a while!_

 _And I will come again, my Luve,_

 _Tho' it were ten thousand mile_

Once Adam had finished, Belle suddenly had a crazy but wonderful idea, and to his surprise, she stepped out into the rain.

"What in the... Belle, get back under here," cried Adam, who was both confused and irritated with her.

"A _little_ rain won't hurt you, Adam," pointed out Belle. "Besides, I feel like having a dance right now."

Adam blinked his eyes a few times, and he said, "Forgive me for saying this, Belle, but are you _mad_? It is _raining,_ and if either of us-"

"Trust me, Adam, it'll be fun for the both of us," assured Belle, and the young man rolled his eyes, knowing that Belle would probably continue to ask him if he did not agree.

"This must be payback for me stealing her clothes," he muttered.

 _ **[Insert "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield; I know the song might not match, but I enjoy it, so...]**_

 _I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

 _I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

So, after a moment of hesitation, and making sure that the umbrella would keep the book dry, Adam walked over to Belle, and altough she was right about there not being much rain, he still was not a fan of getting wet, in general.

"You _really_ want do this, don't you?"

Belle nodded her head, and Adam couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, alright, then..."

 _Staring at the blank page before yo_

 _Open up the dirty window_

 _Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

After the young prince delivered a bow to Belle, who respectfully performed a curtsey, the two of them began dancing the way they had done their first night in the ballroom.

 _Reaching for something in the distance_

 _So close you can almost taste it_

 _Release your inhibitions_

" _My, my, my_ ," said a surprised Lumiere, from his spot at the window. "Bell is certainly quite the risk-taker, isn't she?"

Cogsworth simply let out a sigh, and said, "I do hope they will be safe."

 _Feel the rain on your skin_

 _No one else can feel it for you_

 _Only you can let it in_

 _No one else, no one else_

 _Can speak the words on your lips_

As it turned out, Adam had even began to enjoy dancing in the rain with Belle.

"You never cease to amaze me, Belle," said Adam, as he twirled her around.

 _Drench yourself in words unspoken_

 _Live your life with arms wide open_

 _Today is where your book begins_

 _The rest is still unwritten_

Then, the two of them shared a kiss, but this one was more calm and sweet, compared to other ones... and they were okay with that.

* * *

Maurice was now working on the _melody_ part of his music box, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Adam, who had a towel wrapped around his neck.

"So, I guess you enjoyed being in the rain?" He asked, with a chuckle, and Adam shrugged.

"It was fine, and we can thank _Belle_ for convincing me to take part in... it... um, what are you making exactly?"

After making sure that Belle was nowhere to be found, Maurice said, "It's a special music box that I plan on giving to Belle once it is complete..."

 _How kind and thoutful of him_ , thought Adam, and he asked, "How many boxes have you made?"

"A lot more, actualy," pointed out Belle's father. "But they ended becoming ruined back when I first arrived here..."

"Yes, well, um, I apologize for that " said Adam, and Maurice gave him a polite nod before going back to work. "Need some help?"

Belle's father offered him a grateful smile, but said, "I appreciate your offer, but... no thanks... and speaking of which, how was the swim at the lake that you two had yesterday?"

"Oh, fine," replied Adam, smiling. "Belle looked beautiful, she helped me learn how to swim, and I took her... uh, I mean, we took a quick ran through the forest."

The young man didn't think it would be a wise choice to mention that he had taken Belle's clothes, and had her chase him around while wearing only a pair of boots and her swim suit.

"We both had an enjoyable time with each other."


	11. Blossoming, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 11 - Blossoming, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty and the Beast_ "; I just own the story... hopefully everyone is enjoying it so far.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Thank you again, Adam, for coming with me to the cottage. I really could use the assistance."

"It's my pleasure, Maurice. Happy to be of service."

Now that the rain was gone, and the sun had returned, Maurice had decided to take Phillipe over to his and Belle's now-former house, and to their surprise, Adam had offered to join him.

"Are you going to miss this place?" wondered Adam, as he got down from his horse, and looked at the building in front of them. "From what I can gather, you and Belle have lived here for a long time."

Maurice took some time to think about it, and then, he said, "On one hand, yes, I would... since I've raised Belle here on my own for many years... but, then again, I would not, since I know Belle will be happier at the castle, and so will I."

As Maurice went inside, a look of guilt appeared on Adam's face, regretting the way he had treated Belle's father as a beast, including when he had called him a thief.

 _I was horrible, wasn't I?_

Phillipe made a noise, but Adam didn't know if the horse was agreeing or disagreeing with him. "Um... thanks... I think."

Leaving the horse to enjoy some hay and water, Adam walked inside the cottage, and saw that it was almost empty, save for Maurice's drawings of Belle as she grew up over the years, some papers on the desk, and a painting of a beautiful woman that held a baby in her arms.

"Is that-"

"Belle's mother?" finished Maurice, who was slowly and safely rolling up his portrait drawings before placing them in protective plastic tubes. "Yes, I painted that almost several months before she... before me and Belle had to leave Paris."

There was now a feeling of sadness in the living room, as Maurice remembered the last time he had talked to his wife, and Adam remembered when Belle had used his enchanted book of the world to show him where they had used to live, as well as when they had learned about the circumstances of her mother's death.

"Belle mentioned to me that you took here there," said Maurice, pulling out the rose-shaped rattle from his pocket, and handing it over to Adam. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes, for the most part," replied the young prince. "But there _are_ some limitations that I forgot to mention to Belle, and... wait, what's this?"

The papers on Maurice's desk had suddenly caught Adam's attention, and Belle's father smiled. "Oh, this is a story that Belle wrote when she was young... I just forgot to organize it."

Adam walked over to the desk, and began looking through the various pieces of paper. "How _old_ was she exactly? And how long is this story?"

"Well, let's see..." replied Maurice, as he tried to remember. "Belle was twelve, I think, when she had finished _Romeo & Juliet_ for the umpteenth time, and a few months later, she asked me for writing materials, and one day not long after that, she showed me all _that_."

As he continued to sort out and organize Belle's story, Adam let out a whistle, and said, "This is... _wow_... have you read the whole thing?"

"Once or twice, yes," said Maurice, giving a shrug. "But Belle was always trying new things, wondering what she wanted to do in the future, and never really brought that up again."

Maurice began to chuckle as he saw Adam's eyes continue to grow wider once the story became more organized, and after it was complete, the young man said, "This looks a _lot_ longer than a book written by Shakespeare."

"As I said, I only read it once or twice," replied Maurice, as he watched Adam stack the papers nice and neatly. "Belle had a very... _expansive_ imagination. You could take that back to the castle, if you want."

 _Oh, I plan to_ , thought Adam, who wondered what the mind of a 7-year-old Belle was like. "Well, if Belle wouldn't mind..."

"I don't see why not," replied Maurice, giving a shrug. "I hardly doubt that Belle remembers ever writing that."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Belle was in the library, but instead of reading a book, she was at a table with Chip, and the two of them were working on a puzzle.

She had laughed after Chip had told her that it was one of the puzzles that had "millions" of pieces, with the finished result being several dinosaurs, according to the cover of the box.

"Well, maybe with my help, we could get it done faster."

So, now, after Chip "dumped" the puzzle pieces onto the table, Belle began collecting several of them. "Alright, first, let's start out with the frame."

"The frame?" said Chip, surprised. "How will we know how to make that?

Belle held up two different types of puzzle pieces. "See how one has a side with a flat surface, and the other one does not?"

Chip nodded his head.

"Well, _this_ is the one that creates the frame of the puzzle, and the rest shouldn't be too difficult after that."

The little boy looked at the large amount of puzzle pieces, and said, "Okay, if you say so..."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," replied Belle, and the two of them started to work on the puzzle's frame.

As they continued the process, Chip suddenly said, "Belle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Chip. What is it?"

The small boy looked a little guilty as he asked, "Well, I don't want to get you upset, but... how come you left the castle that one night? Did you not like us anymore?"

Belle gave him a sad smile, and replied, "Oh, no, Chip, it wasn't that... my father was in trouble, and Adam knew that he needed my help, so he let me go, and... well... here we are now..."

She then paused, for a moment, before adding, "I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you or anyone else that-"

"Nah, it's okay," assured Chip, giving her a wide smile. "I'm just glad that you came back!"

 _So am I, Chip,_ thought Belle. _So am I._

* * *

Once Maurice had collected everything that he wanted to get from the cottage, he and Adam started to make their way back to the castle.

"Hey, Adam, could I ask you something?"

Adam nodded his head, and Maurice continued to speak. "Exactly _how long_ were you and the others under the curse? Ten years or...?"

The young man scoffed, and he replied, "It felt longer than that... I honestly don't know, Maurice, I lost count around the same time that I lost all hope of anyone ever loving me... but then, I met Belle."

A small smile appeared on Maurice's face as he said, "She really must be special to you, then..."

"Oh, of course," replied Adam, nodding his head, which was being filled with thoughts of Belle. "Your daughter is one amazing woman, and she is one that I would be honored to call my wife one day."

A moment after realizing what he had just said, Adam began to back-track. "Well, I mean, in the near future, and with an acceptance of your-"

Maurice chuckled, and he shook his head, saying, "It's fine, Adam... we'll discuss my blessing at a _much_ later date."

"Certainly," said Adam, quickly nodding his head. "Um, is there anything else you would like to know?"

Maurice took a moment to think about his next question, and then, he asked, "Why _were_ you placed under a curse?"

 _I should have known it would be_ _ **that**_ _one,_ thought Adam, and he explained, "One night, at a dinner party that I was hosting around the winter holidays, an old beggar women came to the castle, asking for shelter from the bitter cold that the outside gave her, with a single rose as an offering gift.

"I was repulsed by her haggard appearance, and I wasn't as kind and unselfish as I am now, so I refused to allow her to stay in the castle... twice... then, the next thing I know, she becomes a beautiful enchantress, and I tried to beg for her forgiveness, but she chose not to accept it, and... I'm sure you know what happened next."

Maurice sighed, feeling a little sorry for Adam, and he said, "I am sorry to hear that happened to you."

"No, don't be," replied Adam, shaking his head. "I made my bed, and I had to lie in it for many years... so now, after getting a second chance at life, I plan on being a much better person."

"Well, you're doing wonderful so far," said Maurice, and Adam gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Maurice... now, would it be alright if I asked _you_ a question?"

Belle's father nodded his head, and replied, "Ask away, son."

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about this _Gaston_ fellow that was supposedly a hero in the village," asked Adam, a slight frown on his face. "I mean, I know Belle dislikes him more than I do, even though he was able to kill me, and... um... was that the wrong question?"

Maurice had begun to frown deeply, and after sighing heavily, he replied, "No, it was fine, Adam... just that I was able to learn what kind of selfish and unkind person he really was... and as for Belle, whom he tried to marry, she also mentioned to me that there were times when he would grab her dress, as well as getting into her personal space a _little_ too often-"

At first, Adam's anger started to rise as he heard the way that Gaston treated Belle, but then, the young prince realized that he had acted almost the exact same way towards the women that he'd met in the past, and he muttered, "I think I understand Belle's feelings now... and now, I despise my old self even more."

"Well, don't get _too_ caught up in the past, son," said Maurice. "It's our actions that define who we are, and ever since Belle broke the spell, you're certainly a wonderful choice for her to be in a courtship with."

Another grateful smile appeared on Adam's face as he replied, "Thank you, Maurice... Belle is lucky to have you as a father."

"Well, thank you, Adam, I certainly do appreciate that," said Maurice. "And she is lucky to have someone like you, as well."

* * *

"See? Told you it'd be faster with me here."

The puzzle was now complete, and Chip's eyes were wide with surprise. " _Wow_ , you weren't kidding! Thanks, Belle!"

Before she could give a response, Chip quickly ran out of the room, and cried, "Mama! Papa! Come look at the puzzle that Belle helped me with!"

The young woman let out a small laugh, and she looked back at the puzzle, admiring their handiwork until she heard Adam's voice say, "You've certainly had some fun here."

"Indeed, I did," said Belle, smiling at the arrival of her special someone. "How was it with Papa?"

"Oh, we had a fine time together," replied Adam, who was smiling widely. "In fact, I found something rather interesting."

Then, to her surprise, Adam suddenly started to leave, and Belle asked, "What was it? And why are you leaving so soon?"

"Oh, _no reason_ , my love," replied Adam, sounding casual. "And it was a handwritten, lengthy story written by a 12-year-old that I plan on reading _right now_ , so..."

He walked out of the library as soon as he had finished his sentence, leaving Belle confused.

"A story by a 12-year-old? What in the world is he..."

But then, she suddenly had a realization to what Adam was talking about, with long-forgotten childhood memories appearing in her mind, and so, Belle began running after him. _"Adam, don't you dare read that!"_


	12. Payback, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 12 - Payback, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty and the Beast_ ", while I just own the story.

Also, thank you so much, everyone, for reading/favoriting/following my story, and leaving reviews. I deeply appreciate it, and it helps me to continue the story.

* * *

After being unsuccesful (for now) in getting back her handwritten novel from Adam, Belle decided that she would try again once she had returned from the village.

"But me and your father just returned from there not that long ago," protested Adam, confused as to why she would go there in the first place.

"I just want to check on an old... well, _friend_ of mine, and see how she is doing," replied Belle. "Plus, I want to pay a visit to Pere Robert, as well."

Adam sighed, and he said, "Alright, then... just promise me you'll be safe."

Belle let out a chuckle, and replied, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Adam... I'll be fine."

"Well, how can I _not_ worry about the woman that I love?" questioned Adam.

Giving her handsome prince a warm smile, Belle then walked over to him, giving Adam a quick kiss on the lips, and placing her hand on the side of his face. "I will be fine, Adam. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

Then, after watching Belle ride away on Philippe, Adam said to himself, "It was just a dream, Adam, don't worry... besides, what is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 _The Village_

While Phillipe drank some water alongside the other fellow horses, Belle walked into the vestry of the church, and the first thing she saw was a stack of several rectangular-shaped packages.

" _Ah_ , if it isn't my fellow _bookworm_ ," said the kind priest, entering the building. "I see you've already discovered the good news by yourself."

"What, these packages?" said a confused Belle, and Pere Robert nodded his head.

"There are at least five or six books in each of them."

After he had said that, Belle's eyes grew wide, and she said, "You mean to tell me that _all_ of these contain _new_ books?"

"Indeed, they do," replied Pere Robert, much to Belle's happiness. "Even the church itself recieved packages of desperately needed contents, from lights and pews to murals and song books... it's like a miracle."

Belle nodded her head, a wide smile on her face. _But I wonder if there was more to the Enchantress' curse than from what I learned about._

"So, how are you and Maurice doing at the castle?" The priest asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wonderful. Papa looks a lot happier now when he paints, and I've... well... fallen in love with a very special person."

Pere Robert gave a slight head nod, and he replied, with a smirk, "Ah, yes, the young prince... do you two plan on bringing _Romeo & Juliet _into reality, and show up here in the middle of the night?"

Belle felt herself blush as she said, "Well, no, not exactly... I mean, he plans to ask me in the future, but we decided on, um, taking these sort of things slow, and-"

"I was only teasing you, Belle," chuckled Pere Robert. "I am glad that you found someone to be with..."

"Thank you," replied Belle, feeling very happy for the kind-hearted priest. "Oh, before I go, I was wondering if you've seen Agathe today?"

To her surprise, Pere Robert shook his head, and he answered, "No, I am afraid not... I haven't actually seen her since the night you came to help Maurice."

 _Where could she have possibly gone?_

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later_

Deciding that Agathe must have gotten her own well-deserved happiness, Belle had some words with the priest, and walked out of the church library, still happy in the fact that it would finally have some new and non-worn out books.

" _Well, look who decided to show up in the village again_..."

The young woman resisted rolling her eyes as she turned around to look at a trio of beautiful ladies that were known as the Bimbettes, who had always pined after Gaston.

"Good afternoon, Claudette, Laurette and Paulette," said Belle, trying to be as polite as possible. "How are you all today?"

"Oh, we're all fine, Belle," replied Paulette, who was the somewhat kindest out of the trio. "Except for the fact that the heroic man we loved is no longer here."

Belle sighed, and she said, "Oh, yes, he shall be missed dearly by many, I presume..."

"So, why are you back here?" asked Laurette, who was the not-quite-intelligent one. "Did you get bored of the castle life, as well?"

" _No,_ I have not gotten _bored_ ," replied Belle, who was starting to frown. "I am only here for a visit."

Now, Claudette was the most intelligent of the three, even though Belle was more smarter than all three of them combined, and with a sly grin, she said, "Well, you could've fooled me, Belle... I assumed that the Prince had found someone else."

 _Remain strong, Belle. You are better than them._

"I will have you _know_ that Adam and I _love_ each other very much, and we always will," replied Belle, crossing her arms.

Claudette rolled her eyes, and said, "Oh, you say that to us _now_ , but sooner or later, you'll be _just_ like all of the other girls that he has been with in the past."

"You don't know that," exclaimed Belle, her frown becoming deeper. "And you don't even know anything about him."

"Oh, and _you_ do?" said Paulette, raising an eyebrow. "How long have _you_ been with the Prince now? A week or so?"

Belle smirked at the three ladies, and she asked, "How long have _you_ two ever known him? Less than a day or so?"

" _Why, you_..." hissed Laurette, who began moving towards Belle, but Claudette held her back. "He is a _prince_ , Belle, and is nothing like the ones you read about in your little fairy tale books."

Before Belle could give a response, Laurette added, "And if you _do_ somehow stay with him longer than most girls, then he'll get rid of you after he gets what most people like him usually want."

Belle's face began to turn red in anger, but she tried to remain calm. "Adam... is _not_ that type of person, and-"

"Oh, poor Belle," interrupted Claudette. "You have no idea what to expect when Adam realizes that there's someone else out there who can be better at giving him pleasure than you ever could."

Then, before Belle could say anything, Paulette took a closer look at Belle, and she said, "Well, wait a moment, Claudette, how do we know if she has even _tried_ to satisfy him yet? I mean, yes, she is beautiful, but _look_ at how she hasn't even-"

"You... have _no business_ in saying stuff like that to me," growled Belle, who was almost at her boiling point. "And I highly doubt that Adam or any prince in _general_ would _ever_ want to be in _any_ type of relationship with either of you."

Once Belle had said that, all of the Bimbettes looked extremely upset, but then, an evil smile appeared on Claudette's face, and she said, "You know, Belle, I never thought I would say this, but I always _did_ admire that blue dress."

"Um... thanks?" replied Belle, giving her a suspicious look.

"It's just _too bad_ that it got ruined so badly," said Claudette, and before Belle could say or do anything, she gave her a rough push, causing Belle to fall backwards into a pile of mud, which splattered almost all over her dress.

"You know what? I take that back, Belle, the mud suits you very well... enjoy your time at the castle, _princess_."

The Bimbettes walked away, laughing amongst themselves, and Belle's feelings were a mixture of anger, confusion, and pain, but she refused to let tears fall from her face.

 _"Belle? Is that... oh, my gosh!"_

The next thing she knew, Belle was helped up to her feet by someone she did not expect to see. "Thank you, LeFou..."

"Oh, of course, anything for you, Belle," replied Gaston's former friend, as he tried helping Belle remove all of the mud from her dress. "God, I am _so_ sorry that I didn't help you out sooner..."

As Belle started to head back over to Phillipe, LeFou said, "I could help you with getting back at them, Belle, we could definitely-"

"Thank you, LeFou, but I am _not_ going to stoop down to their level," replied Belle, to his surprise. "Those girls will get what they deserve soon enough... I hope... so, please, don't do anything for me."

She then climbed onto her horse, preparing to head back to the castle, and as he watched her leave the village, LeFou sadly let out a sigh. "Why do some women have to be so _cruel_ to others?"

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

 _"Ugh! I swear, those three girls are the most depsicable, vile, and... ugh!"_

Now back inside of her bedroom, Belle began to remove her dirt-covered dress, placing it inside a nearby basket, and was now wearing only her undergarments.

" _If I ever have to see them again, I swear that I will literally take my fist, and just-_ "

"Belle?"

She turned around, and saw Adam standing in the doorway, looking confused. "Oh, Adam, I was..."

Then, Belle let out a small yelp, realizing quickly that she was wearing only her undergarments, and out of instinct, she tried to cover herself with her arms. " _Adam!_ What are you doing in here? Why didn't you knock?"

"Well, I was worried because I did not see or hear you come back," answered Adam. "And the door was left open, so-"

"Can't you see that I am _half naked_?"

The young prince nodded his head, and replied, "Obviously, yes, Belle, but to be fair, I _have_ seen you in a swimming outfit, so this is more or less-"

 _"Adam!"_ hissed a not-so-amused Belle, whose face was red with embarassment.

"Alright, I am turning around," said Adam, looking away from her so that he couldn't see Belle. "So, how was your village visit?"

"It was..." said Belle, beginning to explain, but before she went to pick another dress, the young woman found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror.

 _You'll end up being treated just the same way he treats other girls._

Belle shook her head, refusing to let the Bimbettes' cruel words get to her.

 _How would_ _ **you**_ _know? You've only been with him for, what, a week or so?_

She suddenly felt her eyes beginning to water up.

 _He's like every other prince, Belle, and once the prince realizes that he can find someone else who will give him pleasure, you will no longer be necessary._

"Belle?"

 _Just like everyone else..._

Suddenly, Adam heard a sob, and he could not help but turn around to see what was the matter.

"Belle!"

The next thing she knew, Belle was crying into Adam's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort the woman that he loved.

 _What the devil happened to her out there?_


	13. Payback, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 13 - Payback, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _"Beauty and the Beast"_ , while I just own the story.

* * *

Now, normally, Adam would have taken advantage of this particular situation, but that was the farthest thing from his mind right now as (after closing the bedroom door) he sat on Belle's bed, holding the love of his life in his arms, and wondering who would have caused her to be like this.

"Belle, what _happened_ out there?" asked Adam, gently rocking her back and forth.

The young woman, who had been crying for several minutes, finally looked up at his concerned face, and asked, "Adam, have you ever lied to me before?"

"Of course, I haven't," said Adam, starting to frown. "Why would you-"

"And you _do_ love me, yes?"

Adam could not believe what he was hearing from her. "Belle, you know that I do... whatever would make you think that I did not?"

Before answering, Belle looked into Adam's eyes, trying to find any sign of deception, but all see could find were those of sincere love and worry for her, and Belle found herself starting to cry again.

"Belle! What did I do?" asked Adam, worried that he might have somehow accidentally hurt her. "I'm sorry, but I was only-"

"No, no, you didn't do... anything, Adam," replied Belle, using her hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "It was these... _girls_ that I met in the village, and they said some... horrible things to me..."

Adam started to frown again, and he asked, "What _kind_ of things exactly?"

Now that the tears were out of her system, Belle found it easier to speak. "Well, they said... basically... that we haven't known each other for very long, and you'll only have me around until we make love... after that, you'll dispose of me the same way you've done other girls."

After hearing Belle say that, Adam's first reaction was not positive, with his eyes now seething with rage, disgusted with whoever had said these things to her, and if he wasn't holding onto Belle, the young man would have already walked out of the castle, gotten on his horse, traveled quickly to the village, where he would then-

"That isn't true, is it?"

Adam's eyes went wide with surprise as he said, "No, it is not... Belle, you _know_ that is not true."

He then took a deep breath, and let it out before giving an explanation.

"If that were the case, Belle, I would either have remained a beast, or dead, or even both... and, honestly, _sex_ is **the** farthest thing on my mind right now."

"Not even if I... um..." said Belle, who began to blush, and Adam quickly tried thinking of what the right words were for him to say.

"While a _very small_ part of me is being tempted right now since you are currently... well, half naked and... um... the rest of me is concerned about your safety and personal well-being

"Now, do not get me wrong, Belle, I love each and every... um, part of you..."

The half-dressed Belle couldn't help but giggle, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You know what I meant... and I never thought I would say this, but I could honestly go the rest of my life without _ever_ having sex with anyone... as long as I know that you are happy, and you know things like how much I _love_ you, _care_ about you-"

"Adam."

"Knowing that I look forward to hearing your wonderful voice read to me, your sweet and adorable laugh-"

" _Adam_!" exclaimed Belle, who couldn't help but start to giggle. "It's alright, I believe you... and you don't _have_ to wait forever for us to... um... could you just keep going, then?"

The young man let out a laugh, and replied, "Well, I just want you to know that it's the truth, Belle. I love you, and I would _never_ leave you, or do anything that would hurt you."

Then, he kissed the top of her head, and said, "Now, forget everything those girls said to you, and take a well-deserved rest... I'll be waiting for you in the library once you wake up."

Belle was about to protest, but Adam shook his head, and added, "It'll make me feel better, Belle, please... just take a relaxing nap, and once you feel better completely, come to the library. Okay?"

"Alright, Adam," replied Belle, giving him a warm smile. "I'll try to..."

"That's my Belle," said Adam, and he kissed her forehead before getting up to leave the bedroom, making sure that it was closed once he was out.

Then, his kind and loving facial expression quickly became one of mischief and deviousness.

 _Now, then, I do believe that I have some personal business to take care of and I know just the perfect person who can help me..._

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

Having felt rather proud of themselves for what they had done to Belle, the Bimbettes felt like the rest of their day was going to be _just_ as incredible as they walked through the forest.

Or so they thought.

" _Girls! Girls! Girls!_ "

The Bimbettes turned around, and saw an almost worn-out LeFou running up to them.

"Why did you say that three times?" asked Paulette.

"Cause there's three of you," explained LeFou, who was now trying to catch his breath. "Look, I have some great news... I think that Gaston is alive!"

All three of the girls' faces instantly brightened up, and Claudette asked, "Are you _serious_? He's alive?"

" _Possibly_ , but we have to hurry," answered LeFou, and he began running back the way he had came from.

Now, if they had the same intelligence as Belle, the Bimbettes would have immediately been suspicious about the whole thing, but that was not the case here, and so, they hurried after LeFou as fast as they could, with thoughts of reuniting with Gaston in their minds.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of an old-looking shed,, which they had seen LeFou run into, and Claudette said, "Oh, how _brilliant_ , he must have been hiding out in here this whole time!"

With their hearts beating fast, the Bimbettes hurried inside, but once they closed the door, they first noticed that the lights were very dim.

"How strange," wondered Laurette, and Paulette nodded her head, in agreement.

"Gaston, are you in here?" called out Claudette. " _Monsieur_?"

Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar voice that sent a chill running down their spines.

 _"Gaston... is not in here..."_

The lights started to lose more of its brightness, and the Bimbettes could hardly see anything.

"W-what are you talking about?" said Paulette, feeling afraid. "Monsieur LeFou told us that-"

 _"That was not actually him, you_ _ **twit**_ _,"_ growled the deep and monsterous voice. _"It was me who led you three in here... and you ladies have made a serious mistake."_

Claudette did a small gulp, and asked, "W-who are you?"

 _"The Beast that sent Gaston to his rightfully-deserved grave,"_ replied the unfamiliar voice, and then, the lights were out completely... for a quick minute...

When they came back on, though not by much, the Bimbettes saw Gaston's coat in front of them, but it now had slash marks that looked like it had come from something with sharp and dangerous claws.

 _"B-but Belle said that you were kind and gentle,"_ said Paulette, remembering what the young woman had said. " _She said you were her friend."_

 _"Indeed, I am,"_ replied the voice of the Beast. _"But Gaston was not... he was heartless, selfish, and unkind towards Belle... so I killed him... and the same thing is about to happen to you."_

Paulette and Laurette started whimpering in fear, and Claudette exclaimed, " _Why? We didn't do anything wrong, or-_ "

 _"DO NOT LIE TO ME, WOMAN!"_ roared the voice of the Beast. _"I saw how you three... and_ _ **especially YOU, Claudette**_ _... treated Belle earlier today, and now, you are all about to join Gaston in the afterlife!"_

The Bimbettes let out screams of horror, but then, Claudette cried, " _W-we aren't ready to die! P-please, Beast, forgive us... we'll do anything, just-"_

 _"There is_ _ **nothing**_ _you three could do!"_ shouted the voice of the Beast.

 _"Oh,_ _ **please**_ _, Beast,"_ begged the weeping Bimbettes, who were on their knees. " _We'll do_ _ **anything!**_ _"_

Then, there was a moment of silence, and the Beast's response was, _"If you truly mean those words, then there might be something you three could do."_

 _"Oh, anything, Beast, anything,"_ cried Claudette. _"Just please don't kill us!"_

 _"Alright, then, I won't kill you... but you must promise me that the next time you see Belle, you will_ _ **all**_ _give her a long and sincere apology, and shall_ _ **never**_ _bother her_ _ **ever**_ _again. Do I make myself clear?"_

None of the three young woman said anything, at first.

 _ **"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"**_

The Bimbettes screamed again, and Claudette replied, " _Yes, yes, we all promise, we all promise! We'll apologize and everything!"_

 _"Good, then I shall let you all continue to live your pathetic lives,"_ growled the Beast's voice. _"Now, leave... before I change my mind!"_

Suddenly, the door opened by itself, and the Bimbettes ran out of the shed as fast as they could, desperately wanting to avoid losing their lives.

Once they were long-gone, the lights went on completely, and Adam - who had dressed in complete black attire - started rubbing his throat.

"Well, I certainly hope that did the trick."

Coming in through the back door, LeFou began laughing, and he said, "Oh, I think you did _amazing_ , your Highness!"

"As did you, Monsieur LeFou," replied Adam, giving his new friend a warm smile. "I deeply appreciate your assistance... as will Belle, I am sure."

"Ah, why _thank you_ , Prince Adam," said LeFou, nodding his head. "Would you like me to accompany you back to your castle?"

Adam chuckled, and he replied, "Thank you, LeFou, but I have my own special way of getting back there, so... please enjoy this token as a favor of my gratitude."

Then, to LeFou's surprise, he was given a sparkling gold coin that was worth quite a lot, and the reformed lackey cried, "Oh, wow, _thank you_ , Prince Adam, you've made me and my friend _very_ happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course, my friend," replied Adam, giving LeFou a nod of the head. "Enjoy it."

Giving Adam a grateful smile, LeFou quickly left the shed, and Adam sighed happily. "Ah, I cannot wait to tell Belle about what happened."


	14. Payback, Part 3

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 14 - Payback, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _"Beauty & the Beast"_, and I own this story, which I am so happy to see is being read and loved by so many people. Thank you.

Now, quick question - exactly how long do you think time should pass before Adam proposes to Belle, and do you think it's fine for them to wait until after the wedding celebration to do _you-know-what_? I'm curious... XD

* * *

Once Adam had returned to the library, the first thing that he did was close the Enchanted Atlas so that it wouldn't look like he had used it.

A few minutes later, when Belle entered the room, she found him admiring the puzzle that she and Chip had completed.

"You must have had plenty of patience to put this all together," said Adam, sounding amused. "I could never deal with all of the frustration that these things always gave me."

"Well, it _is_ more fun if you do it with another person," replied Belle, as she let out a small chuckle. "And why do you seem more... _happier_ than normal?"

Adam pretended to be offended by her words. "Is it so wrong of me to be _happy_ when I see the love of my life enter her library?"

Even though Belle felt herself blush, she wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Well, _no_... but is that the only reason why?"

Adam started to chuckle, and he replied, "Not exactly... let's just say that the next time you see those three girls, they'll be giving you a rightfully deserved apology."

Belle suddenly groaned, and rolled her eyes. " _Ugh_ , Adam, those girls are horrible, and have no idea how to-"

"They'd better know how," interrupted Adam, with a slight edge in his voice. "Or else there's going to be some consequences."

As she sat down next to Adam, Belle gave him a confused look, and the young prince replied, "After seeing how they made you feel, I decided to play a simple harmless prank on them."

Belle blinked her eyes a few times, and said, "You... what?"

Adam nodded his head, and began explaining to Belle how he had _disguised_ himself as the Beast so that he could teach the Bimbettes a lesson, as well as having them promise to give an apology to Belle whenever they saw her again, and to never bother her again after that.

"... so, basically, everyone wins," finished Adam, with a smug smile on his face, feeling proud of himself for defending her.

Unfortunately, Adam's happiness began to drop when he saw that Belle wasn't giving much of a positive reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." replied Belle, giving a shrug. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Didn't have to... _what_?" said Adam, who was taken by surprise. "Belle, sweetheart, they made you _cry_ , for God's sake, and said _horrible_ things to you. I couldn't just _not_ do anything, and let them get away with-"

"That wasn't the _entire_ reason why I was crying, though," explained Belle. "It was when I saw my reflection, and I thought that I wasn't _special_ enough for you, and I was going to be treated like the other girls you've been with."

 _That's pretty much the same thing_ , thought Adam, who then let out a sigh, and he gently placed several strands of hair behind Belle's ear.

"First of all, I have not really _been_ with _that_ many girls... and, now that I look back on it, I never really spent much _time_ with them either."

Belle smirked at Adam, but chose to continue listening to him before she spoke again.

"Then, _you_ came into my life, Belle, and you helped me realize the error of my selfish and cruel ways... You helped me earn a second chance at life."

With a warm smile, Adam placed his hand on the side of her face, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You need not to worry about me ever leaving you for someone else, or because I am not satisfied with the way that you look. You are perfect and amazing just the way you are."

Belle's blush became deeper, with her body filling up with pure love and happiness, and she replied, "Well, in that case... thank you, Adam."

"My pleasure, Belle," said Adam, and the two of them shared a sweet and romantic kiss.

* * *

Taking a break from his music box project, Maurice walked over to Belle's room so he could see how she was doing, but when he got there, the room was empty.

"Should have went to the library first," said Maurice, chuckling quietly to himself, but before he walked away, the elderly gentleman noticed a familiar object on Belle's dresser.

It was the Enchanted Mirror, which he had remembered seeing Belle use when she had come to save him from the angry villagers, and as Maurice picked it up with his hands, he wondered if it would work for him.

"I'd like to see my daughter, please."

The mirror's reflection quickly changed from his own to one of Belle's, whom he could see was in the library, reading something to Adam, and a smile appeared on Maurice's face.

 _I wonder if..._

Belle's father cleared his throat, and said, "I would like to see my wife, please."

Then, the image of Belle and Adam went away, and turned back to the way it was before, which made Maurice let out a sigh.

"Can't say that I am not surprised."

He was about to set it back down, but all of a sudden, Maurice heard a familiar voice say, _"Do we have to put Belle in the painting, my love?"_

That wasn't possible... or was it?

Either way, Maurice turned the mirror around, and found himself watching a memory of the past.

* * *

 _Almost two decades ago..._

"Of course we do, Lillian," replied Maurice. "Belle won't be little forever, and I think that this is the perfect time to do it."

Unfortunately, Baby Belle didn't appear to be very enthusiastic about it, which explained why she was currently crying and whimpering.

"I think our daughter would prefer to be doing something else," said Lillian, causing Maurice to sigh from behind his canvas. "Unless... darling, could you play the music box that you made me for our anniversary?"

"Of course, my love," replied Maurice, who started to walk over to his nearby desk, finding said music box, and once he got it to start playing, Lillian gently rocked their daughter back and forth in her arms as she started to sing a type of lullaby.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

Baby Belle's sadness started to turn into happiness, and she began making happy baby sounds.

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

Once Lillian had finished, Baby Belle began to make a _cooing_ sound, and her mother said, "Alright, Maurice, I think she's ready now."

"Wonderful, now don't move," replied the excited Maurice, and Lillian started to laugh, but then, she found herself coughing a few times.

"Should we make another appointment with the doctor?"

Lillian shook her head, and replied, "I will be fine, Maurice... just go on, and do your painting before Belle realizes that the music stopped playing."

"Well, alright, then," chuckled Maurice, and after dippping his paint brush into some paint, he started to work on his new painting of his wife and their little girl.

* * *

 _Present Time_

After the mirror went back to normal, Maurice set it back down on the dresser, and a smile was on his face.

"I know you're happy up there, my love," he said, in a low voice, to himself. "And I know how proud you must be of the two of us..."

* * *

Later that evening, at the dinner table, Adam had told Maurice about his prank on the Bimbettes, and to Belle's surprise, he started laughing once Adam had finished.

"See, Belle?" teased Adam. "Now _that_ is a reaction."

Belle rolled her eyes, and replied, "I _told_ you, Adam, I am glad you did it, but you didn't have to-"

"Oh, don't worry about her, son," interrupted Maurice. "She just didn't have much of a response because she has never pulled a prank in her life."

As Adam tried holding in his laughter, Belle glared at her father, who added, "You know it's the truth, sweetheart. Not once did you ever pull any kind of prank on me."

"Well, because... there were far more better things to do than _pranking_ someone," exclaimed Belle. "And why are _you_ laughing?"

"Because it makes sense now," answered Adam. "No wonder your snowball didn't have much effect on me, unlike _mine_..."

" _Size doesn't matter_ ," growled Belle, but Adam continued to laugh, and she simply returned to her poetry book, grumbling underneath her breath.

"Oh, um, Adam..." asked Maurice, looking a little embarrassed. "Where is the nearest, er, restroom?"

Adam paused his laughter to clear his throat, and reply, "Go down the hall, walk up the stairs, and it's the first door on the left."

"Oh, thank you," said Maurice, and he walked out of the dining room, leaving Adam and an annoyed Belle to themselves.

As Adam looked down at his bowl of soup, he began to wonder about something, and then, after making sure that Belle was lost in her book, the young prince dunked his head into the bowl, eating the same way he used to as a beast before meeting Belle.

 _Not much of a difference, I suppose._

 _"Adam? What are you doing?"_

Then, almost like deja vu, Adam looked up to find an amused Belle smiling back at him from across the table, and he replied, "I was, um... just trying something out..."

The embarassed young man was preparing to hear another one of Belle's lectures, but then, to his surprise, Belle did the same thing!

"Uh..."

As Belle lifted her head back up, she let out a chuckle, gave Adam shrug before she started laughing at herself, and Adam began laughing, as well.


	15. The Proposal, Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 15 - The Proposal, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty & the Beast_", while I just own the story.

Also, the lines of poetry used in this chapter come from "Song of the Open Road" by Walt Whitman.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _"Belle... from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I will admit that there was a part of me who instantly noticed how beautiful you were... but there is definitely more to you than that. After I scared you away, I quickly realized that I couldn't let you go, so I went after you, and when I saw the wolves about to attack you, I knew I had to be the one to save you._

 _"From then on, you entered into my melancholy heart by showing me the beauty of this castle and the grounds, as if I was seeing it all for the very first time... you taught me the value of kindness, and read me wonderful poetry... then, we shared our first dance in the ballroom, and after seeing how you looked in that dress, I knew that I had to confess my love to you that night._

 _"But then, we saw that your father was in trouble, and I knew that I had a very important choice to make... which I did by putting my own needs aside, and releasing you from imprisonment... because I understood how much he needed you._

 _"Once you were gone, I never thought I would ever see you again, but then, you did... and even as I was dying in your arms, the only thing I could think of was how grateful it felt to be able to see you just one last time._

 _"Then, suddenly, as soon as I saw myself slipping away into the darkness, everything was engulfed in a bright light... I heard your sweet but emotional voice say that you loved me... and before I knew it, I was back on the balcony, standing on my own two human feet, looking at regular hands instead of bear-like paws._

 _"And, then, I turned around to find myself looking at you... you seemed surprised and confused, wondering if I was the same person you fell in love with... and after you looked into my eyes, with a smile appearing on your face, you saw that it was me._

 _"So, now, as I stand before you, on one knee, promising to love you for evermore... I only have one last and very important thing to ask you..."_

Pulling out a small red box from his pocket, Adam opened it to reveal a gorgeous and beautiful wedding ring.

 _"Belle... will you marry me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

Lumiere smiled, and nodded his head. "That was _perfect,_ Master... I don't see any other reason for her _not_ to say yes!"

Adam chuckled, and he stood up, handing his friend the ring box. "Thank you for listening, old friend... I certainly hope the same thing happens with you and Plumette tonight."

" _Oh, ho,_ I _plan_ on it," replied the former candelabra, with a gleeful smile. "But, um, would you mind repeating the plan to me again?"

The young prince began to groan.

"Please, Master... this is a very special night for me, and I want everything to be _perfect_ for her."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

As she walked down the hall, heading up to Adam's study, Belle was continuing to read the poetry that was in one of her new favorite books.

 _Afoot and light-hearted I take to the open road,_

 _Healthy, free, the world before me,_

 _The long brown path before me leading wherever I choose._

Once she knew that she was by his door, Belle looked up from the book, and prepared to knock on it.

 _"... one more time, Master, how will the proposal go?"_

Suddenly, Belle lowered her hand, and she was filled with curiousity, wondering what Lumiere was talking about.

 _"... take her outside for almost the entire day, doing the things she loves to do, and having nothing but fun..."_

Belle slightly clenched her jaw, wishing that the doors and walls of the castle were less sound-proof.

 _"... surprise her with a picnic, and later on, a wonderful dinner... at night, once the stars and the Moon are high up in the sky... will say why she means everything to me... get down on one knee... ask her if she will marry me."_

 _"Yes, perfect, that is it, Master! She will never see it coming!"_

As Belle lifted her ear away from the door, she found herself at a loss for words.

 _Adam... is going to propose to me?_

The young woman started to head back to the library, and her body was slowly being filled with wonder, love, and happiness, with a smile spreading across her face.

 _This is... this is... wonderful!_

Even after she was back in the library, Belle started to blush, and said, to herself, "I can't believe... well, I mean, yes, I can, but... I never thought it'd be _today_!"

Normally, Belle wouldn't have acted this way, but just the thought and imagination of Adam proposing to her made Belle instantly forget what the Bimbettes had said to her, and know that he truly did love her, just as he loved him.

"I... I have to... I have to get ready!"

Still holding the book in her hands, Belle rushed out of the library, happily greeting some of the servants that she passed by, and once she was in her room, the young woman grabbed the hairbrush on her dresser, which she used to brush her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

 _How much better could this day be?_

* * *

Adam sighed, and he said, "I certainly hope you have it memorized in your head now, Lumiere."

"Oh, _ho_ , I certainly do, Master," replied a grinning Lumiere. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, when do you plan on proposing to Belle?"

"Well, sooner than I originally thought," admitted Adam. "After what those girls said to her, I want Belle to know completely that I have no intention of _ever_ leaving her, and that she's the only one for me... but today is _your_ day for a proposal... _I_ plan on making her feel better, and just forget about everything that they said to her."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Now that he was properly dressed for the outdoors, Adam thanked his helpful servants, and went to the library, and began to say, "Belle, I was wondering if... uh..."

Belle was sitting by the table, looking ready for being outside, as well, but for some reason, she looked _very_ beautiful, from her soft lips, sparkling eyes, and her wonderful curves-

"Are you alright, Adam?"

Snapping out of his trance, the young man nodded his head, and said, "Oh, um, yes, Belle, thank you for asking... so, er, I was wondering if-"

"- if I would join you outside?" finished Belle, much to Adam's surprise. "Well, it seems like it's a beautiful day out there... and yes, I would love to."

 _She does have a point, I will admit._

Adam smiled, and he replied, "Well, then, let us be on our way... and I can't wait to hear what poetry you will be reading today."

 _I can't wait to hear your proposal tonight_ , thought Belle, who walked over to Adam, and before either of them could speak, she surprised him again by giving her love a slow and passionate kiss.

 _Well, this is certainly a different Belle!_

As she pulled herself away from him, a slightly red-faced Adam said, "You seem very, uh... joyful this morning... and I like it."

"Good," said Belle, blushing as she gave him a loving smile. "Shall we go outside, then?"

Adam nodded his head, and they started to walk out of the castle, with both of them unaware of the fact that some things would not go as they had planned.


	16. The Proposal, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 16 - The Proposal, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _Beauty & the Beast_; I just own the story.

Also, I apologize if the pacing here seems a little too fast, but I figured that right now, everything seems like its going fast for Belle... and whatever you assume might happen by the end of this predicament, you may or may not be right... possibly.

* * *

Adam couldn't put his finger on it, but ever since he and Belle walked out of the castle to be outside, she seemed a lot happier than he had ever seen her before.

"Did you have a good dream or something, Belle?"

The young woman gave him a confused look, and said, "Just like any other regular dream. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just seem so... _happy_ today," replied Adam. "Even the way you've been reading to me seems different... and I'm not complaining or anything like that, but it's like you woke up with a smile on your face."

Belle gave him a small shrug, and said, "Today just feels... _wonderful_... would you prefer that I didn't smile?"

Adam chuckled, and he shook his head. "No, I... enjoy seeing it. It's actually something that I look forward to seeing everyday."

Belle felt herself starting to blush again, but in her mind, she was telling herself to stay calm and relax.

 _He won't even ask until nighttime, anyway._

As they continued walking on the grounds, having an enjoyable conversation about the books that Belle had discovered in her library, her stomach let out an unexpected growl.

"Um... sorry..." said Belle, now feeling a little embarrassed.

Adam waved it off, however, and he gave her a warm smile. "Don't be... we're actually right on time to enjoy a picnic."

He pointed at something that was a few feet away from them, which was an adult-sized quilt blanket that had a picnic basket, two wine glasses, a bottle of _Lucien Albrecht Cremant d'Alsace Brut Rose,_ and the sight of it made Belle grip her poetry book a little tightly as she remembered Adam talking about this in his plan.

 _Oh, my gosh, this is actually happening!_

"I hope you don't mind eating some sandwiches and some slices of apple pie," said Adam, as they sat down on the blanket, with the young man pouring some sparkling wine into her glass

"Oh, not at all," replied an amused Belle, who poured the tasty and light-pink colored liquid into his own glass.

A few minutes later, Belle found herself looking at her glass, thinking about something, and so, she asked, "Hey, Adam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," replied Adam, after taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Belle nodded her head, and she proceded with showing him her glass of wine, asking, "Do you see it as half full or half empty?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and he let out a laugh. "Out of _all_ the questions you could have asked me, Belle, you chose _that_ one?"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad of a question," replied Belle, giving him a pleading look. "And you said that I _could_ ask it, so..."

Adam sighed, knowing that it was something he had told her, and as he looked at his own glass, the young prince said, "Well, when I was a beast, I always used to see it as half empty... because as the years went by, I could never find anyone who would love me, and vice versa, so I just lost whatever hope that was left inside of me."

 _All those lonely nights that I spent in my tower, with nothing but a magic mirrow and enchanted rose._

"I suppose you see it as half full?"

Taking another drink from her winr glass, Belle smiled, and replied, "Yes, I do, actually... so, does that mean you see it the same way, now that you are a changed human being?"

Adam's response was another smile, and he said, "I'll get back to you on that once I know what the answer is."

* * *

Once the food and sparkling wine bottle were finished with, the two of them continued to walk across the grounds when Belle surprised him with another question.

"Did your mother enjoy reading, as well?"

Suddenly, Adam stopped walking, and he took a moment to think about it.

"From what I can remember, she did.. in fact, there was a particular story that she would read to me every night, and it had a song that, back then, would have me fall asleep right away once she had finished it."

"What kind of song was it?" wondered Belle, and Adam began to chuckle.

"Well, in the well-detailed book that she read to me, the _prince_ comes across this beautiful girl in the forest, and the next thing I know, they are both waltzing around as he sings this song to her..."

Before he sang, however, the two of them got into a dancing position, similiar to the one they had been in at the celebration.

Then, with a toothy smile that almost melted all of Belle's insides, Adam began to dance with her.

 _I know you_

 _I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _I know its true_

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once they way you did once_

 _Upon a dream_

After the song was over, and the two of them stopped dancing, Belle asked, "What was the name of that story?"

"I honestly don't know," admitted Adam, giving her a sheepish expression. "After she... passed, I never bothered to try and find out."

Then, he rolled his eyes, and added, "If it's similar to _Romeo & Juliet, _then I don't even want to _bother_ trying to figure out _what_ it is."

Belle started to laugh, and she replied, "You _really_ aren't fond of that book, are you?"

Adam let out a groan, and he explained, "As I have told you before, Belle, there are _far more_ better things to read."

* * *

Belle couldn't quite put her finger on it, but as the sun began to disappear, and the moon started to rise into the sky, she felt like the day had gone by so quickly.

 _Alright, Belle, keep it together,_ thought the young woman, who was brushing her hair again, and preparing herself for dinner. _Even though you know that he's going to propose, don't act like you know because then he'll know that you knew about him proposing to you, and if he knows about you knowing, then he won't propose._

She paused, for a moment, and let out a sigh. _Gosh, I sure hope I don't ruin anything for him._

* * *

"So, how's it going with _you-know-what_?" asked Adam, who was standing by the doors of the dining room.

"Oh, _excellent_ , Master," replied an overjoyed Lumiere. "Next is the _dinner_ portion of my plan... you don't mind if I borrow the dining room tonight for a little bit, do you?"

Adam smiled, and shook his head. "Not at all, my friend... I just hope that things turn out alright in the end for you by the time you pop the question."

"As do I, Master," replied the former candelabra, and as Adam began walking away, he added, "The same goes for you when it's your turn to ask!"

Adam just responded by giving him a smile, and he continued making his way to the ballroom, where he found Maestro Cadenza playing some music on the grand piano.

"Sounds wonderful, Maestro," complimented Adam, once the court composer had finished. "And where is your wife?"

"Taking our beloved pet out for a quick walk," replied Cadenza. "I'm so glad that I don't have to worry about not seeing her throughout the entire day, Master."

Adam smiled, and nodded his head. "I understand completely... and, um, since you are here, would you mind creating a song for me?"

"For _you_?" repeated Cadenza, looking surprised.

"Well, technically, it's for Belle," admitted Adam. "I just want it to be a surprise for when I choose to pro... to show her when it's a special occassion."

Cadenza nodded his head, and he began preparing his hands and fingers. " _So_... what do you want to know first, the music or lyrics?"

"Let's start with the music first, my friend," replied Adam. "I'll focus on the lyrics tomorrow."

"Of course, Master," said Cadenza, and after flexing his fingers one more time, he started to play a soft and sweet melody that instantly brought a smile to Adam's face.

 **[Author's Note:** _Just try your best to imagine Emma singing this aloud to herself, since I know there are those who were not fond of her singing in the new film, unlike myself, who was just fine with it._

 _Also, I apologize if the lyrics don't make sense, but I'm not much of a songwriter. If anyone has some suggestions, please let me know.. oh, and this song belongs to Disney, as well, not to me.]_

As Belle continued to get ready for dinner, she still couldn't believe that Adam was actually planning on proposing to her by the end of the night.

 _Angel in disguise_

 _Stories in his eyes_

 _Love for every true heart that it sees._

Now, although it seemed like the "surprise" aspect of Adam's proposal was no longer in effect, Belle figured that she could still act surprised, and pretend like she had never seen it coming.

 _Was it just a lucky day_

 _That it turned to look my way_

 _Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes._

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Adam couldn't help but think of Belle, and while part of him wanted to propose to her tonight, the rest of him wanted to wait just a little more.

"I haven't even asked her father for his blessing yet," whispered Adam, talking to only himself.

 _He showed me all new things_

 _The shimmer of moonbeans_

 _I was blind, but now he's helped me see._

Belle closed the poetry book that she had been reading, and placed it on the table.

 _I was lost but now I'm found_

 _His happiness surrounds_

 _And now I find that my dreams can come true._

Once she was finished with her preparation, Belle looked at her reflection, and loved what she saw, with the awful and negative words from the Bimbettes no longer in her mind.

 _Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

 _I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

 _I can't live without you cause my soul would die_

 _You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

After Cadenza played the final notes, he looked over at his master, who said, "That was... _brilliant_ , Maestro... truly... well done, my friend."

"It was my pleasure, Master," replied Cadenza, giving Adam a slight bow, in respect. "Just come to me tomorrow when you know what the lyrics will be."

"Of course, my friend," said Adam, and after thanking him again, the young prince left the ballroom, now making his way over to Belle's bedroom door.

Once he had reached it, Adam knocked on the door a few times, and when he opened it to see how Belle looked, his mouth almost dropped to the ground.

 _My_ _ **gosh**_ _, she is so_ _ **beautiful**_...

"Is this too much, Adam?" asked Belle, and the young man shook his head.

"Nonsense, my love, you look _amazing_ ," replied Adam, quickly snapping out of his trance while Belle began to blush. "Um, would you mind following me to the balcony up in the West Wing before we eat dinner?"

Belle was genuinely surprised when she heard him ask this. "Uh... y-yes, of course we can... sorry, I just thought we would be eating dinner first."

"Not to worry, my love, we will," assured Adam, who was hoping that everything was going well for Lumiere and Plumette. "But first, I have something very special to give you, so..."

The two of them began walking in the direction of the West Wing, with Belle wondering if he would propose to her on the balcony.

* * *

When they reached their destination, and were standing in the same place that they had shared their first kiss at, Adam smiled at Belle, who was doing her best to remain calm.

"Belle? I have something that belongs to you..."

 _That's certainly a new way to propose_ , thought Belle, but she just waved it aside, and patiently waited to see what Adam was going to do next.

He reached into his pants pocket, while Belle's heart began beating faster than usual, and her mind was filling up with thoughts about how-

 _"Wait, is that... my rattle?"_

A look of confusion appeared on Belle's face as Adam handed her the rose-shaped rattle that Lillian had carved for Belle when she was just a baby, except it no longer looked aged and worn-out.

"I had one of my servants restore it," said a smiling Adam. "Was that okay?"

"Um... yes, thank you," replied Belle, though not as enthusiastic as Adam had hoped for. "But wasn't there something else you wanted to-"

Suddenly, the two of them heard the voices of several people making their way to Adam's room, and Lumiere was the first.

"Master, it worked out perfectly! She said _yes_!"

Before Adam could give his congratulations, Cogsworth entered the room, and exclaimed, "For _goodness sake_ , you fool, must you be so rude, and invade our master and Belle's privacy?"

"Must you two _always_ argue?" said Mrs. Potts, letting out a yawn as she made her appearance. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Forgive me," apologized Lumiere. "But I'm just _so happy_ right now that I-"

"Belle? Adam?" Maurice walked onto the balcony, joining everyone else. "What is going... oh, wow... you look wonderful, Belle."

Lumiere gasped, and he cried, "Oh, Master, where you just about to pop the question to Belle?"

 _"What?!"_ exclaimed Cogsworth and Maurice, at the same time. " _Master/Adam, what is he-"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ roared Adam, who had lost his patience, and as everyone closed their mouths, he sighed before saying, "I... was _not_ proposing to Belle. The ring is not even-"

"You... weren't?"

Adam turned to look at Belle, who was going through so many emotions right now, and unfortunately, he began to chuckle. "Of course not, Belle... wherever did you get that idea from?"

 _Oh, no,_ thought Cogsworth, realizing what was going on. _This cannot end well._

"T-this morning," answered Belle, whose eyes were starting to water up. "Y-you and Lumiere were talking about you taking me outside and... having a picnic... and being underneath the stars to-"

While Lumiere gulped, also realizing what was happening, Adam shook his head, and explained, "Oh, that was just me repeating his plan to him _again_ for the umpteenth time... and the only reason _we_ did those things was because I wanted to make you forget about the things that those girls said to you, but I wasn't thinking about-"

All of a sudden, his sentence was cut short when Belle slapped him across the face, with the young woman looking furious with Adam, but as she quickly realized what she had done, her anger turned into shock.

"Oh... oh, my God... I... Adam, I..."

Before Adam could even say anything else, Belle felt like she was about to explode into tears, so she ran past everyone, leaving the balcony, and didn't stop until she reached her bedroom.

Then, once she was inside, Belle closed the door, and raced over to her bed, laying her face against the covers as she erupted into tears and sobs _,_ feeling everything from anger and pain to sadness and embarassment.

 _I'm such an idiot! I should have never assumed that he was going to propose... stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As for Adam, he was at a loss for words, and not long after Belle had run off, Mrs. Potts and Maurice had hurried after her, with hopes of trying to console her, while Cogsworth said, "Um... Master?"

"Are you alright?" asked Lumiere.

The young man brought his hand to the part of his face that Belle had slapped in anger, and as he finally realized what was going on, as well as what he had done wrong, Adam said, "I... I don't know... but part of me is thinking that I deserve to be turned back into a beast again after what just happened."


	17. For Evermore

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 17 - The Proposal, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ The amazing Walt Disney Company rightfully owns "Beauty and the Beast", while I only own this story.

And thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing, it warms my heart to know that you're all enjoying it.

Also, I know that some _minor_ things may seem out of place "timewise", and I apologize for that.

* * *

There were two... no, four moments of pain that Adam would always remember for the rest of his life... one was when the Enchantress had transformed him into a hideous beast, and the second one was after he had saved Belle's life from the wolves in the forest.

The third one was after being shot several times by Gaston, and the newest one was from Belle's fierce slap to his face after learning that he wasn't going to propose.

 _I'm a terrible person_ , thought Adam, who was now looking down from the balcony, and a tiny part of him wondered how far down it actually was.

"I am so sorry for this, Master," said Lumiere, with a guilty expression on his face. "I shouldn't have asked you to repeat my proposal plan out-"

"Well, it's about _time_ that you apologize for your cursed mouth," interrupted a scolding Cogsworth. "And now look what's happened... Belle is heartbroken because-"

Before the former clock could continue, Adam shook his head, and said, "No, no, this is all my fault... now I know why Belle was so happy today. She thought I was going to propose to her."

That also explained her not-so-positive reaction to her restored rattle.

 _She probably thought I was going to show her a ring instead._

"Well, why don't you just propose, then, like she thought?" suggested Cogsworth. "Better you do it now than-"

"I, uh... don't think that would be a wise option," admitted Adam, letting out a heavy sigh. "She'll think it's obvious that I am only doing it just because I got caught... and I doubt that she even wants to look at me for the rest of the night."

Before either of his servants could give some more pieces of advice, Adam walked away from the balcony, and quietly headed out of the room.

"Are you going to see her, Master?" asked Lumiere, sounding hopeful, but the young prince shook his head, and stopped at the doorway.

"I need to spend some time alone... in my study... please do not disturb me."

Then, Adam continued walking away, with both Lumiere and Cosgworth feeling sorry for him and for Belle.

"You don't think that the Master would... try to..." wondered Cogsworth, and Lumiere immediately shook his head.

"I certainly hope not."

* * *

After the tears had finally finished falling down her face, Belle was now sitting in the same position she had been in after refusing to eat dinner with the Beast.

Out in the hall, Maurice and Mrs. Potts were about to walk up to her door when the former teapot said, "Hold on a moment, Maurice... um... perhaps it would be for the best if _I_ talked with Belle while you talk to Adam."

"I... what?" said Maurice, surprised at her suggestion. "But Belle is my _daughter_ , and I want to make sure that-"

"I know you do," replied Mrs. Potts. "And I have complete respect for you, but... I would rather prefer if I went in to console her."

Maurice was about to start arguing with her, but then, he thought about how Lillian would have probably told him something similar, so the elderly man nodded his head, and said, "Thank you... for doing this."

Mrs. Potts nodded her head, giving Belle's father a warm smile, and as Maurice walked away, she went over to Belle's door, knocking on it a few times.

 _"Who's there?"_

"Mrs. Potts, dear... may I come in?"

 _"Oh... yes, please, come in."_

Knowing already what to say, the kind and middle-aged woman entered the room, and found Belle sitting on top of the bed, with her eyes a little red and puffy from crying so much.

"I would offer you some tea, my dear, but before all of this happened, I was almost prepared to go to sleep."

A sheepish expression appeared on Belle's face, and she replied, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to deprive you of your sleep."

As Mrs. Potts sat next to Belle, she shook her head, and said, "Don't be... now, then, I know you must be quite upset with Adam, and I-"

"Oh, I'm not mad at him... _that much_ ," admitted Belle, as she looked up at her. "I'm mad at my own stupid self for getting my hopes up too high, and actually thinking that he was going to propose to me."

Mrs. Potts gently wrapped an arm around Belle, and gave her a warm smile. "No reason to be _that_ mad at yourself, my dear... we've all made mistakes in life, and this will probably end up becoming something that you'll laugh at when you look back on it."

She then gave a soft rub to Belle's shoulder, and added, "Plus, you aren't _stupid_ for thinking that Adam was going to propose tonight... if he were Jean, and I were you, I would have done the same exact thing."

A small chuckle came out of Belle, who started to feel a little better. "Still, I hate myself for giving him that slap from out of nowhere... I'm not that kind of person, and I would never try to-"

"Oh, we know you aren't, sweetheart," assured Mrs. Potts. "That was just a normal reaction you had because of how you were feeling towards him... and things like this happen to _every_ couple, whether they like it or not."

Belle nodded her head, but as she and Mrs. Potts continued their conversation, the young woman still wished that she had never slapped him in the first place.

* * *

In his study, Adam was sitting by the desk, and his eyes were currently on the sword that hung above the fireplace.

 _Perhaps the lives of Belle and myself are more closer to_ _ **Romeo & Juliet **__than we-_

Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Maurice, who had a faint smile on his face.

 _"Well, this is certainly an unfortunate situation."_

Adam's eyes quickly went over to Belle's father, and his feelings of guilt increased even more. "Okay... Maurice, I know I should be saying this to Belle, but allow me to apologize for this entire mess. It's all my fault, and I take full-"

Suddenly, Maurice held up his hand, causing Adam to close his mouth, and the elderly painter said, "First of all, while I am a little upset that you made my daughter cry, and for me assuming then that you were going to propose to Belle without asking for my blessing... I understand how you must be feeling right now."

"How so?" mumbled Adam, and Maurice noticed that the prince looked terrible... not in an _ugly_ way, but it was more along the lines of the fact that he could tell Adam felt terrible for making Belle upset.

"Because I went through something similar with Belle's mother," explained Maurice, which surprised Adam, who had not expected him to say that. "Before our wedding, Lillian and I had been together for several years, and during that time, she was always waiting for me to propose, but whenever it seemed like I was going to, I had to disappoint her by saying that I did not have it just yet... I was waiting until the time came for me to get a proper ring."

Adam sighed, and he nodded his head, in agreement. "I've been waiting for the right moment, as well, to ask Belle... what happened once you asked her _with_ a ring?"

Maurice began to chuckle, and he said, "Well, when I was getting myself ready to propose, she thought I was joking... but then, once I showed her the ring, she knew it was real, and wasted no time in saying yes."

Adam smiled, but he began to groan, and he said, "I'm never going to forget that look of heartbreak on her face, Maurice... she was _so happy_ this morning, and now... I don't think I am even going to see her until tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't know about that, son," replied Maurice, placing a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "The night is still young, and I know you'll find a way to make this right."

The young prince looked at Maurice, seeing all of the love and concern in his eyes, and he nodded his head. "Thank you, Maurice... but I'm going to give Belle some time to herself first before I try talking to her again."

"Completely understandable," agreed Maurice, and he began to walk away. "Oh, and by the way... you have my blessing."

Before Adam could say anything, Maurice added, "I know you and Belle love each other very much, Adam, and this one mistake is just part of human life... nothing and nobody is perfect in this world... plus, I might end up changing my mind if I don't say this now, so..."

"Thank you, Maurice," replied a grateful Adam. "And I am sorry for making Belle upset."

"I know you are," said Belle's father, who was now by the doorway, and he noticed the sword above the fireplace. "Just don't make things worse by making a certain part of a certain book a reality."

After Maurice had left, Adam let out another sigh, and hung his head down on his desk.

 _I'm so sorry, Belle... I have to do the right thing._

* * *

An hour later, after finishing her lengthy conversation with Mrs. Potts, Belle was feeling a lot better than how she felt earlier, and the first thing that she wanted to do was find Adam.

He was not in the libary, nor in the dining room, so the next place that she looked at was the study room, where an exhausted Adam was sleeping quietly, with his head on top of the desk.

 _"Adam, wake up,"_ whispered Belle, in a soothing tone, as she gently rubbed Adam's shoulder.

Adam tilted his head a little, and he mumbled, "You are my stick..."

A look of amusement appeared on Belle's face, wondering what Adam was dreaming about, and she tried waking him up again.

" _Adam, wake up..._ "

The young man slowly lifted his head up, and yawned as he stretched his arms, saying, "Oh, Belle, I was just-"

Suddenly, the memories of everything that had happened today entered Adam's mind, and his confusion turned into guilt.

"Belle, I am so sorry that-"

"No, Adam, I'm sorry," interrupted Belle, as she looked at the faint red mark that was still on the side of his face. "I never should have slapped you, and I didn't mean to-"

"Belle, no, I should be the one to apologize," replied Adam, who was now walking over to Belle. "I should have realized that you were expecting something more than-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by the young woman, who had wrapped her arms around him, and was starting to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Adam, I didn't mean to hurt you," exclaimed Belle, her voice slightly muffled.

Adam let out a sigh, and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went around her neck, touching the top of her head, as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Belle... please stop crying... I don't like seeing you this upset..."

Her tears didn't last very long, and as she looked up at him, showing Adam her somewhat red and puffy eyes, the young man said, "I know you're sorry for slapping me, but I'm sorry for two things... with one of them being that I should not have given you the assumption that I was doing those things just to _butter you up_ for a proposal.

"The second one is that I am sorry for not asking you this question sooner."

A look of confusion appeared on Belle's face as she asked, "What question?"

Adam was about to give an answer, but then, he looked around the room, and said, "Come with me."

He gently took Belle by the hand, and the two of them walked out of the study, going down the hall to where she assumed was the library.

Once they were in said location, the young prince brought her to the middle of the room, and he said, "Belle... you know that I love you, right?"

Belle nodded her head, and said what he always told her. " _For evermore_."

"Exactly," replied Adam, who was praying that he would not screw this up. "And, before I met you, I always viewed myself as the one who had it all, and the master of my own fate, never needing anybody in my life.

"But then you came into my life, and-"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Cogsworth, who ran inside the library. _"Master, you don't have to..._ oh... you're alive still."

"Um, of course I am," replied a confused Adam. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Before Cogsworth could answer him, Lumiere appeared from behind, and he cried, " _Master, don't do what Romeo_... oh, thank goodness, you're still-"

"Yes, he is alive," replied Belle, who was still confused. "And what did you mean by not doing what Romeo-"

" _Lumiere, I cannot belive you,_ " cried Plumette, as she walked up to her lover. "Why did you make Belle so... oh, _mademoiselle_ , there you are, I am so sorry that he-"

Before anyone else could speak, Adam cleared his throat, and glared at his servants. "If you don't mind, I would like to say something _very important_ to Belle, so would you all remain silent until I am finished?"

"Yes, Master," said the three of them, and Adam nodded his head before turning his attention back to the woman he loved.

"Belle?"

She nodded her head, and replied, "Yes, Adam?"

Adam smiled at her, and he began to recite a poem about love.

 _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

 _For the ends of Being and ideal-_

"Oh, Mama, Papa, is she going to..."

" _Shhh!"_

Adam let out a sigh, and turned to see that Mrs. Potts, as well as Jean and Maurice, had joined the others, who had all told the little boy to be quiet.

Belle couldn't help but giggle at everything that was happening, and she asked, "Adam, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I was trying to... Belle, I... I love you, and I would like the two of us to be together fore..."

He paused, for a moment, to turn back around, and saw that Garderobe and Cadenza had arrived as well, but were remaining silent after seeing what was happening.

"Adam, just _tell me_ ," said Belle, who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

 _Well, so much for things trying to turn out the way I had planned._

Remaining silent, Adam slowly got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket, pulling out an object that Maurice instantly recognized.

It was the white rose that he had planned on giving Belle before having his encounter with the Beast, and it still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Belle?" asked Adam, as he offered the rose to her, and she instantly noticed that there was a gorgeous wedding ring tucked inside the petals. "Will you marry me?"

Once those words came out of his mouth, the library was filled with complete silence, and Belle appeared to be speechless.

 _Don't speak, Adam, don't speak,_ thought the young man, who was patiently waiting for her response.

As for Belle, she took another look at the white rose, as well as the ring, and a smile appeared on her face, with her eyes somehow finding a way to water up.

 _He does love me._

Then, to everyone's surprise, Belle simply walked over to Adam, and placed her hand on the side of his face, looking at him the same way she had after his transformation.

He was about to say her name again, but he didn't get the chance to because Belle had gently pulled him towards her, and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, with Adam eventually returning the favor.

"So... was that a yes, Mama?" whispered Chip, looking up at his mother, who gave him a warm smile. "Are they gonna live happily ever after now?"

Mrs. Potts ruffled his hair just a little bit, and replied, "I certainly hope so, my dear... but I have a feeling that their story has just begun."


	18. Not Your Average Fairy Tale

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 18 - Not Your Average Fairy Tale_

 _Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of the BATB franchise; I just own the story._

 _Also, I will try to keep the "customs" of a traditional France wedding/engagement as best as I can, but it will also be like the weddings that I am used to, here in the U.S., so just a fair warning to all of my readers._

* * *

Midnight had arrived, and by now, everyone in the castle was fast asleep, having wonderful dreams about past memories or whatever the future might bring.

Everyone... except for Belle, who had been sitting on top of her bed, wide awake, looking at the engagement ring that was currently on her right ring finger.

 _It's so... beautiful,_ she thought, admiring how it twinkled whenever the ring was in a certain position. _He truly does love me._

Suddenly, Belle's attention was caught by the moonlight shining in from her window, and said, to herself, "The night came faster than I... _oh_ , _my gosh_!"

The young woman had turned to look at a nearby clock hanging on the wall, and saw that it had the time at 12:05.

"I didn't even know I stayed up that late."

Plus, she was now starting to yawn, so Belle decided to get herself ready for bed.

Grabbing the hem of her skirt, Belle began to remove her dress by lifting it over herself, and so far, she had the same success, as usual, but when she only had to remove the right sleeve of the dress in order for it to be removed completely, a small problem occured.

"Oh, damn, I forgot to take the ring off," muttered Belle, referring to the fact that her sleeve had caught onto it, and it looked like she was simply holding onto her dress by one sleeve. "I just hope that-"

" _I'm sorry it's late, Belle, but I wanted to... oh..._ "

Adam was now in the room, still looking tired after everything that he had been through the past 24 hours, and he was confused as to why his soon-to-be-wife was in her undergarments, holding onto her dress by a single sleeve.

"Are you alright?"

" _Yes,_ I am alright," exclaimed Belle, who was now starting to blush. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Because the door was open... _again_ ," replied Adam, trying his best to keep the focus of his eyes on Belle's face. "Why are you-"

Belle let out a groan, and she said, "I forgot to take the ring off, and now, I can't remove my dress because it got stuck, and... Adam, up here."

"Sorry," apologized Adam, who then walked over to the dress itself. "Alright, then, on the count of three, you and I will both pull-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Belle, not wanting her outfit to be ruined.

Adam lifted up Belle's dress, grabbing a hold on it, and he said, "You pull your arm back while I pull your dress towards me, and we will do so in one... two... _three_... _gah_!"

The young man felt himself fall backwards, landing on the floor, and the dress fell on top of him, with Belle choosing the moment of distraction to put on a sleeve-less nightgown.

"Perhaps next time, you should remove the ring beforehand," pointed out Adam, as he was helped up to his feet, and Belle rolled her eyes. "Now, what is your reason for being awake?"

"Just the realization that I-" began Belle, but then, she groaned, and added, "Does this mean I'll be a _princess_?"

Adam smirked at her, and said, "You sound as if you detest the possibility."

"Well, _no_ , but... I don't really know what I am supposed to _do_ as a princess," replied Belle. "I mean, what do _you_ do as a prince?"

The young man gave her a sheepish smile, and said, "Not much, to be honest... just a lot of, um, boring _documentation_... and, er, after recent events... making sure that everyone in the village is happy, and such..."

"Adam, what is it?" asked Belle, noticing that he looked upset about something, and she sat by him on her bed.

The young man let out a sigh, and he replied, "The only person left in my family that lives in France is my uncle, who rules his own part of the world... and I am not really looking forward to meeting him again this weekend at our wedding... _ugh_ , it's times like these when I wish I could just go someplace, and-"

"Like when we went to Paris?" finished Belle, and Adam turned to look at her. "We could go today, if you'd want... I remember reading about a festival that takes place at this time of the year."

Adam chuckled, and he said, "Sounds very intriguing... let's see if that is still the plan once we get some sleep."

He kissed the top of her head, and began to walk away, but then, Belle asked him another question.

"What is your uncle like?"

Stopping at the doorway, Adam looked at her, and said, "Well, let's just say that I wasn't the only one who changed from the loss of my mother..."

Not exactly feeling comfortable at the moment, the young man added, "I'll tell you another time, my love... see you in the morning."

Then, Adam left the room, and as Belle went over to open the window, looking up at the full moon in the sky, she began to wonder exactly what his mother was like.

After another moment of wondering, Belle's body and mind were telling her that she needed to rest, so she went back to the bed, and got under the warm covers before finally falling asleep.

However, she was completely unaware of the fact that someone had watched her standing outside, and as he stood atop a grassy hill, putting away his spyglass, the stranger let out a chuckle before riding away on his dark-colored stallion.

"Mark my words, _Belle_... you and your handsome _prince_ will pay for what you have _done_."

* * *

When morning approached, and everyone who lived in the castle was now awake, Maurice had chosen to continue working on his newest music box project.

 _I never thought I'd live to see the day that my daughter would be married to someone else, let alone a prince._

"Papa?"

Maurice looked up from his work, and he saw his daughter. "Yes, Belle?"

"Adam and I were wondering if-"

"Well, for now, it's _your_ suggestion," grumbled Adam, as he entered Maurice's workshop room, rubbing his eyes. "And I did not mean for us to go at _this_ time in the morning."

Maurice chuckled, and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Go where exactly?"

"To Paris," replied Belle, who was one of those girls that only needed around seven or eight hours of sleep to be ready for the day. "I remember reading about a festival that-"

"Ah, yes, the festival of fools," chuckled Maurice. "That also happens to be when I met your mother for the first time."

Belle had a look of surprise on her face as she said, "Really? And does that mean you'll come?"

Before Maurice could give an answer, Adam let out a yawn, and replied, "I would like to point out that she'll probably be happier if you said yes..."

"What is it with you and wanting to sleep in?" questioned Belle, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm only human, Belle," replied Adam, giving a shrug. "Sleep was not always an easy thing when I was a beast, but now that I'm human again, I never realized how much I missed its comfort."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she said, " _Ugh,_ you are so impossible sometimes."

Then, before they could continue arguing even further, Maurice stepped in between the two of them, saying, "Alright, that's enough... I would love to go to Paris... but, um, how exactly would we get there?"

* * *

When Belle and Adam led him into the library, Maurice could not help but start to laugh. "You cannot be serious."

"Trust me, Papa, it'll all make sense in a few moments," said Belle, while Adam brought over the enchanted atlas.

Maurice just shook his head, fully in disbelief about everything, but then, as Belle placed her hand on the atlas' pages, he saw what appeared to be gold-colored streams of ink rising out from the atlas itself. _"Incredible_..."

* * *

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The next thing that Maurice knew, he was on the steps of Notre Dame.

"Well... um... that was certainly an experience I won't ever forget."

Adam looked around, seeing where they were at, and asked, "Belle, why are-"

 _Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh!_

 _Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh!_

"Because the festival is supposed to be in this area," explained Belle, as she opened her eyes. "And I-"

 _Kyrie Eleison!_

Adam frowned, and he looked around again. "Where ever is that music coming from?"

"Oh, my apologies, newcomers," said the archdeacon, who walked out of the church, and walked towards them. "The choir is practicing today."

"No worries, sir," replied Belle. "Would you tell us where the-"

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Adam, who was still filled with sleepiness, covered his ears, and he grumbled, "I don't recall the bells being this loud in the morning."

The archdeacon chuckled, and he looked at Belle, saying, "I take it that your special someone is not currently appreciative of the fact that he was woken up so early."

"Well, I didn't want to miss a second of the festival," replied Belle. "Speaking of which, when exactly is it-"

Suddenly, she found herself being interrupted by the sounds of cheers and hollers, followed by the singing of the townsfolk and others.

 _Come one, come all!_

Adam groaned, and he said, "Fantastic, _more_ singing."

 _Leave your loops and milking stools_

 _Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Streamers and confetti were now flying everywhere, and the four of them saw a puppeter walking down the streets on a large pair of stilts.

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools_

 _It's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the feast of... Fools!_

"I believe you are just in time, my dear," replied the archdeacon, a warm smile on his face. "Go on, enjoy the festivities... it's certainly been a lot better now than when-"

"Alright, this is too much for me," growled Adam, who was getting ready to open the atlas, but then, Belle took it from his hands, and placed the atlas in her deep pockets.

"Okay, I apologize for waking you this early, Adam, but can you stay here and try to enjoy your time with me?"

The prince looked at the nearby festivities, and he grumbled to himself, but then, Belle pulled him closer towards him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Please, Adam?" She asked him again, after backing away, and Adam sighed.

"Alright, Belle... it'll be fun, right?"

Belle nodded her head, and she replied, "Besides, how bad can it be?"


	19. The Truth Revealed

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 19 - The Truth Revealed_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of " _Beauty and the Beast_ " while I just own the story.

Also, this is sort of like a response chapter to certain readers of mine.

* * *

 _"Well... that's definitely not an event I am looking forward to next year."_

Adam, Maurice, and Belle had returned from Paris, with the festival of fools now over, and... well... no pun intended, but it wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

"Anyway, what did you think of the... Belle?"

To his surprise, Belle was not by his side, nor was she even in the library.

"Where did she go?"

Maurice looked around, noticing that Belle was not with them, and replied, "You don't suppose we, um, left her in Paris... ?"

"Highly unlikely," said Adam, shaking his head. "She was the one who returned us here."

* * *

Although she had no idea how she suddenly ended up in her room, Belle figured that it was because the book knew that she needed to lie down.

 _Oh, I have such a bad headache_...

And, yes, the festival had been very enjoyable for her, but for some reason, Belle had a weird feeling inside of her head and the pit of her stomach.

 _What's wrong with me?_

She couldn't find an answer, but ever since the "transformation", Belle had not exactly been the same person that she remembered ever being.

 _I mean, I've dreamt about Adam being shirtless... I worried about him not loving me just because he didn't love me... I practically_ _ **slapped**_ _him, for God's sake!_

 _Him! Not Gaston,_ _ **Adam**_ _!_

She then looked at her engagement ring, which Adam had given her.

 _Do I even deserve to be-_

 _ **KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

 _"Belle?"_

The young woman and smirked as she said, "Oh, _now_ he knocks... _come in_!"

Opening the door, Adam walked into her room, looking concerned, and went to sit beside her. "Did you not enjoy the festival?"

"Oh, yes... it was wonderful," replied Belle, trying her best to look happy. "But now I just feel..."

"What is it?" asked Adam, with fear starting to enter in his mind.

"I... I... I don't know, Adam," sighed Belle, looking down at her boots. "I don't even know what is happening to _me_."

"To you?" questioned Adam. "You look fine to me, Belle."

"Well, on the outside, yes," agreed Belle, rolling her eyes. "But in _here..._ in my mind and heart... I don't know if... am I still the same Belle you fell in love with?"

 _Oh, God, not this again,_ thought Adam, and he replied, "Belle, we have already talked about this... I... _love..._ you... and what do you mean _same_? How have you been different exactly?"

Belle turned herself so that she could face him, and she began counting on her fingers. "Well, first, I had a dream about us... _loving each other..._ then, I kept thinking about _trying_ it with you... I was worried you didn't love me all because I wasn't getting a proposal, and... I _slapped_ you, out of all the other people I could have done it to instead, and-"

"Alright, hold on," interrupted Adam, placing his hands on top of hers, and she turned to look at him. "Okay, so maybe you _have_ changed a little... but you don't have to be so afraid about it."

"I am not _afraid_ , Adam," replied Belle, who was starting to frown. "I _know_ who I am... I just don't want to end up becoming someone I am not, and-"

Suddenly, she felt a finger on her lips, and as she stopped talking, Adam pulled his hand away from her face.

"Okay, Belle, listen to me... no matter what happens to you... or what you do... I will _always_ love you."

"But-"

Adam shook his head.

"No matter how much you change, Belle, I would still do things the same way if I were still a beast... I'd give you a library, I would let you save your father... I would jump from tower to tower... _everything_ would be the same."

He then kissed the ring that was on her finger.

"I am not marrying you just because I want you to be the _exact same_ Belle I fell in love with... well, I mean, yes, sort of, but what I was referring to is that I'll accept any changes that might happen, and it will not change the way I feel about you."

Belle simply looked at Adam, and asked, "You'd really... do the same thing?"

"Uh-huh," replied Adam, with a smirk appearing. "But I would have to probably be a beast again since I can't exactly jump those ways as a human."

Belle couldn't help but laugh, and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"And, since we are talking to each other right now, I would like to get something off of my chest."

Then, Adam found hismelf explaining to Belle about the dream he had of her several nights ago - following a trail of blood to her room, finding Belle nearly lifeless and scarred on the bed, and her dying in his arms.

"I couldn't live my life without you in it, Belle," finished Adam, letting out another sigh. "You mean everything to me."

"As do you to me," replied Belle, looking in her eyes. "But... I still can't believe I-"

Adam chuckled, knowing that she was referring to the somewhat-red side of his face. "Yes, you did slap me... but that would have had to happen eventually, Belle."

Belle then rubbed her eyes for a little bit, and replied, "Well, still, I'm sorry for... everything, Adam..."

"There is no need for you to apologize, Belle," assured the young prince. "And... in all honesty... perhaps I might have taken things a little _too_ fast when it came to the proposal."

"What?" said Belle, now looking at the ring that was on her finger.

"I mean, if that ring was the only way for you to see that I truly love-"

"No, no, no, Adam, that isn't the truth," exclaimed Belle, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "You've shown me your love like how you said you did before... giving me the library, having a dance with me, letting me go, nearly risking your life while jumping all across the castle to come to me..."

Belle then held up her ring finger, and added, "This isn't _the_ symbol of our love, Adam... it's _a_ symbol... and I don't regret saying yes."

A smile appeared on Adam's face, and he said, "Well, there we go, then... now, why don't you get some rest, and I'll have Mrs. Potts bring you up some honey flavored tea or something to help you feel better."

Nodding her head, Belle then wrapped her arms around him, giving Adam a hug, and said, "Thank you, Adam, for helping me... I promise I'll try to be like my-"

"You don't have to make that promise to me, Belle," replied Adam, after they had finished hugging. "People like us always change in some sort of way, whether we like it or not... take me, for example."

Belle started to giggle, and she said, "Well, it's just that I remember saying to Gaston that no one can change _that_ much, and-"

"He's a completely different story, Belle, and not a rather good one," replied Adam. "Just try not to be so... _concerned_... about these changes to yourself... alright?"

Belle waited a moment before nodding her head again, and she asked him one last question. "You're afraid of being turned into a beast again, aren't you?"

"What?" said Adam, now looking at her with confusion. "How did you think of that?"

"Your dream," explained Belle. "Or something that had to do with you as a-"

Adam had a look of embarassment on his face as he said, "Oh, well... congrats on that discovery, Belle... um... I'll let you get some rest."

Before she could say anything, Adam kissed the top of her head, and quickly left the room, leaving Belle confused.

" _Oh... kay... then..._ "

Deciding to question him about that later, Belle looked back at her engagment ring, and sighed.

 _I still can't believe I almost let the thought of not recieving this get in the way of me knowing that Adam loved me..._

 _I knew he did long before he gave me this ring._

As she layed back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, Belle said, to herself, "Am I always going to be so concerned about change?"

She certainly hoped not... as well as realizing that he _did_ love her even before the proposal... he gave her something more than the provincial life she once had... the ring was just a cherry on the top.

 _Adam is right. I shouldn't be so concerned about stuff like this._

Belle then started to make herself comfortable on the bed so that she could take a nap.

 _And if there are those who don't like it, then so what? I'm still Belle deep down inside, regardless of what others may think._

 _I love Adam, and he loves me. Plain and simple as that._

* * *

Speaking of Adam, who had now returned to his study, the reason why he had left so quickly was because he didn't want to look silly by telling her what he thought the dream had meant.

"I'll talk to her again about it once the time is right."


	20. Wedding Preparations, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 20 - Wedding Preparations, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of "Beauty & the Beast", while I just own the story.

Another question to my readers - what would you like to see happen for the bachelor/bachelorette party? From what I've seen online, there are harmless pranks and drinking involved, but I think it'd be more fun to see what you all could come up with.

Oh, and to the guest reviewer known as "Brianna", yes, I am aware that the song Belle sang a few chapters ago is not an original piece. I meant that I wasn't sure if it made sense in the story/scene.

Also, to "just a reader," signing up on here is free, and I don't think you have to pay for anything.

* * *

 _If Belle and Adam had thought that their wedding preparations was going to be a walk in the park, then they were definitely in for a major surprise._

 _In fact, when it came to the actual wedding itself, neither of them would have ever expected this or that to happen..._

 _But before we get to the wedding, let's start simply with the next day, shall we?_

* * *

"Do not worry, Master," assured Lumiere. "As your best man, I shall make sure that you will have-"

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Cogsworth, who scowled at his friend. "I should like to point out that the honor of being the best man falls upon _me_ , and _not_ some loud-mouth, air-headed peabrain!"

" _En garde,_ you... you overgrown pocketwatch!" cried Lumiere, pulling out a white glove from his pocket, and slapping Cogsworth's face with it.

However, before the two of them could start fighting with each other, a slightly annoyed Adam stepped in between the two of them. "Alright, _look_... before you two end up killing each other, allow me to say what my decision is."

Turning to look at Lumiere, he said, " _You_ will be the one who decides whatever is to happen at my upcoming _bachelor_ party, and the dinner celebration that will be held after Belle and I say _I do..._ Got it?"

"You can count on me, Master," replied Lumiere, nodding his head, and giving him a grateful smile.

"And, Cogsworth, _you_ will be in charge of making sure everything in this castle is _prepared_ for the wedding day, so that _nothing_ will go wrong."

The former clock also nodded his head, thanking Adam, and the young prince said, "Good... now, if we are all done here, I would like to spend time with Be... what?"

He noticed that his two servants were looking at each other, and Cogsworth said, "Forgive me, Master, but it might be some time until you are reunited with your soon-to-be bride."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Adam.

A nervous Lumiere tugged at his shirt collar, and said, "Well, uh, Master, you _do_ know that your uncle is coming today for-"

"He is... _what?!_ " yelled Adam, though it was out of surprise, not anger. "Why was I not told about this beforehand?"

His majordomo cleared his throat, and replied, "Um, I actually _did_ tell you about this, Master... in fact, it was yesterdayin the morning..."

* * *

 _"Is everything alright, Master?" Cogsworth asked, noticing how Adam looked right now. "You look tired."_

 _"I will be fine, Cogsworth," grumbled a somewhat cranky Adam. "Just something that Belle wants to do today... is there anything I should know about before I go?"_

 _Cogsworth nodded his head, and said, "Yes, Master, your uncle is supposed to be coming for a visit tomorrow so that-"_

 _"Oh, how wonderful," muttered Adam, as he let out a yawn, not really paying attention. "Thank you, my friend... if anyone asks, I'm taking the day off."_

 _"Of course, Master... you and Belle enjoy your day together."_

* * *

Adam slapped his forehead after remembering what Cogsworth had said, and he growled, " _Curses_... alright, alright... is the castle prepared for his arrival?"

"Everyone is finishing up with their duties as we speak," replied Cogsworth. "Except, um... you, of course."

Adam, who looked like he was ready for bed, nodded his head before saying, "Good point, my friend... now, is there _anything_ else that I need to know?"

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other, both of them now nervous, and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Now, what?"

"You tell him," muttered Lumiere. "You're the one who found out about it."

"No, that was _you_ ," growled an annoyed Cogsworth. "I was the one who-"

" _Both_ of you tell me," interrupted a serious-looking Adam. " _Now._ "

His servants hesitated for another moment, and then, Lumiere spoke first. "We were looking for all of the required marriage documents that we needed for this coming weekend, and..."

"... we came across a written agreement that was signed officially by your father and your uncle," finished Cogsworth. "It states that if you were ever to find someone special, and wish to marry her..."

Adam did not like where this was going.

"... you would need the approval of yout closest living relative that had a position above your own, like a king," said Lumiere, who was slowly backing away. "And, by approval, it meant that he would have to see if Belle would... um..."

"Be _princess material_ , as she would probably say," finished Cogsworth, who was doing the same. "Otherwise, you cannot marry her."

Once Cogsworth had finished his sentence, Adam blinked his eyes a few times, and then, he exclaimed, "I... _can't_... _**WHAT?!**_ "

"Oh, dear," whispered Cogsworth.

" _That is utterly ridiculous!_ " growled an upset Adam. _"You don't actually expect for me to-"_

Lumiere cut in to try and make him feel better. "Oh, no, of course not, Master... it's just that... well..."

"Your father clearly stated in said agreement that it was the only way for you to ever marry someone," said Cogsworth.

Adam began rubbing his temples on his forehead, muttering to himself before exclaiming, "Well, what would happen if I ripped it up? He's not even the damn ruler anymore."

"That may be so, Master," replied Cogsworth. "But your uncle is _not_ dead, therefore, the agreement is still intact, and... um... I should probably stop speaking now."

As for Adam, whose frustration was starting to increase more, he grabbed the nearest sharp object that he could grab, walked over to the family portrait, and started slashing at the part that his father was on.

"I actually think he took that well," whispered Lumiere. "Compared to previous incidents."

"Oh, just _shut... up..._ " muttered Cogsworth.

* * *

 _In Belle's bedroom_

" _Hmmm..."_ said Madame Garderobe, as she inspected her favorite canvas. _"You still have those pretty eyes, and a proud face... oh, and your teeth are so wonderful and white and perfect!"_

" _Thank you... Madame,"_ said Belle, even though she felt like her cheeks were being crushed to death.

Plumette rolled her eyes, and she said, "Let her _breath,_ Madame... you're going to damage her jawline like that."

"Well, _forgive me_ for making sure that it was not ruined by the pain that Master unintentionally bestowed upon her two days ago," replied Garderobe, as she moved her hands away from Belle's face. "But forgive me, mademoiselle, if I went too far with-"

"No, it's alright," said Belle, who was now rubbing her aching cheeks. "Does this mean I will-"

Garderobe shook her head, and replied, "The dress will not be shown until the day of the wedding... can't risk anything terrible happening to it."

Belle's eyes went wide with surprise. "You mean that you've already _finished_ it?"

" _Of course_!" cried the energetic woman. "I _knew_ that I had to design one for you after I made that _beautiful_ celebration dress, and well... here we are! Which reminds me..."

Before Belle could say anything, Garderobe rushed out of the room without saying another word, while Plumette sighed, and she walked over to sit next to Belle.

"I'd like to apologize, too, mademoiselle... I had no idea that Lumiere was-"

"I don't blame him for that," assured the young woman. "Nor you or anyone else... but, um, shouldn't you and him be preparing your own wedding?"

"Oh, ours can wait, Belle," replied Plumette, shaking her head. "You and the Master are more important... besides, we don't mind waiting."

Belle nodded her head, with a smile appearing on her face. _Lumiere is pretty lucky to have someone like her... which reminds me..._

"Um, Plumette, may I ask you something?"

The lovely maid nodded, and replied, "Of course, anything for the girl who broke the spell... what would you like to know?"

Belle's face started to turn red with embarrassment. "How does it... um... did you and Lumiere ever... you know..."

Plumette let out a giggle, and she said, "You can relax, mademoiselle... are you scared about your first time?"

"Eh... sort of," admitted Belle. "I only know about... _that_... from the books I've found in Ada - the library, and... well, I had a dream about us _preparing_ to start, but I woke up before anything happened."

"Ah, so you're a little scared _and_ curious," said Plumette. "Well, then... my answer would be that it will be a _little_ different feeling when compared to mine and Lumiere's first time, since you two will probably be doing it during the honeymoon."

Belle felt herself blush as she replied, "Thanks... and forgive me for sounding, um, _out of character_ , but... does it _hurt,_ or...?"

Plumette started to laugh, but in a kind way, and she replied, "I think I will leave that for _you_ to decide, mademoiselle... and trust in me when I say that you'll know what to do when that time comes."

Belle gave her a warm smile, and said, "Thank you... I sure hope Adam isn't too worried about this whole wedding."

* * *

" _This is absurd!_ " growled Adam, as he held the official document in his hand that had been signed by his no-longer-living father and currently-living uncle. " _There is no way that I am going to-"_

Cogsworth cleared his throat, and said, "I am sorry to say this, Master, but according to your father and your uncle, you have to... it's the only way you'll be able to see her walk down that aisle in a wedding dress."

"Maybe Belle can find a loophole somehow, Master," suggested Lumiere.

Adam shook his head, and replied, "Belle _cannot_ know of this... she's already concerned about her not being the person that she believes herself to be... I don't want her to change into something she detests just so that I can get my uncle's approval."

"But... um... isn't that what the agreement states?" questioned Cogsworth.

"As far as I am concerned, my friend, I just need to make sure that my uncle _approves_ of Belle," exclaimed Adam. "It will be easy... now, under no circumstances whatsoever are either of you to reveal this information to Belle. Do I make myself clear?"

Cogsworth and Lumiere quickly nodded their heads.

"Good... now, if you'll excuse me, I have to, um... prepare myself for his arrival."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 **The first request I made, after I had obtained my liberty, was, that I might have license to see Mildendo, the metropolis; which the emperor easily granted me, but with a special charge to do no hurt either to the inhabitants or their houses.**

As Belle continued to read her latest book (titled _Gulliver's Travels_ by Jonathan Swift) to Adam, who was sitting next to her, the young man's sense of smell was activated.

 _Where is that wonderful scent coming from?_

Adam looked around the library, trying to locate the source, and as he moved his head closer to Belle, the smell became stronger.

 _It's coming from... her hair..._

He was about to confirm his suspicions when he realized what she was currently doing.

 _I just have to make sure I don't take her attention away from the book._

After making sure that Belle was lost in the world that she was reading about, Adam casually placed his arm around Belle's shoulder, and slowly put his nose in her brown-colored hair, inhaling the sweet smell that it was giving him.

 _I smell... various fruits and... flowers... such a wonderful fragrance..._

"Adam?"

 _Why have I never noticed this before?_

 _"Adam!"_

Suddenly, the young man brought his head back, and saw that Belle was giving him a confused look. "Where you... smelling... my hair?"

"Um... no..." replied Adam, shaking his head. "I was just, uh, resting my head, and... er... well, you were the one who chose to let it down instead of tying it up."

"Because I..." said Belle, but then, she rolled her eyes, and started to laugh. "Adam, you don't have to lie about it. Just admit the truth."

Adam rolled his eyes, as well, and muttered, "Alright, fine, I smelled some of your hair... is that some type of shampoo you invented or something?"

"No, I'm not _that_ inventive," giggled Belle, shaking her head. "I found a bottle of shower gel in the bathroom cupboard... it was called, um, _L'Occitane Rose et Reines,_ if I remember correctly."

 _Sounds like something my mother would have used_ , thought Adam, who then gave Belle a sheepish smile. "Well, um... it definitely, er, works well for, uh, you..."

Belle continued to laugh, with the sound of it warming Adam's heart, and bringing a smile to his face. _I am so blessed to have her in my life._

Then, Adam gently took Belle's hand into one of his own, kissing the one that wore her new engagement ring, and Belle began to blush as he worked his way up from her hand to her shoulder, then her cheek, and finally, he gently kissed her on the lips.

Belle started to kiss him back, and they continued at their slow and romantic pace, but the fragrance of the sweet-smelling shampoo was making Adam's _lustful_ desire for Belle more harder for him to fight against, with his hands losing themselves in the mass of her hair.

And it didn't help that Belle was not doing anything to stop him.

 _Don't go too far, Adam, don't go too far._

Their kissing started to move into a more faster and passionate pace, and as his hands moved away from Belle's hair, Adam continued to talk to himself.

 _Wait until the wedding... wait until the wedding... wait until the-_

 _"Well, this is certainly a familiar sight."_

Suddenly, the two of them stopped kissing, with Belle not recognizing who the person was that had spoken, but as for Adam, who knew exactly who it was... and it brought a frown to his face.

"Oh, um... hello, sir," said Belle, now feeling a little embarrassed. "Where you looking for someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," replied the newcomer who was standing in front of them, with a smirk on his face. "I say, Adam, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Why would you say that?" growled Adam, trying his best to control his temper.

"Because ever since I walked in here... and at this very moment... your hands are currently-"

Adam quickly brought his hands back to his sides, and muttered, "None of your business, _Nathaniel_..."

The elderly man shook his head, and replied, "I would watch myself if I were you, _nephew_... you aren't exactly off to a great start, seeing as it appeared to be her who started-"

" _Leave... her... out of this..."_ growled Adam, now standing up to his feet, and giving his uncle a menacing look.

As for Belle, who was still confused, she looked at the newcomer, and said, "Wait, so... are _you_ his only-surviving uncle?"

"Indeed, I am," replied Nathaniel, who was giving the young woman a poker-face expression. "And what do I call you again?"

"Her name is _Belle_ ," said Adam, still trying to maintain control of his temper.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, and said, "Belle? Really? Huh... lovely name, mademoiselle, but... I am surprised even more now, Adam, since the last one was called-"

"You say one more insulting word or phrase or anything else to her," growled Adam. "And, I swear to God, I will personally-"

Suddenly, Belle went over to Adam, and stood in front of him, saying, "Hey, hey, hey... Adam, relax... I've met _worst_."

 _Oh, you haven't seen anything just yet,_ thought Adam, and if looks could kill, then Nathaniel would already be dead from the one Adam was giving him right now.

"Well, then, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Belle," said Adam's uncle. "And forgive me for not remembering your name, my memory is not what it used to be... but I do look forward in getting to know you these few days that I am here."

" _Few days?"_ growled Adam, raising an eyebrow, and Nathaniel nodded his head.

"Of course, Adam... I mean, after all, I wouldn't want to miss the wedding."

As Belle continued to look at Nathaniel, not knowing exactly what to think of him, part of Adam was currently wishing that his uncle would have came a few years earlier, back when he was still a beast, so that he would not have to worry about the ridiculous agreement.


	21. Wedding Preparations, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 21 - Wedding Preparations, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _Beauty and the Beast_ , while I just own the story.

* * *

 _"So, have you two marked this area already?"_

Belle paused her reading, with her and Adam looking up to see Nathaniel, whose expression was still unreadable.

"I'm sorry?"

Adam's uncle smirked at Belle, and he replied, "Oh, forgive me for not simplifying it... I was wondering if you and my nephew have had s-"

" _Nathaniel, don't you have somewhere to be besides here?_ " growled Adam, who would have already thrown his uncle out if Belle had not been beside him.

" _Don't you?_ " challenged Nathaniel, crossing his arms. "Judging by your hands, it seemed to me like you were more interested in-"

"Belle, please walk with me," muttered Adam, grabbing ahold of her hand, and he began to quickly lead her out of the library, not even looking at his uncle.

 _This is absolutely ridiculous. I cannot believe that I have to put up with that arrogant, obnoxious, vile-_

"Um, Adam, you're starting to hurt me."

Realizing that he was unintentionally squeezing Belle's hand a little too hard, Adam quickly released it from his grasp, and apologized. "Belle, forgive me, please, I didn't mean..."

"I know," replied Belle, giving him an understanding look. "I see what you meant by the _change_..."

"Oh, ho, I am afraid that you've only seen a small sample?,," growled Adam. "I cannot believe that he has to appr... _appear_ at our wedding."

Belle sighed, and she asked, "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Well, how could _anyone_?" exclaimed Adam, his blood starting to boil. "He downright asked if you and I had _sex_ in the library."

Belle waited a moment before giving her response. "Well... okay, he isn't much of an appropriate person, but-"

 _"Belle?"_

The two of them turned around, and saw Nathaniel, with Adam asking, "What _now_?"

"Forgive me for trying to take you away from my nephew," replied Nathaniel, looking only at Belle. "But I was wondering if you and I could perhaps take a walk around the grounds. I would like to know more about the woman who is to be wed to my sister's offspring."

Adam's eyes started to glow with rage, and he cried, "If you think, for one second, I am going to allow-"

"Certainly, sir."

The young prince looked back at Belle, confused as to why she would say that.

"There are some things that I would like to talk to _you_ about."

Nathaniel smirked, noticing the slight edge in Belle's voice, and he replied, "Of course, mademoiselle... shall we?"

Belle nodded her head, and she was about to follow him outside when Adam gently grabbed her arm, with a very concerned look on his face.

"I'm not entirely comfortable at the moment with just leaving you alone with him," said Adam, in a low voice so that only she could hear him.

"Adam, trust me, I can handle him," assured Belle. "He can't be any worse than Gaston."

 _That is debatable,_ thought the young man, but then, Belle placed her hand on the side of his face, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine..."

Adam sighed, and he nodded his head, releasing her arm, followed by glaring at his uncle. "Do try and be more _respectful_ to the woman who _will_ be my wife."

Nathaniel simply nodded his head, and as he and Belle walked out of the castle doors, Adam decided to look for a place to release all of his anger.

* * *

Once they started their walk on the grounds, Belle was about to say something when Nathaniel cleared his throat, and said, "Allow me to apologize again for anything disrespectful that I have said to you, Belle... I haven't exactly been myself since losing my only sister."

"I know what you mean," replied Belle, as she thought about her own mother. "And thank you for the apology."

"Of course," said Nathaniel, with a small smile. "And may I say that you're a lot more... _different_... than the other girls."

To his surprise, Belle didn't give much of a reaction. "Yes, Adam did discuss that with me... but like he said, he didn't spend much time with them, anyway."

"Oh?" Nathaniel said. "Is that what he told you?"

Now, it was Belle's turn to be surprised, and Nathaniel added, "If I seem to recall correctly, there was this one _princess_ who-"

"A... princess?"

"Indeed, an actual princess," continued Nathaniel. "In fact, there was this one night when... well, how surprising!"

He and Belle had reached the area where the servants did laundry, and currently, Belle's invention was being put to use.

"Who in the world thought of this?" wondered Nathaniel.

A look of proudness appeared on Belle's face as she said, "That was my idea, sir. It allows me more time to read my favorite book."

"How pecuilar," replied Nathaniel, a warm smile on his face. "You know, when Adam's mother and I were very young, she would always try and find a way to reach the sweets from the top shelf, simply because she could not wait until after dinner was served."

Belle started to smile, but then, she found herself saying, "Um, you were talking about a princess that Adam...?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," chuckled Nathaniel. "See, there was this one night..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (A few years before the curse)_

As he poured some more wine into their glasses, Nathaniel said, "See, nephew? I told you this would bring us together."

"For the moment," muttered Adam, as he took a sip of the beverage. "But at least I have someone by me to celebrate with."

" _Oh?_ " asked Nathaniel. "What is it exactly?"

Adam found himself starting to laugh as he replied, "As Father would have probably said... I have finally become a man."

He then raised his glass, as if giving out a toast, and as he drank the wine, Nathaniel asked, "So you mean that you and... before even marriage, son?"

Adam let out another laugh. "Well, there is probably a special place in Hell for me right now, but it doesn't matter... all I know is that I made love tonight, and it was _glorious_."

Nathaniel chuckled, and he replied, "I would not be too joyous about it, Adam, in case another girl enters your life."

"Oh, I can take care of all that," explained the young prince. "I'll just say to whoever else shows up that I still have my virginity, and that it would be an honor for me to be their first, vice versa, all that stuff... all girls nowadays are foolish either way, so it would not be difficilt for them to believe me."

 _"Adam?"_

Adam and Nathaniel turned around to find a young woman standing by the doorway, wearing some of the prince's clothes.

"Ready for another one, my love?" asked Adam, and as the girl nodded her head, he downed the glass of wine in his hand, placing the now-empty glass on the table.

" _Duty calls_ , Nathaniel..."

* * *

 _PRESENT TIME_

"... and, so, that is why I asked him that question in the library," finished Nathaniel. "Wouldn't have surprised me in the least, however, if-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of a sob, and Nathaniel turned to see Belle running back to the castle.

* * *

In his workshop, Maurice, who was halfway done with his new music box, saw that Adam had entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Adam, I thought you'd be with Belle right now."

"She's a bit, um... _occupied_ at the moment," sighed the young man. "I see that you are nearing completion with your latest music box."

Maurice nodded his head, and replied, "Indeed, I am... just promise to me that you won't let Belle know what you saw. This is a surprise for her."

"I give you my word, Maurice," said Adam, nodding his head. "Now, I was..."

Suddenly, he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

 _Something is wrong._

"Adam? Are you alright?" asked Maurice.

Instead of answering, however, Adam hurried out of the room, and started to head out of the castle, but he stopped at the top of the stairs when seeing that Belle was already making her way in.

"Belle? What is it?" questioned Adam, hurrying down the stairs, sensing that she was upset. "Did he-"

He then immediately stopped talking after seeing the way Belle was now looking at him, one that he had never seen before.

" _Adam... I am about to ask you a serious question_ ," said Belle, who was holding in her tears. " _And I want you to promise me that you won't lie to me._ "

"Of course, Belle?," replied Adam. "But why are you-"

" _Have you slept with anyone before?"_

The young man became confused. "I don't know what you-"

 _"Have you_ _ **slept**_ _with anyone?"_

Noticing her emphasis on a certain word, Adam shook his head, and said, "You know that I haven't yet, Belle. I was saving my first time with you."

Part of Belle wanted to believe him, but the other half was siding with Nathaniel.

" _Then, why did your uncle tell me about what happened one night, with you confessing to him that you 'just became a man' after losing your virginity to some princess?"_

Adam was about to deny that story when he suddenly began remembering memories from the past, and realized what Nathaniel had been talking about.

"Belle, I... ok, you have to understand that-"

"You _told_ me that it would be an honor to experience your first time with me," exclaimed a visibly upset Belle. "Adam, you just _promised_ that you would not lie to me."

Adam tried to speak, but found that he couldn't, and then, after a minute or so, the young man asked, "Where is he, Belle?"

"Outside still, but-"

Before Belle could finish speaking, Adam went past her, walking out of the castle door, and starting to search the grounds for Nathaniel.

Then, once he found him, Adam asked, _"What on Earth did you tell Belle?"_

"Just the truth, nephew," replied Nathaniel. "A woman always learns the truth somehow, and I am a bit dissapointed that you had to lie to her about something so serious."

Adam clenched his jaw in frustration, and he exclaimed, "You haven't been here for a full day yet, and I already want you _gone._ "

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, son," replied Nathaniel. "But your father had strict guidelines and requirements when it came to marrying someone, and for the moment, Belle is-"

" _A thousand times better than those girls,_ " growled an upset Adam. " _She helped me realize who I truly was... she brought the beauty out of me when I was still a beast, and there is_ _ **no one**_ _else who I would want as my wife than her._ "

Nathaniel sighed, and he gave a small shrug. "I'm sorry, Adam, but I gave your father my word when it came to-"

Adam rolled his eyes, and he yelled, "Yes, I know, you have to approve if Belle is fit to be a princess, but I swear to God that I will-"

"He... what?"

The young man turned around, and saw that Belle was now in front of them. "What do you mean _approve_ , Adam?"

Before Adam could even speak, Nathaniel said, "You mean she doesn't even know? What else have you kept from here?"

 _Alright, that's it?!_

The next thing that Nathaniel knew, Adam had speared him into the nearby well, unintentionally landing against Belle's invention.

" _I.. am going... to kill you!"_ yelled Adam, as he and his uncle began wrestling with each other.

"Adam, _stop_!" cried Belle, trying to pull him off of Nathaniel.

Part of Adam wanted to listen to Belle, but the other half wanted to end the life of the person in front of him.

 _"How Mother ever thought of you as her brother is something that I-"_

 _"Adam, please, just talk to me!"_

Unfortunately, Adam lost control of his temper, and he glared at her, shouting, _"Shut up, will you?!"_

Once she heard those words came out of his mouth, Belle remained silent, and the next thing that he knew, she was attempting to remove her ring.

" _Belle, you'd better not-"_

But it was too late, for Belle had already taken it off, and before Adam could say anything else, she said, "The person who gave this ring to me... the person who I fell in love with, and came back for... is not the one that I am looking at right now."

She handed it back to Adam, whose anger was quickly fading away, and said, "I'll wear it again once the Adam that _I know and love_ is back."

"Belle, I was..." said Adam, now feeling horrible, but she was already walking back to the castle. "I'm... sorry..."

"As you should be," said Nathaniel. "It would have gotten worse later on, son."

Adam glared at his uncle, and he asked, "Why do you hate me so? Everything was _just fine_ before you came here today."

"I do not hate you, Adam," replied Nathaniel. "I am simply respecting your father's wi-"

" _To hell with my father,_ " exclaimed the young man. " _What would have my mother... your own sister... wanted?"_

Not wanting to hear what his response would be, Adam got out of the water, and started to head back into his castle.

 _"How often are men happy right before they die... They call it the lightness before death."_


	22. Wedding Preparations, Part 3

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 22 - Wedding Preparations, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ All rights belong to Disney, while I just own the story, which I hope everyone is enjoying right now.

Also, even though no one has complained about it yet, I know someone will, so I am warning certain readers that what happens in between now and the wedding itself may not actually take place in the 18th Century or the Bourbon Era, etc. but in my story, it will.

* * *

Belle was now in the dining room, sitting at one of the ends, and had one hand on the side of her face while her other one was being used to finger-tap on the table.

 _Well, so much for 'happily ever after', I guess._

"Mademoiselle?"

Belle's eyes moved upward at the person who had spoken, and saw that it was Lumiere. "You do not look so good... what is the matter?"

"Nothing," mumbled Belle. "Just an argument I had with Adam, and... once again, I don't really feel like myself."

As she continued drumming her fingers on the table, Lumiere let out a sigh, not liking the fact that Belle seemed so glum, but then, as if a candlelight had flickered on above his head, the friendly servant said, " _Well_ , perhaps you wouldn't mind, then, if I brought you out some food to eat?"

A small smile appeared on Belle's face, and she replied, "Well, I am a little hungry, now that you mention it..."

But then, she gave him a smirk before adding, "I _do_ get to eat the actual food this time, right?"

Lumiere just laughed, and said, "Of course, mademoiselle... but I apologize for the obvious lack of silverware entertainment now that we are all human again."

Then, with a sly grin, he added, "But that doesn't mean I can't do something _myself_..."

#############

Laying back against one of the castle towers, Adam looked at the engagement ring in his hand, and sadly let out a sigh.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_

Suddenly, Adam heard the sounds of wings flapping, and he looked up to see several hummingbirds fly from the trees, and up to the highest point of the tower.

 _Hmmm... that could work, but how would I... huh?_

To Adam's surprise, he noticed a rope-like object that appeared to have started all the way up to the window at the top.

 _This has Belle written all over it._

* * *

After finishing her enjoyable meal that Lumiere had provided for her, Belle felt a little better, but she was still bothered by the fact that Adam had lied about his... well, about not having done _it_ with anyone else.

"Maybe we _are_ taking things too fast with the wedding," muttered Belle.

 _"Would you like a second opinion?"_

Belle turned around, and to her disgust, she saw that it was Nathaniel, who was somewhat dry after being speared into the water.

"You have a _lot of nerve_ speaking to me after what you've done since this morning," said Belle, with a frown on her face.

"I know..." replied a guilty-looking Nathaniel. "But, if it's alright with you, mademoiselle, there are a few more things that I would like to tell you."

Belle crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow, saying, "I am listening... _for the moment, anyways._ "

Nathaniel nodded his head, and he replied, "Well, it wasn't always like this, between me and Adam... when he was a little boy, his face always lit up with happiness whenever I came to visit him and my sister.

"But then, she passed away... and, well... you've seen how it affected my nephew."

Belle nodded her head, but remained silent, and waited for him to continue.

"In my case, mademoiselle... when she was gone, it was like losing my best friend... we always did everything together, and when I was first introduced to the man that would be Adam's father, I was so happy for her..."

As Nathaniel grew silent, Belle finally chose to speak to him. "Was he really _that_ terrible of a person? I mean, I believed what Mrs. Potts had told me, but..."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea, Belle," replied the elderly gentleman. "The way that Adam used to be before his curse? It was _ten times worse_... in fact..."

* * *

 _"Edward, this is not what your wife would have wanted," said Nathaniel._

 _After taking a drink from his flask, Adam's father gave him a menacing look, and said, "Do not talk to_ _ **me**_ _about what she would have_ _ **wanted**_ _, you pathetic worm... now, sign this agreement, or else I will make it so that you'll never be able to visit Adam ever again."_

 _"What?! You can't do something like that, Adriana would not-"_

 _ **WHACK!**_

 _ **"Do not say her name in this castle!"**_ _growled Adam's father, while Nathaniel was currently on the ground, the right side of his face now stinging with pain. "Now, sign this damned thing, or_ _ **else**_ _!"_

* * *

Nathaniel sighed, and he shook his head. "Eventually, he _did_ end up forbidding me to ever return to the castle, and once I had learned of _his_ passing, I quickly came back, hoping to see the young man that my sister loved so very much, but I quickly realized that he'd becomea mirror image of his father..."

He then pulled out a flask from his front coat pocket. "Things like this become your friends, especially when you don't grieve the way you are supposed to..."

"But Adam said that you ruled your own part of France somewhere," said Belle, and Nathaniel let out a chuckle.

"That may be true, but the atmosphere in there compared to the one I am feeling in here is a lot different... well, until I decide to fix it, I guess."

Belle just looked at him, and asked, "Why are you being so nice, all of a sudden?"

"Because I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I have the chest pain to prove it," replied Nathaniel, giving Belle an apologetic look. "Plus, when I saw how heartbroken Adam was after you walked away..."

The elderly man sighed, and he added, "Look, I only acted the way that I did because I assumed that he was still like his father, especially since his hands were on your, um... anyway, I know now that is no longer the case here, so... perhaps we could start over?"

Nathaniel offered Belle a handshake, and after a moment of hesitation, she accepted it.

"But when it comes to staying for the wedding, you might want to talk to Adam about that... and I don't think he won't be as forgiving as I am."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Adam's uncle nodded his head, and he began to walk away, but then, he took one more final look at Belle. "Do not take this the wrong way, mademoiselle, but... you do remind me a little bit of my sister."

Belle gave him a warm smile, and replied, "I appreciate you saying that to me... thank you."

"Of course," said Nathaniel, and he continued walking away, in hopes of finding Adam.

* * *

As for Belle, she had chosen to simply wait in her bedroom for Adam to offer his apology, but as the night appeared, Belle started to worry about him.

"Where could he be?" She wondered, but then, to Belle's surprise, she heard his voice speaking to her

 _I take thee at thy word._

 _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

 _Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

Belle couldn't help but chuckle as she recognized the words from her favorite Shakespeare play, and figured that Adam was hiding somewhere in her room.

 _What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

 _So stumblest on my counsel?_

Once again, Belle could hear Adam's voice, but she couldn't see him.

 _By a name_

 _I know not how to tell thee who I am._

 _My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself_

 _Because it is an enemy to thee._

 _Had I it written, I would tear the... um..._

 _"Could you help me in now, please?"_

Belle walked over to her window, just like she had done her first night in the castle, and she found Adam hanging onto the edge.

 _"Adam?!"_ She exclaimed. "What are doing?"

"Well, it's certainly not birdwatching," muttered the young man, as Belle quickly brought him inside before he ended up like Gaston.

 _I should've climbed a damned tree instead!_

"Adam, what on _earth_ were you thinking trying something like that?" questioned Belle. "Do you realize what you could have done to yourself?"

An exhausted Adam collapsed onto Belle's bed, trying to get his strength back, and he replied, "Well, because, Belle... people always do crazy things... when they're in love."

While Belle became silent, the young prince sighed, and said, "Belle, I am so sorry for shouting at you... and for everything else that I've done..."

He then prepared to place his hand on her cheek, like he usually did, but Adam found himself hesitating, not knowing how Belle would react to him.

Suddenly, he felt her own hand touch his own, and watched as Belle pulled it towards her, allowing him to touch the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, too," apologized Belle. "I do want to marry you, Adam... just not the-"

"The person that I used to be, yes," finished Adam, gently stroking her face with his thumb. "I should not have let my uncle get under my skin, in the first place."

Belle then remembered what Nathaniel had said to her, but she decided to wait until he was finished to tell him.

"Also, I did not mean to lie to you about my virginity," continued Adam, with a facial look of regret. "It was a mistake, in the first place, and it's something that I can never take back... but I meant what I said about making _your_ first time be as special and honorable as it's supposed to be."

He then slowly moved away from Belle, in order to show her the engagement ring, and as she looked at it, Adam said, "I never want to go back to being the person I used to be... and I know that, as long as we're together, it should never happen again... because whatever problems may come in the future, we can work it out together."

Remembering what he had been doing a few moments ago, Adam added, "But don't expect me to climb up here ever again... I nearly spent the rest of today doing that, and now, half of my body feels like pudding."

Belle started to giggle, and she said, "Well, I do love and appreciate the fact that you did that for me, but..."

"If you say that I did not have to, Belle, then I promise you that I will never read, let alone _look_ , at that heart-aching book _ever_ again."

Belle rolled her eyes, and then, she said, "Well... now that we've made peace with each other, I think you have something that belongs to me."

Looking at the ring in his hands, Adam smiled as he returned it to its rightful spot, and gently took ahold of her hand into his own.

"I am sorry for yelling at you, Belle, it's just that my uncle-"

"- is an irresponsible fool," finished Nathaniel, who had appeared at the doorway. "Sorry for not knocking first, but the door was already open, and-"

"Yes, I know," interrupted Adam, giving his uncle an unamused look. "What do you have to say to us now?"

"Well, actually, I already gave my apologies to Belle," answered Nathaniel, as he pulled out a folded piece of parchment while walking over to him. "And this is my way of apologizing to you, nephew."

To Belle's confusion - and Adam's surprise - Nathaniel started ripping it into several pieces, and after putting it inside a nearby waste basket, he said, "You were right about what you said earlier... as was I all those years ago... your mother would have simply wanted you to be happy."

Then, he added, "I would also like to apologize for the way I have acted towards you, Adam, since my arrival... I just assumed that you hadn't changed, that you were still a mirror image of your father."

"Why would you assume tha... oh, right," said Adam, now wishing that he'd known about his hands. "Well, if it had not been for Belle and her father, I probably _would_ , but that is no longer the case... and while I accept your apology, I am still debating whether or not I should allow you to-"

Suddenly, Belle punched him in the shoulder.

"What? You think I would just-"

"Well, he _is_ your mother's brother," pointed out Belle.

Adam frowned, and he added, "That may be true, but he's also the reason why I ended up drinking that wine, and-"

 _"Um, is this a bad time?"_

Lumiere was now at the doorway, along with Plumette, and Adam replied, "Not exactly... um, is there anything wrong, my friend?"

"Oh, no, of course not," said Lumiere. "I just wanted to... well, actually, Plumette wanted to say-"

"Tomorrow, me and Belle are going to spend the day together," said Plumette. "While you, Master, have to spend time with Lumiere and, um... well, whoever else you can find."

Lumiere nodded his head, and added, "Uh-huh, it is what the French call, um... _Enterrement de vie de fille,_ in regards to Belle... for you, Master, it is _garçon_ instead of _fille_."

"Oh?" said Belle, now curious. "Well, that does sound interesting... and I even know where we can go to, Plumette."

"Wonderful, mademoiselle," replied the beautiful maid.

Adam had a slight frown on his face as he said, "I hope you do not plan on having Belle do anything ridiculous or embarassing, Plumette."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she said, "Oh, come on, Adam, what's the wor-"

" _Ahhhhhtiddhshdttt!"_ cried Adam. "Do not say what I think you're about to say."

"I was only going to say what was the w-"

Adam shook his head, and muttered, "No, no, _no_... everytime you have said that sentence, _something_ happens the next day, and I do not need _anything else_ to happen that could have any sort of effect on the wedding."

Belle started to laugh, and she said, "You're being silly, Adam. What could possibly hap-"

Before she could finish speaking, Adam quickly covered her mouth with the palm of his hand, and said, "Belle, promise me that you will not say or _think_ about _any_ of those things for the rest of tonight... understand?"

Belle nodded her head, and Adam moved his hand away.

"Good... now, then, I would like to say a few words to you, Nathaniel, in my study regarding... things..."

"Of course, nephew," said Nathaniel, and while he walked out of the room, Adam kissed the top of Belle's head, giving her a warm smile.

"Just come back in one piece, alright?"

"Says the one who got attacked by wolves," replied Belle, giving him a smirk.

"Says the girl who got herself surrounded by wolves in the first place," reminded Adam.

"Says the _beast_ who caused me to run away all because I looked at a rose."

While the two of them were playfully arguing, Lumiere and Plumette decided to leave them alone, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"Well, if you hadn't sneaked off to the West Wing in the _first place_ ," reminded Adam. "Then, I would not have had to-"

"Well, if _you_ would have had better control of your temper," exclaimed Belle. "Then, maybe I wouldn't have had to-"

"My temper was just fine before you came in there," replied Adam.

Belle scoffed, and cried, "Are you _joking_ or something? You nearly screamed at the top of your lungs that if I did not eat dinner with you, then I could not eat at all!"

Adam rolled his eyes, and replied, "That was because _you_ said that you would rather _starve_ than eat dinner with me."

"You _took me_ as your prisoner!"

"Well, what did you think I would have you eat? A loaf of bread, and glass of water?"

"I wouldn't have been surprised."

Adam gave a sarcastic groan. "Oh, yes, of course... coming from the girl who thinks _Romeo & Juliet _is her absolute favorite."

"It _is_!"

"How have you not changed it after all of the books you've read so far in your library?"

"Maybe I just haven't found the right book just yet! There are still plenty of books that I haven't even..."

It's safe to say that this would continue on for quite some time, and once they finished laughing about it, Adam kissed Belle good-night before leaving her room.

As she started preparing herself to go to sleep, Belle began to wonder about what tomorrow would be like.

 _And, what is the worst that could-_

 _"Belle! Don't think about it!"_

 _"You don't even know 'what' I was thinking!"_

 _"I'm serious, Belle, don't say or think what could possibly go wrong because... oh, come on!"_


	23. Wedding Preparations, Part 4

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 23 - Wedding Preparations, Part 4_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _"Beauty and the Beast"_ while I just own the story.

Also, if there is anyone out there that knows how a wedding day would usually go in France compared to one in California, please tell me what it's like.

And, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Now I know how it feels to write _filler._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Something troubling you, Adam?"

The young prince had been pacing back and forth for quite some time in Maurice's workshop, and he only stopped after hearing his soon-to-be father in law speak to him.

"It's Belle," admitted Adam, a look of concern on his face. "She and Plumette are currently spending the day together in Paris to celebrate _enterrement de vie de fille_ , and I'm just worried how she will be like when she returns."

"Well, shouldn't you be having _your_ version of that today?" questioned Maurice, and to his surprise, Adam shook his head.

"After what my uncle told Belle yesterday, I would prefer not to end up in a similar situation that could make things worse."

Even though he and Belle had made peace with the fact that Adam was not a virgin, it still bothered him because, had he not drank so much wine that one night, he could have actually _enjoyed_ his first time with Belle, on their honeymoon, but instead, he would always remember having it with someone he hardly cared about.

"How did it go for your wife when she had hers?" asked Adam, deciding that he'd spend some time continuing to bond with Maurice.

Maurice began to chuckle, and he replied, "Well... her friends convinced her to participate in a drinking game that involved, um... _ha-ha-ha-ha_..."

Suddenly, the elderly gentleman found himself laughing more, and Adam gave him a curious look. "What?"

"Oh, that is something I'd never thought I would ever see," explained Maurice. "How my daughter would act after several glasses of wine."

A slight frown appeared on Adam's face as he said, "I don't really think Belle would be the kind of woman to do something like that."

"Well, if she is anything like her mother," replied a smiling Maurice. "You're in for quite a surprise."

* * *

 _Paris, France_

After the waiter poured wine into their glasses, Belle and Plumette both held up their glasses, and said, "Cheers."

They were spending their lunch at an outdoor dining facility, after taking a tour of several places from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre, and as Belle brought the glass to her lips, she took a small sip of the wine... then, she immediately spat it out afterwords, causing a few of the other people that sat at the tables across from them to look at her.

"That was revolting," said Belle, with a look of digust on her face. "How could someone ever drink that stuff?"

Plumette tried her best to not laugh as she said, "Forgive me for not warning you beforehand, mademoiselle, but trust me when I say that it tastes better after a few more sips."

Wondering if that was true, Belle decided to take a second sip, and even though she was able to swallow it, the taste was still terrible.

"Is that for me?" questioned Belle, noticing the package that was in her companion's lap.

"Indeed it is, mademoiselle," replied Plumette, a sly grin on her face. "Think of it as a pre-wedding gift from me to you."

She handed the gift to Belle, who accepted it with a grateful smile, and when the young woman lifted off the lid just a little bit to take a peek, her eyes went wide while her face became red.

"Um... thank you, Plumette," said Belle. "I'm sure that, uh... it'll be put to good use."

"That is up to you," replied Plumette, giving a small shrug, and she took a sip of wine from her own glass.

After eating some of her meal, Belle took her third sip, and said, "Huh... that one wasn't actually as dreadful."

* * *

"I never did thank you, Nathaniel, for tearing up that agreement," said Adam, who was taking a walk with his uncle.

"You don't have to," replied the elderly ruler. "Your mother would have wanted you to listen to your heart when it came to finding a woman to be wed to, not a ridiculous agreement."

Adam started to wonder what would his mother think of Belle, and his answer sort-of came when Nathaniel added, "She probably would have wanted you to marry only Belle, and not some other girl who came from royalty."

Adam started to chuckle, but suddenly, he grunted in pain, and mumbled, "Cursed weapon."

"Is there something wrong, son?" wondered Nathaniel.

"Sort of," replied Adam, nodding his head. "There have been times when I can still feel the pain that I recieved after getting shot in the back three times by Gaston."

"Oh, yes, the hunter that your soon-to-be wife told me about," said Nathaniel, remembering a conversation he and Belle had shared. "Good thing that he doesn't have any family members after you wanting to seek revenge."

Adam rolled his eyes, and replied, "Hilarious, Nathaniel... but that stuff only happens in the stories that Belle reads, not in real life."

"As does an enchantress, talking furniture, and a monsterous beast," pointed out Nathaniel, causing Adam to look at him. "What, it's the truth..."

* * *

After finishing her glass, Belle smiled, and said, "You were right, Plumette, it _does_ taste better eventually."

"I told you that it would," replied the lovely maid, also smiling. "Would you like some more?"

Belle nodded her head. "But just a little bit, not a lot... I'm honestly not the drinking type."

"Not to worry, mademoiselle, I promised Master that I would not let anything terrible happen to you," replied Plumette, while pouring some more wine into her glass.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Adam was now pacing in his study, with Lumiere and Cogsworth watching him.

"Belle will be fine, Master, there is nothing for you to be worried about," asssured Lumiere.

Cogsworth nodded his head, in agreement. "A respectable woman like should know when she has reached her limit of drinking enough wine."

 _I thought I knew what my limit was,_ thought Adam. _Look where that got me._

" _... still can't believe that it was all because of a ro... oh! Hello, Adam!"_

Belle had appeared at the doorway, but for some reason, she looked a bit... _off_.

"Did you and Plumette enjoy your day in Paris, mademoiselle?"

She nodded her head, and replied, "Oh, yes, we had a... wonderful time, Lumiere."

Adam gave her a confused look, and asked, "Why are you almost sounding like a British person?"

"What do you mean?" asked Belle, walking over to him. "I've always talked like... this."

She brought one of her hands to his face, and gave a sigh of happiness. "My handsome prince... and I see you've been working on your beard."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the way she was acting, and he said, "Alright, my love, I think you should go to bed before you end up-"

" _Oh, that reminds me_!" interrupted Belle. "Come to my room in 5 minutes!"

Before Adam could say anything, Belle ran out of his study, and Cogsworth sighed.

"Well, as far as we know, things _could_ have been worse."

"Oh, I'd love to see how _that_ would look like," replied Adam, in a sarcastic tone, and he turned to look at Lumiere. "What do you suppose she wants to show me?"

Lumiere shrugged, in response, and said, "I am not so sure, Master, but it can't be that bad. She'll probably be asleep after the five minutes have passed."

* * *

And, so, five minutes later, Adam went up to her bedroom door, knocking on it before saying, "Belle? Are you alright?"

There wasn't a response, so Adam quietly opened the door, and found Belle lying on her bed, still in her dress from this morning, out like a light.

"Oh, Belle..." whispered Adam, who began to move Belle into a better position for sleeping. "You must have had a _very_ exciting and long day."

Then, after placing the covers over her, Adam kissed Belle on the forehead, and said, "Good night, my love... only one more day until you are officially my wife."

A smile started to appear on Belle's face, and Adam tucked some strands of hair behind her ear before leaving the room.


	24. A Real Monster

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 24 - A Real Monster_

 _Author's Note:_ All rights go to Disney, while I only own the story. Also, I apologize for the dark turn if this story.

* * *

 _"Adam?"_

Belle's eyes were barely open, and even though it was dark, she figured that he was in the room right now.

" _Oh... Adam, I have a serious headache right now, and-"_

 _"Shhhh..."_

Belle felt a finger touch her lips, and she closed her eyes, muttering, "Okay, Adam, okay... I'll go to sleep... I love you..."

 _"I know you do."_

* * *

The next morning, Adam was in the library, wondering on what book he would choose to read next when his thoughts were interrupted by Belle's father.

"Adam? Have you seen Belle?"

"Not since last night," replied Adam, with a smirk on his face. "But I presume that she is in her room, resting after drinking so much wine last night."

Maurice began to chuckle, and he said, "Ah, yes, of course... I did tell you about that. Was she knocked out?"

"Like an extinguished candelight," replied Adam. "Was, um, your wife the-"

"Let's just say that I always had to spend the next morning trying to find the right drink to cure her headache."

The young man smiled, and as Maurice walked away, Adam wondered if he should be doing the same for Belle.

" _Mrs. Potts!_ "

* * *

When Belle finally woke up, the first thing she said to herself was, "I am _never_ drinking wine that tastes like _that_ ever again."

" _Yeah... wine can do that to a pretty girl such as yourself._ "

Belle was about to give her special someone a sarcastic remark when she realized that it wasn't Adam who had spoken.

"Um, who are-"

 _"Oh, you'll know my name in a moment, sweetheart. Just do yourself a favor, and go back to sleep."_

* * *

Once Mrs. Potts had finished mixing a special kind of tea for Belle to drink, Adam said, "I certainly hope this works for her."

"Oh, not to worry, Master, this will be _just_ the thing that she needs after drinking several glasses of wine," assured Mrs. Potts, as she prepared to hand him the cup of tea. "Would you like for me to be the-"

"Thank you, but I think I'd prefer if I were the one who gave it to her," replied Adam, accepting the cup.

Mrs. Potts smiled at the young man, and said, "Oh, she is so lucky to have someone like you, Master."

Nodding his head in agreement, Adam walked out of the kitchen, and headed over to Belle's room.

Figuring that she was still asleep, the young prince opened the bedroom door, and said, "Well, then, look who chose to..."

However, to his surprise, Belle was not lying underneath the bed covers.

 _She's not even in the room_ , thought Adam, a frown on his face. _Where could she have gone?_

* * *

When Belle opened her eyes again, she could still feel her headache, but while looking around, the young girl realized that she was no longer in her bedroom.

" _You woke up just in time, sweetheart._ "

Belle turned her head to the side, and saw a person who was hiding himself in the shadows of wherever she was at.

" _W-who are you? Where am I?"_

The stranger let out a chuckle, and he replied, "Oh, we're a _long way_ from your village, _mademoiselle_... as well as your handsome prince... and welcome to your new cell."

* * *

Mrs. Potts had just finished cleaning up the mess that she'd made from creating Belle's special tea when she noticed Adam walking down the hall. "Oh, hello, Master... did she enjoy the tea?"

"Uh... not yet, I'm afraid," replied Adam, looking a little concerned. "She wasn't in her room."

"Well, she must have gone looking for you, then, Master," said Mrs. Potts. "Where else could she be?"

* * *

"My... _cell_?" questioned Belle. "Like I'm a prisoner? What did I-"

"Oh, you know exactly what you did," interrupted the newcomer, with Belle noticing that he had an accent. "You _and_ Adam..."

 _If this person is trying to scare me,_ thought Belle. _I've honestly seen scarier._

"I am _not_ afraid of whoever you are," exclaimed Belle, with an edge in her voice. "So do yourself a favor, and let me go before-"

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up to her feet by a pair of hands, which also pinned her against the wall, and not in a very gentle way. " _What in God's name are-"_

"You and Adam took away someone _very_ special from me," said the stranger, in a dark and sinister tone. "So, in return... I plan on doing the same to him... but I'm currently wondering what to do with you."

* * *

So, now, Adam was walking around the castle, searching for Belle, but she couldn't find any sign of her.

 _Perhaps she is already outside, then_.

He walked towards the front doors, opening them, and ventured outside to continue his search for Belle.

* * *

While the stranger's left hand had Belle pinned against the wall, his right hand began moving down the side of her body.

"Now, I _could_ take something that must mean a lot to you..."

Once he had reached her right leg, Belle prepared to kick him in his private part, but the stranger swiftly blocked her leg by grabbing ahold of it.

"But I'm not _that_ heartless," said the stranger, whose face was hardly being shown to Belle, due to the flickering candlelights. "However, I _am_ being tempted by your beauty, sweetheart."

Belle gritted her teeth, in frustration, and she growled, "I swear, if you even _touch me_ in that way, I will personally- _aaah!_ "

Suddenly, her fear level increased to maximum, and the stranger said, "Let's consider that a _warning_ , mademoiselle... after all, I was very close to reaching that particular spot."

As Belle gulped, the stranger moved his hand away from her body, and added, "Soon, both you and Adam will learn to never mess with another man's family."

"What are you-" Belle started to say, but all of a sudden, she started to feel extremely tired, and was now trying to stay awake. "You... can't... Adam will..."

"There is _no way_ that your prince can ever find this place," said the stranger. "Not as long as I have his _enchanted book._.. but if you want to see him so badly, then use this."

He released Belle from his grasp, watching her collapse to the floor, and she saw that the Enchanted Mirror was by her feet.

"You... are _not_... going to..."

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself, sweetheart," said the stranger, and Belle could feel his hand on her body again. "Also, like I said before... your beauty is very tempting."

Even though she couldn't physically stop this person from touching her, Belle was still able to speak. "When I am able to move again, I swear on my-"

" _Ah,_ don't swear on something important as that," said the stranger, stopping his hand on her derrière. "You know, Belle, since I'm currently feeling generous right now, I think I'll leave this... _[pat-pat-pat]_ for your handsome prince."

To Belle's somewhat relief, she felt his hand move away, but not before giving her a 'playful' rub. " _Who... are you?_ "

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and then, the stranger said, "I'm Gaston's half-brother, sweetheart... and I don't care if it is _you... him_... or even the both of you... _someone_ is going to die before your wedding... if it even happens."

Feeling her eyes start to close, Belle tried to shake her head. "The only one who will die is _you_ , just like how _Gaston_ died when-"

Suddenly, she felt something sharp against her chest, and Gaston's half-brother said, "You mention his death again, and I'll make sure that the ending of your favorite book becomes reality. Is that understood?"

Belle didn't give a response, and the sinister person got up to his feet, walked away, leaving the young woman alone in the darkness.

Before she ended up falling back asleep, Belle moved her head towards the Enchanted Mirror, and she said, "Show me... the... show me..."

Her eyes were now closed, and she could feel the weight of her sleepiness getting heavier.

" _Adam... help... me... please..._ "


	25. Not Afraid

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 25 - Not Afraid, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _"Beauty and the Beast"_ , while I just own the story.

Also, for those who've seen the _Fast and Furious_ movies, then you know who Ra - I mean, Gaston's half brother is played by.

* * *

" _Good morning again, sweetheart_."

Belle opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that the room was a little more brighter than before.

 _He must have lit more candles._

"How are you feeling?" asked Gaston's half brother, who was leaning against the doorway.

Even though most of the cell was still dark, she could definitely see how this person could be half-related to Gaston.

"I feel like giving you a kick where you rightfully deserve it," replied Belle, frowning. "You're even _worse_ than Gaston."

"Eh, so I've heard," said the sinister man. "I'm surprised that you aren't begging or pleading with me to let you go."

"Because I am _not_ that kind of girl," exclaimed Belle, as she sat against the wall. "And sooner or later, Adam is going to-"

Her captor laughed, and started shaking his head. " _Adam_ is never going to see you ever again... you're going to be spending the rest of your days here, in this abandoned prison, in the same city where your precious _Romeo & Juliet _takes place."

"I'm..." Belle couldn't believe it. "Impossible... but... how?

Gaston's half-brother continued to smile as he showed her the Enchanted Atlas. "With this lil' puppy, sweetheart... magic is _such_ an amazing thing sometimes, am I right?"

Belle just looked at him, as if he was insane, and asked, "What on _Earth_ is wrong with you? One minute you are rudely putting your hand all over me, and then, you're just-"

"Well, no one on Earth is perfect, Belle," answered the sinister man. "But to make a dreadfully boring story short, I was born with a... well, _disorder_ , as some would say... so one moment, I'm like this..."

The next thing she knew, Belle was looking at the edge of a daggar that was placed dangerously close to her throat.

" _Or I can be like this_ ," said Gaston's half-brother. "Get the picture now?"

" _Clear as crystal,_ " hissed Belle, not amused.

He slowly backed away from her, and Belle tried to stand up, but for some reason, she didn't have the strength to do it.

"You know that neither I nor Adam were the ones who _actually_ kiled Gaston, right? He caused and fell to his own death _after_ he tried to kill-"

"That may be so, mademoiselle, but he was still my little _half-brother_ regardless," said the sinister person, even though Belle could sense a change of tone when he was referring to Gaston.

 _I could use that to my advantage._

He was about to walk out of her cell when Belle said, "Wait a second! I didn't catch your name."

"My... how could you _not_ know my name?" asked Gaston's half-brother.

Belle tried her best to shrug, and replied, "Gaston never really mentioned you before... not even a little hint."

Her captor rolled his eyes, and muttered, "How typical... my little brother, the beloved and famous war hero, whom I have helped a great deal of times in the past, has never even bothered to say _one_ thing about me."

He then let out a sigh, and added, "My _name_ , mademoiselle, is _Raphael_ , and I have done _so much_ more than Gaston that you will ever know."

" _Try me_ ," challenged Belle, raising an eyebrow, and hoping that her plan would work.

Unfortunately, Raphael was definitely smarter than Gaston was, and as he started to chuckle, the sinister person said, "All in due time, sweetheart... in the meantime, enjoy your life in prison."

 _CLANG!_

Raphael closed the door on his way out, while Belle continued with trying to stand up.

 _Adam... please find me... please..._

* * *

An hour of his time had been spent searching for Belle, and Adam still could not find her.

"It's not like her to wander off somewhere without telling me," muttered Adam, who was currently making his way to the balcony.

Part of him figured that she must have used the atlas to go somewhere, but then, why would she go alone, and not tell him anything?

 _"Belle? Where are you... huh?"_

Once he was on the balcony, the first thing that Adam noticed was a book near the railing.

 _Why would Belle just leave it there?_

The young man walked over to the book, and realized right away that it was _Romeo & Juliet_... as well as the fact that there was a folded-up piece of parchment taped to the front of it.

"She's probably spending her last day as a single woman by playing games with me," chuckled Adam, who began to read whatever the note was.

 _Adam, by the time you read this, I will have already..._

Suddenly, after he finished with it, the book fell to the ground, and Adam had a _very_ unamused and furious look on his face.

 _"No... this... this can't be... I helped her sleep in a comfortable position last night, so she..."_

But as he re-read the note again... and again... _and again_ , Adam's eyes started to become sad and angry, and he roared her name at the top of his lungs.

 _ **"BELLE!"**_

* * *

When Raphael returned to Belle's cell, she noticed right away that it wasn't the same person that she had talked to earlier.

"Okay, look, I... _ulp_!"

Belle felt herself being lifted up from the ground again, and pinned against the wall while Raphael let out a sinister chuckle.

"Perhaps you could help me out with this problem I'm having, huh?"

"Raphael, you don't have to-" began Belle, but then, she instantly became silent after he pointed his dagger at her throat.

"Oh, you're not going to be _speaking_ right now, sweetheart," replied Raphael, a sly grin on his face. "Now, see, the _problem_ that I'm having is trying to figure out _what_ I am supposed to do with you."

To Belle's horror and disgust, Raphael's hand had other ideas, and she was about to respond when he growled, "Do not mess with me right now, princess... huh, these aren't as big as I assumed that-"

" _Raphael, please stop-"_

" _What did I just tell you?!_ " growled Raphael, and he grabbed his dagger in *j to point it at her forehead. " _You're making it_ _ **very**_ _difficult for... me... to..."_

Then, he found himself looking into Belle's eyes, and what Raphael saw was actual fear... for a great many things, or so he thought.

"You know what? I'll leave that for you to decide on your own."

Raphael slowly lowered her back down to the ground, and he added, "Besides, I have a bigger fish to fry."

Before Belle could even say anything, Raphael hurried out of the cell, slamming the door closed on his way out, and she could feel herself starting to cry.

" _Adam... please help me..._ "

* * *

He hadn't said a single word to anyone that had asked him what was wrong as he made his way out of the castle, and into the shed where his stallion was at.

All that mattered to Adam was that Belle's life was in terrible danger, and he needed to come to her rescue.

 _Don't worry, Belle, I'm coming..._

"You don't really think you can get to Verona in just a short amount of time, do you?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam growled, "Look, _whoever you are_ , I am not in the mood for..."

All of a sudden, once he saw who was speaking to him, the young man instantly froze, and it was almost like a chill was running down his not-exactly-yet-perfect spine.

 _"What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here?"_


	26. A Savior

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 26 - A Savior_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _Beauty and the Beast,_ while I just own the story. Also, I apologize for not always updating asap, but there are times when I have to really think about how good the chapter will be, and if everyone is still going to read the story.

* * *

The day was almost coming to an end, and normally, Belle would have been excited because of the fact that their wedding would be the next day, but instead, she was starting to wonder if the event would even happen at all.

 _And without the book, it might take forever for Adam to come all the way out-_

 _"Belle? Belle!"_

To her surprise, Adam was suddenly in front of the cell door, and Belle was speechless.

"Belle, I'm sorry about-"

His sentence was cut short by the arrival of Raphael, who did _not_ look happy to see the young prince. "How in the bloody hell are _you_ here right now?"

Adam turned around, glaring at the sinister person, and he said, "It doesn't matter now... all I know is that I'm going to make you _pay_ for what you have done to her."

Raphael let out a laugh, and shook his head. "I'd like to see you try."

 _"Gladly,"_ growled Adam, preparing to tackle him to the ground, but before he could make a move, Raphael unveiled a sword.

"What, you thought this was going to be a fist fight?" asked Raphael, starting to chuckle.

 _Damn, I knew I forgot something_ , thought the young prince, who decided to try and use his word

s. "Look, just put that down, hand over the atlas-"

"Oh, I don't think so," replied Raphael. "Once I avenge Gaston's death, maybe _then_ I can finally stop thinking about him."

Adam shook his head, and said, "First of all, I did not _kill_ your half-brother; he tried to kill _me_."

"Yeah, your little princess over there said the same thing," replied Raphael, nodding his head over at Belle. "But it doesn't change the fact that-"

"Raphael, please don't do this," interrupted Belle, trying to speak to the _kind_ part of her captor. "You don't have to be like Gaston-"

"I am _nothing_ like that man," growled Raphael. "But he is still part of my family, and I-"

 _WHOOSH!_

Taking advantage of the distraction, Adam used a nearby brick to knock away the sword, and before Raphael could do anything else, the young prince tackled him down to the floor.

" _How... dare... you... kidnap... the woman... I love_!" yelled Adam, in between punches that he threw at Raphael, but then, he was pushed off, and the sinister person wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Is that all you got?" questioned Raphael, with a grin. "For a man who used to be a beast, I figured that you'd have more strength than _that_."

"Oh, this is just the beginning," growled Adam, and he was about to charge at him again when Belle suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait a moment! I think I can fix this..."

Before the young prince could give a response, Raphael asked, "Oh, so you're going to let the princess fight your battle for you, huh?"

" _Not exactly_ ," said Belle, looking straight at Raphael. "Think again about what you are doing. You don't have to-"

"Do not _tell_ me what to do, Belle!" exclaimed Raphael. "All my life I have heard people tell me what to do, what _not_ to do... I didn't ask to be born with a disorder, nor did I ask for my mother to marry someone else, or for my father to die, or have someone like Gaston in mydamn life!"

Belle just remained silent, knowing that her plan was slowly starting to work, and listened to Raphael continue speaking.

"Do either of you have _any idea_ what it's like to listen to people talk about you behind your back, or to find out that the person you love is a _monster_?"

"Yes, I do," said Adam and Belle, at the same time, and she kept on trying to help Raphael.

"You can prove everyone wrong, then, by doing something that neither of them would ever expect you to do."

"What, release you from your cell?" asked Raphael, who had a facial expression of mixed feelings, at this point. "Just let you and the prince be married to each other, and live _happily ever after_?

"I hate to break it to you, princess, but life is not a fairy tale, so-"

"I know it isn't, but I've also spent my life hearing other people talk bad about me," replied Belle. "But I embraced the fact that I was different, Raphael, and I was able to have something more than what I had in a provincial life..."

"And thanks to Belle, I've become a much better person than my father could ever be," added Adam, finally catching on to what she was doing. "It's our actions that define who we are... and, yes, we both agree that Gaston was a horrible person."

Raphael was looking at Adam, then at Belle, and the enchanted atlas that was in his pocket, wondering what the right thing was for him to do.

 _"You should listen to them, Raphael."_

Then, all of a sudden, a familiar person appeared in between Adam and Raphael, and Belle's eyes became wide with surprise.

 _"Agathe?"_ She whispered, surprised to see how much more youthful and beautiful she looked.

As for Adam, he remained quiet, since she had already appeared in front of him earlier.

" _I can sense the kindness in your heart, Raphael, but I also sense the darkness in you, and you do not know which side is the one to go with."_

She walked over to Raphael, who was at a loss for words, and retrieved the enchanted atlas from his pocket, which she handed over to Adam. _"You and Belle are no longer needed here."_

They both nodded their heads, and Agathe turned her attention back over to Raphael, who finally spoke after Adam and Belle were gone.

"Y-you are... the _Enchantress_ from those... those stories, aren't you?"

A sly smile appeared on Agathe's face, and she replied, _"What do_ _ **you**_ _think?"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Adam and Belle were now back in the library, and the first thing that the young prince did was place a lock on the book, then into a nearby safe so that only he would be able to access it.

Then, when blue-colored eyes met brown, the two of them ran and wrapped their arms around each other, relieved that everything was the way it should be.

"Belle, I'm so sorry I let him place into that cell," said Adam, feeling like he was whole again, now that the woman he loved so much was in his arms. "Did he hurt you? Touch you? He didn't try to-"

"Adam, it's fine, we don't have to talk about it," said Belle, knowing that if she informed him of what Raphael had done, then Adam would have gone back to _actually_ kill the man. "Let's focus on... wait... we're getting married tomorrow, aren't we?"

Adam let out a small chuckle, and said, "Well, since you and I are back in France, then yes, tomorrow is our wedding."

Looking up at Adam, Belle smiled, and softly placed a hand on the side of his face. "I'm going to become your wife."

"And I wouldn't want anyone else but you, _mademoiselle_ ," replied Adam, before the two of them proceded with sharing a slow and passionate kiss...

... not paying attention to Lumiere and Cogsworth, who were watching from the doorway.

"Well, then, Lumiere, shall we let bygones be bygones?" whispered the head of the household.

"But _of course_ , _mon ami_ ," replied the former candelabra. "I _told_ you she'd be the one to break the spell."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, and said, "I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe that _I_ was the one who told you."

" _No_ , I told you, remember?"

"You most certainly did _not,_ you annoying..."

While the two of them continued arguing, Adam and Belle were still kissing each other, feeling ready for whatever came their way the next day.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, ladies and gentleman, you are all invited... to be our guest... for the wedding of Prince Adam and Belle, who will officialy be known as a princess once she says the words 'I do'.**_


	27. The Wedding, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 27 - The Wedding, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: Wow, am I already close to 30 chapters? Time flies when you're having fun XD_

 _Also, Disney owns the BATB franchise, UMG owns the song near the end of the chapter, while I just own the story, any OCs, etc._

* * *

 _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry... oh, no, I'm about to cry!"_

Plumette let out a sigh, and said, "Madame, please try and keep it together. We barely got her in the dress."

"I know, I know, I apologize," replied Garderobe, as she wiped her eyes with a small towel. "You just look so _beautiful, mademoiselle_."

There were no words other than the ones that Belle had heard before to describe how she felt about the wedding dress that Garderobe had made for her.

It had a similarity to the yellow dress that Belle had worn in the ballroom, but it wasn't a carbon copy in any way whatsoever.

The color of the dress reminded Belle of the rose that Adam had given her on the night of his proposal, and the swirl-like designs near the bottom half (like the ones that had come from her bedroom wall) had a thin and silvery outline that-

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

 _"May I come in, sweetheart?"_

Once Plumette had finished adding some blush to Belle's face, the young woman replied, "Come in, Papa!"

The door opened slowly, with Maurice entering the room, and when he saw his daughter, a warm smile appeared on the elderly man's face. " _Wow_... you look absolutely _lovely_ , Belle."

"Thank you, Papa," replied Belle, with a smile on her face, but then, she noticed that he, too, looked like he was about to cry. "Papa, please not now... you're going to end up making _me_ cry next."

Maurice let out a small chuckle, and said, "I'm sorry, Belle... I just never imagined you getting married so soon."

"Oh, don't be so worried, _Monsieur,_ " said Plumette, who was busy working on Belle's new hairstyle. "It's the perfect time for her and Adam to be married to each other."

Belle's father just nodded his head, imagining himself walking down the church aisle with Belle beside him, and giving her away to-

"What's in your pocket, Papa?" wondered Belle, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Maurice looked down at the pocket in his suit, and smiled as he remembered what it was. "Oh, right... um, I am not very familiar with women accesories, but I can safely assume that your mother would have done what I am about to do right now. Can I see your right hand, sweetheart?"

Belle nodded her head, and as she moved her hand towards him, Maurice took out the object that was sticking out of his pocket, and placed it on her hand.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet, and Belle saw that it already had three small charms, which consisted of a book, a red rose, and...

"Is that a _bear_ or something, Papa?"

Maurice gave a small shrug, and he answered, "The first two charmsere easy to create, and the bracelet itself belonged to your mother, but I couldn't create one that looked exactly like the Beast, so..."

Belle started to laugh, and she shook her head, saying, "Well, it _is_ rather cute and adorable."

"Oh, I'm sure that the Master would _love_ to hear that," teased Plumette, causing the young woman to blush a little bit.

As for Garderobe, who was observing Maurice's outfit, she said, "Well, well, well, Monsieur, you look rather wonderful yourself... is there someone you are hoping to meet today?"

"Forgive me for the way that this sounds, Madame, but it's a small village," reminded Maurice. "I've already met all of the women here."

As Belle tried holding in her laughter, she began to wonder how Adam was doing, and what he would look like once she saw him.

* * *

 _"Ah, you look so handsome, Master... Belle will find herself speechless once she sees you!"_

As a few of the servants finished up with preparing Adam for his wedding, the young prince said, "Thank you, my friend... but I wish I could see her sooner rather than later."

"I know you do, Master," replied Lumiere, nodding his head. "But you know that it is bad luck for the groom to see his wife before arriving at the church."

 _He does have a point,_ thought Adam, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _And the last thing that I need right now is bad luck._

"I'm sure your mother would have been proud of you today, Master," reminded Mrs. Potts, who was pouring Adam some tea that was made to ease his nerves. "As are we... and you couldn't have chosen anyone better than Belle."

All of the love and affection that Adam was feeling right now almost brought him to tears, but just like his soon-to-be-wife, he wasn't ready to cry just yet.

"Oh, Lumiere, where is Cogsworth?" wondered Mrs. Potts.

"Busy making the ballroom ready for the celebration once we return from the church," replied the former candelabra. "Which reminds me... the carriages are prepared to be used whenever we are ready to go."

"Good, good," said Adam, nodding his head, and he took one more look at himself in the mirror. "Well... time to go to the church."

* * *

"May I say what an honor it is for Belle and Adam to decide on being married here at the church," said Pere Robert, as he stood at the altar.

Cogsworth gave a small nod of his head, and replied, "The Master felt that it would be the best solution for everyone... and it was Belle who was the first to suggest the idea of holding the wedding here instead of the castle."

The priest chuckled, and said, "Oh, Belle, always wanting to be different... and, um, forgive me for asking this, _Monsieur_ , but did they invite _everyone_ to their ceremony?"

Cogsworth turned around, looking at all of the guests that were currently taking their seats, and he said, "I am not quite sure what you meant by-"

"Well, it's just that some of the people here in the village were, um... _antagonistic_ towards Belle," explained Pere Robert. "And even though nearly everyone in the village has made peace with her, those same people that I-"

Cogsworth let out a small chuckle, and he replied, "Not to worry, sir, the Master has personally spoken to those that were extremely venomous to Belle... as for my wife, she gave her apology back at the celebration, as well as thanking her for breaking the spell, which led to our... _reunion_."

Pere Robert chuckled, as well, and said, "It seems that you are not entirely pleased about being with your wife again."

"It comes and goes," muttered Cogsworth, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

Back at the castle, Belle was currently alone in her bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror, mentally preparing herself for what was going to be happening soon.

 _ **[Author's Note: Disney also owns the following song, which you have to imagine being played to a slow piano tune]**_

 _Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

This was almost like the conclusion of a certain story that Belle had read in the library... a young woman being married to a handsome prince in some sort of grand and majestic royal wedding.

However, Belle had suggested to Adam that they get married in a way that was different than what a typical French was supposed to be like.

 _Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

After another moment or so, Belle nodded her head, and walked out of the room, with her father waiting by the doorway so that he could lead her to the carriage that would take them to the church in the village.

As soon as they left the castle, Agathe suddenly appeared in front of the castle, with a smile on her face.

"Whatever else may come your way is left entirely up to the both of you," said the disguised Enchantress. "May you spend the rest of your lives forever in pure happiness and true love."

After saying those words, Agathe began to dissolve into a swirl of magical dust-like energy, and she raced past Belle's and Maurice's carraige, with the young woman suddenly feeling a lot more happier than she was earlier.

 _In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story_

 _Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

 _Ever ever after_

 _If we just don't get it our own way_

 _Ever ever after_

 _It may only be a wish away_

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, at the church)_

 _ **I haven't been this nervous since our first dance in the ballroom,**_ thought Adam, as he continued to tug at his collar.

"Master, you must relax," assured Lumiere, who was standing next to him. "You will see her in a few minutes."

"That's what I assumed yesterday morning," reminded Adam, with a slight scowl. "And I ended up going all the way to Verona."

Lumiere sighed, and he said, "True, but you DID see her in the morning, no?"

"Well, I mean, it was midnight when we returned from wherever that prison was in Verona, but anything could have happened between all that ti-"

"She will be here, your Highness," said Pere Robert, kindly interrupting him. "Relax, and everything will be fine once you see her walk through those doors."

Before Adam could say anything else, Nathaniel, who was leaving his seat, walked up the altar steps, and said, "Is everything alright, nephew?"

"I'll be fine," assured Adam, taking and releasing a deep breath. "I have to be..."

 _Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

Belle continued to admire the charm bracelet that her father had given her this morning, and all of the happiness that she was feeling was making her emotional.

"Now there, Belle, don't you get all your lovely facial makeup ruined by tears," said Maurice, as he used a small white cloth to stop her tears from falling down her face. "If I can't cry just yet, then neither can you."

Belle let out a laugh, and she slowly found herself leaning her head against Maurice's chest, with her father wrapping an arm around her.

He also looked up, and said, to himself, "I hope you can see how happy she is right now, Lillian."

 _Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

 _Unafraid, unashamed_

 _There is joy to be claimed in this world_

 _You even might wind up being glad to be you_

"Papa?"

Maurice looked at his daughter, and said, "Yes, Belle?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Maurice. "What is it?"

 _No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

 _Your head feels it's_ spinning

Adam began pacing back and forth again, and after a while, he said, "Mrs. Potts, can you... oh, thank you so much."

"I always come prepared, Master," replied Mrs. Potts. "Now just be careful not to spill it."

 _Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

As he hid in the shadows of the church, a small smile appeared on Raphael's face.

 _Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

 _To ever ever after_

 _(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

"Please promise me you won't ever call me a princess."

"Um..." said Maurice, confused, but then, a few seconds later, the two of them started laughing together.

* * *

Nearly everyone that had been invited to the wedding ceremony was in the church, except for Belle and Maurice.

And Adam still could not help but feel nervous about the fact that she was not here yet.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Suddenly, he noticed LeFou and Cogsworth making their way back into the Main Hall, and watched as Gaston's former friend made a gesture to Cadenza, who started playing a wedding-like tune on the piano.

"See, Master... What did I tell you, huh?" chuckled Lumiere. "You are going to see her _any_ second now."

Adam gave his friend and faithful servant a warm smile, and he turned his attention back to the entryway of the room, waiting for her soon-to-be-wife to appear.

...

Waiting.

...

Waiting.

...

 _One step closer_

Then, Belle and Maurice finally appeared, and as all of the guests stood up, Adam's smile grew wider and wider.

 _ **She looks like a beautiful angel sent down here from above,**_ thought the young prince.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

For the moment, Belle and Adam only saw each other, and all they could think about was how much they both loved each other.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

When he'd lost all hope during his time as a beast, that also included not ever being able to marry someone whom Adam could love forever, but by some miracle, Belle had entered his life, and now, he _had_ someone that he could love... for evermore.

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Never in a million years did Belle even _think_ about this day _ever_ becoming a reality.

And the multiple ways that Gaston had tried to propose to her almost made Belle _not want_ to be married to someone... ever...

But that was until she met Adam, who gave her what she had always wanted in her life: something more.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

It was now time for Maurice to give Belle to Adam before taking his seat, and the only thing that he had to say to him (for now, at least) was...

"Take care of my daughter, Adam."

Adam nodded his head, and Maurice gave him a warm smile before going over to his seat, leaving Belle by the prince's side.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You look... and I know I always say this, but you do look _very beautiful_ ," said Adam, but in a low voice so that only she could hear him.

Belle felt herself blushing at his compliment, and she replied, "I don't mind that, actually..."

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Well... um... shall we, then?"

Belle nodded her head, and said, "Yes, we shall."


	28. The Wedding, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 28 - The Wedding, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns the rights to _Beauty and the Beast_ , and I only own this story.

* * *

As everyone in the audience took their seats, Belle and Adam looked at Pere Robert, who started reading from the book that was on the podium in front of him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In today's ceremony, we will witness the joining of Belle and Adam in holy matrimony."

While he continued to speak, Adam whispered, "Um, Belle, my love... don't you think we should have had him say our last names?"

The young woman thought about it for a moment, and she shook her head, saying, "I don't see what the difference would be."

"... and if there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united," continued Pere Robert. "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Adam took a quick glance over at Nathaniel, who simply gave his nephew a smile, while Belle looked over at the spot where Raphael was, and the half-brother of Gaston said, "I have something to say!"

 _Why, you son of a..._ thought Adam, whose anger was quickly growing by the second, and his servants were about to confront Raphael when the former antagonist said, "I would just like to give a sincere apology to the both of you for my actions... it was wrong of me, and I wish you both nothing but happiness."

Belle gave him a warm smile, glad to know that her plan had worked, and Adam said, "Um... thank you, Raphael, but... perhaps you could have waited until _after_ the ceremony to apologize?"

"Eh, I'm not always thinking," shrugged Raphael. "Disorder and all."

As he walked back to the corner of the room, Adam looked at Belle, and muttered, "You never got around to telling me what he did to-"

"Let's save that discussion for a much later date," replied Belle. "Our apologies, Pere Robert."

The priest shook his head, chuckling, and said, "No need, mademoiselle... now then, for a good marriage to last forever, the _little_ things are to be treated the big things.

"It is never being too old to hold hands, and remembering to say, 'I love you' at least once a day.

"It is never going to sleep angry, and it is standing together and facing the world at each other's side.

"It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget, and giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

It is a common search for the good and the beautiful, and it is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner."

Belle and Adam took a quick look at each other, with wide smiles on their faces.

"I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today.

"Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong.

"This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness."

The two of them nodded their heads, and then, Pere Robert asked, "Do either of you have any self-written vows to say at this moment?"

"Indeed, I do," replied Adam, who swiftly tapped the side of his head. "All in here, sir."

Then, after he and Belle turned to face each other, Adam said, "Before I met you, Belle, I was a man who was selfish, spoiled, and unkind to everyone.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, some of which have taken away certain moments that would have been special for the both of us... but I also know that it is unhealthy to look back at the negativity in the past, and I look forward to all of the new and wonderful memories that we are going to create and share together.

"You mean the world to me, Belle, and all I want is to bring you happiness every day for the rest of our lives. I will do whatever it takes to make all of your dreams come true, grant all of the wishes you ever made upon a star... and I promise to always love you, Belle... for evermore."

Using whatever inner strength she had left to stop the tears from falling down her face, Belle nodded her head, and began to say her wedding vows.

"All my life, I have always wanted something more than what I went through each and every day in the village... and you gave that to me, Adam... against all of the odds, you showed me true beauty, and that it was okay to be different.

"You showed me that it was alright to feel lost, and realize how desperately that I needed to be found. I learned that everything is not what it seems, whether it was because of a magical dinner presentation..."

Lumiere let out a silent chuckle, while Cosgworth and Mrs. Potts gave her a warm smile.

"... or being taken to the Paris of my childhood..."

Maurice found himself looking upward, in hopes that his wife was watching this very special moment in his and their daughter's life.

"I learned that people could surprise you, and that is exactly what you did the night we shared our first dance in the ballroom."

Adam felt like his heart was about to explode with happiness, but as he looked into her beautiful eyes, his nerves instantly lowered down, and he felt relaxed.

"I love you, Adam, and I am looking forward to seeing where our new adventures will take us."

Waiting a moment to see if Belle was or was not finished, Pere Robert then nodded his head, and said, "Now, then... may I have the wedding rings?"

 _Woof! Woof! Woof!_

Froufrou made his way to the altar, his mouth holding onto a throw pillow that contained the rings, and as the couple happily took them, Belle used her other hand to softly rub the top of the dog's head.

"Good boy."

The small animal let out a joyful bark before returning to Garderobe and Cadenza, and Pere Robert cleared his throat before saying, "Belle, Adam... these rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May they always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Then, Adam placed the ring on Belle's finger, and said the words that Pere Robert had instructed him to say.

"I, Adam, take thee, Belle, to be my wife... to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit."

Once he finished, it was time for Belle to do the same.

"I, Belle, take thee, Adam, to be my husband... to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit."

Then, Pere Robert closed his eyes, and raised his arms over Belle and Adam.

"Lord, bless and consecrate this groom and bride in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of their true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love through the Christ to God.

"We ask this blessing for them in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit..."

 _"Amen,"_ said all of the guests, and Pere Robert opened his eyes, giving the couple in front of him a warm smile.

"In conclusion, it is with great honor and pleasure that I now announce, in front of God, the two of you as husband and wife... you may kiss the bride."

And that is exactly what Adam did.

Once their lips touched, Belle returned the favor, and as they continued at a slow and romantic pace, everyone else stood up to give their applause.

"So, what happens now, Mama?" wondered Chip.

His answer came from Lumiere, who said, "Now it is time for us to return to the castle for the wedding celebration."

Then, he turned to the side of him (as if he were facing someone), and said, "Oh, and don't worry, you're invited to!"


	29. Wedding Celebration

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 29 - Wedding Celebration_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise, and I just own the story.

* * *

 _Clang-clang-clang!_

"Can I have everybody's attention for a moment?" said Lumiere, who had been knocking a fork against his wine glass, causing Belle, Adam, Maurice, and everyone else to become silent.

They were all sitting at a table in one of the castle's more larger and expansive dining rooms, and patiently waiting for the other servants to deliver the plates of food.

"Now, before we all enjoy the delicious and exquisite food that has been carefully prepared," said Lumiere. "I think there are some of us in this room who would like to propose a toast to the newlyweds."

While Belle and Adam gave their friend a warm smile, Cogsworth rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Typical... he always has to be the one to show off, and think of only-"

"Cogsworth, my friend, would you like to start us off?" asked Lumiere, taking the head of the houshold by surprise.

"What, I... m-me start the... _(clears throat)_ right, then, um..."

Cogsworth stood up, raised his glass of wine, and turned his attention over to Belle and Adam. "I would just like to give my thanks to you, _madame,_ for all that you have done. You've given us another chance to enjoy our lives again... and thank you, Master, for allowing her to help you change into a better person... I hope that the two of you enjoy the rest of your lives together."

"Thank you, my friend," replied Adam, while Belle politely nodded her head.

Cogsworth was about to take his seat when his wife nudged him in the shoulder, and he added, "Oh, er... also, thank you for helping me be with my wife."

Then, after drinking from his glass, the former mantle clock sat back down while Lumiere began to make his toast.

"When you entered the castle, mademoiselle, I-"

Suddenly, Cogsworth cleared his throat, and Lumiere replied, "What? We always call her that, no?"

"Well, _yes_ , but now she is a _married_ woman, you _fool_ ," reminded Cogsworth, and a sheepish smile appeared on Lumiere's face.

"Ah, yes, of course... well, then, um... _madame_ , I already knew when you first came into the castle that you'd be the one for the master, and may I saw how happy I am knowing that I will forever be serving the two of you, as well as your children, and so on."

As she smiled, Belle's face also began to turn a little red while a slightly embarrassed Adam said, "Thank you, old friend."

"Of course, Master," replied Lumiere, and he sat himself down, while Cogsworth started shaking his head.

Mrs. Potts chose to go next, and a warm smile appeared on her face as she said, "Thank you, deary, for showing all of us here your kindess and bravery and independance... for helping our master become the person that he was meant to be, and-"

"And, now, I have a big sister!" interrupted Chip, which caused everyone to laugh and chuckle. "Oops, sorry, Mama."

"You're fine, my boy," whispered Mr. Potts, who began ruffling his son's hair in a playful way, while his wife continued with her toast.

"Also, Master, I think I speak for myself and the rest of the servants when I say that your mother would be very proud of the woman you chose to spend the rest of your life with."

Not wanting to release any tears, Adam simply nodded his head, and as Mrs. Potts sat herself back down, Garderobe decided to be the next person to deliver a toast.

" _Thank you,_ my dear, for helping me be with my wonderful husband again, and I hope that you'll allow me to continue making _special occasion_ dresses for you."

Belle let out a chuckle, and replied, "Well, just as long as you try to refrain from squeezing my face too much, I would love to see what else you could design for me."

"Oh, I would _never_ try to damage such a perfect canvas," said Garderobe. "And thank you, Master, for all that you've given us."

Adam nodded his head, and replied, "My pleasure, Madame."

After Garderobe sat down, Plumette went next, but she chose to stay in her seat. "I hope the two of you will enjoy the wedding gift that Garderobe and I made for you, Belle."

Belle's blush became harder as she mouthed her thanks to Lumiere's future wife while Adam just looked a little bit confused.

 _I guess I'll find out what that means later._

"Um... may I, er, go next?"

LeFou was now standing up straight, setting down the bouquet of flowers that he'd caught back at the church (much to the Bimbettes' displeasure) and with a chuckle, Lumiere said, "But, of course, _Monsieur_ , you are welcome to!"

The former friend of Gaston gave a small courtesy nod, and said, "Thank you, sir... and, um, to Belle, I would like to thank you for... helping me realize that the person whom I idolized so much was such a terrible monster.

"Oh, and to, um, Prince Adam, I would like to, er, again apologize for entering your castle without permission."

Adam chuckled, and he shook his head, replying, "No need for that, my friend... besides, that didn't stop Belle or her father."

The young woman rolled her eyes, and playfully punched Adam's shoulder while LeFou smiled at the newlyweds before sitting back down.

Last but not least, Maurice got up to his feet, and said, "Belle, you have no idea how happy I am to see the events of today unfold in front of me... I am sure that, if your mother were here, she would be just as proud of you as I am... as for you, Adam, I know that you'll do whatever you can to make her happy, and I look forward to the times that you and I will spend together."

"Thank you," replied Belle and Adam, at the same time, and Maurice gave them a warm smile before sitting back down.

"Anyone else?" asked Lumiere, as he waited a moment to allow another to give a toast. "Nobody? Well, alrighty, then... for those who have never been or eaten in the castle before until today, me and the other servants beside you would like to invite you all to relax as we proudly present... _your dinner_."

Belle started beaming with happiness, which Adam noticed, and he asked, "Why are you so-"

"You'll see," replied his wife, and Adam laid back against his seat, while the standing servants began to waltz and dance around with trays of well-prepared food, and four of them started to sing a song that was _very familiar_ to Belle's ears.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

When LeFou retrieved his plate, the kind gentleman was about to dive into it when a servant stopped him, with orders to wait until everyone else got their plate.

 _Tighten up your bow tie round your neck and wear your favorite dress_

 _Twinkling lights_

 _They're so bright_

 _It's a very special night_

 _Look around_

 _What a crowd_

 _We are cheerful and quite proud_

 _We will sing_

 _We will dance_

 _If you please give us a chance_

 _And we hope that you'll enjoy our (very best)_

 _There's no more need to hurry_

 _Just relax don't worry_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

Soon, everyone in the castle had a smile on their face, but Belle's was wider than any of them, and her body was filled with the most happiness.

"Consider this _my_ wedding present, _mademoiselle,_ " whispered Lumiere. "And would you mind if I called you that occasionally?"

"Only for you," replied Belle, as she started to laugh. "And thank you."

Lumiere's response was a polite kiss to her hand, and then, he helped out with delivering the rest of the food plates.

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!'_

 _We'll fill your minds with sights you won't forget_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _Cause it's time to eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Please be our guest!_

Then, once everyone at the table had a plate of food in front of them, Lumiere said, " _Bon appeti!_ Enjoy your meal!"

And that is exactly what the guests did, with LeFou momentarily scarfing down his plate when his friend reminded him to slow down.

"This _does_ smell delicious," said Maurice, and he was about to cut up his meat portion into several slices when he found himself looking at his daughter.

"Belle? Why is your head in the soup?"

While Adam tried holding in his laughter, Belle found herself chuckling while lifting her head back up, and she replied, "It's a long story, Papa."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 **[Just imagine happy conclusion music similar to the one played in** _ **Aladdin, The Little Mermaid,**_ **and the animated** _ **Beauty & the Beast**_ **.]**

After dinner was complete, Lumiere and Cogsworth had led everyone to the ballroom, and now, Belle was being reminded of the celebration party that Adam had held not long after the transformation, with couples dancing around the room as she danced with Adam.

"Before you ask, I am still debating whether or not if I should grow a beard," said Adam, which caused Belle to laugh as he twirled her around. "Have you enjoyed everything up to this point?"

Belle nodded her head, and after Adam slowly dipped her, then brought her back up, she asked, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

A sly grin appeared on Adam's face as he said, "Let's just say that we'll be spending quite some time in a somewhat private castle in Paris that belonged to my mother's side of the family... courtesy of Nathaniel."

Before Belle could respond to him, Maurice tapped Adam on the shoulder, and asked, "May I have a dance with my daughter?"

The young man nodded his head, and stepped back a little bit while Belle tried to waltz with her father.

"Forgive me, Belle, for not being a perfect partner," admitted a sheepish Maurice. "But I have not really danced in years, so my skills are a bit... er, _rusty_ , to say the least."

"You're doing fine, Papa," assured Belle, giving him a warm smile. "Did you finish your new music box yet?"

Maurice shook his head, and replied, "Probably not until you and Adam return from your honeymoon... but try not to worry too much about it, just enjoy your time with him."

"I will, Papa," said Belle. "But part of me is a little sad knowing that you-"

Her father chuckled, and replied, "I do not need another woman to make my life worth living, Belle... I have you, and now, I have Adam."

Belle's eyes started to water up, and she muttered, "Darn it, Papa, you're making me cry again."

A few moments later, she was back in Adam's arms, and Belle noticed that he looked bothered about something. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, my love," replied Adam, shaking his head, but then, a mischievous smile appeared on his face, and he brought her closer to him so that he could speak into her ear. " _I'm just waiting until the moment comes for us to personally love each other_."

Belle's body started to heat up, and she felt herself blushing very hard. _"We have 'guests', Adam..."_

 _"True, but we are not exactly riding off into the sunset to enjoy our honeymoon in Paris,"_ reminded Adam, who placed one of his hands on her hip. _"We can leave whenever you're ready to..."_

Belle smirked at her new husband, and asked, _"Well, what if I do not want to leave just yet?"_

 _"Then, I'll simply continue with speaking to you like this,"_ replied Adam. _"Plus, I already had Lumiere and Plumette prepare our travel cases when we were eating dinner."_

Then, before Belle could say anything else, Adam slowly dipped her again, and he gave her a slow and passionate kiss on the lips, while everyone else paused to give out their applause for the newlyweds.

Once they seperated from each other, Adam asked, "Are you ready then, Belle?"

"Um..." So many emotions were going through Belle's mind right now, and she found herself at a loss for words. "I... er..."

The young man laughed, and he continued to dance with her. "Alright, Belle, we'll wait until the guests leave. Is that better?"

Belle was about to respond when she found herself looking at Maurice, who let out a chuckle, and nodded his head over at the doorway, motioning for her to just go.

"Actually... yes, Adam, I'm ready to go, so - _whoa_!"

Suddenly, Belle was taken by surprise when her new husband started to carry her in his arms, bridal style. "Um, Adam, you're supposed to do this over a threshold."

As he began walking away, Adam gave a small shrug, and replied, "True, but we don't exactly always _do_ what we are _supposed_ to, now do we, Belle?"

His new wife let out a chuckle, and said, "No, I suppose not... so, to Paris, then?"

"To Paris," replied Adam, and the two of them shared another kiss.


	30. Fear of Reality, Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 30 - Fear of Reality, Part 1_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise, and I only own this story and the OCs and such.

Also, I am not entirely good when it comes to _T-rated_ sex scenes, so (if you prefer) you'll just have to imagine it yourself.

* * *

Soon after the celebration was over, Maurice was heading back to his workshop room when he noticed Adam's uncle by the front doors, holding a luggage suitcase.

"Nathaniel? Are you leaving?"

The elderly ruler nodded his head, and replied, "While I am happy for Adam and Belle reaching the next chapter of their lives, I have my own story that is in need of repairs... and, speaking of which, would you happen to know where the newlyweds have run off to? I don't recall seeing them leave anywhere."

Maurice chuckled, and he said, "If I am not mistaken, I believe that they are getting ready to enjoy their honeymoon."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Paris, France_

"Well, you certainly aren't letting any time go to waste."

"I'm only taking precautions, my love."

Belle and Adam were now inside of the castle that belonged to his mother, and it was equally beautiful as Adam's own, but this castle had a more _female_ touch.

Also, Adam was currently walking up the stairs, heading to the master bedroom, while Belle was still being carried by him bridal-style, and her arms were currently wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" wondered Belle. "You look a little tired."

Adam chuckled, and replied, "I'll be fine, Belle, don't you worry... and, um, we _are_ going to... you know... tonight?"

"That's what I assumed," said Belle, as she started blushing. "Unless you'd rather wait-"

"I've waited almost a decade or so for you to come into my life," reminded Adam, giving her a smirk. "Do not mess with my emotions right now..."

As he continued to walk towards the master bedroom, Belle started to feel a little nervous about what would be happening soon.

 _How would I even start? I'm not one of those girls that can instantly act... lustful... at the snap of a finger._

Reading about stuff like this in literature was one thing, but in reality, for the moment, she had no idea what to do or what to expect.

 _Should I 'say' something that would... no, that wouldn't be something I would do... maybe if, um, I lay myself on the bed a certain-_

Suddenly, Belle's thoughts were interrupted when, after entering the room, Adam playfully threw her onto the bed.

"What was _that_ for?" asked Belle, who felt a little annoyed but also couldn't help but laugh at what he did.

"Just testing to see how light you are," replied a teasing Adam, who then caught a pillow that Belle tossed at him. "It's not like you could do the same to me."

Belle smirked at her husband, and raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

Adam began to laugh, but to her surprise, he started walking into the restroom. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a moment of privacy, my love," explained the young prince. "So that you can do... eh, whatever you have to do to prepare yourself."

Then, after Adam was in the restroom, Belle remembered the gift that Plumette had given her at the dining establishment, and she walked over to her luggage to start searching for it.

* * *

"Alright, Adam, no need to be afraid," he muttered to himself, while looking at his reflection.

The young man had removed his wedding outfit, and was wearing only a pair of boxers underneath pajama pants, while the rest of his upper body was left uncovered.

"It was only a bad dream... one that you have not re-lived since you first told Belle about it."

Adam took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and said, "Do not think about that horrible mistake... _this_ is your first time..."

* * *

As for Belle, she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, but instead of her wedding dress, she was wearing a thin-strapped, dark blue, silk-made piece of revealing lingerie.

 _I... suppose I would wear something like this..._

Every few seconds, however, Belle found herself trying to make adjustments to her new piece of clothing.

 _Too much leg... no, now that's not enough leg... how were they able to guess my proper size for-_

"Belle? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," called out Belle, realizing too late that she spoke a little too high-pitched. "I mean, uh... just waiting for you."

She went back to the bed, and casually sat on top of it, waiting patiently for him to come out.

* * *

A few minutes later, however, when Adam stepped out of the restroom, and to his surprise, he saw Belle moving around on the bed, changing her body position every five seconds.

 _Why is she... wait... that clothing... why does it seem so-_

"Oh, Adam!" cried Belle, blushing as she realized that he was standing in front of her. "I was just, um..."

"You look... _wow_..." said Adam, with his feelings of lust growing more. "You're _breathtaking_..."

Belle remained silent, continuing to blush but also feeling embarrassed, and as Adam sat next to her, she said, "Adam, I... I'm sorry if this is not..."

"Oh, Belle, don't apologize for _anything_ ," said Adam, giving her a warm smile. "No one ever said this would be perfect right off the bat."

"True, but... I feel like I should have a better understanding on _how_ to do this the right way-"

Adam chuckled, and he shook his head, saying, "Well, that's your problem right there, my love... don't listen to your mind, listen to your heart."

To emphasize his point, Adam placed his hand over her heart, but after seeing Belle slightly raise her eyebrow, and that he was close to touching her breast, the young man pulled his hand back.

"Sorry."

Belle let out a small giggle, and said, "Well, that is _one way_ to start, I guess, but... um, maybe we should start with..."

"Right ahead of you, my love," replied Adam, and the two of them began to share a slow and passionate kiss.

 _ **[If it helps, imagine the song 'Love Me Like You Do' in the background]**_

Then, a few minutes later, their kissing became more deeper and included some soft lip-biting, as well as tongue-related action, and while Belle wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, Adam placed his hands on her hips.

" _Belle... we don't have to.."_ He began to say, while their foreheads were pressed against each others, but a deep-breathing Belle shook her head.

 _"No, Adam, I... I want to, and... I want you..."_

Then, all of their lustful feelings took over completely, and now, Belle was lying across the bed while Adam was on top of her.

As their make-out session continued, Belle's fingers became intertwined within Adam's hair, and then, she started moving her hands down his back, as well as placing them on his chest.

In Adam's case, one of his hands moved from Belle's back to her right thigh, while his other hand was softly caressing her cleavege.

Soon after that, while continuing to kiss her, Adam began pulling down the straps of her lingerie, and he slowly started taking it off her body.

Once the revealing clothing was on the floor, the _actual_ love-making began... and for Belle, there were no words to describe what she was feeling right now.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Adam... because while part of him was loving every second of this special moment, the other part was in his mind, re-living the nightmare that he had tried so hard to lock away.

 _"No... it wasn't my fault..."_

Belle opened her eyes, and noticed that Adam was talking to himself.

 _"Belle... I'm sorry..."_

 _"Adam?"_ said Belle, feeling confused.

To her surprise, Adam started to look like he was in terrible pain, and all of the lustful feeling inside of Belle went away as she put a halt to their sexual intercourse. _"Adam!"_

The young man opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in the private castle, with a living Belle in front of him.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

For a moment, Adam remained silent, and then, he hung his head down, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Belle, forgive me, I... didn't mean to... ruin this for you."

" _Ruin_ this? Adam, you didn't ruin anything," replied Belle, speaking the truth. "It was... well, I can't exactly describe it right now, but you did not ruin... or did... did _I..._ "

Knowing right away was she was about to say, Adam instantly shook his head. "No, no, no, no, of course not, Belle, I... I loved every part of it as much as you did, but... I just don't want to end up hurting you."

"You _won't_ , Adam," replied Belle. "I know this for a fact."

Adam nodded his head, and then, he said, "Um... if it's alright with you, Belle, I would like, er, to get some sleep..."

Belle nodded, as well, and while Adam laid across the bed, placing his head on top of the pillow, she brought herself closer to him, placing an arm over his chest. "Just... promise me that you'll stay... in here... with me... and won't leave me... alone..."

"I won't, Belle," replied Adam, as the two of them felt their eyelids trying to close themselves, and he also let out a yawn. "I promise... _to stay by your side..._ "

A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep, thinking peaceful thoughs and having some wonderful dreams... except for the fact that, while a tiny part of Belle wanted to know what the second time would be like, Adam had no intentions of having sex with her again anytime soon.


	31. Fear of Reality, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 31 - Fear of Reality, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of _Beauty & the Beast, _I just own the story.

* * *

It was around 4 a.m. the next morning when Adam first woke up, and he was instantly reminded of the events that happened last night.

 _I'm such a damn fool._

Turning to the right side of him, Adam found himself looking at his unclothed wife, whose body was only partially covered up by the blanket.

 _She's so beautiful..._

He gently began massaging the side of her hip, which brought a smile to Belle's face, but after he stopped, Adam started feeling horrible again.

 _I wanted everything to be perfect for her last night, and instead, I let that cursed dream get in the way._

Quietly getting out of the bed, in order for Belle not to wake up, Adam put his clothes from last night back on, and after covering up his wife's body so that she would not be cold, he found a robe to wear from the nearby closet, then walked out onto the balcony.

 _What am I going to do now? I don't want the same thing to always happen every time we try to have sex with each other..._

 _"It won't, Adam."_

Suddenly, the young man turned around, and saw the Enchantress standing in front of him, with a small smile on her face.

 _"What in the... what are you doing here?"_ whispered Adam, so that Belle wouldn't wake up.

 _"Trying to stop something small from turning into something big and worse,"_ explained Agathe. _"While my work to help you become a better person has been complete, I knew that this was something I had to help you with."_

Adam rolled his eyes, and muttered, _"Thank you, but I do not need your assistance."_

 _"Oh?"_ said Agathe, as she crossed her arms. _"Then, what if I told you that, without my help, this problem would only get worse, and you would not be able to have any offspring with Belle?"_

Adam's eyes grew wide with horror, and he looked back and forth between Belle and the Enchantress. _"Y-you mean I... and she... never?"_

 _"It's a possibility,"_ admitted Agathe. _"But it is one that can be prevented if you put a stop to this occuring dream of yours."_

Adam sighed, and he replied, _"Well, then, how am I supposed to do that? I mean, she's so beautiful, and I... well, look at me!"_

The mysterious woman sighed, and she nodfed her head. _"I know, Adam... which is why I must apologize for not telling you this sooner."_

 _"Tell me what?"_ questioned Adam, looking confused and a little suspicious.

 _"The reason why you are having this dream is because you still have some of your 'beast-like' qualities,"_ explained Agathe. _"Which also explains why you were able to growl at Belle during the celebration, and play that prank on several of the villagers."_

Her statement made Adam start to feel frustrated, and he asked, _"Why on Earth would I still have those in the first place? The spell was broken!"_

 _"Yes, but it was after the last petal fell,"_ reminded Agathe. _"The power and true nature of the curse is a lot stronger than you think... and it is not just you that has been affected, but your servants, as well."_

Adam found himself remembering certain moments from the past few days, such as the top of Lumiere's head almost catching on fire, or Cogsworth's occasional clock-like twitches, and that did not make him feel any better.

 _"Why would you do this to me?"_ growled Adam. _"Have I not been through enough pain already?"_

Agathe held up her hands, and replied, _"There is nothing I can do to change this, Adam... you must figure out on your own how to control it."_

 _"Control it?"_ The young man could not believe what he was wearing. _"There wouldn't be anything to control if you-"_

 _"Adam?"_ called out Belle, which caused him to turn back around, and noticed that she was slowly starting to wake up.

But before he could continue his argument with the Enchantress, Adam saw that she had already left. _Who does she think she-_

"Adam? Are... you alright?" asked Belle, letting out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

The young man sighed, and he walked back to the bed, sitting on top of it. "Good morning, Belle... how are you feeling?"

"Tired," replied his wife. "But also relieved since I don't have to be so scared anymore at the thought of us... well, you know..."

 _Hmph, easy for you to say,_ thought Adam, who rolled his eyes. "That's good to hear, Belle... because, um... it might be a while until we try again."

Belle looked at him with confusion, and replied, "What do you mean? I thought we did-"

" _No,_ Belle, we did not do _fine_ ," interrupted Adam, who was still upset about what the Enchantress had told him. "I promised you that it would be perfect, but instead, I-"

"Adam, I _told_ you, that dream is not going to become reality," said Belle, bringing herself closer towards him. "You could never hurt me."

The young man just continued to make sounds of frustration, with multiple thoughts going through his mind, but then, Belle gently turned his face towards her, and in a comforting tone, she said, "It isn't going to happen, Adam... I know it won't..."

For a moment, Adam remained silent, and then, he said, "Um... Belle? You do know that, um... you are currently not wearing anything, right?"

Looking down at her unclothed body, Belle began to blush, and she replied, "Well, we _are_ married now, Adam, so... is this making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No, of course not," said Adam, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I, uh... well... just have to get used to seeing you like this."

He was also starting to feel a lustful urge towards Belle, so before she could say anything, Adam grabbed a nearby pillow to place in his lap, and said, "Um... why don't we get some breakfast? I think I still-"

Suddenly, Belle let out a laugh, and she shook her head, saying, "Oh, no, no, no... _I_ will cook us some food to eat... still haven't forgotten that pasta incident."

Adam rolled his eyes, and said, "It was _one time_ , Belle, and besides, how can I learn from my mistakes if I don't try again?"

Belle just chuckled, and gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Adam, relax... I'll cook."

Knowing that this would be an argument he would not win, Adam sighed, and watched her climb out of bed, getting ready to leave the room.

"Are you coming?"

"In a few, um, minutes, Belle," replied Adam, whose face was a little red. "But would you mind putting on some clothes or something before you... yes, thank you, I... no, I did not mean my robe as... _ugh_..."

Belle had already left the room, wearing only Adam's robe, and he collapsed back into bed, muttering, "Welcome to married life."

* * *

Once she was in the kitchen, Belle nodded her head, and said, "Alright, let's do this..."

 _[Background music - "Le Festin" by Camille]_

 _Les rêves des amoureux sont comme le bon vin_

 _Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin_

 _Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux_

 _Volant en chez tout ce que je peux_

 _Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie_

"Alright, I got the _B_ _oule de Pain,_ the jam, butter, and honey," said Belle, as she looked through the various pantries and drawers in the kitchen and refridgerator.

 _L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommée_

 _A sauter les repas je suis habituée_

 _Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir_

 _à un je suis amer je ne peux réussir_

 _Car rien n'est gratuit dans_

"And, now we have orange juice, _croissants, éclairs_ ," said Belle, continuing to add more to what she and Adam would be eating for breakfast. "Am I missing anything else?"

 _La vie jemais on ne redira_

 _Que la course aux étoiles; ça n'est pas pour moi_

 _Lassiez moi vous émerveille et prendre mon envol_

 _Nous allons en fin nous régaler_

As for Adam, who now felt a bit more relaxed and calm, he began making his way into the dining room, with the smell of whatever Belle was preparing catching his interest.

"That smells delightful," he said, with a smile appearing on his face.

 _La fête va enfin commencer_

 _Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis_

 _Je dresse le table, de ma nouvelle vie_

 _Je suis heureux a l'idée de ce nouveau destin_

 _Une vie me cacher et puis libre enfin_

 _Le festine est sur mon chemin_

"And, to finish it off," said Belle, preparing the breakfast table that was out on the porch. "Some sweet strawberries and wonderful-tasting grapes."

 _Une vie me cacher et puis libre enfin_

 _Le festine est sur mon chemin_

* * *

"Well, well, well..." said Adam, as he joined his wife outside. "Lumiere would definitely be impressed, my love."

"Thank you," replied Belle, with a smile on her face. "But I don't think I could any tricks with a couple of candlesticks."

Adam chuckled a little bit, even though he did not have much of an idea as to what Belle was talking about. "Was it troubling for you in any way?"

"Not really," replied Belle, as she started to spread some jam over a slice of her bread. "Maybe tomorrow, I could help _you_ try and make something like this."

He rolled his eyes, and replied, " _Very_ funny."


	32. Fear of Reality, Part 3

**Beauty and the Beast**

 _Chapter 32 - Fear of Reality, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns everything from this franchise, and I just own the story.

Also, I apologize if Belle and Adam seem out of character during the past couple of chapters, and some of the ones after this chapter, but it _is_ their honeymoon, and in my story, they are both going to be a little _lustful,_ for a while.

* * *

Even though he was still not pleased with what the Enchantress had told him, Adam was not going to let it affect his honeymoon with Belle.

 _And if I can 'control' it, then I do not even have to worry about saying anything to her._

But even as the two of them walked down the streets of Paris, Adam wasn't even sure what was _needed_ to be controlled.

 _Other than my temper, I suppose, but that can't be the-_

 _"Adam?"_

Suddenly, the young man's thoughts were interrupted by his wife's voice, and he realized that she had stopped moving. "Belle? What is it?"

"Do you think my mother is inside there?"

Adam looked up at the sign that was in front of her, and a little bit of sadness entered his heart. "Oh... um... it's a possibility, I suppose..."

They were standing by the entrance of a cemetary, and it was also a few miles nearby to where Belle and her parents had once lived.

"I mean, technically, this is not the only cemetary here in Paris," reminded Adam. "But if you'd like, we could go inside, and..."

To his surprise, Belle began to shake her head, and she replied, "I think I will... um... wait until next time... so that we can bring Papa to see it, too."

Adam nodded his head, and they continued to walk down the street. "I'm sorry you were not able to spend as much time as you would've liked with her, Belle... from what I saw after looking at your father's painting, she seemed like a wonderful woman."

"You don't have to be sorry, Adam," replied Belle, as she started holding onto his hand. "It's all part of human life, and... I know that, whenever my time comes... I'll see her again."

Adam let out a chuckle, and he said, "I hope you don't plan on pulling a _Juliet_ anytime soon now that we- _ow,_ I was _joking_!"

Loosening her grip on his hand, Belle smirked at Adam, and asked, "Well, since we are on the subject of mothers, what else can you tell me about yours?"

A few pleasant memories entered Adam's mind after she asked him the question, and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, after supper, my father would always go out and get some firewood because, at times, my mother would feel as if she was living in Alaska.

"Then, once the fireplace was on, she would sit on the couch that was placed nearby, and invite me to listen to her read one of her favorite stories... usually, it was always the same one."

"Oh?" said Belle. "Which one was it?"

" _Ro -_ I mean, uh, _Hamlet_ ," replied Adam, hoping that Belle didn't catch on to what he was going to say. "I would sit next to her, lay my head in her lap, and listen to her soft voice reading the words from the book.

"Eventually, I would find myself falling asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was in my room, tucked into bed..."

Belle started to smile, but then, she couldn't help but ask, "What happened after your mother passed?"

A slight frown appeared on Adam's face as he answered, "Well, my father didn't really enjoy the same books as she did, and he didn't see any reason to get firewood, so... I never had that experience again."

"I'm sorry if I..." Belle began to say, but Adam shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, I enjoy having these conversations with you," replied Adam. "I didn't exactly grieve the way that most young boys at my age usually do whenever they lose someone close, so in a way, this helps... and, besides, at least _you_ still have a father that cares so much about you, unlike mine."

Belle started feeling curious again, and she asked, "What happened to him, then? Is he-"

"Dead?" finished Adam, with a slight smirk on his face. "Probably... he just left one night a few weeks after my 18th year, and I have not seen him since."

 _Yet another reason why I despise the holiday known as-_

"You don't think he would... show up randomly, do you?" wondered Belle, who currently had mixed feelings against his father.

Adam let out a chuckle, and he said, "I don't see any reason why he should, considering he had plenty of time to visit in between my 18th and my 21st year.

"Besides, it's not like he'll have any power against me... everything that was his went to Nathaniel and myself."

Belle was about to ask him some more questions, but she noticed that he was looking a little uncomfortable talking about the person that made him what he once was, so she simply changed the subject back to his mother.

A few minutes later, however, Adam said, "Um... forgive me for asking, Belle, but with all this recent talk about... mothers and... well, you aren't-"

Belle quickly started to blush, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "No, I am _not_... I mean, we _just_ had sex last night. You think it would happen so quickly?"

Adam held up his hands, in defense, and replied, "It was just a question, my love... and you don't have to be so defensive about it."

"I am _not_ being defensive," said a blushing Belle. "I just... don't want to have any children just yet... but, um... I would _like_ to... one day..."

Adam's eyes became full of surprise, and he said, "Really?"

Belle just nodded her head, and Adam began to smile widely.

"But just so we're clear, you are not-"

"Adam, I swear, if you ask me that again, I will find a lake or pond to push you into."

* * *

 _Later that night_

While Belle was busy with preparing herself for dinner, Adam was actually preparing the table for the two of them, with the already-cooked food that simply needed to be warmed up.

"Thank you again, Lumiere," said Adam, as he lit the candelabra that was placed in the middle of the table.

After tossing away the extinguished match into a waste basket, Adam was about to pour themselves some glass of wine when he noticed Belle entering the room.

"Wow, Adam... this all looks delicous!"

 _That is not the only thing,_ thought the young man, who was now staring at her. _I don't recall her looking_ _ **this**_ _beautiful before._

"Where did you get _that_ dress from?"

Belle rolled her eyes, and chuckled as she answered, "Plumette forgot to mention that she had a _surprise_ wedding gift for me, as well... is it too much?"

 _It's_ _ **perfect**_...

"No, of course not, Belle... you're always going to look beautiful to me, no matter-"

Suddenly, he noticed that she had let her hair down again, and just like that one day in the library, Adam could smell the scent that was coming from it, courtesy of whatever she was using in the bathtub.

 _No, Adam, you're stronger than this_ , thought the young man. _Just because it's a honeymoon, there is no reason..._

"Um, why did you drop that fork on the ground?" asked Belle, looking at him with confusion.

"Huh?" Adam turned his head, and saw the piece of silverware she was referring to. "Oh, I didn't even know that happened... let me-"

"No worries, I'll get it," replied Belle, walking over to the fork, and as she bent down to pick it up, Adam clenched his jaw tightly.

 _Curse these damn lustful feelings._

After standing back up, Belle turned to look back at her husband. "There we go, no harm do... uh... Adam, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because tonight, Belle, you look _so... darn... beautiful,_ " replied Adam, who was letting his lustful self speak for him. "And it makes me want to _do_ things."

Feeling her face heat up, Belle couldn't help but ask," Like what exactly?"

 _No, Adam, do not get up from this table!_

Getting up from the table, the young man began walking over to his blushing wife, and he said, "Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Belle."

As Adam came closer to her, Belle started to say, "But... the food, and..."

"That can wait for an hour or so," replied Adam, whose eyes were filled with a different type of hunger. "So, in the meantime..."

He was now standing in front of Belle, waiting for a response, and after a moment, she whispered, " _We don't have to if you don't-_ "

 _"_ _ **I**_ _want_ _to, Belle,"_ said Adam, looking into her eyes. _"But only if_ _ **you**_ _want to..."_

He gently placed his hand on the side of her face, and as Belle looked into his eyes, she said, " _I... I... I do..._ "

 _"And, now, I shall kiss the bride,"_ replied Adam, who then began to kiss her passionately, with Belle soon returning the favor.

A few minutes later, in the closest bedroom, Adam was laying across the bed while Belle was on top of him, with both of them half-naked.

As he continued kissing Belle, Adam's hands were continuously moving from her chest, her back, then her hips, as well as her thighs.

 _You're in control, Adam, not that damn dream._

Then, once they reached the final stage, Adam found himself starting to make growling noises, but decided to just forget about it.

Soon, everything seemed like it was going fine... _until..._

 _"Adam, wait... I need to... you have... ow!"_

Belle's small cry of pain instantly made Adam's body freeze up, and he looked almost horrified. "Are you hurt? Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Adam, it's okay, I'm fine," replied Belle, not wanting him to panic.

"Then, why did sound like you were in pain?" questioned Adam, and he saw her face become red with embarassment. "What?"

"Well... you were going too fast, and... you hurt my..." replied Belle, her face becoming as red as the Enchanted Rose. "Do I really have to say it out loud?"

Adam still looked confused, but after Belle made a quick gesture, the answer clicked inside of his head, and then, he did the one thing that she had least expected him to do.

"Wha - why are you laughing?"

Instead of responding, Adam just continued to laugh, and Belle began pouting at him. "I don't see what is so funny."

" _Hahaha_... I'm laughing because..." replied Adam, trying to lower his laughter. "Here I am, worried about hurting you by doing something like bruising your limbs, or making slash marks, but then, you said that I _hurt_ you by... _hahahaha_!"

Belle frowned, and she crossed her arms, now feeling embarassed _and_ angry. "Well, it _did_ hurt... a little... and all _you're_ doing is laughing about it."

Adam shook his head, and he began wrapping his arms around her. "Well, you already said that you were fine, so..."

" _Ugh, seriously, Adam,"_ muttered Belle, gritting her teeth in frustration, and as Adam continued to chuckle, she grabbed ahold of the nearest pillow beside her, preparing to whack his head-

" _Oh, ho, ho,_ you do not want to go there, Belle," said Adam, blocking her pillow strike with his hand. "That is one fight you will not win."

"Is that so?" replied Belle, smirking at her husband. "Why don't we just find out, then?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and said," Oh, please, this is coming from the girl who couldn't last after being hit by one snowball."

 _"You didn't even apologize for that!"_

"Fine... I'm _sorry_ for having some fun after seeing you fall to the grou - oh, no, you don't!"

 _WHACK!_

 _"Adam!"_

"What? You started it!"

"But you didn't have to hit me _there_!"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, and the two of them continued their pillow fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Adam's castle_

"Lumiere?" said Cogsworth, as he entered his master's study. "Why are you in here?"

"I was searching for something that I can't remember right now," replied Lumiere, who was leaning back in the chair. "But instead, I found this _very_ interesting story that appears to have been written by Belle."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh, my goodness, Lumiere... what is the point of you reading that?"

"What? It's just some harmless reading," replied the former candelabra. "You act as if I would do something crazy, like toss it into the fireplace or something."

 _WHOOSH!_

"Uh... Lumiere..."

"What now, Cogsworth?"

"Where is the story?"

"It is right here in my... _huh_... I had it just a moment ago. Where could it have-"

Cogsworth sighed, and he started to shake his head. "Did you not see the flames momentarily grow just a _little_ bigger?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with..." said Lumiere, but then, he realized what his friend meant. " _Oh, no... that cannot be good._ "


	33. The Honeymoon Continues

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 33 - The Honeymoon Continues_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns this franchise. I only own the story, OCs, etc.

Thank you all so much for reading this. I would love to update once or twice every day, but usual things get in the way, and I just try and do it as soon as I can.

Also, this story isn't getting "flat" or too "OOC", is it? I always imagine a chapter as if it were an actual movie scene, and this is pretty much the way I see Emma and Dan and everyone else's version of these beloved characters acting.

Oh, and I'm currently wondering if I should have Adam's father show up soon, or just leave him out... what do you all think?

* * *

As he and Cogsworth continued to watch the burning pages of Belle's self-written story, Lumiere let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, at least, she won't have to worry about anyone else reading it."

The majordomo of the castle sighed, and shook his head. "Oh, I am sure that will make Belle feel a _lot_ better once you tell her what you did... you _are_ going to tell her, correct?"

"Of _course,_ I will tell her," replied the former candelabra. "But who knows? I might not have to, considering that she probably won't even remember it even exists."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Paris, France_

After calling a draw to their pillow fight, Belle and Adam put their clothing back on, and a few minutes later, they were enjoying the dinner that he had warmed up.

"Told you it would not make a difference," said Adam, with a small smile. "But, anyhow... where would you like to go tomorrow?"

Belle thought about it, for a moment, as she started cutting her meat, and then, his wife replied, "I've always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower."

To her surprise, Adam simply nodded his head, and said, "Alright, what else?"

" _Well_... I will let you know after we have spent enough time at the Eiffel Tower."

Swallowing the chewed-up food that was inside of his mouth, Adam then looked at Belle, and replied, "Why would you want to spend _more_ time than usual when it only takes a minute or so to admire it up close?"

"Because I also want to go inside of the tower, walk up the stairs, and see the view from the top," said Belle, with a slight frown on her face, confused as to why Adam was reluctant to go.

"It's just the same as the view you would get from my balcony or your bedroom window," pointed out the young prince. "And I should know."

 _Okay,_ _ **something**_ _is going on,_ thought Belle, and she asked, "Adam, why don't you want to go inside and explore the Eiffel Tower?"

Instead of answering her, Adam continued to eat his meal, while Belle started crossing her arms together, and she raised an eyebrow. _"Adam..."_

"I just don't see much of a point, my love," replied Adam, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, we can always go inside it another time. I doubt it'll be gone or anything like that whenever we return to Paris after-"

Suddenly, he stopped his sentence after hearing a familiar sob, and Adam looked up from his plate to his wife that appeared to almost be on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Belle? What is it? Why are you so sad?"

"Who, me?" replied Belle, who was continuing to eat her food, but in a more sad and depressing way. "I am... perfectly fine, Adam."

Adam sighed, and he shook his head. " _Belle_ , I know perfectly well that you are _not_ fine... you look like you're about to cry any second."

" _I'm not sad!_ " exclaimed Belle, before she started sobbing, and tears were falling down from the corners of her eyes.

So, after moving his chair closer to hers, Adam wrapped his arms around Belle, who began to cry against his shirt, and he said, "Please don't cry, my love."

 _"I'm noh' cryin,"_ said a weeping Belle, her voice muffled because of her face being against his shirt.

A look of amusment and pity appeared on Adam's face as he held Belle against him, and as he softly rubbed her back, he replied, "Alright, my love, we can go to the Eiffel Tower."

 _"You don' mean thah,"_ said Belle. " _You're jus sayin' thah so I can stop cryin."_

"No, _really,_ Belle, we'll go the first thing in the morning after breakfast," replied Adam, who was now trying to rock her back and forth. "But, yes, it would make me feel better if you _did_ stop crying."

Belle let out another sob, and she slowly backed away from Adam, saying, _"Okay, fine, I'll stop crying..."_

Then, to his surprise, she instantly had a sly grin on her face as she added, "I love you."

 _"What the..."_ Adam's eyes went wide with surprise, and his mouth almost dropped. "You were _faking_ this whole time?"

Belle shook her head, and she replied, "No, no, I was _acting_ , not _faking_... there is a difference."

Realizing what he'd just done a moment ago, Adam let out a groan, and muttered, "That wasn't exactly _fair,_ you know."

"Well, that's what you get for laughing at me earlier," replied Belle, who then kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now, then, shall we call it a night, and go to sleep?"

Adam was about to give his response, but then, after realizing that Belle was still in his arms, a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked his confused wife. "And why is your - _eep! Adam!_ "

The young prince chuckled, and replied, "I think I have to teach my _prisoner_ a lesson when it comes to playing devious tricks."

"Prisoner? I am not... _whoa_!" exclaimed Belle, who was now being carried over his shoulder. " _Adam! You put me down right now!_ "

"Alright," replied Adam, who instantly released Belle from her arms, but before she could even touch the floor, he held onto her again, and placed her back on his shoulder in the opposite direction, with him being able to look at her now-unamused face.

"That is _not_ what I meant," muttered Belle, and Adam let out a chuckle. " _Ugh,_ this is just as bad as when you lifted the pages of my story above your head so that I couldn't reach it."

As Adam walked away from the dining room, and starting to go up the staircase, he replied, " _Don't worry,_ you will get it back once I finish reading it."

* * *

"There is no way that Belle or the Master will ever be able to read the story again," reminded Cogsworth, while Lumiere was exploring the now extinguished fireplace, trying to see if any of the pages survived.

" _Yes, my friend, you already said that,_ " muttered Lumiere. "Do not worry, I have a plan on what they can read in the meantime."

"What _plan_?" questioned Cogsworth.

The former candelabra walked over to Adam's desk, where only a few pages of Belle's story remained, and he explained, "I will just copy the _mademoiselle's_ handwriting, and make an entirely new story... one that I am sure will be enjoyed by _both_ of them."

"It's _madame_ now, you fool," reminded Cogsworth. "And have you _ever_ written a story before?"

"Not exactly, but how hard can it be, eh?" said an optomistic Lumiere. "All I have to do is go in the library, see what kind of books she would read, and get the inspiration from there."

Cogsworth shook his head at how foolish and idiotic that his friend's plan sounded to him, and replied, "How you ever came to be serving the Master and his family will always be a mystery to me."

"Oh, _lighten up_ , Cogsworth," said Lumiere, as he paid close attention to Belle's handwriting. "You're almost as bad as the Master is during the holiday season."

* * *

 _For never was a story of more woe_

 _Than this of Juliet and her Romeo_

As Adriana closed the book, Young Adam looked up at her, and asked, "Could you read it again, Mother?"

The kind-hearted woman smiled at her son, and to his surprise, she placed the book in front of him. "How about you read it to me this time, son?"

"Uh..." said Young Adam, who was not expecting this. "Alright, then."

She watched as his son flipped to the first page, and tried to read the first line. _"Um... twoh-"_

"It's pronounced _two_ , Adam," corrected his mother, speaking in a sincere and amused tone.

"Oh, yeah, I, er... I knew that," replied Young Adam, giving her a sheepish smile. " _Two households, both alike..._ "

Suddenly, Adriana began to shiver, and the little boy looked up at his mother, asking, "Would you like to go the fireplace, Mother?"

"No, I'll be fine, Adam," she assured him. "You just keep on reading, and..."

Adam's mother paused his sentence to admire just how handsome her son looked, and she added, "You'll make a lucky girl very happy one day, my son."

" _Blegh,_ no way," replied her slightly disgusted son. "Girls are _yucky._ "

Adriana let out a chuckle, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Does that mean _I'm_ yucky, as well, Adam?"

"No, of course not, you're my mother," reminded Young Adam, and she started to laugh.

 _"Oh, Adam... just promise me you won't ever change, and will always be yourself."_

 _"Er... alright, Mother... I promise..."_

* * *

Then, all of a sudden, the dream ended, and Adam found himself back in his mother's castle, lying in the bed that he was sharing with Belle, who was soundly asleep next to him.

Knowing that it would be a while before he was tired again, Adam quietly climbed out of the bed, and walked out to the balcony, admiring the stars and full moon in the sky.

 _So, what constellations shall I try to locate this time? I can already see Aquarius... the Twins... yes, I see you there, Leo... and where is-_

 _"Pegasus won't come out until October, Adam."_

The young man turned around, and saw his wife, who had come to join him. "Belle? You don't have to-"

"You aren't the only one to wake up randomly in the night," replied Belle, smiling at her husband, and she looked up at the nighttime sky. "So, how many have youfound already?"

A warm and loving smile appeared on Adam's face, and then, he replied, "Well, just the usual ones... but how did you know I was looking for Pegasus?"

"I just assumed that you were," admitted Belle, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, that was the first constellation that I discovered."

Adam chuckled, and he was about to say what was his first constellation when he noticed Belle's charm bracelet. "Who gave you that?"

"Huh? Oh, it was a gift from Papa," answered Belle, allowing him to take a closer look. "The bracelet belonged to my mother, and he made the charms himself."

"Well, he certainly did a great job," said Adam, admiring his father-in-law's craftstmanship. "But what is this particular charm exactly? A sort-of brown bear or..."

Belle began to laugh, and she shook her head, explaining to him what it was supposed to represent. "Well, Papa said that he couldn't exactly design one of you as the beast, so he chose to go with this... and, um, I might have mentioned that it looked cute and adorable."

Adam just looked at Belle for a moment, staying silent, and then, he shook his head. "Well, now I've seen everything... you might as well have your father add a pot of honey or something if you are going to call it _cute_ and _adorable_."

"But it _is_ ," teased an amused Belle. "I mean, come on, just look at his tiny teeth, and his cute, little paws-"

" _Alright, you have made your point,_ " muttered Adam, and Belle continued to laugh quietly.

Once she stopped, the young woman looked back up at the sky, admiring the beautiful way that the stars were shining, and how-

"Belle?"

She turned to look back at Adam, who now looked concerned. "Remember when I asked you, after our first dance, if you'd be happy with me?"

Belle nodded her head, and replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because now, you are my wife instead of my prisoner," explained Adam. "And... that is always going to be important to me, Belle... you being happy..."

A smile appeared on Belle's face, and as she looked into his sparkling, beautiful blue eyes, the young woman said, "As long as you're with me, Adam, I'll always be happy."

That answer was good enough for the young prince, and as the two of them continued to search for constellations, Adam couldn't help but wonder if her mother was now looking down at him, with a smug facial expression.

 _Okay, Mother, you were right... as always..._


	34. An Unexpected Turn

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 34 - An Unexpected Turn_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own this story.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Nathaniel had returned to his castle, and as he climbed down from his horse, the elderly ruler let out a sigh.

"Well, Samuel, if my nephew can be a better person to his servants, then I can certainly do the same for my own... you go and get some rest, okay?"

The horse gave a quick nod of his head before making his way to the nearby stables, and Nathaniel smiled as he began to walk up the steps that led to the castle doors.

 _Thank you, Adam... and Belle... for helping me realize-_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly, Nathaniel felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his body, and as he collasped to the floor, the elderly man looked up to see who the person was that shot him with a rifle.

 _"What... are you... trying to...?"_

The newcomer gave Adam's uncle a sly grin, and he replied, "I am here to take back what belongs to me... and I will not let you stand in the way of that."

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

True to his word, once he and Belle had finished with eating breakfast, Adam brought her to one of the world's iconic monuments, and as he watched her face glow with happiness after they had reached it, Adam could not help but smile at the very sight of it.

" _That'll be 25 euros, Monsieur._ "

The dry vocal tone of the ticket seller interrupted Adam's thoughts, and he gave him an apologetic smile. "My apologies."

After placing the currency on the worker's desk, Adam started to lead Belle to the entrance gate when the ticket seller said, "Uh, she has to pay, as well."

"What do you mean?" said Adam, who started to frown. "I thought it was only twenty five for two people."

"Well, _monsieur,_ you thought wrong," replied the ticket seller. "It is twenty five _each,_ so if you want to take the farm girl up with you, one of you has to pay another twenty five."

Belle felt a slight mixture of anger and annoyance after being called a _farm girl_ , but then again, she was wearing her casual and favorite blue-colored outfit, and it wasn't like this was the first time she had been called that.

However, Adam definitely did not appreciate it, and so, he growled, "Look here, _**monsieur**_ _,_ you'd best apologize to my wife, or else I can make your life a miserable-"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, okay?" interrupted the ticket seller. "And, besides, what could someone like _you_ possibly do?"

Adam, who was currently not dressed in any sort of royal-like outfit, gave the man a menacing glare, and replied, "It _just so happens_ that I am also a _prince_ , you moronic fool, and I expect you to show some more respect to a princess."

Unfortunately, after the ticket seller took one look at Belle, he began to erupt into laughter. "You cannot _be serious_... _her, a princess?_ "

Adam's eyes began to glow in anger, and he was almost about ready to yank the ticket seller away from his desk, but then, Belle gave him the required amount of euros, and she said, "Come on, Adam, let's go."

"Not until _he_ offers you an apology," exclaimed her husband.

"Fat chance, my friend."

Before Adam could do anything else, Belle grabbed him by the shoulder, and they began heading into the tower, but not before the young prince made a quick offensive gesture at the ticket seller.

"Adam, please, just relax," said Belle, trying to keep him calm. "He was only doing his job."

"Well, I don't appreciate someone like _him_ insulting the love of my life," said an irritated Adam. "He's almost as terrible as the villagers were back when I was still cursed."

Belle sighed, and she replied, "Yes, but for now, I would just like us to enjoy our special time together... besides, it _is_ early, so no one will be on the top floor but the two of us, so it'll be all to ourselves."

As the two of them started to climb the steps that led to the summit point of the Eiffel Tower, Adam let out a sigh, and said, "Alright, Belle... I'm sorry... I just don't like hearing or seeing people like _him_ insult or disrespect you."

"And I love you for what you tried to do back there," said Belle, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "But right now, I would just like to continue being excited about what the view will be like from up at the top."

"If you aren't tired by the time that we actually get there," muttered Adam, who was still a little annoyed with the ticket seller. "There must be almost 2,000 steps alone in this place, and we've barely completed a sample of that."

"Well, we could go faster if - _whoa_!"

" _Way ahead of you, my love_ ," said Adam, who had placed Belle in his arms, and was now sprinting across the steps of the tower.

"Adam, not too fast," replied Belle, who couldn't help but laugh at his actions. "You'll tire yourself out sooner than you think."

The young man gave her a toothy grin, and said, "Not to worry, my love, I shall be fine."

* * *

 _An hour later_...

As Belle took her first steps onto the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, she was momentarily speechless at how beautiful everything looked right now.

 _This is amazing,_ thought Belle, who walked over to the nearest telescope that allowed her to see almost all of Paris.

" _Glad to see... you are having so much fun,_ " gasped Adam, who made his arrival a few minutes later.

Belle giggled, and she walked over to Adam, saying, "I _did_ tell you that you'd be tired by the time we-"

"I know... I know..." replied Adam, as he tried to catch his breath. " _My God,_ I have _never_ been this tir-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Belle, who kissed him on the lips, and once she pulled away, he let out a small chuckle. "Well, now I feel a _little_ better... is that what it was for?"

"Possibly," teased Belle, bringing him over to the railing. "But it's also my way to thank you for sharing this experience with me."

Adam smiled warmly at her, and he replied, "It was my pleasure, Belle... anything to make sure that you're happy."

"Oh, I am _definitely_ happy, Adam," said Belle, who also began to smile."And look how beautiful the view of Paris is from up here."

Turning around to see what Belle was talking about, Adam let out a whistle, and nodded his head. "Indeed it is, my love... but, um, exactly _how long_ -"

"You want to return to the castle, don't you?"

Adam nodded his head, and added, "I would also like for us to go back home... if that's okay with you, of course."

"It is, actually," replied Belle, to his surprise. "I'm starting to miss Papa and everyone else..."

"As am I, my love," admitted Adam, letting out a sigh.

Belle nodded her head, but then, to his surprise, her stomach let out a loud growl.

"You mean to tell me that you're _still_ hungry after all of that food you ate for breakfast?" questioned Adam, while a slightly embarassed Belle gave a small shrug. "Alright, then... but, um, you _did_ bring the atlas with you, correct? I would prefer _not_ to walk _all the way_ back down-"

"Not to worry, Adam, I've taken care of all that," replied Belle, as she took the Enchanted Atlas out from one of her deep pockets. "And, yes, I am ready to return home, as well."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, Belle?" said Adam, after he finished packing up his suitcase.

His wife smiled at him, and she answered, "I've been thinking of doing some reorganization in the library tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you would like to help."

"Of course, my love, I would be delighted to help," replied Adam, as Belle brought her suitcase over to his. "How would you like to start? By letter, volume number, the year it was published..."

"I'll decide tomorrow, Adam," said Belle, as she brought a hand to her stomach. " _Wow_ , I _definitely_ feel full now than how I felt back on the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm not surprised," chuckled the young prince, as he re-opened the magical atlas. "I think Mrs. Potts has a special tea, in mind, to help you feel better."

* * *

When she and Adam finally returned to the castle, they were not expecting to be greeted by Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, as well as Plumette and Maurice.

" _Welcome home, mademoiselle_ ," sang a cheerful Lumiere, bowing in front of the married couple. "And the same for you, Master."

While Adam smiled and nodded his head, Belle let out a chuckle, and said, "Thank you, Lumiere... did we miss anything important while we were away?"

"Eh, sort of, but not exactly," replied the former candelabra, while Cogsworth fought the urge to roll his eyes. "But we've certainly missed having you two around. It has not been the same."

Belle's warm smile grew wider as she nodded her head, and said, "Thank you again... and the same goes for us."

Then, after noticing a tray of tea nearby, Adam looked over at Mrs. Potts, and said, "I was wondering if you could fix up a cup of tea that would help Belle feel less... well, _full_... she ate quite a lengthy meal."

"Of course, Master," replied Mrs. Potts, and she began to walk away. "You stay where you are, deary, and I will be back in a few quick minutes."

As for Plumette, who had walked over to Belle, she asked, with a sly smile, "So, do not take this the wrong way, _madame_ , but did the two of you enjoy the wedding gifts that-"

"I'll tell you another time," muttered a blushing Belle, in a low voice so that Adam could not hear her. "But, uh... _yes, yes we did..._ and thank you."

Adam was about to say something else to Lumiere when he noticed that Nathaniel was not in the room.

"Lumiere, do you know where my uncle is at?"

"Oh, I can answer that," replied Maurice, giving her a smile. "He told me that his castle and own servants were in need of his assistance, so I believe that he-"

Before Belle's father could finish speaking, however, Chapeau appeared at the doorway, and gave everyone an apologetic look. "Forgive me, but... there is a certain individual at the door requesting for you."

Giving the same look to the others, Adam then followed Chapeau out of the library, and towards the entrance of the castle, where he saw a well-groomed and official-looking man wating patiently for the young prince.

"Are _you_ Prince Adam?" asked the newcomer, and the young man nodded his head. "Well, I do hope you've gotten used to this place... because it no longer belongs to you."

Adam could not believe what he was hearing. "I... I am sorry, but... _who_ gives _you_ the right to say something like that?"

"I am afraid it's the truth, Adam... as well as a certain marriage that needs to be discussed."

It had been several years since he'd last heard that voice...

 _Impossible! He is supposed to be_ _ **dead**_ _!_

But after turning around, the young man found himself looking at the one person he had never wanted to see again in his life.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home, son?"

With a slight nod of his head, Adam did the first thing that came to his mind.

 _WHAM!_

"Welcome home."


	35. Adam's Fury, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 35 - Adam's Fury, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

Also, thank you, reviewers, for informing me about the timeline issue regarding the Eiffel Tower, which I saw via Google and Wikipedia was not actually created until the late 1800s. I plan on editing that out when I get the chance, and as of now, I will avoid having Belle and Adam talk about it... seeing as that there will be plenty of stuff going on for them to even bring it up.

* * *

By the time that Adam's father had gotten up to his feet after recieving a punch to the face, Belle had appeared to see who the new visitor was.

"Adam? Is everyth - oh, _bonjour_ , _Monsieur_... um..."

Edward looked over at his son, and said, "She must not be very bright if she can't recognize who I am."

Adam gritted his teeth in frustration, and said, "Well, you don't exactly _look_ the same as you do in our family painting, _Father_."

Noticing the venomous emphasis that Adam had placed on that last word, as well as realizing what the newcomer had said to her, a slight frown appeared on Belle's face as she said, "Forgive me, your Highness... I just assumed that-"

"Well, unfortunately, you were wrong," interrupted Edward. "And I will let it slide, for the time being... but in the meantime, I expect you to not make the same mistake again the next time you visit."

" _Visit_?" said Lumiere, who was now walking towards them, along with Cogsworth. "Oh, no, Master, she and her father live here in the castle."

Adam's father remained silent, for a moment, and then, he said, "How peculiar... if she _lives_ here in the castle, then why is she dressed like a common farm girl?"

"Because I do not want to force her into being someone that she is not," explained Adam, who was continuing to control his anger. "And Belle is a _very intelligent_ woman... she's probably smarter than either of us."

Edward crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that _so_ , _madame_?"

"Well, I'm sure that he and I have the same, if not equal, intelligence," pointed out Belle, who was slowly starting to dislike him. "But I am concerned about yours, however."

After she said that, Adam found himself starting to laugh while Cogsworth and Lumiere both had a nervous expression on their faces.

"It would be _wise_ to know your place, _madame_ ," said Adam's father, giving her a look of disappointment. "Especially if you want to continue being wed to my son, and living inside of _my_ castle."

" _Your_ castle?" repeated Belle, with a smirk on her face. "If I recall, this all belongs to _Adam,_ and there is nothing you could do to affect our marital status."

"And what makes you so sure of that, _madame_?" said Edward. "Were you not informed of the agreement that I made regarding my son's marriage to whomever he chose to be his wife?

"I thought you were supposed to be very knowledgeable."

To Adam's pleasure, Belle gave her own snappy comeback. "And I thought _you_ were supposed to be _dead._ "

 _God, I love her so much_ _right now,_ thought Adam.

As for Edward, who was not as forgiving as his son currently was, he responded by delivering a slap to Belle's face. "You should learn your place and know who you talk to, you filthy little farm girl."

 _ **ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!**_

" _Father, you get the_ _ **hell**_ _out of_ _ **my**_ _castle now,_ " warned a furious Adam, after checking to see if his wife was alright. " _You no longer have any power. Nathaniel and I-_ "

"I am afraid that your _uncle_ is no longer an important factor in this situation," replied a stone-faced Edward. "Since you can obviously see that I am alive, no such agreement exists... which reminds me..."

Turning his attention over to Belle, who was refusing to come down to his level, Adam's father placed out his hand in front of her. "Hand over your wedding ring, _madame_."

" _What? Are you insane_?" exclaimed Belle. "There is no way that I am ever handing it to you."

A smirk appeared on Edward's face as he said, "Either you hand me the ring, or I shall have you and your father thrown out of here immediately."

" _Over my dead body,_ " growled an infuriated Adam, as he stood in front of his wife.

His father let out a sigh, and replied, "Fair enough... I will just have _someone else_ do it... _Lumiere?_ "

"M-me, Master?" said the former candelabra, feeling nervous.

"Indeed, my faithful servant," replied Edward. "Retrieve the ring from her, and hand it over to me now... _or else_."

Lumiere gulped, and looked over at Cogsworth for help, with the former clock saying, "Um, forgive me, Master, but I don't think he is really comfortable with-"

"His comfort is irrelevant, Cogsworth," retorted Edward. "Do not make me ask you again, Lumiere."

The kind-hearted servant continued to hesitate, but just when it seemed like Edward was about to say something worse, Belle removed her wedding ring, and placed it in his hand, to everyone's surprise. "There... are you happy now?"

" _B-but, madame, you... just said_..."

Belle shook her head, and replied, "I know what I said, Lumiere, but I will not have your job be at risk just so he can have the ring... I love having you here."

Lumiere let out a sigh of relief, and to Belle's amusement, he politely kissed her on both sides of her face. " _Thank you, madame_... if this was an alternate world, I would give you a thousand libraries, then I would kiss you, and ask you to marry me."

Adam rolled his eyes while Belle tried her best to not laugh.

"You're already _engaged_ to someone, you fool," reminded Cogsworth.

"Yes, but that is why I said an _alternate_ world," replied Lumiere.

Once she relaxed a little, Belle turned back to look at Edward, and she said, "I certainly do not need a ring or a piece of parchment to show my love for Adam, or how much he loves me."

Placing her ring inside of his coat pocket, Edward started to frown, but then, he slowly began to smile, and said, "You are one _very_ interesting woman, _madame_... and I hope you do not mind when I say that, as long as I am here, you are forbidden from entering the library."

" _What?!_ " yelled an upset Adam. " _You can't do that to her. She loves the libary! Besides, I_ _ **gave it**_ _to Belle, and-"_

"But it was not something for you to give, Adam," retorted Edward. "Now, then, if you do not mind, Lumiere, I would like you to help James with preparing my bedroom."

Everyone looked at the person that Edward had brought with him, who had kept quiet this entire time since he was used to seeing his master this way, and Lumiere replied, "Okay, Master... w-we shall get started right away."

As the two of them walked away, Edward turned his attention back over to Belle, and he said, "I also expect to see you dress more like an actual princess, _madame_ , if you plan on spending the remainder of your life here in the castle."

" _Edward, I_ _ **swear to God**_ _, I shall-"_ Adam began to say, but he stopped after seeing his father prepare to punch him in the-

" _Belle!_ "

At the very last second, the young woman had stepped in front of her husband, and unfortunately, she recieved the painful blow to the stomach by Adam's father.

"How foolish of you," said Edward, not showing any sign of regret for his actions. "I certainly hope you were not carrying a child."

He then _finally_ walked away from the two of them, and once his father was out of sight, Adam looked at his wife, saying, "Belle, w-why did you..."

"You... said so yourself, Adam," replied Belle, who almost got the wind knocked out of her. "People always do crazy things when... _ow_..."

He quickly, but also gently, carried Belle in his arms, and began heading over to her bedroom. "I'll have Mrs. Potts come to take a look at you, and make sure you are okay."

However, as he walked away, the young prince just missed seeing a familiar swirl of gold-colored dust enter the castle, and swiftly moved towards Belle, then quietly disappearing inside of her chest.

"Adam? What's going... to happen to..."

A frown appeared on the young man's face as he said, "I will take care of everything, my love... I promise."


	36. Adam's Fury, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast**

 _Chapter 36 - Adam's Fury, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

* * *

 _"You were right about him, Mrs. Potts. He is a horrible person."_

 _"I know, deary, but try to remain calm... I am just so relieved to see that you were not seriously injured by the master's father."_

 _"You mean emotionally or physically?"_

The former teapot simply sighed, and remained quiet as she continued wrapping protective bandage around the area of Belle's body that had only been bruised by Edward's punch.

"Alright, deary, you can put your dress back on."

To her surprise, however, Belle put her usual outfit back in the warderobe, and retrieved the red outfit that she'd worn during the time she and the Beast had taken Phillipe out for a walk in the snow.

"You didn't have to change into a different one, my dear," said Mrs. Potts. "I mean, you look lovely in both of them, but why..."

"I know, Mrs. Potts, but this one is a little more... er, _princessy_ , I guess," replied Belle, who was not going to wear the _puffy_ dresses that she saw in the stories of her - no, the library that _used_ to belong to her.

"How can someone like him be so horrible and cruel?"

As she put the first-aid kit away, Mrs. Potts gave a small shrug, and said, "Not everyone can see the light, I am afraid... you've helped the Master change his ways, and even someone like Raphael, but in the case of the master's father, there is no one who can possibly help him."

Belle then looked at her right ring-finger, which was no longer bearing a wedding wing, and she said, "I sure hope Adam isn't taking this too hard... I'm starting to feel worried about him."

"He will be fine, deary, don't you worry about that," replied a smiling Mrs. Potts. "He should be able to fix all of this up in no time, you'll see."

* * *

 _[In Adam's study]_

As he continued looking through all of the official documents that involved his father, Adam's temper was continuing to grow.

"How dare that _maudit chienne_ come into _my_ home, completely disrespect my wife, and just downright act like a _Putain de culot_ to-"

"Um, forgive me, Master, but you _really_ should not say such language," interrupted Cogsworth. "He _is_ still your father, after all."

Adam rolled his eyes, and growled, "That man is _not_ my father, Cogsworth... he is supposed to be _dead_ , not making our lives a _l'enfer vivant_!"

 _Oh, how I wish Lumiere was here,_ thought Cogsworth, since the candelabra was busy helping James with preparing Edward's room.

Noticing the fear in his servant's facial expression, Adam let out a sigh, and said, "I apologize, my friend, but I promised Belle that I would fix this."

"I under... oh, come on... I understand how you must feel, Master," replied Cogsworth, who was also trying to stop the sides of his moustache from twitching like the handles on a clock. "But I am sure that deep down, your father thinks that he is doing what is best for you."

Adam let out a dark chuckle, and said, "If that is the case here, Cogsworth, then he can go back in the grave that he crawled out of."

 _"Who are you referring to exactly?"_

The two of them turned around, and saw Maurice standing at the dorway, looking confused.

"My father has made a miraculous return," said Adam, in a heavily sarcastic tone. "And he was not very respectful towards Belle."

" _Oh, really_?" replied Maurice, a frown appearing on his face. "What did he do?"

* * *

Once Mrs. Potts was a hundred percent sure that Belle was okay, the young woman said, "Thank you, Mrs. Potts... I'd hate to see how he will treat the others, including you and Chip."

"You needn't worry about us, deary," assured Mrs. Potts. "You just continue being yourself."

"Well, considering that his father plans on staying here, that might be an issue," reminded Belle. "But I have an idea regarding my clothes..."

Trying to keep things in a positive light, Mrs. Potts let out a chuckle, and she asked, "You wouldn't happen to be..."

" _No, I am not,_ " replied Belle, who was now feeling a little embarassed.

 _I can't be, right?_

Before either of them could say anything else, Cogsworth suddenly showed up in the room, looking nervous and a little tired. " _Madame,_ you have to come with me!"

"Cogsworth? What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"It's your father..." gasped Cogsworth, now trying to catch his breath. "Adam told him everything that happened with you and his father."

" _He did what_? _Where are they now_?"

* * *

 _[The ballroom]_

Cadenza was continuing to try and perfect the song that he had written for Adam to play for Belle when, to his surprise, he saw Adam's father enter the room.

" _Y-your highness_?" said the piano player. " _Oh mon Dieu,_ you... are alive?"

Edward was about to answer when the doors were suddenly bursted open, and Maurice stormed into the ballroom, walking over to him, looking very upset.

" _What gives you the right to talk to my daughter the way you did_?"

Edward's stone-faced expression remained as he said, " _Ah,_ you must be Maurice... and to answer your question, you should be grateful that, as the ruler of this castle, I did not say anything worse to someone like her who is beneath me and my son."

"I do not care _who you are_ ," exclaimed Belle's father. " _Never_ talk to my daughter like that again."

"And what will _you_ do about it?" questioned Edward, raising an eyebrow.

Maurice was about to show him what he could do when Belle entered the room, along with Adam and Lumiere.

"Papa, don't worry, it's fine," said Belle, trying to get him to relax.

"Sweetheart, _this_ man owes you an apology," exclaimed Maurice, as he angrily pointed at Edward.

"For what exactly?" said Adam's father. "She is _lucky_ that I have not yet done _anything worse_."

Maurice glared at Edward, and replied, "You _attacked_ my daughter both verbally and physically. Nothing can be worse than that."

" _Try me_ ," taunted Adam's father, giving the painter a sinister smile.

" _Papa, it's fine,_ " whispered Belle, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _Let it go, please_."

Maurice was about to respond when Edward said, "Yes, Maurice, do listen to your daughter... it would be best for the both of you."

Not wanting to cause any problems for his daughter or son-in-law, Maurice simply let out a sigh, and quickly left the ballroom, while Belle turned her attention back to Edward.

"Why do you hate us so much?"

"I never said that I _hated_ you, _madame_ ," said Adam's father. "I just think that my son could have done _better_ than-"

Suddenly, Adam walked straight up to his father, and exclaimed, "I swear, _Father,_ if you insult my _wife_ in any way whatsoever _again_..."

"I've already told you, son, that you no longer _have_ power over me," said Edward, remaining stone-faced. "So unless you want to end up-"

" _Leave him_ _ **alone**_ _,_ " warned Belle, as she stood beside her husband. "Can't you see that your son is happy with me? Is that not good enough for you?"

"Not just yet, _madame_ , but we will see," answered Edward, with just barely a small and momentary hint of sadness in his eyes. "In the meantime... I was surprised, son, to learn that you still had _Romeo & Juliet _in the library."

Before Adam could answer, Belle replied, "Well, of course, he did... but why would you talk about that book in particular?"

"Because I prefer _not_ to be reminded of my late wife, including her favorite novel," explained Edward. "Which is why I _burned it_ via the fireplaceso that I can... wait, where is she going?"

To their surprise, Belle had rushed out of the ballroom, with Lumiere following her, and Adam glared at his father, saying, "It does not matter _where_ she goes right now, _Father_... how can you be like that towards her?"

"Because _you_ were supposed to marry a _princess_ , Adam," exclaimed his father. "I repeat, _a princess_ , not some ordinary farm girl that has spots of charcoal over her face."

"That's because she enjoys sketching out whatever thoughts and ideas come into her mind," replied the young prince. "And I do not _want_ some stuck-up princess... I _love_ _ **Belle**_ _,_ and there is _**nothing**_ you can do to change that."

Then, Adam walked out of the ballroom, while Edward looked over at Cadenza, who simply gave a small shrug.

* * *

" _No, no, no, no, no, no..."_

Meanwhile, in the library, Belle was frantically searching for the copy of her favorite play by Shakespeare.

"It has to be in here, Lumiere, it has to be..."

The former candelabra wanted to say something in response, but he feared that he would only make things worse.

Then, to his relief, Adam entered the room, and as Lumiere quietly walked away, the young prince let out a sigh in sadness. "Belle..."

"Adam, no, it has to be in here," cried Belle, who could almost feel the tears falling down her face as she climbed down the ladder. "No one can be _that cruel_ as to just... just..."

The next thing that Adam knew, hw was holding an emotional Belle in his arms, and she said, "That was my favorite play, Adam... and he just... just..."

"I know, my love, I know," replied the young prince. "I'm sorry."


	37. Belle and Edward, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 37 - Belle and Edward, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

Also, I apologize if Belle becoming emotionally upset after learning that Adam's copy of _Romeo & Juliet _is now a pile of ashes seems OOC, but that would just seem obvious to me, and as one who also loves books (especially during the time when almost _everyone_ loved to read), I would be a mess, too, if someone damaged a book that I treasured so much, especially if it was a rather expensive one.

* * *

 _[Previously]_

 _Not long after the shooter had left the castle, Nathaniel started to cough a few times, and began praying for help._

 _"Oh, God... please... help..."_

 _Suddenly, he found himself closing his eyes, and the last thing that he remembered seeing was a bright light._

 _"Adam... Belle..."_

* * *

 _[Currently] Midnight_

Once again, Belle was unable to go to sleep, and right now, she was currently sitting on top of her bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

She was no longer wearing her wedding ring, had been slapped and insulted, and to top it all off, her favorite book in the entire world had been destroyed.

 _How can a person be_ _ **that**_ _cruel, and not show any sign of remorse?_

Normally, any other girl would simply try and do whatever she could to make her father-in-law happy, but Belle was a different story.

 _There has to be_ _ **some**_ _sort of_ _goodness or beauty that I can bring out of him. Why else would a person like-_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a growling noise that was coming from her stomach, and she let out a sigh.

 _Well, I guess I won't be able to go to sleep until I eat some sort of snack... hmmm, I wonder what, though..._

So, after putting on some bedroom slippers, Belle quietly walked out of the room, and began to make her way to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, going there meant that she had to go outside, and take the long stone walkway that would bring her to the other side of the castle.

 _Why is it so much darker in this place than how it usually is? If only I had-_

To her surprise, Belle stopped herself right next to an already-lit candelabra, and a smile appeared on her face.

 _Thank you, Lumiere._

* * *

When she reached the outdoor walkway, Belle couldn't help but shiver a little bit because of how cold and low the temperature was.

 _I knew I should have worn something to keep myself warm._

However, right before she could head back into the castle, a familiar voice said, _"What are you doing out here?"_

Belle turned around, and found herself looking at Adam's father, who stepped out from behind one of the pillars, and for a second, she could have sworn that he'd been holding a flask.

"I was..." She started to say, but then, a certain memory appeared in her mind, and instead, she said, "If you do anything inappropriate to me, your Highness, I swear that-"

Edward rolled his eyes, and scoffed at what Belle was suggesting. "Oh, _madame,_ you have been reading too many _risqué_ books. Do I look like that sort of person?"

"You'd be surprised whom I have met," said Belle. "But since you and I are now talking, I would very much like to know why exactly you despise me so much?"

"I have _already_ told you, _madame_ , that I do not _hate_ you," reminded Adam's father. "I just do not think you are good enough for my son."

"Well, I think it is a little too late for your decision to matter, at this point," retorted Belle, who was starting to become less afraid. "He asked for my hand, I accepted, and we got married. There is nothing-"

A scowl appeared on Edward's face as he began walking towards Belle. "Did my son not mention the agreement that I created? If he wants to be married to someone, _I_ have to give my approval, and so far, you are not doing a very good job."

"Why can't you see that your son is _happy_ with me?" questioned Belle. "Why is his happiness not enough for you?"

Edward groaned in frustration, and he shook his head while starting to leave. "I am done talking to about this."

Belle was not finished, however, and with courage, she asked, "What about Adam's mother? I know very well what her decision would have been regarding me."

For a moment, Adam's father silently stood in the middle of the walkway, and Belle was wondering if she was getting somewhere, but then, Edward went back over to her, and Belle found herself placing the candelabra in front of herself, as a way of self-defense, since the two of them were almost face-to-face.

" _Never_ bring up my wife to me _ever_ again, you worthless farm girl, or I will make you regret the moment you said _'I love you'_ to my son. Are we clear?"

Unfortunately, Belle did not get the response that he was expecting to hear from her.

"You disrespect me _or_ my father ever again, and I will make sure _you_ regret stepping back into the castle. Have I made _myself_ clear?"

Once she said those words to Adam's father, what happened next was something that she had never thought would happen.

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you talk like that to me._ "

His eyes now glowing with pure rage, Edward knocked the candelabra out of Belle's hands, and before she could say anything, the elderly man placed his hand around her throat, then slowly started to tilt her body over the edge of the side of the walkway.

 _"Do you have any idea who I am, and what I can_ _ **do**_ _to you?"_

Whatever sense of courage that Belle had earlier was now gone, and instead, she felt nothing but fear.

 _Adam! Papa! Someone, please help me!_

Once half of Belle's body was dangling over the wall, Edward kept her there for a few minutes until he brought her back in, and now, they were face-to-face with each other.

To Belle's surprise, Edward's eyes had a color that was very similar to Adam's own, except she saw hatred and rage instead of love and compassion.

 _"You are not_ _to say a word about this to my son or anyone else about what happened... unless you want something terrible to happen to your precious library. Do you understand me?"_

Belle quickly nodded her head.

 _"Good... looks like the farm girl has a sense of intelligence, after all."_

Then, in a swift fashion, Edward released her from his grip, and went back into the castle, but not before pulling his flask back out from his coat pocket.

As for Belle, who was now laying against the side of the wall, she had never recalled crying as hard as she was right now since the Beast had died in her arms.

Even when it seemed like she had finished crying, the pain that came from her neck, as well as her heart, reminded her of something equally terrible, and Belle started crying all over again.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

The only thing that Belle could think of to make herself feel better was singing a lullaby that she remembered her father always told her before going to bed.

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

Eventually, she was able to get back to her feet.

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

Then, picking up the surprisingly still-lit candelabra, Belle began the return to her bedroom.

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _That's how a moment lasts forever:_

 _When our song lives on_

Once she had returned to her room, Belle looked out of the window, and silently prayed to herself for _someone_ to fix this unfortunate situation in her life because, for what felt like the first in a _very_ long time, she had no idea what to do.

 _Maybe Agathe could place_ _ **him**_ _under a curse._

 _"I am afraid that this is out of my hands, Belle."_

The young woman turned around, and found herself looking at the beautiful Enchantress, who had a facial look of pain and sorrow. "I cannot interfere in any way whatsoever."

"W-why not?" questioned Belle. "He _deserves_ to be placed under a curse!"

"So did Gaston, but you saw what happened to him instead," reminded Agathe. "I promise you, however, that this will _not_ end in tragedy for you, Adam, your father, and everyone else you have come to love in this castle... especially your newest addition."

Before Belle could respond to Agathe's statement, the young woman immediately felt tired, and was quickly starting to fall asleep.

 _"From now on, Belle, you are placed under a protection spell until this whole thing is resolved... but everything else is out of my hands."_

Letting out a yawn, Belle closed her eyes, and muttered, "Thank... you... Agathe..."

 _"And don't give up, sweetheart. You will be able to find a way."_

Belle nodded her head, and then, the last thing that she remembered before going to sleep was recieving a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Well, it took quite some time for me to get it right, _madame_ , but I was finally able to create this _beautiful masterpiece_!"

Madame Garderobe was currently in Belle's bedroom, and for some reason she could not understand, Belle felt a lot better than how she was before going to sleep.

"Thank you, _Madame_... it's perfect."

The dress that was layed out on the bed in front of her was similar to the casual blue-colored dress that Belle always wore, except this new outfit had touches of inspiration from her yellow ballroom dress and the white celebration dress.

In other words, it was enough to pass for a dress that was usually worn by a princess, but it also had a certain style that fit Belle perfectly.

"Maestro told me about what happened yesterday in the ballroom," said Garderobe. "I'm sorry for any pain that may have caused you."

"Thank you, _Madame,_ but you don't have to be sorry," replied Belle, a smile appearing on her face. "Besides, I feel like things are going to be different today."

" _Oh_?" said Garderobe, looking surprised. "How so, my dear?"

"Because I'm not giving up on enjoying my new life here," replied Belle. "And I know _exactly_ what to do regarding the way that Adam's father sees me."

If she was able to bring the beauty out of a beast, and help someone like Raphael realize that he was in charge of his own destiny, then she could certainly find a way to bring out the goodness that remained inside of Edward.

All she had to do was figure out the right way to find it.


	38. Belle and Edward, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 38 - Belle and Edward, Part 2_

Author's Note: _Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story._

 _Also, if anyone can figure out what Belle's plan is before it becomes revealed, I will give said person(s) a special sneak-peek to a future chapter later on in the story... but this does not count for anonymous reviewers, unfortunately._

* * *

"You were drinking last night, weren't you?"

Adam and his father were currently in the dining room, with Lumiere and a few more servants preparing their breakfast.

"A little, perhaps," replied Edward, who looked almost exhausted. "Last night was... a blur... but I don't think I have to explain myself to you."

"Oh, no, of course not," muttered Adam. "Just like you do not have any reason to explain why you left after my 18th year."

His father sighed, and he replied, "Look, son, the reason that I left was because-"

" _Bonjour, Adam... bonjour, your Highness... Ai-je manqué le petit-déjeuner?_ "

 **[Translation - Have I missed breakfast?]**

The two of them turned their heads to look at the doorway, and neither of them could believe what they saw.

Wearing the new dress that Garderobe had designed for her, Belle also had on a pair of elbow length, light-blue, Satin laced gloves that matched her outfit, as well as Adam's eyes.

Also, her hairstyle was the same way it had been during the night that she and Adam had shared their first dance, and the young man could not remember the last time he had heard her speak that much French.

"Um... actually, you are right on time, _madame_ ," replied Edward, who was very surprised. "Lumiere and the others should be here any moment with our plates."

Belle nodded her head, and she gracefully walked over to her husband, taking the seat next to him. "Are you alright, Adam?"

 _I should be asking_ _ **you**_ _that question,_ thought Adam, who was at a loss for words to describe how he felt about Belle's new appearance.

Of course, she was beautiful, but Adam never expected her to dress _this_ way before.

"Um... yes, my love, I am fine... I take it that you are, as well?"

"Indeed, I am," replied Belle, who was also speaking in a more _royal_ tone. "But you look as if you have never seen me like this before."

Adam nodded his head, and said, "Not like this, my love... may I ask _why_ , though?"

Before Belle could respond to him, Edward chuckled, and said, "I see no reason for her to explain, my son... she does look rather lovely."

"Thank you, your Highness, and so do the two of - oh, _bonjour_ , Lumiere!"

When the former candelabra saw Belle's new appearance, his mouth almost dropped to the ground.

" _Madame_ , you look... different, but... then, you still look the same... _I like it_!"

As she recieved her breakfast plate, Belle gave Lumiere a warm smile, while Adam was not quite sure what to think of it.

"Belle? W-when did you learn how to say a full sentence in _French_?"

The young woman looked at Adam as if the answer was obvious. "From the books in the library, of course. Is that surprising to you?"

"Er... well, _no_ , but..." said Adam, who was now a little confused.

"Well, _madame,_ I must say how impressed I am to hear you speak French so well," said Edward, much to his son's own surprise.

Belle looked at her father-in-law, and she replied, "Why,your Highness, that must have been the nicest thing you have said to me since our first meeting... _Merci beaucoup._ "

" _De rien, madame_ , you are welcome," said Edward, with a genuine smile on his face, while Adam looked back and forth between the two.

 _Have I missed something?_

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Edward asked, "So, son, what exactly are you and Belle planning to do today?"

A frown appeared on Adam's face as he answered, "Well, we _were_ going to do some reorganizing in the library, but seeing as you've **forbidden** here from ever going inside of there, I guess that we will have to-"

"Then, perhaps, I was too quick to judge her," replied his father. "I don't know what has come over me, Adam, but I have not felt the way I am right now since... um... never mind, it does not matter... go on, you two, start your reorganization. I would like to see what else she could learn from the books that she is provided with."

Adam was now completely confused.

 _What in the world am I missing here?_

"Actually, your Highness, I was wondering if we could start to prepare the castle for a celebration party."

"A _what now_?" said Adam, looking at his wife. "What would be the reason for having it?"

Belle made a gesture towards Edward, and she said, "Why, celebrating the return of your father, of course. Is it not worthy enough for such an event?"

"I... uh..." Adam was now feeling like he was in some sort of alternate reality.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Belle," replied Edward, who was now getting out of his seat. "I shall inform Cogsworth of the news right away... but, please, you two enjoy your time in the li-"

 _ **[Cough, cough, cough!]**_

Suddenly, Adam's father brought a handkerchief to his mouth, and began coughing into it several times.

"Is everything alright, your Highness?" asked Belle, showing concern for him, which made Adam even more confused.

"Not to worry, Belle, I..." Edward then cleared his throat, and quickly drank some water. "I will be fine... you two enjoy your day."

As he left the table, the elderly ruler began to cough again, and once he was gone, Belle turned to look at Adam.

"Shall we go to the library, then?"

Adam just looked at her, and asked, "Belle, why are... you acting this way? Is it just so you can get my father's approval?"

The young woman shook her head, and replied, "I couldn't care less about that, Adam... I'm just embracing the role I have as a princess."

"But you're not a... well, I mean, technically, you _are_ a princess, my love-"

"Adam... Just trust me, alright?" said Belle, placing a hand on the side of his face, and speaking in her regular tone. "That's all I ask for."

The young man wanted to know more, but as he looked into his wife's pleading eyes, Adam sighed, and nodded his head.

"Good, then... I shall meet you in the library," said Belle, going back to speaking in a royal tone, and she gracefully left the dining room, with Adam still very much confused.

"My, oh, my, Master, what has happened to Belle?" wondered Lumiere, coming back into the room. "Not that I do not mind the way she looks, but it certainly took me by surprise."

"I... I am not quite sure, old friend," replied Adam, giving an honest answer. "But part of me is already starting to miss her."

" _Pardon?_ " said Lumiere, tilting his head to the side. "How so, Master? She was just in front of you."

Adam sighed, in sadness, and he replied, "Yes, Lumiere, I am aware of that."

 _What I meant is that I was missing the old Belle that I fell in love with._

* * *

"... so, in conclusion, I expect the ballroom to be ready by the end of the night so that we may have the party tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Cogsworth nodded his head, and replied, "Indeed, Master... I will alert the rest of the servants right away."

As the former mantle clock walked away, Edward suddenly began coughing again, and let out a groan after still seeing a few drops of blood on his handkerchief.

* * *

 **[I do not own the following lyrics. Also, this would be the** _ **montage**_ **part, if this were a movie.. and yes, I am aware it does not fit the story timeline-wise]**

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe it's not so_

Once they were in the library, Belle used the ladder to start organizing the books that were on the top shelves, while Adam started with the ones on the bottom level.

However, he was not feeling the way that he had originally thought he would feel while doing this with Belle.

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe, it's not so_

 _Never been awake_

 _Never seen a day break_

 _Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_

"So, I take it that you did not tell Belle yet about the book?" questioned Cogsworth, who was having Lumiere help with preparing the food for tomorrow's celebration.

"Not just yet, my friend, but I shall deal with that when the opportunity presents itself," said Lumiere. "Besides, I am only halfway done with writing the new one!"

 _Lazy day in bed_

 _Music in my head_

 _Crazy music playing in the morning light_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe it's not so_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe, it's not so_

"Belle? You _do_ know that you can stop acting... the way you are right now since my father is not with us."

The young woman gave him a look of confusion, and said, "I don't understand what you mean, Adam. How am I acting different?"

"Well, not that I do not love your new outfit, my love, but..." said Adam, who then realized that he could not think of anything else to say. "Never mind, Belle... let's move on to the next columns."

 _I love my sunny day_

 _Dream of far away_

 _Dreaming on my pillow in the morning light_

"I must say, Cogsworth, you have definitely impressed me," said Adam's father, who was admiring the servant's handiwork. "This shall be one unforgettable celebration."

"Indeed, Master," replied Cogsworth, who was also surprised by Edward's new change of attitude. "Thank you for your kind words."

"You are... w-welcome," said Adam's father, who had taken a moment to cough again into his handkerchief. "In the meantime, I shall see how my son and his lady are doing in the library."

 _Never been awake_

 _Never seen a day break_

 _Laying on my pillow in the morning light_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe it's not so_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe, it's not so_

* * *

Even though the sun was no longer in the sky, and the moon was making its appearance, Adam felt like it had only been a few minutes since he had seen Belle at breakfast, even though they were now making their way back to the dining room for dinner.

"Oh... um... excuse me, Adam," said Belle, to his suprise. "I have to... use the restroom..."

"Are you alri... um, never mind, then," replied Adam, letting out a sigh before continuing on towards the dining room.

"Adam?" The young man looked up at whoever was in front of him, and found himself looking at his father. "What is the matter? You seem troubled."

"I... am just not entirely happy for the moment, Father," replied Adam, giving a small shrug.

"How so?" said Edward, a slight frown appearing on his face. "I thought Belle brought you happiness."

"She does, but... _this_ Belle is giving me more confusion instead of happiness," admitted his son. "I still love her, Father, but... I would much rather have the _old_ Belle back."

Before Edward could say anything else, Adam then glared at him, and said, " _You_ should be happy, though, Father... I'm married to a _princess_."

He then walked past his father, heading into the dining room, while Edward remained standing still, unsure as to how to respond to his son's statement.


	39. Unexpected Apology

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _ **Chapter 39 - Unexpected Apology**_

Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

* * *

For some reason that Adam could not understand, Belle had yet to walk into the dining room, and he had not seen her since she left to the _salle de bains_ (bathroom) almost ten minutes ago.

 _I hope she is alright._

"Um, Master?"

His thoughts interrupted, the young man looked up, and saw Cogsworth at the doorway. "Yes, my friend, what is it?"

"I figured that it would be best to inform you that Belle is currently lying in her bed, with a fever," replied the head of the household.

"She _what_?" Adam's eyes became wide with surprise, and he started to move away from the table. "How did this happen?"

Cogsworth gave a shrug, but before he could answer his master, the young man ran as fast as he could out of the dining room, and headed towards his wife's bedroom.

 _#############_

 _"Mrs. Potts, please, not that..."_

 _"I'm sorry, poppet, but you can only get better if you drink this medicine. Tea cannot help this time."_

Belle was currently laying in bed, wearing a casual nightgown while her new dress was hanging in her wardrobe, and she had an icy-cold towel placed on her forehead.

Unfortunately, she was also denying Mrs. Potts an opportunity to give her two teaspoons of medicine.

"I'll get better without it."

The former teapot sighed, and she shook her head. "You were just as bad as the master was when I tried to give _him_ medicine."

" _Come again?_ " replied Adam, who had now entered the room, and he rushed over to stand beside his wife. "Belle, my love, are you alright?"

"Oh, she'll feel better in the morning, Master," assured Mrs. Potts. " _As long_ as she takes this medicine."

Belle shook her head, and continued with refusing to take the medicine, which made Adam start to chuckle, and he thought, _Now_ _ **that**_ _is the Belle I remember falling in love with._

"Alright, then, deary," said Mrs. Potts, after hearing the young woman's denial for the umpteenth time. "You do not have to take it if you don't want to."

Belle let out a sigh of relief, and said, " _Thank you_ for understanding... and, um, Adam, ca - _ulp_!"

When Belle's mouth was wide enough for Mrs. Potts to place the spoon inside, she did just that, and after Belle closed her mouth, the housekeeper slowly tilted the silverware so that the liquid would go down her throat.

"One more, deary, and that'll be it," said Mrs. Potts, after taking the spoon out, and when Belle swallowed the medicine, Adam tried his best not to laugh after seeing her look of disgust.

"That is utterly _revolting_ ," muttered Belle.

Adam looked at his servant, and asked, "How did she get a fever?"

"Well, it is not exactly a fever, _per se_ , Master," explained Mrs. Potts. "But I did find her, um... emptying the contents of whatever was in her stomach into the chamber pot, and her forehead was burning up, which I was not surprised about after learning that she spent nearly the entire day in her new dress."

Noticing the confusion on her loved one's face, Belle explained, "I was... um... exposed to the cold weather last night, and - _ulp_!"

"Well, if you left your window closed more often, deary, stuff like this would not happen," said Mrs. Potts, giving the young woman a second teaspoon dose of medicine. "There we are... now just get some rest, and you'll feel better in the morning."

Still feeling the non-loving taste of medicine in her mouth, Belle simply nodded her head, and after Mrs. Potts walked away, Adam asked, "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you," replied Belle, drinking from her glass of water that was placed on her nightstand. _This was_ _ **not**_ _part of the plan._

Then, Adam let out a sigh, and he said, "If only my father hadn't convinced you to change your ways just to-"

"Adam, no, do not blame him for this," interrupted Belle, shaking her head.

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" questioned Adam. "Yesterday, he was a downright _monster_ to you."

Belle looked at her husband, and she replied, "So were _you_... _literally_... when we first met, and look where we are now."

When Adam didn't respond, Belle added, "I'm sorry for making you unhappy today, Adam, but I'm doing this because I love you, and-"

"Alright, my love, I understand," said Adam, who delivered a kiss to her right hand. "Just get your rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

Then, he started to get up and leave, but Belle made a whimpering noise, and asked, "Don't I deserve a kiss goodnight?"

"After you threw up, Belle?" said Adam, with a smirk on his face. "I'd prefer not to... but since you asked..."

He delivered a kiss to her cheek, and gave Belle a heart-warming smile. "Good night, my love... sleep well."

Then, once Adam had left the room, Belle sighed, and muttered, "I'll tell him another time."

* * *

Inside of his workshop room, Maurice was putting the finishing touches on his latest music box that would be a gift for Belle, but he paused after Edward appeared at the doorway. "Would you mind if I came in, _Monsieur_?"

 _Yes, I do,_ thought Maurice, but he did not feel like getting into any arguments this late, so he simply shook his head.

"Thank you," said Adam's father, and he slowly entered the room, starting to admire the various music boxes all around them. "You made all of this?"

"Uh-huh," replied Maurice, not taking his eyes away from his work. "Before we came to live in the castle, these were a way for my daughter to imagine all the parts of the world that she dreamed of seeing, and wished to visit someday... now, they are simply made because they bring us happiness."

 _Is the fact that I bring happiness to your son not enough?_

Hearing Belle's voice in his mind, Edward let out a sigh, and he said, "Look, um... I believe that... I need to offer you an apology."

After hearing Adam's father say those words, Maurice paused his work, and looked up at him. "Come again?"

Instead of giving a vocal response, Edward reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a flask, which (as of midnight) was empty.

"Um, sorry, but I prefer not to drink," said Maurice.

Edward let out a small chuckle, and he replied, "Oh, no, I was not offering... I was going to say that this was the reason I acted the way I did yesterday."

" _You mean to tell me that-_ " Maurice started to say, but then, Edward held up his hands.

"Yes, I was intoxicated by means of alcohol," said Adam's father. "But let me explain... drinking is a curse when it comes to my side of the family. Most nights I spent alone because my wife feared of getting hurt... as was I...

"But then, when Adam was born, I could tell that he would not be like me when it came to drinking... even though I continued having trouble when it came to stopping completely.

"And it got worse after he lost his mother... at the time, I thought this was the only way to help with the pain of losing someone I cared for so much..."

"Yet you ended up turning your son into a selfish, unkind, and cruel person," pointed out Maurice, who now had his arms crossed over his chest. "Does Adam know of this?"

"Yes, but I have not told him yet for _how long_... and, believe me, I have been drinking for a _very_ long time... _years,_ in fact."

Belle's father almost began to sympathize with Edward, but he was still confused about one thing. "Why the sudden change?"

"Because I dreamed of Adam's mother last night," replied Edward. "Which was surprising, at first, but then, I realized that it was her way of telling me that I needed to be the bigger man here... be a better person, and-"

 _ **[Cough, cough, cough]**_

After he was done coughing into his handkerchief, Edward continued with his explanation. "I am not going to live forever, _Monsieur_ , especially after consuming so much of _this_ over many years, but... as of this morning, I know that the real reason that I came back was to do right by my son... and, if I live long enough, to see his offspring."

A smirk appeared on Maurice's face as he said, "Well, I think you might some trouble with that, especially after what you said to my daughter."

"I... am highly aware of that," replied Adam's father. "But I think I have a solution."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Adam, why do you always insist on carrying me this way?"

Belle was wearing her casual blue dress again, and just like Mrs. Potts had said, she felt a lot better.

However, she was currently being held bridal style in Adam's arms, even though her legs were perfectly fine.

"Because you're starting to become very delicate, my love," teased Adam. "I would hate to imagine what else could happen to you."

 _Oh, you'd be surprised,_ thought Belle.

A few minutes later, once Adam put her down, they walked into the in the library, but to their surprise, they found Edward standing by the fireplace, with a book in his hands.

 _More penitence than done trespass: at the last,_

 _Do as the heavens have done, forget your evil;_

 _With them forgive yourself._

He then paused his reading to look up at Belle and Adam. "Well, son, you certainly look happier than how I saw you last night."

Before Adam could say anything, Belle asked, "You know Shakespeare?"

"Indeed, I do, _madame_ ," answered Edward, with a smile on his face. "Who else do you think educated Adam about it?"

 _Oh, no,_ thought Adam, fearing about where this was going. "Um, Father, maybe we-"

"So, what is your favorite play?" wondered Belle.

Holding up the book in his hands, Adam's father said, "I've always taken a liking to _The Winter's Tale_ , as well as Macbeth... not entirely sure what my son enjoys, but as I said before, my wife loved to read _Romeo & Juliet._"

With a smile, he added, "She even read it to him almost every night by the fireplace."

" _Oh, is that so?_ " Belle said, giving her husband an amused look, with an eyebrow raised. "I thought her favorite was _Hamlet_?"

Feeling embarassed, Adam replied, "Well, er... I actually meant that she... uh... Father, shouldn't you be preparing for your celebration?"

"Not just yet, Adam," said Edward. "I have an apology to make..."

Then, he walked over to Belle, and to her surprise, Adam's father placed the ring back on her finger. " _What..._ "

"Hold that thought, _madame_ ," said Edward, who then handed her the book that had been in his hands. "I never _did_ say that I was reading _Winter's Tale._ "

Confusion appeared on Belle's face, but after she looked down at the cover, her eyes became wide with surprise. _"Romeo & Juliet?"_

Edward nodded his head, and replied, with a sheepish smile, "I did burn _a_ book, but it wasn't this one... so I apologize for any pain I may have caused you, as well as for _everything_ that happened the day before yesterday."

Before Belle could ask him what book he _had_ burned, Adam gave his father a suspicious look. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I have sinned... for _many years,_ Adam," explained Edward. "And your mother came to me in a dream, helping me realize the error of my ways... so, if it is alright with you, I would like for us to start anew.

"As for _you, madame_... even though you _look_ like a common farm girl, you are anything _but_ that... also, I've learned that my son would bemiserable if he were married to someone else... _you_ make him happy, and I did not realize how much that meant to me..."

 _It worked,_ thought Belle, a smile growing on her face.

"... so, please, do not change who you are... be yourself... and I have never been more happier in my life to say that I ap-"

"Wait a second," interrupted Belle, to the surprise of Adam and his father. "Adam, weren't you supposed to give me back the book that I wrote?"

"Er... well, I said that I would after I finished reading it,?"" reminded Adam. "But now that you mention it, I figured that you already took it back."

Belle frowned, in confusion, and she said, "No, I haven't... why would you think that?"

"Because I couldn't find it when I was in my study the other day," replied Adam. "And the only ones who are usually in there are you, myself-"

" _Excuse me, your Highness, but the ballroom is ready for your cel- oh!"_

Lumiere had appeared at the doorway, with Cogsworth beside him, and the former candelabra said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"I would not be surprised," muttered Cogsworth.

Adam shook his head, and replied, "No, but perhaps you two could help us out with this small problem... there was a stack of papers in my study that was actually a story written by Belle, but neither of us have seen it, so I was-"

"Lumiere? Why are you sweating?" questioned Belle, noticing that he also looked nervous.

"Well, uh... see, there is a _very funny_ story about your story, _madame_ ," replied the former candelabra. "Um... what would you do if I said that I accidentally sent it into the fireplace when the two of us were in the study one night?"

 _Oh, no,_ thought Cogsworth, who took a step back after seeing Belle's expression. " _Madame,_ I would like just like to say that I had _no_ part of this. It was all Lumiere's fault, and I tried to tell him-"

" _You... burned my story?"_ questioned Belle, and Lumiere did a nervous gulp, while Adam started to take a step back, as well.

"Well, on _accident,_ _madame,_ but I... _whoa_!"

The next thing everyone else knew, Belle ran towards Lumiere, who then ran away from the dooray, and so, the young woman chased after him.

"Does this stuff happen often?" wondered Edward, looking at his son.

Adam chuckled, and he replied, "No, but I have a feeling that it will now."


	40. Belle is Enceinte, Part I

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _ **Chapter 40 - Belle is Enceinte, Part 1**_

Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

* * *

"I hope you weren't too hard on Lumiere, my love... you were the one who said that you loved having him around."

He and Belle were in each other's arms as they danced in the middle of the ballroom, as well as plenty of other couples that were dancing around them.

Adam's father was having conversations with a variety of royal-looking people that Belle had never seen before, but Adam told her to not pay much attention to them.

Maurice, as always, was painting yet another portrait of what he saw in front of him, and that was alright with Belle, who only wanted him to be happy.

"Well, no, not really," said the young woman. "He showed me a preview of a new book that he's been writing as a replacement, and it certainly caught my interest, so... we'll see where he and I stand after the book is complete."

Adam let out a chuckle, and after slowly twirling his wife around, he said, "Something always happens at these sort of things... but, at least, we can finally enjoy this party without some sort of unexpected news."

But then, to his surprise, Belle's smile started to disappear. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that I... wanted to tell you... something," replied Belle, who also started to blush, much to Adam's amusement. "But if you'd prefer not to-"

"Belle, I was not referring to you when I said that," said the young prince. "I will listen to anything you have to say to me... besides, how unexpected could it possibly be?"

 _I certainly didn't expect it to happen_ , thought Belle, while they both twirled around several times, and once they stood still, she said, "Just promise me that you won't be upset or anything like that."

Adam let out a chuckle, and said, "Belle, come on, what's the worst thing I could possibly do?"

Belle started to think about it, but then, she shook her head, knowing that Adam would definitely be happy when she informed of what she had figured out last night.

"Well... Adam... what if I told you that-"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Adam's father, who asked, "Forgive me, _madame_ , but could I borrow my son for a moment?"

"Um... not really, but for what, may I ask?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh, just some boring _royal_ stuff, I assume, my love... that's what happens when you're a prince... you'd even be surprised if we ever ended up switching places."

Taking a quick glance at her stomach, Belle thought, _I think you would be more surprised instead of me._

"Just wait here, my love," said Adam, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before following his father over to the group of royal-looking people.

As for Belle, she let out a sigh, and continued to mentally talk to herself.

 _Just relax, Belle, you can tell him... he'll think it's wonderful news..._

" _Bonjour,_ madame. May I have this dance?"

The young woman turned around, and to her surprise, she found herself looking at a well-dressed Raphael, who had finished bowing in front of her. "Uh... sure, of course."

Then, a smirk appeared on her face as she said, "Just as long as you keep your hands where they are supposed to be."

As the two of them began to dance, Raphael began to laugh. "I'm surprised that Adam has not tried to kill me yet... or have you not told him about that?"

"Well, I definitely won't since you mentioned that just now," replied Belle. "I'd prefer you being as far away from here as possible whenever I chose to tell him."

"I shall keep that in mind," said Raphael, smiling at his friend. "But you still seemed troubled about something."

Belle shook her head, and replied, "I will be fine... you look better than the last time I saw you."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Life with a disorder is not easy, Belle, but I am trying..."

 _"Well, I certainly hope so, Raphael, considering she was the one who helped you see the light."_

Adam had returned, and Gaston's half-brother paused his dancing to smile at the young prince. "Nice to see you again, Adam... you gain back any of your old strength yet, or is Agathe continuing to keep it away from you?"

Before Adam could say anything, Belle stepped in between the two of them, and said, "Alright, settle down, you two... it was nice to meet you, Raphael."

"Of course, _madame_ ," replied the former antagonist. "Enjoy the party... and do stay away from jumping all around the castle, Adam."

After he walked away, Adam and Belle continued to dance together, with the young prince saying, "He's _really_ starting to irritate me... oh, where you finally going to tell me whatever he did to you in Verona?"

"Well, no, but I plan on doing so another time," replied Belle, and she found herself turning red in the face again.

"Belle, why do you continue to blush so much?" asked an amused Adam. "Just tell me what you need to tell me."

Belle nodded her head, and then, she replied, "Adam... you and I are-"

"Well, _bonjour,_ you two! How was the honeymoon?"

LeFou was now making his way towards them, and Belle began telling herself to remain calm as she looked at their friend.

"Paris was lovely, LeFou... how is your friendship with Stanley?"

"Oh, things are just going _swimmingly_ between the two of us," said LeFou, with a smile on his face. "What about you two?"

"We're doing just fine, _Monsieur_ LeFou," replied Adam, nodding his head in a polite way. "And I hate to sound rude, my friend, but Belle was about to tell me something important, so-"

"Really? Oh, well, forgive my intrusion, _madame_ and your highness," said LeFou, bowing his head in apology. "I will leave the two of you alone."

Once Gaston's former friend was gone, Adam turned his attention back over to Belle, who looked slightly irritated.

"Alright, my love, what did you want to say to me?"

The young woman sighed, and replied, "I think I'll tell you later, Adam, once you and I are alone... that way, no one can interrupt us."

"Are you sure?" asked the young prince, and Belle nodded her head.

 _Otherwise, I'm going to have to end up letting he or she tell him._

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

Belle and Adam were now out on the terrace, with the celebration event now over, but while Adam was admiring the stars in the sky, Belle was feeling nervous again.

 _Come on, Belle, there is nothing wrong with what you want to tell him. All that you have to do is_ -

 _"Belle?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice, and she replied, "Yes, Adam?"

"Remember when... you told me in Paris that... you would want to have a child with me one day?"

 _Oh, this is perfect,_ thought Belle, who began to smile. "Yes, Adam, I do... and it just so happens that what I have to say revolves around that particular subject."

Adam chuckled, and he said, "Well, before you tell me, my love, there is something that I would like to say now before I end up saying it later at the wrong time... if you do not mind, of course."

Belle shook her head.

"Thank you... um, I guess what I want to tell you is that I... am not... entirely ready just yet to have children."

After hearing him say those words, Belle's happiness immediately went away, and she now felt confused. "I'm sorry?"

"It's just that... with everything that has happened with my father," explained a troubled-looking Adam. "I fear that I, myself, might not be a good father to our future child."

" _What?_ Adam, don't be ridiculous," replied Belle, moving closer towards her husband so she could look into his eyes. "You would be a _wonderful_ father."

 _Would I?_ thought Adam, who did not forget about what Agathe had told him about still having some beast-like qualities.

Seeing the fear and pain in his eyes, Belle began to say what she felt was right.

"Adam, you are nothing like your father... the past version of you, perhaps, but you are not that person anymore... don't be so hard on yourself."

Adam sighed, and to Belle's relief, he replied, "Alright, my love, perhaps you are right... I'm sorry... go on, tell me what you wanted to say."

A smile appeared on his wife's face, and she said, "Adam... I-"

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds... it almost makes me wish I had someone like Belle in my life," interrupted Raphael, who was leaning against the doorway, with a sly grin on his face.

"You would have _no chance_ with a woman like Belle," growled an annoyed Adam, while Belle couldn't help but giggle at their arguing. "And do you not know when to leave?"

"Eh, not really," replied Raphael, giving him a shrug.

"Well, how about you take him off of my hands, then," teased Belle. "You two already sound perfect for each other."

While Adam rolled his eyes, Raphael smirked at the two of them, and said, "I appreciate the offer, _madame_ , but I shall have to pass... and forgive me for saying this, but I am more of a cat person myself."

"If you do not get out of my sight in the next ten seconds," growled Adam. "I am going to take off my boot, and use it to make you my-"

"Why, Adam, such harsh language in front of your lady," interrupted Raphael. "Also, what exactly is your boot size?"

Before Adam could end up losing his temper, Belle stepped in between the two of them (again), and said, "Alright, that's enough, you two... have a good night, Raphael."

"You, as well, _madame_ ," replied Raphael, as he began to walk away.

"He is _really_ starting to get on my last nerve," muttered Adam, who then looked back at his wife. "Why do you always take _his_ side?"

"I don't always take his side... I just find him amusing and, in his own way, kind of sweet."

Adam shook his head, and exclaimed, "Well, maybe to _you_ , he acts that way, but I just want to... _(sigh)_ never mind, my love... since he's gone, can you please tell me whatever it is you need to tell me?"

To his surprise, Belle suddenly kissed him on the lips, and eventually, he returned the favor.

"What was that for?" He asked, once she pulled away from him.

"To get you to relax," replied a smiling Belle. "And to help me in telling you that... that I..."

However, before she could tell him the news, Raphael returned by the doorway, and said, "Oh, and, um, Adam... I almost forgot to tell you something important."

"Well, then someone _better_ be dying," exclaimed a frustrated Adam. "And if you do not want it to be yourself, then I suggest you spit it out right _now_."


	41. Belle is Enceinte, Part II

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 41 - Belle is Enceinte, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns all of this except the story itself, and the OCs.

Also, my apologies if your beloved characters seem OOC.

* * *

As Adam's father continued coughing while laying in bed, a look of guilt appeared on his son's face.

"Father... you aren't going to...?"

Edward shook his head, and once the coughing stopped, he said, "Not... anytime soon, Adam... but I would prefer that you not... see me like this... and I promised myself that I would... stay alive until you-"

However, he soon began to cough again, and Adam looked over at Mrs. Potts, who was currently trying to take care of his father.

"He'll be fine, Master... go on, be with your wife."

Adam nodded his head, and he quietly left the room, respecting his father's wishes.

 _Yes, be with my... wait a second... oh, damn, I forgot about_ _ **him**_ _!_

* * *

"So, where exactly do we stand, Raphael?" asked Belle. "I hope you aren't planning on making Adam jealous or anything like that."

Gaston's half-brother chuckled, and he replied, "No, that would just be a bonus... I really am grateful that you helped me realize the error of my ways, _madame_... and, honestly, I see us as distant cousins, or something like that."

Belle raised an eyebrow, and said, " _Cousins_..."

"Or something like that," reminded Raphael. "I mean, you _could_ pass as my relative, Belle... you are beautiful, you could pass for someone with a British accent..."

"I don't have a British accent."

"... but that's pretty much it... which reminds me... you should really learn how to defend yourself."

Belle shook her head, and replied, "Sorry, but... I'm not really the violent type."

"Well, what happens if you run into someone worse than me?" questioned Raphael. "You can't rely on books and magic _all_ the time... besides, it would be good for you, Belle, considering you did not put much of a fight against me."

The young woman frowned, and she replied, " _Excuse me_ , but I seem to recall you using some sort of paralyzing method on my body so that I couldn't move."

"You still could have tried to land a punch or two, Belle," pointed out Raphael. "I mean, you don't even have a facial expression that will make your enemies fear you... go on, try and look menacing."

Belle hesitated for a moment, and then, she tried to look as fierce and menacing as possible, but the way that she was doing it still made her look adorable.

"Well, now, I'm terrified," replied Raphael, as he began to laugh. "Seriously, Belle, something as common and predictable like a slap to the face isn't much of a defense method. What will happen if Adam isn't there to fight for you?"

Before Belle could reply, said prince returned to the terrace, and he looked at Gaston's half brother. "Thank you for keeping my wife company, but I think I can take over from here... and what did you mean by Belle defending herself?"

"Now, don't go losing your temper there, furball," teased Raphael. "I was only offering to teach Belle some self-defense lessons since she can't rely on you forever... I would suggest _you_ teach her, but since you aren't a beast anymore, your bark is probably worse than your bite."

Adam gritted his teeth together, in frustration, and he said, "She does not need to learn how to fight from _anyone_ , Raphael... she is a _princess,_ not a _soldier._ "

Belle raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at Adam, who had a sheepish expression as he added, "Sorry... I _meant_ to say that her being taught is completely unnecessary."

"Maybe to _you_ , perhaps," replied Raphael, who then looked back over at Belle. "But the choice is up to _her_ on whether she wants to learn or not... I mean, it's not like she is still being held here against her will, or anything like that."

Adam's frustration continued to grow, but then, to his surprise, Belle said, "I... would like... to see what he could teach us..."

" _Us_?" repeated Adam, while a smirk returned on Raphael's face.

"Yeah, as in the two of you, sunshine," replied the British-born individual.

"I swear to God, Raphael, if our two sides ever went to war with each other, I would just-"

Raphael let out a laugh, and he began to shake his head. "Oh, that'll be the day, prince boy... but anyway, yes, it looks like she wants you to be part of this experience, as well... or did the transformation take away your-"

"I am _not afraid_ to fight someone like you," growled Adam. "Now that I think of it, I would _love_ to deliver some pain to your thick skull."

Raphael grinned, and as he began to walk away, he said, "Perfect, then I shall see the two of you tomorrow after breakfast... oh, and sorry, Adam, but we won't be doing any sort of jumping or leaping across anything... just so you don't end up getting any ideas in your head."

" _Get... out!"_ yelled Adam, and once the former antagonist was gone, he sighed, and added, "That man is getting on my last nerve... oh, anyway, so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um... well... _damn it_!" hissed Belle, realizing that she was starting to blush again, and Adam continued to laugh.

"It's not _funny_ , Adam!"

The young man nodded, in agreement, and he replied, "I know, my love... I just think that you look rather adorable now whenever you get irritated."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she pressed her face against the front of Adam's suit, muttering some words that he could not understand since they were muffled.

 **[Insert** _ **We Actually Did It**_ **by Alan Silvestri, from** _ **The Parent Trap**_ **]**

"Oh, my dear Belle," said an amused Adam, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Is it so hard for you to tell me one small thing?"

 _Apparently so,_ thought Belle, who let out a groan, while Adam let out a sigh.

"Belle, there is no one else out here but the two of us... so please, what is it that you have to me."

To his amusement, Belle said what she needed to tell him, but it sounded more like, " _Mhmdm, hmnm hgnnnent._ "

"Now, you know that isn't what I meant, my love."

Belle sighed, and she moved away from his chest so that she could look up at his handsome and loving face.

"What do you need to tell me, Belle?"

The young woman took a deep breath, and then, she said, "Adam... _je suis_ -"

 _"Well, you two certainly look happy together."_

Belle and Adam turned around, and to their surprise, they saw that it was Agathe, who was giving Belle an apologetic smile.

 _Don't be upset with her... don't put yourself under your own curse._

"You aren't going to be placed under a spell," said Agathe, trying her best not to laugh. "And I apologize for interrupting your special moment with Adam, Belle, but I just wanted to check on you both one last time before I set off on my journey overseas."

"Really? Overseas?" replied a surprised Adam. "Whatever for?"

A smirk appeared on Agathe's face as she replied, "That is nothing for you to worry about, your highness... however, you _do_ need to worry about not upsetting your wife after learning what she has to tell you."

Adam looked at Belle, for a moment, and he turned back to look at the Enchantress. "Well, maybe I _could_ if we were not being interrupted by... _and, she's gone_."

As for Belle, she suddenly heard the voice of Agathe speak to her.

 _I also locked the doors for you, my dear, but you'd better hurry if you want to tell him before the night is over._

Nodding her head, Belle looked back at Adam, who looked at her, and she said, "Adam... I have some _wonderful_ news to tell you."

The young prince chuckled, and he replied, "That is a start... what is it?"

 _Here it goes,_ thought Belle, who was also trying her best not to become teary-eyed as she smiled at him.

"Adam... _je suis enceinte_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Adam?"

Her husband was continuing to remain silent, and he also had an unreadable facial expression.

"Adam, please, say something..."

The young man blinked his eyes a few times, and then, he said, "You mean... to tell me... that you... that I'm going to be... _enceinte_."

Belle giggled, and she replied, "Well, no, that actually happens to _me_ , Adam... but, yes, we're going to have a child together."

 _Our own child?_ thought Adam, who found himself unable to speak...

"Adam? What's wrong?"

... but he also could not remember the last time that he had felt this much happiness, apart from several special memories that had to do with Belle.

"Nothing is wrong, Belle," replied Adam, a smile slowly starting to appear on his face. "All that I can think of... is how much I love you right now..."

Then, before Belle could say anything else, Adam brought her face up closer to his so that he could deliver a slow and passionate kiss to her lips.

At first, Belle was surprised, but then, she soon began kissing him back, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he moved his hands down to her waist.

A few minutes later, they broke apart from each other, and Adam said, "I love you so much, Belle..."

"I love you, too, Adam," replied Belle, who was also relieved that she had finally been able to tell him.

"How long have you known?" wondered Adam.

"Since we returned from our honeymoon," replied Belle. "And me getting sick last night pretty much confirmed my assumptions, so I knew that I had to tell you as soon as possible... but, apparantly, I had to wait until nighttime to tell you the news."

Adam began to laugh, realizing now what Belle had been trying to tell him this entire day, and then, he said, "Belle, I... this is all... wonderful..."

Then, to her surprise, a look of hunger appeared in Adam's eyes as he added, " _And I have never wanted you so badly in my life._ "

"Adam, what are - _whoa_!"

Picking his wife up and placing her in his arms, the young man walked through the now-no-longer-locked doors, while occasionally kissing Belle sweetly on her lips.

"Um, you don't plan on having another child, do you?"

As he continued to walk over to his bedroom, Adam laughed at his wife's response, and he shook his head, saying, "Let's deal with just the one, for now, Belle... and I promise not to hurt you this time."

 _"Adam!"_ hissed Belle, who was amused yet irritated with him right now. "You promised not to bring that up again!"

"Sorry, but like I said, you're becoming very delicate," replied her husband.

Belle let out a chuckle after she scoffed at him, and said, "Oh, you won't be calling me that after tomorrow, Adam."

"Possibly, but I want to focus on the present," replied a lustful-looking Adam, who was starting to speak in a deep, growling voice. " _And what I want is_ _ **you**_ _."_

Then, to top it all off, he delivered a playful grow towards Belle, whose face immediately turned as red as a rose, and the two of them contined their passionate kissing before they finally entered Adam - no, _their_ bedroom, with Adam making _complete sure_ that no one would interrupt them while they made love with each other.


	42. A Fighting Princess

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 42 - A Fighting Princess_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns the rights to _Beauty and the Beast._ I own this story, and I apologize for when the beloved characters act OOC (out of character).

Also, thank you, everyone, for continuing to read my story, and as long as you are all still enjoying it, I will continue to post chapters until the eventual conclusion... also, don't hesitate to review!

P.S. Do you all get a notification or an email every time I update this story? Or do you just check in every once in a while?

 _##############_

"I'm... going to be a grandfather?"

Belle nodded her head.

"You are... going to have your own offspring?"

Adam nodded his head.

The two of them, along with Edward and Maurice, were in the dining room, enjoying some breakfast, and they were the last ones to learn of the news regarding Belle's expectancy.

"That is... wonderful to hear," said a smiling Maurice. "I'm very happy for the two of you."

"As am I," agreed Adam's father, who appeared to be much better after last night. "How far along are you?"

Belle placed a hand on her stomach, and chuckled as she replied, "Just a few days, your Highness... the baby won't be coming until the middle of March next year."

Suddenly, to her surprise, Maurice began to laugh, and she asked, "What's so funny, Papa?"

Her father made a gesture towards the young prince, and said, "You'd better prepare yourself for the coming months, Adam... you think being turned into a beast was horrible?"

Before the young man (as well as Adam's father) could ask what he meant by that, there was a knock at the door, and everyone turned to see a smiling Raphael, who was leaning against the doorway.

" _Bonjour,_ everyone... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Um, no, not... really..." said Maurice, who had almost forgotten about Gaston's half-brother. "To what do we owe this visit, _Monsieur_ Raphael?"

Raphael gestured his head towards Belle and Adam, saying, "Nothing much, sir... just some self-defense lessons with your daughter and the former furball here."

Adam smirked at Raphael, and he replied, "Something that I am sure _I_ will enjoy very much when the chance arrives for me to knock you down a peg."

"Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that, sunshine," said the former soldier, with a small smile on his face, and he turned to look at Edward and Maurice. "You two are more than welcome to join the others in watching all of this happen."

"Others?" questioned Adam. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

 _[The castle grounds]_

Adam, Belle, and Raphael were standing in the same area where she had helped the Beast place a comforting paw on Phillipe, while Maurice and Edward, as well as Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Plumette, and Cogsworth, were all standing on the upper walkway where Belle had thrown (and been hit by) a snowball.

"Be gentle with your wife, _Master_ ," called out Lumiere. "You wouldn't want to hurt the baby!"

"Oh, just _stop_ , Lumiere," muttered Cogsworth. "She told us that she has only been expecting for a few days... there's hardly anything in her right now."

Lumiere gave a shrug, and replied, "Well, we cannot be _too_ careful, am I right?"

As for the two elderly gentlemen, Maurice let out a sigh, and said, "I sure hope your son goes easy on my daughter, Edward."

"Well, your daughter better go easy with my son," replied Adam's father, just as his son began to walk towards Raphael. "Would you also like to make a wager?"

Maurice chuckled, and he shook his head, saying, "Not today, Edward... besides, Belle would probably kill me if I made a wager that involved her in any way."

"Eh, your loss, my friend," said Adam's father, and the two of them turned back to look at Adam, who was almost getting a little too close to Raphael.

"Alright, just hold on a second, prince boy," said Raphael, "Have you not heard of the phrase _'ladies first',_ or were you too busy staring at a flower?"

Adam's face began to turn red with anger, but then, he quickly began to relax himself, and tried his best to sound calm. "Oh, just _wait_ until I get my hands on _you_."

"I look forward to it," chuckled Raphael, and he motioned for Belle to step forward, which she did, but appearing to be a little nervous.

" _You'll be fine, Belle_!" called out Maurice, trying his best to be supportive of her, and his daughter nodded her head, silently thanking him.

"Okay, then, princess," said Raphael, who was giving Belle an unreadable expression. "Try your _intimidation_ face again."

And she did, but unfortunately, Adam couldn't help but chuckle once he saw the way she looked.

"You are not _helping_ , Adam," hissed an irritated but also slightly embarassed Belle.

"Sorry, my love, but... you have no idea how adorable you look right now."

Trying to be a helpful friend, Lumiere cried, " _You're doing a great job so far, mademoiselle_!"

"If she was trying to scare away a bunny," muttered Cogsworth, which caused the other servants to all glare at him. "What?"

Raphael shook his head, and walked up to stand in front of Belle. "We'll work on that later... in the meantime, I want you to hit me."

"What?" said Belle, sounding surprised.

"You heard me, princess, try to land a punch on me," replied Raphael, and so, that was exactly what Belle did, but he ended up blocking it. "Try again, sweetheart."

So, Belle tried to hit him again... and again... _and again..._ but Raphael continued to block every one of her attempts, and she continued to be more and more frustrated.

"How in the world were you able to deal with Gaston if you were never violent?"

Belle gave a small shrug, and replied, "I used my _words_... plus, if it helps, I snapped his bow in half when he was trying to kill Adam."

Raphael smirked at the young woman, and he said, "Not really, I'm afraid... I mean, you do know how touse your head, but that won't help you in a situation where you need to fight, and your life depends on it."

Then, after seeing hesitation in Belle's face, he sighed, and shook his head. "If you can't land one punch on me, princess, then maybe you should just spend the remainder of your life inside the castle, reading books and having celebration parties until-"

 _WHAM!_

 **[AN:** _ **If it helps, just imagine Belle punching Raphael the same way that Hermione punches Malfoy in**_ _Prisoner of Azkaban_ **]**

Belle delivered a solid punch straight at Raphael's face, and as the former antagonist fell to the ground, Adam began to chuckle. "Brilliant, my love..."

"Thanks," replied Belle, and she turned her attention back to Raphael. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be good, princess," said Gaston's half-brother. "But you forgot something important."

Belle frowned, in confusion, and she asked, "Forgot? Well, what did I - _whoa_!"

Suddenly, Raphael used a single-leg sweep attack on Belle, which caused her to fall down to the ground, and land on her bottom. "Never lose focus and let your opponent get the better of you."

Before Belle could respond to him, Adam came over to help his wife up to her feet, and he growled, "That was _not_ fair."

"Well, life is not fair, prince boy," replied Raphael, who shrugged. "Did I ask to be born with a disorder? Or did you ask to receive eternal damnation from a rose?"

Adam, now completely frustrated, began to move menacingly towards Raphael, but Belle quickly stepped in front of him.

"Adam, _relax_ ," said Belle, giving both him and the former soldier serious looks. "Raphael, stop trying to push his buttons so much."

"Well, how else am I supposed to have fun, then?" teased Raphael, but after she glared at him again, he stepped back a little bit. "Alright, I get it, _madame._.. I will _try_ to not do it so much... ready to continue?"

Belle was about to nod her head when Adam said, "Oh, no, she'll be taking a break after that stunt you pulled... come on, I'm ready to go."

"Adam, please, control your temper," warned Belle, but then, Raphael started to chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry, _madame_ , he'll be just fine... go ahead, step back a little bit while I try to teach the former furball here."

Even though she wasn't exactly feeling comfortable about seeing her husband look upset, Belle did as Raphael requested, and she said, "Please be careful, Adam."

"No need to worry so much about your prince, sweetheart," replied Raphael. "I doubt he'll put up much of a fight, anyway... I mean, when was the last time you _fought_ someone?"

"I fought off a pack of wolves in order to save Belle's life," said Adam, now feeling rather proud of himself... but only for a small moment, however.

"And yet, I had to nurse you back to health after we came back to the castle," reminded Belle, which caused him to look at her. "What? I was only speaking the truth."

Raphael simply laughed, and said, "Not to worry, Belle... like I said, he won't put up much of a fight, anyway, so- _oof_!"

To everyone's surprise, Adam speared Raphael to the ground, and then, he quickly got up to his feet. "You were _saying_ , British Boy?"

While Belle began to start giggling, Raphael dusted himself off before standing back up, and he replied, "You'd better think of another way to _'insult'_ me, prince boy... since your own wife could almost pass for an English-speaking woman."

" _Why_ do you keep on saying that about me?" questioned Belle, now feeling a little bit of irritation. "I do _not_ sound British!"

Raphael let out a laugh, and he said, "Forgive me, sweetheart... but, since both of you are clearly close to being frustrated, I think now would be the best time for you to practice on each other."

"Well, _this_ ought to be interesting," said Lumiere, while Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

Adam and Belle both shared a look of concern, with a certain memory of her slapping him appearing in their mind.

"Um... I don't know if I would be able to do that, Raphael," said Belle.

Their instructor began to chuckle, and then, he said, "Of course you don't, princess, not if you see him as your _Romeo_... try and imagine him as someone you despise greatly, and could see yourself hitting.. like Gaston, for example."

Adam rolled his eyes, and said, "I don't think it will be _that_ easy, Raphael, for her to just-"

However, his sentence was cut off after Belle suddenly slapped the side of his face, much to Raphael's amusement.

"You were _saying_ , French boy?"

Adam muttered some offensive-language words under his breath, while Belle quickly gave her husband an apologetic look. "Adam, I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't slap you again, but, I mean, technically, I was slapping _Gaston_ instead, and-"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, _madame,_ that was perfect," said an amused Raphael. "I mean, I would have hit him somewhere else, but seeing you slap _'Gaston'_ was good enough for me."

Adam glared at the former solider, and said, "Well, perhaps I should imagine _you_ as your half-brother, then... I would do _more_ than a slap or a single punch."

Raphael smirked at the young prince, and he asked, "Are you referring to you as in the way you are _right now_ , or back when you were placed under a powerful curse?"

" _Both_ , if it helps in delivering even _more_ pain to you," answered Adam, but then, Belle stepped in front of him again.

"Just take it easy, Adam... and, Raphael, I think we're done for today."

"If that is what you wish," replied Raphael, who then politely bowed in front of her. "Enjoy the remainder of your day, _madame_."

Then, much to Adam's irritation, he also delivered a kiss to Belle's hand, and as the English-speaking gentleman walked away, he said, "Until next time, prince boy."

While Adam continued to mutter several offensive words to himself, Lumiere let out a sigh, and said, "Ah, what a shame... I still wanted to see more of her fighting side."

Unfortunately, for him, Belle quickly turned her head in his direction, and a sly smile appeared on her face as she started to walk towards him. "Alright, then, Lumiere, let me show you _personally_..."

The former candelabra let out a nervous chuckle, but once he saw that Belle was being serious, he began running as fast as he could back to the castle, with her chasing after him.

"As I told you before, Adam," said Maurice, looking at his son-in-law with a smile. "You'd better start preparing yourself for the nine months of her expectancy."

Adam chuckled, and he replied, "I'm sure I can handle a _few_ small changes that Belle will receive... besides, how bad could someone like her possibly be?"


	43. A New Belle, Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 43 - A New Belle, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

Also, I'm sure that there are those on here who have an idea in their head on what a pregnant version of Emma Watson's Belle would be like, so I apologize if what I write is not up to some of your expectations... my version is just a tad bit exaggerated.

Oh, and my apologies if you have not been getting emails that tell you a new chapter has been published. I am not sure if it's on my end, or a FF system issue... I just know that I am trying my best to fix this, so for now, to all my readers, please continue checking in every now and then to see if a new chapter has been added...

* * *

 _3 Months Later [September]_

While Adam was sound asleep in their bed, Belle was currently standing in front of a mirror, wearing only her undergarments as she looked at her reflection.

Her stomach now had a normal-sized bulge, and she could definitely tell that a baby was starting to grown inside of her.

Unfortunately, not every pregnancy is perfect, so there were some... _side effects_ that she, Adam, and everyone else had to deal with.

The first month had been nothing but peace and happiness, but when she entered her second match, things did not exactly turn out so well for her.

Almost every other morning, once Belle had awoken, she would quickly leap out of bed, and go to the nearest chamber pot to throw up whatever contents were inside of her stomach.

To make matters worse, it would be several minutes until Belle was completely done with throwing up, but almost every time she finished, the pain that she felt brought her to tears, and so, the ones who tried comforting her were Adam and Mrs. Potts, who completely understood what the young woman was going through.

 _"It's alright, deary... just let it all out."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Potts, but... I just want this month to be over!"_

 _"Oh, I know you do, sweetheart... don't worry, it'll be September soon enough."_

Morning sickness was not the only thing that Belle had been going through during her second month... almost every night, once the two of them were ready for bed, Belle would start to kiss him passionately, and a few minutes later, their clothes would be lying on the ground.

 _"Belle... we do need to... sleep eventually..."_

 _"Adam... just shut up, please."_

And the so-called _cherry on the top_ was when Belle suddenly had a craving to eat or drink something that she would normally _never_ consume, with (to Lumiere's amusement) the food items being _soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_ , and "the grey stuff", as well as beef ragout, cheese soufflé, and even pie and pudding, _en flambé_.

"Why in the world would she want to eat this sort of stuff?" Adam had asked, and Lumiere had responded with a shrug.

"I am not quite sure, Master... but I would hate to see what your wife would be like if I denied her request."

Unfortunately, Adam would learn soon enough what the consequence was by not giving a pregnant Belle what she wanted.

* * *

 _[Several Weeks Ago]_

" _What's taking so long?_ " growled an irritated Belle, as she paced back and forth in the dining room. "I told him to come down... _why isn't he here yet_?"

" _Easy, madame,_ you heard what Lumiere said earlier," reminded Plumette. "Once the Master finishes with overlooking the overseas account documents, then he will come straight down here to eat dinner."

"Oh, so a pile of parchment is suddenly more important than me?" questioned B elle, and Mrs. Potts quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"Of course not, deary, he's just trying to be a more responsible ruler, that's all... the master will show up here _any_ minute now."

Now becoming silent, Belle continued to walk back and forth by the fireplace while Plumette turned to look at Mrs. Potts. "How are you so relaxed about this?"

"Because I know what she's going through," replied the housekeeper. "I have a son, remember?"

Suddenly, the door began to open, and Mrs. Potts said, "You see, _madame?_ There he... oh, Cogsworth..."

"Good, um, evening," said the former mantle clock, who had a sheepish expression on his face. "How is everything?"

Belle let out a groan, and exclaimed, "Cogsworth, where _is_ he?"

"Who? Oh, right, the master," replied Cogsworth, with a nervous chuckle. "Right, he is in the process of... eh, circumstances being what they are..."

" _Cogsworth_!"

The head of the household gulped, and he replied, "He, uh... is not quite finished yet, _madame._ The master just needs a little more ti-"

"You'd better run, Cogsworth," said Mrs. Potts, referring to the fact that Belle did _not_ look happy right now.

 _#############_

 _"Therefore, it is of high importance that the requirements regarding the..._ "

Adam groaned, and hung his head on the desk. "Why does stuff like this have to be so _boring_ , Lumiere?"

"I wish I knew the right answer for that, Master," replied the kind-hearted servant. "But the good news is that you are almost done with looking it over, and then, you can enjoy a lovely-"

 _Wham!_

Closing the door behind him rather swiftly, Cogsworth took a few deep breaths, and said, " _Master... I don't think that... your wife is very happy... about you not being done yet._ "

Adam sighed, and he slowly laid back in his chair, saying, "Well... perhaps I _should_ take a break, then... is she still in-"

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

 _"That's her!"_ cried Cogsworth, who headed over to stand in the nearest corner of Adam's study.

"Why are you so afraid, my friend?" asked Lumiere.

The majordomo pointed at the door, and replied, "Because you have not yet seen the way that she looks!"

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

"Oh, come now, Cogsworth, she cannot be _that_ bad," said Lumiere, who boldly walked towards the door to open it. "How are you, _ma_... oh, Chip, what a surprise!"

"Hi, Lumiere," said the little boy. "Do you know where my mother is at?"

"Um... I believe she is in the dining room," replied the former candelabra.

Chip nodded his head, thanking Lumiere before walking away, and the servant turned around to deliver a smug smile towards Cogsworth.

"I still don't see any reason for you to stay there, my friend."

Cogsworth was about to roll his eyes, but then, his skin color started to become more pale, and he pointed again at the door. " _That_ is why I am afraid, Lumiere."

"Cogsworth, I am _surprised_ at you! Belle is not even that - _aaahh!_ "

 **[AN:** _ **For those who have not seen Emma Watson in "This Is The End", you won't understand this reference.**_ **]**

He had turned around to find himself face-to-face with a _very_ upset Belle, who was also now holding onto a halberd. " _Where is he, Lumiere_?"

While the former candelabra went to join Cogsworth in the corner, Adam stood up, and said, "Belle, _just relax_ , and put that back in the armory... I was actually about to be on my way to-"

" _Liar_!" exclaimed Belle, who then glared at Lumiere and Cogsworth. "The both of you, get me something to drink right now!"

"Um... w-what would you like to-" Lumiere started to say, but Cogsworth quickly shook his head.

"She needs to _relax_ first, you fool, if we are expected to-"

" _I'm not playing around_!" yelled Belle, and she started to swing the weapon around, with Adam ducking his head so that he would avoid decapitation.

" _Well, don't just stand there, Lumiere, we have to get her a drink!_ "

So, after the two servants made a dash towards the kitchen, Belle turned her attention back to her husband. "As for _you_..."

" _Belle,_ just _relax_ ," said Adam, speaking in a soothing tone. "There is no need to-"

"You'd rather stay in this room than eat dinner with me?" exclaimed Belle, who was now quickly starting to cry.

Trying to be humorous, Adam shrugged, and replied, "Well, at one point, you did say that you would rather _starve_ than-"

He stopped his sentence after seeing Belle starting to break down into tears, as well as dropping the weapon to the ground.

 _"Oh, Belle..."_ Adam walked over to his wife, embracing her in his arms, and she started crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, my love... but don't worry, I fully plan on..."

The next thing he knew, however, Belle was now kissing him on the lips, and Adam couldn't help but return the favor... that is, until she started to try and remove his clothes.

"Belle, please, not just yet," said Adam, pulling himself away from her. "At least wait until we _eat_ something first."

"I've already found my meal," replied Belle, who then closed - and locked - the door behind her.

 _Curse these pregnancy side-effects,_ thought Adam, who let out a sigh. "Belle, let's be reasonable here... my study is not exactly the best place for us to-"

" _Adam..._ you know you can't talk your way out of this."

Dropping his shoulders in defeat, Adam had a slight frown on his face as he thought, _Well, at least, she hasn't been this way in the library yet._

* * *

 _[Present]_

Now wearing the rest of her clothes, Belle began to try and wake him up.

"Adam? Wake up... Adam, please, wake up."

After feeling his shoulder being moved back and forth several times, the young prince let out a small groan, and he said, "Belle, I love you from the bottom of my heart... but if you woke me up just so we could-"

"I'm a little scared, Adam," said Belle, which completely surprised and awakened Adam.

"What's wrong, my love? Why are you afraid?"

The young woman looked down at her growing belly, and she said, "I... am just... nervous and a... little afraid about... _(sigh)_ am I going to be a good mother, especially at my age?"

"Belle, don't be ridi-" Adam started to say, but then, he remembered that he needed to be careful when saying certain words around her. "Belle, your age is nothing to be really concerned about."

Then, Adam wrapped his arm around Belle, and gave her a comforting smile.

"You would be an absolutely _wonderful_ mother... all the things you'd be able to teach our son-"

"Come again?" interrupted Belle, who began to laugh. "What makes you think a boy is in here?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Father's intuition, I suppose... plus, I already have one troublesome princess to deal with."

Belle rolled her eyes, but gave Adam a playful smirk. "Well, _my_ intuition is telling me that I'm going to be having a girl."

"It's a _boy,_ Belle."

"No, Adam, it's a _girl_."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Gir - wait, no, I am not falling for that... I still think you're having a boy."

 _"Well, what about twins?"_

Adam groaned, recognizing the voice of the person that just spoke, while Belle said, "Oh, come on, he's not _that_ bad of a person, Adam."

"To _you,_ he isn't, but I find him as unwelcoming as a cockroach... could you not have stayed away _longer_?"

Raphael smirked at Adam, and replied, "I could have, but I wanted to see how the only princess that I know was doing... so, how are you, Belle?"

"I'm fine, Raphael," said the young woman. "Except now, my stomach is a little bigger than the last time you saw me."

"I can see that," replied Raphael, letting out a chuckle. "I also see that your-"

"Do you not _think_ before you _speak_ , you numbskull?" growled an irritated Adam.

"Eh, not always, I'm afraid," replied the former soldier. "But I'm starting to think that I interrupted a _special moment_ between the two of you, so I will just be going to a different part of the castle."

As he walked away, Adam rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I _swear_ , Belle, one of these days, I am going to just-"

"Alright, Adam, I'll have a talk with him," replied an amused Belle. "But you and I both know that you, at least, _like_ having him around here."

Adam scoffed at his wife's statement, and said, "If I did, then that part of me is _very_ minimal... and when will I learn what-"

"I will _tell_ you when I feel comfortable enough to tell you, Adam. Is that alright with you?"

"As long as you don't go running off right now to get some sort of weapon, then, yes, I can be fine with that."

* * *

 **AN: Coming up next... my version of a** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **Halloween celebration... and, yes, I am aware that they probably did not celebrate this holiday in France, but there's no way I am passing on the chance of having Belle dress up as a "witch" ;) or just wear something similar to Agathe in her Enchantress form**


	44. A New Belle, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 44 - A New Belle, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

Now, then, I know that Halloween itself was probably not celebrated in France during the 18th Century, so if certain parts of this story seem confusing, it's because I am trying my best to keep it in continuity timeline-wise.

And, yes, we will soon be reaching the month of December in the story, which I am sure that you've probably noticed by now is not exactly Adam's favorite time of the season.

Also, I am personally loving the moments that I write regarding Raphael teasing Belle about her "British accent", so don't expect that to go away anytime soon...

* * *

 _[Final week of October]_

 _"Whoa... so, you really have a baby inside of you right now?"_

 _"Well, yes, but it's not an actual baby just yet, Chip."_

As the month of October was slowly starting to reach its final days, Belle was relieved that, for now, the worse side of her pregnancy side-effects were gone.

She no longer had morning sickness, and would only eat food whenever she felt hungry, as well as showing improvement when it came to her mood swings.

Also, Belle's unexpected urges to make love to Adam was no longer an issue, and to his humor, she would prefer to sleep instead.

In fact, she had spent most of her time in the past few weeks asleep in her bed, which Adam assumed was because she needed to save enough energy for when it came time to _actually_ have the baby, and since that he was able to have some time to himself, the young prince had chosen to finally start the work on a secret project that he'd thought of ever since the night she had agreed to marry him.

However, for today, he and Belle were in the library, and trying to give an appropriate explanation to Chip about her pregnancy.

"So, how did you get to having a baby inside you in the first place?" wondered the curious child.

Belle chuckled, and she shook her head, saying, "I think you'll have to wait until you are older for us to tell you _why_."

Chip nodded his head, but a few seconds later, he said, "Okay, Belle, I'm older."

The young woman smirked at him, and replied, "A _lot_ more older than that, Chip... just try not to think much about it, alright?"

" _Ohhh..._ " groaned a disappointed Chip, but then, he simply shrugged, and said, "Alright, then, Belle... see you later!"

As the young child hurried out of the library, Adam chuckled, and said, "I think Mrs. Potts would be _very_ strict with the both of us if we did end up telling Chip the _actual_ way that children are made."

Before Belle could give her response, a familiar voice said, " _Yeah... that wouldn't be a wise thing to do, now would it, prince boy_?"

Adam gritted his teeth in frustration, and he turned to look at Raphael, who was at the doorway. "Do you _not_ have your own home to stay at?"

"Not really," muttered the former solider, but not in his usual humorous tone, which Belle quickly noticed.

However, he quickly changed his expression, and said, "Anyway... the reason that I'm here-"

"Besides seeing Belle, and annoying the _hell_ out of me?" interrupted Adam, which made his wife softly punch his shoulder.

"Very amusing, prince boy," replied Raphael. "But _besides_ those two things, I wanted to see what you two would be doing here on the 31st."

Adam and Belle shared a look of confusion, with her asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Because it... oh, right, I forgot, this is France," said Raphael, with a sly grin. "Well, _madame_ , several years ago, I was in America, and on that day, I would see people having dinner parties, but they were usually dressed as... something out of the ordinary... while the kids and young adults would play harmless yet _scary_ pranks on each other."

" _Really_?" said Belle, surprised. "Is there a name for it?"

Before Raphael could reply to her,

Adam asked, "You've been to... America?"

"Yes, but not for very long," said the former soldier, who then looked back at Belle. "I could show you around, _madame_ , if you ever-"

"You are _never_ to touch the atlas _ever_ again," growled an annoyed Adam. "And if anyone is ever going to take her there, it's going to be _me_... her _husband..._ not someone like _you_."

Raphael began to frown, and he replied, "You think you know me so well, don't you, _Adam_? Heh, you're just like _everyone else_..."

"Oh, do _not_ play that card on me, _Raphael_ ," exclaimed the young man, but before he could continue speaking, Belle stepped in front of him.

"Adam, _please_ , lower your temper... he means well."

Adam shook his head, and replied, "Stop defending him, Belle, he does not deserve to-"

"I don't need your wife's damn defense, _prince boy,_ " yelled an angered Raphael.

"Stop _calling me that_!" roared Adam, and he walked towards him, but once again, Belle stepped in between the two of them.

"Will you two _stop_ fighting?" She exclaimed. "Honestly, you're both giving _me_ a headache!"

Adam rolled his eyes, and growled, "Belle, I am _not_ going to let him-"

"Did you honestly think I was trying to take her away from you?" questioned Raphael. "She's old enough to pass as my _sister_ , you _moron_ -"

" _Shut_ _ **up**_ _!_ " yelled Adam, but Belle was continuing to hold him back.

"Alright, you know what? Forget it, then... I'll _leave_ if that's what the _prince_ wants."

He started to walk away, but then, Belle cried, "Raphael, don't go, please?"

" _What_?" exclaimed a shocked Adam. "How on Earth could you-"

"Because I _know_ what he's been through," replied Belle. "Perhaps if _you_ knew his story, then-"

Raphael scoffed, and he shook his head, saying, "Don't waste your breath, princess... he would _never_ understand."

" _Try me_ ," growled Adam, who was now forcing himself to relax after seeing the sadness in his wife's eyes.

 **[AN: Imagine the sad Pokémon music from the show that plays in the 1st episode when Ash tells the Spearows, "Come and Get Me!"]**

For a moment, Raphael remained silent, and then, he said, "You don't know what it's _like_ , _Adam_ , to walk all around Britian, and hear everyone you know talk about how _wonderful_ and _heroic_ that your half-brother was... while they simply forgot about everything that _I_ tried so damn hard to accomplish.

"And, yes, I have been to America, as well as Germany and Spain, even Italy... but no matter where I went, the things that I did... the life stories I've told about countless lives that were saved because of _me_... _none_ of that mattered because they could not simply believe how a person who would be _kind_ and _caring_ for a moment, then become _fierce_ and _serious_ the next..."

Raphael paused his story to let out a sigh, with Adam seeing pain in his eyes.

"Out of all the places I've been to in the world, _none_ of them had a place that I could go to, where people saw me for who I really was... or, at least, what I tried so hard to be... I mean, do you know what it's like to spend many nights, _Adam,_ thinking that you're alone in the world, and no one seems to care about you, but would rather prefer to talk about you underneath their breath?"

To his surprise, Adam nodded his head, and said, "The alone part, yes... as for the other half, I think Belle understands that more than I could..."

"Exactly," said Belle, glad to see that her husband was understanding. "I know you don't always enjoy his company, Adam, but the truth is that I..."

"You care about him a lot," finished Adam, who then sighed. "Because you know what he went through... and, apparently, so do I..."

Then, he looked back at Raphael, and said, "I... I'm sorry to have thought wrong about you... but would you mind telling us _ahead_ of time when your next visit will be?"

The former antagonist chuckled a little bit, and said, "I'll work on that... but don't expect me to change _that_ much for you, prince boy... I have to make my own entertainment somehow."

"Well, as long as you _try_ , I can accept that," replied Adam. "However, perhaps _you_ could tell me what was it that you did to Belle back in-"

"So, um, Raphael, what were you talking about regarding the 31st of this month?" interrupted Belle, not wanting to see another argument occur.

"Huh? Oh, right... well, I don't think it matters anymore since no one in France usually celebrates on that day... or, at least, nothing that I'm aware of."

Adam turned over to look at his wife, and he chuckled, saying, "I know that look, Belle. What are you thinking?"

The young woman had a smile on her face, and she said, "I was _thinking_..."

* * *

 _A few days later_

"Is it me, LeFou, or does the ballroom seem sort of different this time when compared to previous parties?"

As he drank from his glass of wine, Gaston's former friend shook his head, and replied, "Not really, Stanley... oh, _bonjour,_ Be... uh... Belle, is that... you?"

"Yes, of course it is," replied Belle, who was wearing a dress that was similar to the outfit that Agathe wore, but with her own style added to it. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... um... didn't expect to see you dress as a..." said a somewhat nervous LeFou. "You aren't a _witch_ , are you?"

Belle chuckled, and she shook her head, saying, "No, LeFou, I'm an _enchantress_... there's a big difference. Do you see me holding a broomstick, or wearing a pointy hat?"

"Well, no, but I don't anyone from the village to get the wrong idea," replied LeFou, smiling at her. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine... thank you for asking," replied Belle, who still believed that she would be having a girl. "How are-"

"Well, aren't _you_ such a pretty witch?" said Raphael, who was dressed entirely in black, along with a black cape, and half of a silver-colored face mask. "Still can't lose your accent, _madame_?"

Belle frowned at her friend, and she said, "For the _last_ time, Raphael, I do _not_ have a British accent... I did not come from _England,_ I was born in _France_."

Raphael just gave a playful shrug, and then, he noticed who Belle had been talking to. "Well, _bonjour_ , Monsieur LeFou... Belle has told me good things about you."

"Aw, well, there isn't much really to tell," replied a bashful LeFou. "But it's nice to meet you, Monsieur... um..."

"Stanley, LeFou, this is Raphael," said Belle, making introductions. "He's a friend of mine, and is also Gaston's half-brother."

" _Really_?" said LeFou, surprised. "Huh... Gaston never mentioned you before."

Raphael rolled his eyes, and said, "I can't say that I'm surprised... but I'm glad you saw who he really was."

"Uh-huh, a _monster_ ," replied LeFou, but before he could say anything else, they heard the arguing voices of Lumiere and Cogsworth.

 _"For God's sake, Lumiere, will you stop trying to scare me so much?"_

 _"Aw, lighten up, Cogsworth, I am only having some holiday fun!"_

 _"We don't even know what this holiday is called!"_

 _"I do not think it really matters, my friend!"_

Belle tried to stop herself from giggling too much as she said, "LeFou, would you and Stanley mind helping them out?"

"Of course, _madame_ ," replied LeFou, and while they walked away, Raphael began to smile at her.

"Thank you, again, Belle, for being my friend... I never thought I'd have someone like you in my life."

Belle nodded her head, and she said, "You're welcome, Raphael... and it's because I care about you that I don't plan on telling Adam what you did in Verona until the time is right."

Raphael chuckled, and replied, "I see your point... speaking of Adam, where is-"

" _Nice outfit you have there,_ " said the young prince, who was now making his way towards them, wearing a medieval knight outfit, and holding a sword in one of his hands.

"Um... what are _you_ supposed to be dressed as?" asked Raphael, who was holding in his laughter.

"He's Lancelot," said Belle, and the former soldier covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, while Adam rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ her that I'm _King Arthur_ ," corrected the young prince.

Belle gave her husband a playful smirk, and while waving her self-made wand around, she said, "Alright, just relax, _your Highness_ , or else I'll place you under another curse."

Adam laughed, and kissed the top of his wife's head, saying, "I would love to see you try, my love... perhaps you could practice first on Raphael?"

"Nice try, Lancelot," replied the former soldier, who then quickly walked away after Adam started to swing the sword around.

" _King Arthur_ ," growled Adam, who then looked back at his wife. "And be careful with your _wand_ , my love... you almost could have poked my eye out."

While Belle rolled her eyes, Adam added, "What was that one spell we read about in that one book? Leviosa or-"

"Levi-O-sa, Adam," corrected the young and expectant woman. "Not _levio-SA..._ honestly, you'd make a terrible enchantress."

"Oh, and I'm sure you would just be the brightest one of your age," said a chuckling Adam, who softly placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you ready for us to come up with a name yet?"

Belle shook her head, and replied, "I think I'll wait until she... or _he_... is actually born, if you're okay with that."

Before giving her a slow and passionate kiss on the lips, Adam smiled, and said, "I'm completely fine with that, my love."


	45. A New Belle, Part 3

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 45 - A New Belle, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story... but before we get that, there are a few things I would like to say.

1) So happy that Emma Watson and the BATB film itself won awards in their nonimated categories at the MTV Movie and TV Awards.

2) Still having issues with the FF email system, so please continue checking the story every once in a while for an update, even though there might not always be a new chapter... and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter

3) Anyone interested in working on a collaboration with me? If you have the time, of course... I want to do a crossover with Descendants, but I need help in figuring out the plot, if the story can actually work, and who has a better understanding of those characters than I do since I've only recently saw Descendants last week... or maybe I'm getting ahead of myself XD but would you all want to read something like that?

* * *

With the "spooky" celebration party now over, Belle was now inside of the library, still wearing her _enchantress_ outfit.

 _Up... up... up!_ thought the young woman, who wondered if it was possible for someone like her to make the books that were on the table, in front of her, fly up to the shelves that they belonged in.

Unfortunately, since Belle did not actually have any sort of magical power inside of herself, the books remained still and unmoving.

"Ugh, maybe I was wrong," she muttered, to herself. "I'd be the one who would make a terrible enchantress."

 _"Trust me, dear, you're better off just looking like one."_

Now starting to feel a little sheepish, Belle turned around, and saw Agathe, who had an amused look on her face.

"Um, hello, Agathe... h-how have you been?"

"I have been quite well, my dear," replied the Enchantress. "And may I say how lovely your outfit is."

Belle began to rub the back of her neck as she replied, "Well, thank you for, um... your compliment... you aren't offended or anything like that, are you?"

To the young woman's relief, Agathe shook her head, and said, "Of course not... feel free to wear that however many times you would like."

Belle nodded her head, and then, the Enchantress' eyes moved towards her stomach. "How is the child?"

"Surprisingly non-troubling," replied Belle. "But I think he or she is waiting until my final month to actually cause trouble."

Agathe let out a chuckle, and as the two of them looked at each other, a sudden thought popped into her head.

"If you would like, _madame_ , I could place my hand on your stomach, and tell you what the baby's gender is."

 _"Really?"_ said Belle, surprised at her protector's statement. "Wow... that would be-"

But then, she started to frown, and the young woman shook her head. "Sorry, Agathe, but... I think I would prefer to find out on the day that he or she comes into this world."

"Good answer, my dear," replied a smiling Agathe. "Good luck on your journey to one of life's greatest achievments."

Before Belle could respond back to her, Adam had appeared at the doorway, still in his knight armor, and he asked, "Belle? Who were you talking to?"

"It was-" Belle started to say, but to her surprise, Agathe was already gone. "Um... no one, Adam, I was just, er..."

"Oh, I _see_ what you were trying to do," said Adam, who was now standing next to her. "You don't _actually_ have magic inside of you, Belle... you're just going to have to return those books to their spots the old-fashioned way."

Belle rolled her eyes, and she pointed her self-made wand at him, saying, "You're lucky, then, because I probably would have turned you back into a beast... since you're refusing to grow a beard."

"I am not _refusing_ to grow one," replied the young prince. "I just don't see any use of actually having one."

With a sly smile, Belle softly placed her hand on the side of his face, and said, "Well, maybe it's because I _want_ you to have one... is that not enough to convince you?"

"Only just a little, I'm afraid," replied Adam, giving her a playful smirk. "Perhaps you could find another way to-"

 _"Oh, for God's sake, not in the_ _ **library**_ _!"_

The young prince groaned, and turned around to look at the newly-arrived Raphael, who added, "Take it easy there, Adam, I was just headin' out of here... see you whenever I feel like coming back."

He offered Adam a handshake, which was accepted, and then, the former antagonist politely bowed in front of Belle before leaving. " _Au revior,_ princess."

Once Raphael was gone, Adam muttered some words underneath his breath, while Belle gave a small shrug, and she said, "Well, he _did_ tell us ahead of time when he would possibly return."

* * *

 _[A few days later... at 1:20 am]_

Adam could not recall the last time he had slept this well, and if things continued to go the way he had hoped, then he would wake up feeling relaxed and almost like brand new.

Unfortunately, he would have to wait for that to happen another night...

 _"Adam, wake up..."_

 _"Zzz..."_

 _"... wake up, Adam, please..."_

 _"Zzz..."_

 _WHAM!_

 _"Adam, please, I'm being serious!"_ hissed Belle, as she put her pillow back down, and watched her husband lazily move his body around to the other side.

" _Belle... if you woke me up just so we could-"_

 _"Not_ _ **now**_ _, Adam! I woke you up because I felt a kick in-"_

 _"Well, it must have been in your dreams, my love... because I certainly... did not... zzzzz..."_

 _WHAM!_

Belle rolled her eyes, and she said, " _Adam_ , I know it wasn't you who did it... I felt a kick from our child."

 _Oh, how exciting,_ thought Adam, and he was about to say the same to Belle when something clicked in his mind.

"Our child?" The young prince began to look at her while sitting up, and a smiling Belle nodded her head.

"Look, I'll show you..." She gently took ahold of his hand, and brought it over to place on top of her growing belly. "Just wait for it."

Adam nodded his head, and he patiently waited for the baby that was currently inside of his wife to deliver a-

"Oh, my God... that was our... our child?"

Belle nodded her head, and Adam's smile grew wider than how it usually was, with the young man feeling everything such as happiness, joy, love, and pleasure. " _I love you, Belle..."_

Suddenly, to her surprise, Adam began to kiss her on the lips, but he was gently pushed away. " _Adam! I thought you said it was too early for this!"_

While Belle started to blush, the young prince shook his head, and let out a chuckle. "No, I just didn't want it to be the reason why I woke up... but since I'm already awake..."

"You _do_ know we probably won't wake up at the time we normally do, Adam."

"After finally feeling our son/daughter kick, my love, that is a risk I am willing to take."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _ **Coming up next in this story - Nearing the halfway part of her pregnancy, Belle decides that she wants to have one night of dinner with all of the people that she cares about, while Adam begins to realize that a certain holiday is also approaching fast.**_


	46. Seasonal Changes

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 46 - Seasonal Changes_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story... also, I apologize if you still are not recieving notifications of this story when I update it... and would you all like to see a Descendants crossover story? Or would that be too much?

* * *

 _"... so what exactly is it supposed to be?"_

It had now been a week or so since Adam and Belle's child started to kick inside of her stomach, and while she was currently resting in their bedroom, he was walking around the castle grounds, having what he thought was an interesting conversation with Raphael.

"A more, uh... _family_ type of celebration that I also learned about when I was in America," replied the former solider, who had a slight frown on his face. "But I would've assumed that you or Belle might have read about this in that massive library you two are always in."

Adam gave him a shrug, and said, "I never really paid much attention to those types of books... and I'm sure Belle would be fascinated to read about it, but she's spent more time resting than reading."

"You aren't worried about that, are you?" questioned Raphael, who was starting to show concern. "About her going into some kind of _eternal sleep_ or something...

Adam chuckled, and he shook his head, saying, "I'm not entirely too concerned about that."

He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the Magic Mirror, much to Raphael's surprise.

"Show me my wife."

 _WHOOSH!_

The two of them could now see a glimpse of a sleeping Belle, whose chest moved up and down everytime she breathed, and she was mumbling something that neither of them could really hear.

"See? Perfectly fine," replied Adam, once the mirror returned to its original state. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

While he began walking back into the castle, Raphael went over to the gardens, due to his attention having been caught by what was now Belle's favorite section of the entire area.

 _How in the world do these roses stay like this?_

Just when the former solider was about to take a more closer look, his thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

 _"I hope you were not planning on taking one."_

Raphael turned to the side, and found himself looking at a lovely blonde-haired woman, who appeared to be almost the same age as he was.

"Uh... not really, no," he replied, giving her a small smile. "Last thing I would want is an angry expectant princess to be upset with me for picking one of her beloved flowers."

As the woman started to chuckle, Raphael asked, "Forgive me if I am wrong for asking you this, but, er... who _are_ you exactly?"

" _Angelique_ ," she replied. "I'm one of the Master's servants, and it was Belle who assigned me to take care of the gardens, which is the reason why I am here in front of you."

Raphael nodded his head, and asked, "So, what was it that you did before, then?"

* * *

After walking up the staircase, Adam continued to make his way to the bedroom that his wife was sleeping in, but stopped right in front of his father's study.

"Father? Are you... going somewhere?"

"I am afraid so, son," replied Edward, as he continued to pack up his luggage. "There are important matters overseas that need my immediate attention... now that almost every kingdom is aware of my return... and I want to complete all of it as soon as possible."

He then paused to look up at his son, and added, "This doesn't mean that I'm trying to spend time away from here, Adam, but I do want you and everyone else to continue staying here in the castle, and-"

"No, it's alright, I... I understand," replied Adam, shaking his head. "We all have responsibilities... with one of mine being there for Belle when she wakes up."

His father let out a chuckle, and said, "It was the same for me, as well, when your mother was pregnant with you... so, go on, be with her... I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will try to make it by-"

"No worries, Father, just relax," assured the young prince. "I don't want you to feel any pressure... take as long as you have to... have a safe journey."

He then offered his father a handshake (since neither of them weren't exactly on a "hug" level just yet), which Edward accepted, and after saying their goodbyes to each other, Adam left the room without saying another word.

As he continued walking, the young prince started to frown.

 _Just the same thing it's always been since her passing... him being away, and me having to celebrate "IT" without..._

Not wanting Belle to see him upset, Adam took a deep breath, and after letting it out, he calmly muttered, to himself, "Take it easy, you'll be fine... it's just a stupid holiday, after all."

Once he was in their bedroom, the young prince opened the door, and quietly entered the room, making his way over to a still-sleeping Belle.

 _She looks as beautiful as ever_ , thought Adam, who was now admiring her, and noticing how peaceful she looked. _And she still looks the same, to me, aside from her stomach and... her, um... look at something else, you fool, go back to her face._

He carefully tucked away some strands of Belle's hair, placing them behind her ear, and as he moved his hand away, the young woman's eyes slowly started to open up.

"Good afternoon, my love," said Adam, giving her a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Belle nodded her head, and while he helped her out of bed, she asked, "What have you been doing since then?"

"Oh, nothing much, really," replied the handsome prince. "Just had a conversation with my father, as well as Raphael, who informed on _another_ holiday that he figured you would enjoy having here."

"Really?" said Belle, now interested and feeling a little curious. "What was it exactly?"

Adam gave her a shrug, and replied, "From what I understand, it has to do with families gathering at the dinner table, which will contain a large and well-prepared meal, and one by one, every person says what they are thankful for."

Just like before, Belle started to think about it actually happening, and it wasn't surprising to Adam when she said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea... on what day exactly are we supposed to celebrate it?"

"The twenty-third, I believe," answered Adam, and then, to Belle's surprise, his smile became a frown. "Then, not too long after that, winter makes its return..."

 _Along with that damn holiday known as-_

"You don't look too happy about winter's return," said Belle, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I _did_ spend _many_ years stuck in what almost felt like _eternal winter_ , my love," reminded Adam, and then, his smile returned. "But maybe _this_ time around, you'll be able to throw a more _better_ snowball."

Belle rolled her eyes, and said, "Ugh, you are _never_ going to let that go, are you?"

"Not really, I'm afraid," replied Adam, who couldn't help but laugh as the memory appeared in his mind.

"Just take me to the library, Adam, before I go looking for a sword or something."

* * *

A few minutes later, while her husband was doing more _"boring royal stuff"_ with his father, Belle was comfortably sitting in a reading chair, finishing up with the novel _Robinson Crusoe_ that she currently in her hands.

"Alright, onto the next one," said Belle, once she had read the final page, and was about to stand up so that she could find another book to read.

However, Belle had now reached that point in her pregnancy where the weight from her stomach made it extremely difficult for her to stand up.

" _Come... on..._ " she growled, trying her best to get out of the chair, but the pain that was delivered to her spine became too much for her, so Belle just collapsed back into the piece of furniture.

 _Alright, there has to be_ _ **someway**_ _that I can stand up... but how?_

Belle looked around the room, trying to see if she could grab onto the edge of a table or something, but it was all far beyond her reach.

"Damn it... okay, Belle, don't give up so easy... _maybe if I_..."

Then, tilting her head up, Belle started to slowly side out of the chair, and soon enough, she was laying down completely on the floor.

"Right, then, so now I have to-"

 _"Belle? Why are you lying down there?"_

Adam had now entered the library, having bid his final goodbyes to Edward, and Belle just rolled her eyes.

"I was admiring the decor, Adam... you've never done that before?"

"Not like _that_ , I haven't," replied the young prince, who was now carefully helping her stand up straight. "Come on, let's enjoy a lunch meal together."

Belle's stomach responded for her, delivering a growl, and the young woman chuckled, saying, "Yeah, she's definitely in need of some food."

"You mean, _he_ is, my love, not _she_."

"Really, Adam? How long are we going to continue this debate?"

"Until we both get tired of it... and so far, I'm still believing that you're having a boy... now, don't make me put you back in the chai - _ow_!"

Belle, who had taken ahold of Adam's hand, had squeezed it with her apparently newly-gained strength, and she gave him a smirk. "Are you done?"

Holding in his screams of pain, Adam simply nodded his head, and Belle quickly kissed him on the lips before releasing his hand from her grip.

" _Dear God, Belle, where did_ _ **that**_ _come from_?" gasped the young man, who was now moving his throbbing hand up and down several times, as well as flexing his fingers.

"Just know that there's more to come, Adam, if the situation demands it," replied Belle, with a sly grin.


	47. Being Thankful, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 47 - Being Thankful, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

Also, I have another question - do you all want me to just time-jump towards Belle's final month of pregnancy once I finish with the Christmas chapters? Let me know in your review or via PM what you'd like... and I see that some of you would like Belle to have a girl ;)

Oh, and if anyone knows anything about bipolar disorder, or if you have it yourself, 1) I apologize if my version of it has offended you, and 2) would you mind telling me more about it (ex. pros/cons)?

* * *

 _[November 23rd]_

 _"Adam... put the sword_ _ **down**_ _..."_

Belle and her husband, along with Raphael, were all inside Adam's study, and at the moment, she was trying her best to stop Adam from striking at their friend with the sword that hung above the fireplace.

 _"How... dare you..."_ growled an upset Adam, who was trying his absolute best not to lose total control of his temper.

For some reason, Raphael had entered the study several minutes ago, and revealed to Adam what he had done to Belle back in Verona, which brings us to what was currently happening.

"I understand why you're upset, Adam," said the former solider, trying to settle things in a peaceful way. "But try to understand that having bipolar disorder means I'm not always thinking straight, and-"

 _"But you still..._ _ **touched**_ _her,"_ exclaimed the young prince, whose eyes were full of anger and had a facial expression of disappointment. _"And I have_ _ **every**_ _right to be angry with you right now."_

While Raphael gulped, Belle turned her husband's head towards her own, and pleaded, "Adam, _please_... I don't care if you're angry with him, but just do _not_ kill him, alright?"

Adam looked back and forth between Belle and Raphael several times, and then, to their relief, he started to lower the sword down.

"But can I, at least, punch him in the face or something?"

Before Raphael could give him a response, Adam added, "It's either that, or I use this sword to remove your-"

" _Adam, he didn't do_ _ **that**_ _to me,_ " hissed Belle. "I know you're upset, but... _sheesh_..."

As for the former antagonist, who let out a sigh, he walked towards Adam, and said, "Alright, prince boy, let's see what you-"

 _WHAM!_

Raphael fell to the ground, after recieving a solid punch to the side of his face, and while he stood back up, Adam said, "We're even... _for now_... but I promise that if you make me _this_ upset ever again, I will personally give you _hell_."

"Point made crystal clear, your Highness," muttered Raphael, wiping his somewhat bleeding mouth with a white cloth. "I will see you all later then..."

As he walked away, Adam sighed, and turned his attention over to Belle. "You have no idea how much I want to _dis-invite_ him to the... _thankful_ dinner tonight."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," replied Belle. "But with that out of the way, I believe that we have some organizing to finish up, so... wait, Adam, where are you going?"

"To the library, of course," said Adam, who was already about to walk out of the room. "Why, what is it?"

A playful expression appeared on Belle's face as she said, "Well, I've noticed that you haven't carried me like how you always used to do, so..."

"Oh... well, um..." Adam started to hesitate, not wanting to say something that would make her upset.

The reason for that was because Adam had noticed Belle's change in weight, and he feared that he might end up hurting either himself, Belle, or even the baby.

 _What am I supposed to say to her?_

Unfortunately, Belle's emotions were still... _abnormal_... due to her pregnancy, and she immediately became teary-eyed while saying, "Oh, my God, I've become a cow."

"No, you're not a... _cow_ , my love," replied Adam, who was doing his best not to smile whatsover because of the way she had said it, but Belle caught him trying to hide it, and the next thing he knew, she was crying.

 _"Don't lie to me, Adam, just admit it."_

The young man sighed, and he shook his head, saying, "Belle, believe me, you are not... a _cow_.. _._ you're just having a baby, and... a little heavier than I would like you to be."

Then, realizing what he had just said, Adam added, "What I mean by that, my love, is-"

" _Just look at me, Adam!_ " sobbed a crying Belle. " _I can't get out of my reading chair on my own, you won't carry me anymore because I'll hurt your back, and even my-_ "

"Oh, I've already noticed that change, Belle," teased Adam, trying to be humourous, but it didn't really make that much of a difference. "Oh, sweetheart, please stop crying..."

Belle shook her head, so Adam walked over to give his wife a hug, and he began to softly massage her back. "You don't need to be upset, my love."

"Oh, easy for _you_ to say, Adam, you aren't the one having a baby!"

As she continued weeping against his shirt, Adam was quickly thinking about what he could possibly say to make her feel better, and he went with the first thing that came into his head.

"Better now?" He asked, once they had finished sharing a kiss with each other.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes and face, Belle nodded her head, much to Adam's relief. "So I guess you _don't_ want to- _whoa_!"

Just like before, the young man was carrying her in his arms, but he was also trying his best not to show her that he was starting to feel some back pain.

 _Oh, God, please give me strength._

"Adam, it's alright if-"

"Don't worry about... me, Belle," he replied, while walking towards the library, but at a slower pace than usual. "If I could climb up to your bedroom window, then I can certainly carry you to your library."

At first, Belle did not say anything, but then, a few minutes later, she asked, "Would talking about a past memory help you forget the pain?"

"Be my guest," replied Adam, and Belle began searching through her own library of memories inside her mind.

Then, when she told him about her choice, Adam started to chuckle, and he said, "I was only trying to make you feel more comfortable here, Belle."

"Well, you had a _very_ amusing way of doing it."

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

A few days after he and Belle had eaten their meal in the same way, the Beast was standing at the terrace by the ballroom, along with Lumiere and Cogsworth, and they watched the young woman playing with FrouFrou in the snow.

When Belle started to laugh after the dog-turned-footstool's playful antics, a warm feeling spread throughout the Beast's body.

" _I've never felt this way about anyone_ ," muttered the Beast, not noticing Lumiere give Cogsworth a smug look. "I feel like... I want to do something for her... but what?"

"Oh, well, there's the usual things," replied Cogsworth. "Flowers, candied sweets... promises you don't intend to _keep_ \- _ow_!"

After thumping the mantle clock on the back of his head, Lumiere rolled his eyes, and said, "Ah, no, it has to be _special,_ Master... something that she would not expect you to - _oh, I've got it_ , make her some _r_ _agù napoletano_!"

" _Pasta?_ " The Beast looked at the candelabra as if he was crazy. "Why would I make her an _Italian_ dish when we're in _France_?"

"I agree wholehartedly with you, Master," replied Cogsworth. "Makes no sense whatsoever."

Lumiere sighed, and he shook his head, in disappointment. "That is because you are not thinking with your heart, my friend... her favorite book takes place in Italy, no?"

"Well, technically, yes," muttered the Beast. "But I don't see why-"

"Plus, if she learns that the meal came _especially_ from you," interrupted Lumiere. "Then, she will see how independant you can be, and that you don't need us to help you _all_ the time."

The Beast groaned, and he replied, "But I _do_ need help, Lumiere... I don't know anything when it comes to making food."

"Not to worry, Master, me and the rest of the kitchen staff will give you the instructions," assured the candelabra. "And once she enjoys the taste of the meal, she'll be that much closer to falling in love with you!"

Looking back at Belle, the Beast also remembered that the Enchanted Rose did not have many petals left, which meant that time was slowly starting to run out.

"Alright, Lumiere... but this idea of yours _better_ work."

"Of course, Master... have I ever been wrong before?"

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

As she sat alone in the dining room, Belle was starting to wonder what exactly the Beast's _surprise dinner_ would be.

"I doubt he'll try and do a performance like the one Lumiere put on for me," muttered the young woman, as she patiently waited in her chair.

A few minutes later, she found herself humming along to the tune that the candelabra and the rest of the staff had sung to her.

 _"I still don't think I-"_

 _"No, no, no, it looks perfect, Master... now, go, she must be starving at this point."_

 _"Well, don't blame it on me, Lumiere, I was only trying to make this perfect!"_

A smile appeared on Belle's face, and she couldn't help but giggle at the argument between the Beast and Lumiere.

Then, to her stomach's relief, the Beast came out of the kitchen door, and she saw that he was holding two plates of food.

"I hope I, um... didn't keep you waiting long," said the Beast, who was walking towards her carefully so that he didn't spill anything, which Belle found amusing.

"No, not really," replied Belle, even though her stomach was saying otherwise. "The food smells delicious."

 _Well, that's a good start, I suppose,_ thought the Beast, and after taking his seat beside her, he slowly set down the plates onto the table, placing hers in front of her.

Belle's eyes became wide with surprise as she looked at her meal, and said, "You made us pasta?"

"Um... yes," replied the Beast, still feeling a little nervous about what her reaction would be once she tasted it. "Have you... have you ever _ate_ pasta before, Belle?"

"No, I can't say that I have," said Belle, letting out a chuckle. "But there is a first time for everything, I suppose... so, thank you."

The Beast continued to feel a little better, and was starting to believe that Lumiere's plan would actually work, but after Belle had started to eat some of the pasta, she said, "Well, it is a bit... um, _saltier_ than how imagined it would taste, but-"

"Ugh, I knew it, you detest my food," groaned the Beast, lowering his head in shame. "I wanted to try something that people in northen Italy would usually it, but I was foolish in believing that... wait, why are you laughing?"

"Because of the way you're acting," replied Belle, as the Beast lifted his head back up "I don't _hate_ the food... I like it."

The Beast let out a nervous chuckle, and said, "Oh, well... that's great, then... I'm glad to hear that."

As they continued eating, however, the Beast made a mental note to not add so much salt if he were to make pasta ever again.

* * *

 _[Present]_

"You really thought I'd be upset or something if I didn't like the taste of it?"

As they entered the library, Adam gave a little shrug, and he replied, "I'm only human, Belle... but I'm still glad that you were able to enjoy it."

Then, after carefully setting Belle back on her feet, the young man asked, "How much longer until our son is ready to come out?"

"Just four more months," replied the young woman. "And it's _going_ to be a girl."


	48. Being Thankful, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _ **Chapter 48 - Being Thankful, Part 2**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story._

 _Also, yay for FF fixing their email system! Hope you're all enjoying the story still..._

* * *

"So... what are we supposed to do again?" wondered Lumiere. "I'm a little confused, _mademoiselle_."

He was referring to the fact that Belle had invited him and others to the dinner table, with the guests including himself, Belle's father, Raphael, Cogsworth and his wife, Chip, Mr. and Mrs. Potts, and Plumette, as well as Cadenza, Garderobe (who had Froufrou in her arms), Pere Robert, and LeFou, who had come alone since Stanley was currently feeling under the weather.

"It's something that the people in America usually do," replied the young woman, who was sitting in between Adam and Maurice. "They all sit at a table, and before eating dinner, every single person will announce to everyone what they are thankful for."

The former candelabra nodded his head, and replied, " _Ah, yes, of course_... now I understand."

"Good," said Belle, who began looking at the guests that were around the room. "Does anyone else have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, and the young woman asked, "Alright, so, who would like to go first?"

Adam looked over at Raphael, and gave him a smirk. "Why don't you start us off? You're technically the only _American_ here."

"Amusing, sunshine," replied Raphael, in a sarcastic tone. "I'm _British_... and, in a way, so is your wife."

Belle rolled her eyes, and gave him an irritated glare. "Once _again,_ Raphael, I... do _not_... have a British accent! Isn't that right, Adam?"

"Well, only when you've had too much wine, my love," replied an amused Adam, while Belle began to punch him in the shoulder. "You know, perhaps _you_ should actually-"

"Um, I can go first," said LeFou, who was now standing up. "If... that's okay..."

Adam nodded his head, and made a hand gesture as he said, "The floor is yours, _Monsieur_."

So, after clearing his throat, LeFou said, "Okay, well... er... I am _thankful_ for... all of the friendships that I've made with you wonderful people... as well as Stanley... and for you three accepting my apology."

He was looking at Belle, Adam, and Maurice, who gave LeFou a warm smile as he replied, "The past is the past, Monsieur LeFou... no need to continue apologizing."

"Right, haha..." agreed LeFou, who was sitting back down. "So, who's next?"

"I will go next, Monsieur," answered Pere Robert, now standing up. "I am thankful for my friends... my family that I will soon be with during the holidays... and for all of the new books that the church's library has recieved."

He then looked over at Belle, and added, "There'?ss a little girl in particular who keeps asking for you... says she would love to have you teach her again."

Knowing exactly whom he was referring to, Belle nodded her head, and said, "I would _love_ to... you could bring her to my library when you have the chance."

"It would be my pleasure, _madame_ ," replied the kind-hearted priest, taking his seat while, to everyone's surprise, the next person who stood up was Cogsworth's wife.

"I, um... am thankful for your forgiveness, _madame_ ," said Clothilde, who was also looking at Belle. "As well as helping me reunite with Henry... and I am sorry for the way that I treated you in the village."

"It's fine, madame," replied a smiling Belle, and the middle-aged woman took her seat, looking at the person sitting beside her.

"I guess I will go next," muttered Cogsworth, who began to clear his throat as he stood up. "Right then... I am thankful, as well, for my friendships with all of you, and... for serving you, Master... for you saving us, madame... and, yes, for our marriage, my dear... Lumiere, you go next."

As the former mantle clock took his seat, Lumiere began to chuckle. "Well, I am thankful for the same things, as well... but especially for meeting my _lovely_ and soon-to-be wife, and you, madame, for bringing the beauty out of the beast."

While Adam rolled his eyes, Belle giggled as she nodded her head at him, and so, once Lumiere sat down, Plumette chose to go next.

"Well, aside from what everyone here has already said so far, I am very thankful for having _you_ in my life, my love... and for everything that the two of you have done for me."

Adam and Belle both smiled their appreciation at the beautiful maid, and after Plumette sat down, Garderobe chose to be the next person to speak.

"Oh, I am thankful for _many_ things... but I shall only say the most important ones, which include my brave and beautiful _Maestro_ , my darling Froufrou, my ability to _siiiiiiiinngggg_... for serving you, Master, and - oh, thank you, Maurice, for having a daughter that makes such a _perfect_ canvas for my princess-worthy outfits!"

Maurice let out a chuckle, while Belle started to feel a little bit embarassed, and after Garderobe was Cadenza, who said, "I am thankful for my _amore_... our wonderful Froufrou... having the ability to play such amazing music... serving you, my master... and for you breaking the spell, _madame._ "

Then, once he had finished, Chip decided to go next. "I'm thankful for my mama and papa, for knowing all of you, and that I got to meet someone like you, Belle... you're so amazing!"

"Well, thank you very much, Chip," replied Belle, giving the little boy a warm smile.

The person who went after the former teacup was Jean Potts, who said, "I am thankful for my wife and son... and having such wonderful friends..."

"And I am thankful for my husband and our little boy," said Mrs. Potts, who stood up once Jean started to sit down. "And for everything you've done for us, madame, especially our master."

Once the former teapot took her seat, Maurice cleared his throat, and stood up straight, saying, "I am thankful for having met such a fearless and brilliant woman that would become my wife, and the mother to our amazing daughter... as well as getting to know you better, Adam."

"Of course, _monsieur_ ," replied the young prince, who had decided to take his turn after Maurice sat back down. "Now, then... _I_ am thankful for the friendships that I have with all of you here... but especially to the both of you, since I would have never met Belle if you hadn't picked one of the roses from the garden."

As Maurice nodded his head, Belle chose to speak next, even though her pregnancy was keeping her in the chair. "Well, I am thankful for everything that has happened since I took my father's place as your former prisoner... and for falling in love with you..."

" _Awwww,_ " said Lumiere, Cadenza, and even LeFou, as Belle and Adam shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, then, let us all begin to-"

Suddenly, Chip rose his hand into the air, and said, "Sorry for interrupting you, Belle, but we haven't heard from him yet."

Everyone turned to look at Raphael, who had remained surprisingly quiet this entire time, and a warm smile appeared on Belle's face. "Why, thank you for reminding us, Chip... so, what exactly are _you_ thankful for, Raphael?"

"Um..." The former antagonist thought about what his response would be, and then, after clearing his throat, he said, "Well, I am thankful for having a second chance at life... and pretty much the same type of stuff that everyone else here has already said."

Adam chuckled, and gave him a sarcastic round of applause. "Perfect statement, Raphael... just wonderful... it took you that long to come up with that?"

"Well, look at who has a sense of humor," replied Raphael. "It's not like you did any better, Lancelot."

As the two of them continued arguing, Belle just rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

 _"You know what I'm really thankful for, Belle?"_

 _"I think I do... but please go ahead and tell me what your answer is."_

Adam and Belle were both lying in bed together, with their clothes sprawled all over the floor, and after he kissed her forehead, the young man said, "For having you in my life... I have so much love for you, Belle... and I couldn't be happier knowing that, in a few more months, we'll see if the child is either a boy or girl."

Belle nodded her head, in agreement, and then, she said, "Just promise me that you won't freak out or anything once I tell you that it's time."

"Who, me?"

His wife giggled, and replied, " _Yes_ , you... promise me now, Adam."

"Alright, my love, I _promise_ that I won't _freak out_ when you say that it's time for the baby to come," said the young and handsome prince, and he began to kiss her passionately on the lips.

However, before his tongue could even enter her mouth, Belle suddenly pushed him away. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, I... just..." Belle looked down at her stomach. "He or she started kicking more than just one time."

A smirk appeared on Adam's face, and he replied, "Well, if that was the only thing..."

The two of them continued their passionate kissing, but just as Adam pushed his tongue into Belle's mouth, he felt her hands pushing him away again.

"Oh, _what now_?"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're making our child kick inside of me more than once," retorted Belle. "Maybe he or she wants us to go to sleep."

Adam let out a groan, his lustful feelings now going away, and he replied, "Well, then, that is just great... our child is already showing signs of your stubborness."

" _I'm sorry_?" said Belle, pretending to be shocked. "We are _both_ stubborn, at times, Adam, it isn't just me."

"Oh, _this_ coming from the girl who _refused_ to eat dinner with me at her first night in the castle."

"Really, Adam? Are we going to have this argument again?"

"Well, since our child is refusing to let me kiss you, then _yes_ , I suppose we are."

" _Ugh,_ you are so... honestly, Adam, it's like the next thing you'll tell me is how much you despise Christmas, or something even more ridiculous."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We _are_ going to celebrate Christmas together, right?"

Adam still didn't respond to her.

"Is this why you-"

"Belle, we'll talk about it another time."


	49. The Enchanted Christmas, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _ **Chapter 49 - The Enchanted Christmas, Part 1**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Disney owns the rights to this franchise. Also, don't forget to leave a review!_

 _And I apologize if I am not very descriptive in my stories... it's just the way that my writing style is._

* * *

It wasn't long until winter had made its return to the castle grounds.

But, for some reason, Belle could not understand why Adam had such a strong dislike towards the holiday known as Christmas.

After all, what possible reason could there be for Adam _not_ to love Christmas, especially since he would be celebrating it with her this year?

 _Deck the halls_

 _with boughs of holly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la_

So, now, sometime after the " _thankful_ " dinner celebration, Belle had decided to start decorating the castle with Christmas decorations, and the first place to be decorated was going to be her library.

 _'Tis the season to be jolly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la,_

 _Don, we now our gay apparel_

"Belle? What are you doing?" asked the young prince, who was now entering the room.

"Just some holiday decorating, is all," replied Belle, as she went over to the box of decorations that was on the table. "This box was _really_ dusty when I found it... almost like it hadn't been touched in _years_."

However, Adam had a slight frown on his face as he replied, "That's because it wasn't... and we aren't going to celebrate Christmas, Belle."

The young woman froze in place after hearing her husband say those words, and looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean we're not?"

"Because we just aren't, Belle," replied Adam, who was now starting to show signs of irritation. "If decorating your library makes you happy, then I'm fine with that... but we are _not_ going to celebrate Christmas."

He then walked away before Belle could say anything else, and she was now feeling confused.

As she continued to decorate the library, she asked herself, "How can he not be happy about Christmas?"

"Because he doesn't want to be reminded of the past, _madame_."

Belle turned around, and saw Cogsworth make his way into the room, along with Lumiere and Mrs. Potts

"So you've _never_ once celebrated Christmas in this castle?"

To her relief, Mrs. Potts started to laugh, and the housekeeper said, "Oh, deary, _of course_ we've celebrated Christmas in the castle... in fact, when the master was a child, he couldn't wait to open up presents on Christmas Day."

"Well, judging from the way he's been acting, something must have happened to change his views on it," pointed out Belle, but before Mrs. Potts could explain more, Cogsworth began to shake his head and arms.

"No, no, no, _no_... the Master ordered us to not speak about this, and unless he tells us otherwise, his rule of forbidding Christmas still stands."

Belle chuckled, and she shook her head, in disbelief. "That's ridiculous... no one can forbid Christmas."

"Well, the master does... and since this is his castle, after all, then his rules apply," said Cogsworth, while Lumiere rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _mon ami_ , I am _surprised_ at you," exclaimed the former candelabra. "This is just as much Belle's castle as it is the master's, and if she wants to celebrate Christmas, who are we to deny her of that opportunity?"

"But the master said-"

Mrs. Potts shook her head, and replied, "Oh, pish paush, he isn't that sort of person anymore... besides, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Thank you," said a pleased Belle. "And I know just the person to talk to when it comes to this sort of thing."

As she walked out of the library, with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere walking after her, Cogsworth groaned, and shook his head. "Even as a human, I can't get them to listen to me... oh, well, perhaps she does have a point."

* * *

 _[The Gardens]_

After saying good-bye to Raphael, Angelique continued her daily work on taking care of the beautiful white roses that Belle loved so much.

" _No, no, no, this is too much snow,_ " said the female servant, carefully removing some of the frosty substance while making sure to not damage the roses themselves. "Ah, that is _much_ better!"

" _Bonjour, Angelique!_ "

She turned around, and saw Lumiere making his way towards her, along with Belle, who smiled instantly once she saw her beloved roses.

"You're doing wonderful, as always, Angelique," said Belle, giving her a compliment. "But there's also another task that I have in mind for you."

"But, of course, _madame_ ," replied Angelique, nodding her head in a polite way. "What would you like me to do?"

Making a gesture towards the castle, Belle said, "I want you to help decorate it for Christmas."

"Which also means that you get to put the star on the top of the tree," added Lumiere, who was trying to be helpful. "It will be just like before when-"

Suddenly, Angelique's smile began to disappear, and to Belle's surprise, she shook her head. "No, no, no, no... you will not have me go through the disappointment again, Lumiere."

"But, it will be different this time," assured the former candelabra. "We have _Belle_ with us, the master is a changed man, and-"

However, Angeligue was staying firm with her decision. "I will not let you get my hopes up again, Lumiere... and I apologize, _madame_ , but why do you think my decorating will change anything?"

"Because I believe it will," replied Belle, who was being completely honest with her. "And you know this castle better than I do... so, please, will you help me get the castle ready for Christmas?"

Angelique continued to hesitate, but as she looked at the hope that was on Belle's face, the blonde-haired servant sighed, and muttered, "Oh... _fine_... I will _help_ you, madame... but before we start any more decorating, we must first get the Christmas tree.'

* * *

 _[Adam's study]_

As he continued to look over important letters and rolls of parchmant that his father had instructed him to look over, Adam couldn't help but think of Belle's expression after he had told her that they would not be having Christmas.

Part of him wanted to find her and apologize for what he said, but the other half was refusing to change his decision on the matter.

"Besides, that holiday has brought me nothing but pain and tragedy since my mother died... and like always, Father isn't around to even celebrate it.. not to mention that it just so happened to be Christmas Eve when I was cursed all those years ago."

Turning his head to look at the currently non-lit fireplace, a frowning Adam shook his head, and said, "I'm not changing my mind about this... Christmas is _out_ of the question."

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle was helping out a few of the servants with bringing in the Christmas tree that they had gotten from the forest.

 _There is more to this time of year_

 _Than sleigh bells and holly_

 _Mistletoe and snow_

 _Those things come and go_

 _Much deeper than snow_

 _Stronger than the strongest love we'll know_

 _We'll ever know_

"I still do not think this is a good idea, _madame_ ," said a concerned Angelique. "But if you believe it will work, then... I suppose there is no harm in trying."

Belle gave her a warm smile, and replied, "That's the spirit..."

 _As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

 _That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

 _As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine_

 _A star shines above us_

 _Lighting your_

 _Way and mine_

Soon, everyone else in the castle had decided to play their part in the Christmas decorating, except for Adam, of course, who had no idea what his wife was doing.

 _[Cogsworth]_

 _Just as long as there's Christmas_

 _There'll be Christmas pud_

 _Tons of turkey..._

 _[Mrs. Potts]_

 _And cranberry sauce_

 _And mince pies if we're good_

 _[Lumiere]_

 _Loads of logs on the fire_

 _[The servants]_

 _Lots of gifts on the tree_

 _All wrapped up in red ribbons..._

 _[Chip]_

 _Wonder if there's one for me_

 _[Cogsworth]_

 _We're due for a party_

 _Where on earth do we start?_

 _[Fifi]_

 _I may wear my tiara_

 _You bought me in Monmartre_

 _[Cogsworth]_

 _All the silver will sparkle_

 _[Mrs. Potts]_

 _And the china will gleam_

 _[Lumiere]_

 _And we'll all be as shiny_

 _As a brand-new centime_

 _[Chip]_

 _After dinner we'll play games_

 _[Mrs. Potts]_

 _Till the morning, right through_

 _[Lumiere]_

 _Then we'll meet in the garden_

 _This is what we shall do_

 _[Chip]_

 _We will build us a snowman_

 _That will reach to the sky_

The tree had been taken to the ballroom, and Cadenza had happily agreed to help play his part in the holiday decorating.

 _[Belle]_

 _It will stay up until July_

 _[Belle/Chorus]_

 _As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

 _That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

 _[Chorus]_

 _As long as our guiding star shines above_

 _[Belle]_

 _As long as there's Christmas_

 _We'll all be just fine_

 _[Belle/Chorus]_

 _There'll always be Christmas_

 _[Belle]_

 _So there always will be a time_

 _When the world is filled with peace and warmth_

"Ah, it looks _beautiful,_ Angelique," said Lumiere. "And now, I think it is time for you to put the angel on top, no?"

The blonde-haired woman nodded her head, and she went over to the ornament box that contained the treetop decoration, but just as she found it, the ballroom doors were pushed open, and a familiar voice growled, " _What... is going on here_?"

"Oh, Adam, we were just-" Belle started to say, but then, she found herself unable to speak after seeing how upset he looked.

"I told you, Belle, that we are not celebrating Christmas!"

Putting the tree decoration back in the box, Angelique sighed, in sadness, and muttered, "I knew it would not change anything."


	50. The Enchanted Christmas, Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 50 - The Enchanted Christmas, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the owner of this franchise, while I just own the story.

And I apologize if the pacing in this story seems a little too fast... I guess I'm just excited to get to you-know-what, at this point.

But don't worry, there are a _lot_ of things in this story that I'm always changing, so yes, I do have some "deleted/alternate" chapters (scenes)... or use them for flashback sequences… anyway, enjoy the story, and please review.

P.S. Happy Mother's Day, everyone!

* * *

For a moment or two, neither Belle nor Adam said anything after he had given his statement regarding the _non_ -celebrating of Christmas.

But then, Lumiere cleared his throat, and said, "Um, Master, we were only decorating because of the holiday season, so… technically, we _weren't_ celebrating Christmas."

Instead of responding to the former candelabra, Adam sighed, and he said, "Belle, I specifically told you that we _would not_ be having Christmas in this castle."

" _But why, Adam_?" replied Belle. "Christmas is a time for family and friends… everyone exchanging gifts with each other-"

"I know the basics of the holiday, Belle," said Adam, who was still frowning. "But you've heard what I said…"

However, Belle was not ready to give up just yet. "Yes, yes I did… but it's not right… do you _want_ to see me upset?"

Her husband quickly shook his head. "Well, no, of course not, but-"

" _Belle? Adam? What's going on in… whoa!"_

Maurice had now entered the ballroom, and the first thing he'd noticed was the decorated Christmas tree that was in the middle of the room.

"Did you play a part in that, Belle? It looks _amazing._ "

He then turned to look over at his son-in-law. "Don't you agree, Adam?"

Adam was about to give his response, but then he realized that, if he were to tell Maurice about what he'd told his daughter, then things would not be pretty between them.

So, the young man decide to go with the answer that would be best for everyone.

"If celebrating this holiday brings you happiness, my love… then continue being happy… but just know that I will not take any part in it whatsover."

With that being said, Adam walked out of the ballroom, while Maurice joined the others in looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Papa," replied Belle, letting out a sigh. "Adam just… doesn't like Christmas… and I can't understand why…"

Lumiere and Cogsworth both looked at Mrs. Potts, who all knew that it was probably the right time, after all, to tell her about Adam's past.

"You see, deary, several months after the master's mother passed away…"

 _Young Adam was in his bedroom, wondering what his Christmas wish would be exactly when he suddenly heard his father's voice._

" _I shall see you after the holidays, my son."_

" _After the… but that means you are… leaving?" said Young Adam, who also saw that his father was already prepared to head out. "But, Papa, I was already planning a list of things for us to-"_

" _Well, I suppose you will have to wait until next year, Adam…"_

Shaking her head in sadness and disappointment, Mrs. Potts then said, "But the same thing happened next year, and the year after that, and so on… then, eventually, once his father had left after his 18th year, the master chose to just give up on the holiday altogether…"

" _... say it once, and never again. I am forever_ _ **forbidding**_ _Christmas from ever being celebrated in this castle!"_

 _None of the servants could believe what they were hearing from their master._

" _B-but, Master, you've always loved to celebrate Christmas…"_

" _When I was a_ _ **child**_ _, Lumiere," growled Adam. "I am now a full-grown adult, and I have other things to worry about besides a pointless holiday."_

Before Belle could give a response, Cogsworth added, "Not to mention that he chose Christmas Eve, out of all the days in the year, to host a dinner party."

"Well, what could have happened on that day to cause-" Belle started to say, but then, she quickly realized what he was referring to. "Oh, my gosh… you were all cursed that night, weren't you?"

All of the servants nodded their heads, and Lumiere said, "I'm sorry, _mademoiselle_.. I know you would love to enjoy this holiday with the master, but-"

"What do you mean? Of course, we're going to celebrate it together."

Everyone now looked at Belle with a confused expression, and the young woman said, "I know how he can change his mind… and _you_ are going to help me, Lumiere."

" _M-me?"_ said the former candelabra, and Belle nodded her head. "Um, I am not sure-"

"Just come with me, and I will explain to you what my plan is," replied the young woman, who was now hoping that her plan would work.

* * *

 _A few days later (Christmas Eve)_

"... only suggesting that maybe it is time for you to create _new_ memories so that you can forget about the old ones."

While Belle and the rest of the castle staff were almost done with their Christmas preparation, Lumiere was in the library, trying to convince Adam to join them.

"Is it safe to say that you are much happier now than you were all those years ago?"

The young prince thought for a moment, and then, he replied, "Well, yes, but… ugh, after everything I've done this month, I cannot just go back in there with a smile on my face, and say that I am ready to celebrate… wait, what is this?"

Something on the table had caught his attention, and as Adam walked over to it, he saw that it was some sort of package.

"Oh, _ho, ho_ , Master, I believe that it is a present from _you-know-who_ ," said Lumiere, with a slight chuckle.

"Well, then, that would explain the neatly-done wrapping," replied Adam, and he began to start untying the bow that was placed on top of his gift.

" _Master!_ You cannot open it yet," reminded Lumiere. "You have to wait until midnight!"

Adam groaned, and moved his hands away from the gift. "This is ridiculous… I'm not even sure what I am supposed to give to her as a present."

"Well, you still have some time left to think about it," replied Lumiere, who was starting to walk away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Master…"

As his servant walked away, Adam went back to looking at the gift, and because he was turned away from the entrance of the library, the young man did not see or hear Belle step inside.

"Perhaps she would not mind if I just took a quick peek at what she got me," said a curious Adam, who went back to carefully opening it up, while Belle had an amused smile on her face.

Once the wrapping paper was removed, and the lid to the box had been taken off, Adam found himself looking at an unfamiliar book, which only had a rose on the cover.

He then opened it up to the one of the first few pages, and started to read what appeared to be Belle's handwriting.

* * *

 _[Meanwhile]_

"Just one last stop, and then, I can return home…"

After climbing the last step to the castle's entrance, Edward let out a sigh, and then, he knocked three times on the door.

" _Just a minute!"_

Adam's father said nothing as he waited, and then, once the door was opened, a small smile appeared on his face. " _Bonjour_ , old friend…"

" _Edward_..." said the ruler of the castle. "Yes, she told me you would return eventually."

The elderly man nodded his head, and asked, "Would you mind if I come inside, Nathaniel, so that we can talk?"

"But, of course," replied Adam's uncle. "We certainly have a _lot_ to talk about…"

* * *

 _Back at the castle_

" _... he was gone. And I never told him that-_ wait, am I crying?"

Adam paused his reading to wipe away the tears that were falling down his face, and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Oh, God, I am… I can't imagine what Belle would do if she saw me like this."

" _I think I have a pretty good idea, actually."_

He froze after hearing his wife's voice, and thought, _Please tell me that was only in my head._

"I know that you know that I'm here now, Adam."

The young man turned around, looking apologetic, and said, "Belle, before you… you… made a new hairstyle."

 **[AN:** _ **I'm not really good at describing dresses and looks and all that, but it's basically the way that Emma had her hair done when she attended the L.A. premiere of**_ _Beauty and the Beast_ _ **]**_

Belle smirked at her husband, and said, "Thank you… and I take it that you already opened your Christmas gift?"

"Um… I… alright, yes, I did, and I read it," replied Adam, knowing that he couldn't lie to her since the book was in his hands. "Belle, I… I'm sorry for-"

She shook her head before he could finish, and said, "Adam, it's fine, you don't have to apologize… and you already know what happens at the end of the story."

"Indeed, I do," replied the young prince, letting out a chuckle. "Still not planning on growing one, though…"

Belle simply smiled back at him, and Adam remembered what he'd told her a few days ago regarding the holiday.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Christmas, Belle… I was just afraid of something terrible happening."

"Because of what happened in the past," replied Belle, who was walking over to him. "I understand your feelings about Christmas, Adam… but don't you think that perhaps it'll be much different this time around?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I _want_ it to be, my love… it's just that-"

"Adam, trust me, _nothing_ terrible will happen," assured Belle, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Can you come with me, and help celebrate Christmas with the rest of our family?"

 _Family… our family…_ thought Adam, who was looking down at the book in his hands. _I have a family..._

" _Would this help in any way?"_

The young man looked back at Belle, and saw that she was holding some mistletoe above her head. _Well, would you look at that?_

Then, to her surprise, Adam replied, "I'm afraid not, my love…"

"But why - _oh_!"

Adam had wrapped his arms around Belle, and was lifting her up high enough so that the mistletoe was above both of their heads.

" _Now_ it will work," he said, and after Belle rolled her eyes, the two of them shared a kiss

* * *

. _Several hours later_

"For _you, madame_ ," said Raphael, who had taken a bow in front of Belle. "Merry Christmas."

Belle's eyes went wide as she was handed the gift, while Adam was trying his best to control his temper.

 _Your gift will be better, Adam, your gift will be better._

"Raphael, this… is this…"

" _The Apothecary's Rose?_ Yes, Belle, it certainly is," replied Raphael, as he watched her place it in a nearby vase. "You have no idea what I went through to get it here."

Then, he looked over at Adam, and asked, "So, _prince boy_ , what ever did you give your fair lady for Christmas?"

Before Adam could say anything, Belle said, "He does not need to get me _anything_ , Raphael… because I already have everything that I could ever ask for."

"Well, isn't that wonderful," said the former antagonist, who then walked away before Adam could say anything to him.

"That may be true, my love," muttered the young prince, once Raphael was gone. "But after what he just did, I'm not letting him get the last-"

"Adam, it's _fine_ ," replied his wife. "You've already given me so much… let's just enjoy our first Christmas together, okay?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and was about to say something else when, to their surprise, they heard two familiar voices say, "Merry Christmas, _madame_."

" _Nathaniel?"_ said Belle.

" _Father?"_ said Adam. "I thought you…"

Edward chuckled, and he replied, "I may not have a gift for you, son, but I did tell you that I would make my return in time for Christmas, and-"

"That's alright, Father," said Adam, who was trying to hold in his emotions. "You _and_ Nathaniel being here is a good enough present for me."

As the three of them continued to talk with one another, Maurice made his way over to Belle, and said, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart… and I see that your husband's relationship with his father is improving."

"Merry Christmas, Papa," replied Belle, as she and Maurice shared a hug. "And yes, yes it is…"

A few minutes later, Belle and Adam were out on the terrace, and she was about to say something when Adam held up his finger, with both of them remaining silent.

Then, he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a charm that was in the shape of a turtle dove, as well as showing her a new necklace that he was currently wearing, which had the same type of charm.

"Merry Christmas, Belle."

Beaming with happiness, Belle wrapped her arms around Adam, and the two of them shared a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Adam…"

Then, she looked up at him, and added, "You _do_ remember your promise, yes?"

"Belle, I _promise you_ ," replied Adam, kissing the top of her head. "Once you say the words, _it's time_ , I will be as calm and relaxed as I am right now."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _In the next chapter, you'll see the way everyone reacts when Belle says those words._


	51. Belle and Adam's Child, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 51 - Adam and Belle's Child, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise, and I only own the story… hopefully you are all still enjoying it._

 _Also, if it helps, Belle now looks (more or less) the same way that Emma did when she was portraying a pregnant woman in_ _ **Noah**_ _, and the same goes for when she's actually having the baby._

* * *

When Belle had finally entered her ninth and final month of pregnancy, Mrs. Potts was the first to congratulate her for making it this far, despite suffering through the many side-effects, and she also reminded the young woman that these past few weeks would feel as if they were going _very_ slow.

"I was expecting that to happen… but still, thank you."

Then, turning her attention over to Adam, the former teapot said, "And it is important that, once Belle says that _it's time_ , you have to be absolutely calm, Master… because myself, Plumette, and the doctor from the village will be helping her with the baby's delivery, and you must wait in some other part of the castle until your child is born."

The young man rolled his eyes, and replied, "I don't see why everyone needs to worry about me. I'll be completely fine whenever it's time for her to deliver the baby."

"Of course, Master," said Mrs. Potts, even though she had a strong feeling that Adam was _not_ going to be completely calm. "Congrats again to the two of you."

As she walked away, Adam looked over at Belle, and he began to shake his head. "Honestly, my love, do I look like the sort of person who would go crazy after his wife says that it's time for her to have the baby?"

" _You do_ _ **not**_ _want to hear the answer to that_ ," said Raphael, who was making his way towards the lovely couple. "So, any day now, huh?"

While Adam tried his best not to look irritated, Belle nodded her head, and replied, "I don't think it will happen today… or this week, in fact… but yes, Raphael, I'll be having him or her soon enough."

"Well, if you need me to do anything for you, I'm always at your service," said the former soldier, who politely bowed in front of Belle, and after standing back up, he flashed a sly smile at Adam.

"Good luck with trying to _not_ freak out, prince boy."

 _Why, that little-_

But Raphael hurried away before Adam could do anything to him, and the young prince growled, "Sometimes I just want take that rose he gave you, and just _pluck_ each and every _single_ petal-"

" _Adam,_ you said you would try to make things better between the two of you," reminded Belle.

He gave her a playful smirk, and said, "Oh, believe me, love, I _am_ … otherwise, he probably would be-"

"Alright, I get the… point…" Belle was now starting to feel a little tired. " _Phew_ … Adam, I think I need to… sit down for a moment."

"Yes, of course," replied Adam, and he guided Belle in the direction of the library. "Um, it's not _time_ yet, is it?"

Belle shook her head, but also rolled her eyes. "When I know that it's time, Adam, I will tell _you_ first… just as long as you-"

"Promise to not freak out," said the young prince. "Trust me, Belle, everything will be _fine_."

* * *

 _A few days later_

True to his word, Adam was continuing to remain calm and relaxed, while Belle was mentally preparing herself for what was soon to come.

However, the same could not be said for some of the castle's servants, who were starting to show signs of concern for their master's beloved.

"Lumiere?"

"Yes, _mademoiselle_?"

After setting down her silverware, Belle asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lumiere tilted his head to the side, and said, "Look at you in what way, Belle?"

"Like I am going to _explode_ any minute."

The _maitre'd_ gave a sheepish chuckle, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that I'm aware of you… being almost ready to have the baby, and… I'm only showing you my concern, _mademoiselle._ "

"And I greatly appreciate it, Lumiere," replied the young woman. "But I'm not having my child just yet, so you can relax… it'll help _me_ feel better."

"But, of course, my princess," said the former candelabra, giving her a warm smile.

Then, once she had finished with her meal, Belle began to head back to the bedroom that he and Adam shared, but then, Cogsworth suddenly appeared next to her.

"Good afternoon, _madame_ … how are you feeling so far?"

"A little tired but fine, Cogsworth," replied Belle, giving him a polite smile.

"Wonderful to hear, my dear," said the former mantle clock. "Now, is there anything that you need me to get you while you rest? Like some water, or maybe even the doctor?"

 _Not him too_ , thought Belle, who shook her head, and she replied, "No, thanks… and there is no need for the doctor to arrive since I'm not yet ready to have my child."

"I understand, _madame_ ," said Cogsworth, nodding his head. "I was merely showing my concern…"

"And, as I told Lumiere, I sincerely appreciate that," replied Belle. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take a quick nap, so…"

"Oh, yes, of course, _madame_ ," said the head of the household, who began to walk away.

Belle sighed, and she looked down at her stomach, with a sly grin on her face. "You're making everyone go _mad_ here, aren't you?"

* * *

 _Two days later_

"It's already the middle of the March, Master, and she has yet to tell you or anyone else that-"

"Master, perhaps it would be best if I go to the village, and ask for the doctor so-"

"Let me stop the two of you right there."

Adam was in his study, along with Cogsworth, Lumiere, and his father, who had been coughing into his handkerchief every so often.

"First off, you two just need to _relax_ , alright? Belle will tell me when she's ready to have the baby, and… is everything alright, Father?"

Edward nodded his head, and he coughed again a few times before saying, "I'm fine, my son… but I think I need to get some rest, so enjoy the rest of your day."

Adam nodded his head, and once his father was gone, he turned back to look at his servants.

"Second, I already planned what we need to do once she _is_ ready… yes, someone has to go to the village, and bring the doctor back so that he can do whatever he has to so that Belle can deliver our son or daughter safely.

"Mrs. Potts and Plumette will be in the room with them so that Belle feels more comfortable, and because Mrs. Potts has experience when it comes to this... now, as for me, I will simply wait until the time is right for me to enter the room… and then, it ends with me holding our child in my arms."

At first, Adam was smiling as he imagined the scenario in his mind, but then, he frowned while looking at Cogsworth and Lumiere. "It certainly isn't going to help _me_ or _Belle_ feel better if we know that you two are both acting this way."

Cogsworth was about to speak, but then, Lumiere said, "He is _right,_ Cogsworth… there is no need for us to be acting like children."

" _Me? Acting childish?_ " exclaimed the head of the household. " **You're** one to talk, you pea-brained fool, who has yet to marry the woman he loves."

"Oh, _ho_ , you want to go _there_ , my friend?" challenged Lumiere. "How long have you and your wife been married exactly, with no little clocks of your own running around the castle-"

" _Enough,_ _ **both**_ _of you,"_ growled Adam, and the two of them instantly closed their mouths. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to simply relax in this chair, and-"

"Adam?"

The young prince turned around in his seat, and saw his wife standing in the doorway. "Ah, Belle, my love, we were just talking about you."

Turning his attention back to the two servants, Adam said, "Now, you see? She is perfectly-"

"It's time…"

"Almost noon, my love… anyway, the two of you can clearly see-"

" _Adam, it's time_."

He turned back to look over at Belle, who was best to hide away the pain that she was currently feeling, and replied, "Time for what, my love?"

"You _know_ what I mean, Adam," she said, through clenched teeth. "It… is… _time._ "

Then, to Belle's surprise, Adam simply nodded his head, and he said, "Are the two of you _done_ with all of this pointless fear and arguing? My wife, as you can see… is… wait a second…"

He looked back at Belle, and added, "You mean it's time for the-"

"Yes, Adam, it is," replied the young woman, who was still holding in a facial expression of pain.

For a moment, no one else had spoken after Belle had finished her sentence, but then, the young man exclaimed, " _Someone has to get the doctor!"_

" _Don't you worry, Master, I shall go and_ _get the doctor,"_ replied Cogsworth, who went out of the room the other way.

"No, no, _no,_ _ **I**_ _am supposed to get the doctor,_ " cried Lumiere, who went straight after his friend.

 _Splash!_

Belle had a painful facial expression as she cried, " _Owwwww…. Adam, my water-"_

" _Mrs. Potts!"_ yelled the young prince, and once the housekeeper arrived in Adam's study, she immediately knew what to do.

"Alright, deary, come with me quickly… Master, I'm sorry, but as I said, you have to-"

Adam nodded his head, knowing what she meant, but before his wife was led away from him, he said, "Wait… Belle?"

Then, he delivered a quick but sweet kiss to her lips, and after tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, Adam gave her a warm smile. "See you soon, my love."

Belle nodded her head, and was about to say something similar, but instead, her mouth released a cry of pain, and Mrs. Potts quickly hurried her away while saying comforting words to help the young woman relax.

Once they were gone, Adam said, to himself, "I'm going to be a... father… Belle is… having our child… _ohhh…_ "

The next thing he knew, the young prince had found himself fainting to the floor, and soon, Adam was out like a candlelight, with his mind showing him a montage of very special memories.

* * *

 _The first time they met_

" _ **Do you still wish to take your father's place?"**_

" _ **Come into the light."**_

…

" _ **Forever can spare a minute."**_

…

" _ **You took his place. Why?"**_

" _ **He's my father."**_

 _Saving her life from the pack of wolves, and Belle not leaving him alone to be eaten_

" _ **You have to help me… you have to stand."**_

 _Giving her the library_

" _ **It's wonderful!"**_

" _ **Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours."**_

 _The both of them sipping from their bowls of soup… their snowball fight... her reading poetry to him as they walked on the castle grounds_

" _ **... come and wake me up, for still here I be…"**_

 _When they visited the Paris of her childhood_

" _ **I'm sorry for ever calling your father a thief…"**_

…

" _ **Let's go home…"**_

 _The night that they shared their first dance in the ballroom… when he'd decided to let her go so she could save her father._

" _ **Take it with you… so you'll always have a way to look back on me."**_

" _ **Thank you…"**_

 _Seeing her return to the castle_

" _ **Belle! You came back!"**_

" _ **I tried to stop them!"**_

" _ **Stay there! I'm coming…"**_

…

" _ **You came back."**_

" _ **Of course, I came back. I'll never leave you again."**_

…

" _ **At least… I got to see you… one last time…"**_

 _His transformation… sharing his first kiss with Belle… their dance at the celebration_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **How would you feel about growing a beard?"**_

 _Seeing her invention for washing clothes, and the two of them falling into the water_ _ **…**_ _Belle teaching him how to swim… taking her clothes away from her_

" _ **I can play games too, Belle…"**_

" _ **Adam! You give my clothes back this instant!"**_

 _Dancing together in the rain… when she accepted his "long overdue" proposal… helping Belle feel better after she showed concerns of her 'changes'_

" _ **Thank you, Adam, for helping me... I promise I'll try to be like my-"**_

"You don't have to make that promise to me, Belle… people like us always change in some sort of way, whether we like it or not…"

 _When they said their vows to each other, as well as "I do…"_

 _ **"You mean the world to me, Belle, and all I want is to bring you happiness every day for the rest of our lives. I will do whatever it takes to make all of your dreams come true, grant all of the wishes you ever made upon a star... and I promise to always love you, Belle... for evermore."**_

 _ **"You showed me that it was alright to feel lost, and realize how desperately that I needed to be found… I love you, Adam, and I am looking forward to seeing where our new adventures will take us."**_

 _Their honeymoon in Paris… when they first made love to each other… taking a trip to-_

* * *

" _... Adam, wake up!"_

" _Huh?"_

The young man opened his eyes, and quickly realized that he was lying down on Belle's former bed, in her old bedroom.

 _But how did I get here from my study?_

"I was wondering what time you'd wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Sitting up straight, Adam found himself looking at Raphael, who had a small smile on his face.

"You've been out for, like, almost eight or nine hours."

An image of Belle appeared in his mind, and Adam was about to say something, but Raphael assured him that everything was fine. She was with the doctor, as well as Mrs. Potts and Plumette, and now, everyone else was simply waiting to know if the baby was born yet.

Luckily, though, he did not have to wait for very long.

"Adam?"

Maurice had now appeared at the doorway, with a warm smile on his face. "There's someone here to see you."

* * *

When Adam finally reached the bedroom door, he was a little surprised to see Cadenza, Garderobe, Lumiere, Chip, and Jean, as well as Lumiere and Angelique out in the hallway.

"H-have you all seen the child already?"

"None of us, Master," replied Lumiere. "The only ones who have are those who are currently in the room right now… also, before you ask, Cogsworth went to tell your father the good news."

Before Adam could say anything to him, Maurice added, "According to the doctor, Belle wanted you to be the first person besides himself, Mrs. Potts, and Plumette to see the child… so, go on, then."

Nodding his head, the young prince walked over to the door, slowly opening it, and then, he quietly made his way inside of his and Belle's bedroom.

After silently closing the door behind him, Adam turned around, and saw his beautiful wife laying on the bed, her body covered in all sorts of blankets, as well as holding onto what he recognized as their child.

" _Adam?"_ said Belle, giving her husband a warm and loving smile. " _Meet your daughter."_

A couple of tears were falling down Adam's face as he walked over to stand next to Belle, who happily handed him their newborn girl so that he could hold her in his own arms.

The infant's eyes were closed, and as he brought her closer to his chest, she made a cooing noise that instantly made his heart melt.

" _We have a daughter together…"_

Belle nodded her head, and he was about to say somehing else when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

" _Um, forgive my intrusion, Master, but there's something you should know…"_

After Cogsworth finished his sentence, Adam's smile slowly went away, while Belle let out a gasp, and then, the young man asked, "Where is he?"


	52. Belle and Adam's Child, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 52 - Adam and Belle's Child, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns this franchise. I just own the story.

So sorry for not updating sooner; I've just been having some storywriting issues.

Also, I apologize if my pregnancy stuff isn't very accurate… I'm sure someone on here will be able to do a much better job for their story XD

And, if you've seen the footage of Emma Watson in _Noah,_ when she's giving birth to two children… well, that's what you can imagine in your mind while reading this.

* * *

" _See you soon, my love…"_

Those words had been spoken to Belle almost eight hours ago, and she had not seen him since.

" _Adam… Adam… ADAM!"_

Standing beside her was Mrs. Potts, who was holding into one of Belle's hand, while Plumette was on the other side, and at the end of the bed was the doctor from Villeneuve, whom Belle herself had not seen since she was a child.

"You're doing fine, my dear," assured the elderly doctor, bringing his head up to smile at the young woman. "Your cervix has reached 10 centimeters, and you'll see your child soon enough."

Instead of giving a thankful response, Belle simply yelled, " _I want to see Adam_!"

"I'm sorry, deary, but not until your son or daughter has arrived," replied Mrs. Potts, who was shaking her head. "Trust me when I say that it's what is best for the two of you."

"Besides, _madame,_ what ever would you want to see him for?" asked a curious Plumette.

Before answering her question, Belle suddenly let out a cry of pain, and tears were starting to fall down from her eyes.

" _Because I want to murder him for doing this to me!"_

"Oh, that's just your emotions talking, deary," said Mrs. Potts, who was now placing a wet and cold towel on Belle's forehead. "You don't really mean that."

Closing her eyes, Belle gritted her teeth in frustration, and cried, "He's not the one pushing for dear life to… _aaauugghhh!_ "

Taking hold of her friend's other hand, Plumette looked at Belle, and said, "It'll be alright, _madame_ … think of something happy to help your mind forget about the pain."

"I… I'll try my best," said Belle, who continued to keep her eyes closed, and she began to imagine pleasing memories of the past.

 _When she read her first book… helping Papa with his music boxes… meeting the castle staff, and watching their dinner performance… Adam giving her the library-_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor said, "I know you do not want to hear this, my dear, but I need you to push as hard as you can."

" _What in the world do you_ _ **think**_ _I am_ _ **doing**_ _?"_ exclaimed Belle, her eyes filled with tears and anger, but before she could say anything else, the young woman let out another cry of pain.

"It'll be fine, deary, you're almost there," said Mrs. Potts, getting a tighter grip onto Belle's hand. "Think of more peaceful thoughts."

…

 _Her and Adam reading together, their first dance in the ballroom, kissing for the first time, saying her wedding vows-_

" _ **AAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!"**_

Belle did not know how much longer she could try and take her mind away from the burning pain that she was currently feeling right now.

" _Waaaaaaa!"_

Fortunately, she did not have to any longer.

"Mrs. Potts, may you hand me that small blanket, please?"

The housekeeper nodded her head, doing what the doctor has instructed, while Belle slowly began to open her eyes.

"My… my… my baby…"

With a warm smile, the village doctor handed over the covered-up newborn to Mrs. Potts, and he said, "Congratulations, _madame_ … you and the prince are the proud parents of a healthy and beautiful little girl."

 _A girl,_ thought Belle, who was speechless as she recieved the child from Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, isn't she a vision," said the former teapot, stepping back to give Belle some personal space.

Belle felt teardrops sliding down her face again, and to Plumette's surprise, she asked, "Can you bring… Adam in… here now, please?"

With a concerned look, the former featherduster looked over at Mrs. Potts, who replied, "It'll be fine, deary. She isn't going to kill the master… no one is dying today."

* * *

 _Sometime later_

" _Where is he?"_

After taking a deep breath, Adam quietly entered his father's bedroom, and the first thing that he noticed instantly was that Edward looked terrible.

"Not a pretty sight, is it, my son?" muttered the king, before he started to cough again. "This is what I get for drinking all those years."

Adam still remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say, so Edward continued to speak.

"I've held on for as long as I can, son… and before I ( **cough-cough** ) go, I… want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything wrong that I ever did to you."

Adam simply nodded his head.

"I am also sorry for leaving so abruptly after your 18th year, but that was only… because I didn't want you to end up like _this_."

As Edward continued to cough, Adam began to realize that he had not told him yet about the curse and his transformation into a beast, but before he could even begin to tell him, his father asked, "Is that… my granddaughter?"

Looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms, the young prince smiled, and replied, "Indeed, she is, Father… would you like to see her?"

Edward nodded his head, and so, Adam began to walk more closer to the side of his father's bed, with his father smiling once he got a better look at his grandchild.

"She is… beautiful, Adam," muttered the elderly ruler. "Reminds me a little of your mother, as well… whom I shall be reunited with very soon."

He then looked back up at his son, and to Adam's surprise, he said, "Go now, my son… leave me be… enjoy this wonderful moment with Belle."

"But… Father…" Adam started to say, but Edward shook his head.

"This is part of life, son… and I've already taken away so many wonderful moments from you… I will not ruin one as beautiful as this… now, go… please…"

The young prince nodded his head, and once he'd left the room, Edward began to close his eyes.

 _"At long last, my love…"_

* * *

When Adam returned to the bedroom that his wife was in, he couldn't help but smile at what he found.

"You spent almost nine hours or so delivering our child, Belle… and you're already reading a book?"

She simply shrugged, in response, and as Adam came over to sit beside her, the young woman found herself tearing up.

"Why are you crying?" asked Adam, once he handed Belle their daughter back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Belle, as well as letting out a chuckle. "I just… she's beautiful, Adam.

Looking down at their daughter, who was currently asleep, the young prince smiled as he replied, "Just like her mother."

Even though she was now blushing, Belle rolled her eyes, and said, "You would not be saying the same thing if she were a boy."

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to see the next time, now won't we?" teased Adam, but then, Belle softly punched his shoulder. "I was merely being humorous, my love."

Before Belle could respond to him, there was a knock at the door, and they turned to see Maurice standing in the entryway.

"How are you feeling, Belle?"

"A little tired, Papa, but I'll be fine," replied the young woman, as her father began making his way over to them. "Come and meet your granddaughter."

She slowly handed over her daughter to Maurice, and once the child was in his arms, the elderly man began to smile.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to hold a child this small," said Belle's father, trying his best not to cry. "She's beautiful, my dear… what will you name her?"

Belle looked over at Adam, who shook her head, and he said, "We made an agreement, my love. If it's a girl, you get to chose the name."

So, the young woman thought about all of the possible names she could give her, and then, once she knew what it would be, Belle looked over at her father, and said, "Liliana… I want her name to be Liliana… after my mother and Adam's mother… Lillian and Adriana put together, sort of."

Maurice smiled at his daughter, while handing the infant over to Adam, and the young prince kissed the top of his child's somewhat hair-covered head.

"I think that's a wonderful choice, my love,' said Adam, looking at his resting wife. "Our mothers are probably smiling down at us right now."

Belle let out a giggle, but then, she remembered why Adam had left almost a while ago, and she asked, "How is your father doing?"

Adam's smile began to dissapear, and he replied, "Alright, but... I am not sure how long he has left on this world… at least, he was able to live this long to see our daugter."


	53. A Final Loss, Part 1

Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues

 _Chapter 53 - A Final Loss, Part 1_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns the rights to this franchise. I just own the story.

* * *

" _Adam? Wha… where are you-"_

The young prince quietly shushed his drowsy wife, and smiled down at her. "Me and Nathaniel are going to be away for the day, my love, so that we can lay my father's ashes where he requested them to be."

It had been a few days since the king's passing as well as his cremation, and according to Adam's uncle, Edward wanted to have them spread his ashes in (to Belle, annyway) a certain location that would require a bit of traveling for them, so that was why he was now getting ready to leave.

"Just rest, my love," said Adam, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back before dinner."

Still feeling the effects of tiredness, Belle simply nodded her head, and the two of them shared a quick kiss before she went back to sleep, while Adam walked over to the crib that was a few feet away.

Thankfully, for the two of them, Liliana was not one of those infants that wake up crying around two in the morning, and like her mother, she was sound asleep.

"You're certainly enjoying your mother's old crib," whispered Adam, with a chuckle, and he softly kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

Liliana's response was a soft and adorable baby noise that almost made Adam want to stay, but he had already promised his uncle that they would do this, so after adjusting his daughter's blankets (which had been well-crafted by Garderobe), the young prince quietly walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

After waking up and preparing herself for the day, Belle walked over to her daughter's crib, and looked down at the small infant. " _Bonjour,_ Lily… did you sleep well?"

Liliana replied by giving Belle a toothless smile, and the young woman chuckled as she lifted her out of the crib, placing her daughter in her arms.

"Would you like to meet the other members of your family?"

The response that Belle got was a sound of happiness, which made her say, "I'll take that as a yes."

 _[The Dining Room]_

" _Ah, mademoiselle,_ good morning! How are you today?"

Belle smiled at the former candelabra, and she replied, "I'm doing better, Lumiere, thank you."

As she took a seat, Lumiere walked over to her, and said, "That is one _beautiful_ child, _mademoiselle_ … would you like for me to prepare you both something to eat for breakfast?"

Belle nodded her head, but with a smirk, she replied, "Just keep it simple for today, Lumiere. She isn't exactly ready for the experience that I got for my first meal here."

Lumiere let out a laugh, and he said, "Of course, of course… but not even just a _little_ music for her?"

Belle shook her head, and replied, "I'm sorry, Lumiere… maybe when she's at least one or two years old."

Liliana simply gave Lumiere a blank look, and he said, "Eh, I've spent _years_ as a candelabra, waiting for the spell to be broken… what's a few more in order to give this little one a _spectacular_ performance?"

"Thank you for understanding," replied Belle, giving him a warm smile. "But you could still do one for me if-"

" _Well, look who's finally out of bed… how are you doing, Sleeping Beauty?"_

As Raphael entered the dining room, Lumiere went into the kitchen, while Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Raphael… just showing my daughter what her home is like."

Once Gaston's half-brother sat down next to Belle, Liliana blew a raspberry at him, and the middle aged gentleman chuckled. "I see that there's already some of Adam inside her."

Belle smirked at him, and she replied, "Oh, that was just a coincidence, Liliana does not-"

 _WHACK!_

The young infant tossed the object that she had been holding (Belle's old rose-shaped rattle) at Raphael, and after it hit his forehead, she began giggling, while the former antagonist raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?"

He handed the rattle over to Belle, who returned it to Liliana, and added, "Where is Papa Bear, anyway?"

"Handling personal matters with his uncle somewhere far from here," replied Belle, and she was about to say more, but then, the young woman noticed that he now looked upset.

"Are you alright, Raphael?"

Her friend nodded his head, and muttered, "Y-yeah, Belle, I'm fine… enjoy your time with your daughter."

Then, before she could respond to him, Raphael hurried out of the room, and that left Belle feeling confused.

"Was he not hungry?" wondered Lumiere, who had returned from the kitchen with some plates of food. "I would have made him a plate."

Belle just sighed, and replied, "It's alright, Lumiere… he'll be fine…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the library_

" _You're in control, Raphael,"_ growled the former soldier, his head laying in his hands since his arms were on top of the desk. _"You have a family now…"*_ _ **?**_

" _You shut the hell up!"_ hissed Raphael, who now had his eyes closed. _"Belle is-"_

 _ **She only feels**_ _ **sorry**_ _ **for you, Raphael… besides, you and I both know that this isn't the real you.**_

Suddenly, Raphael started to let out small cries of pain, and he muttered, "Don't lose control, do not lose-"

 _ **Oh, I'm afraid it is too late for that, my old friend…**_ **FAR** _ **too late**_ _…_

Raphael shook his head. " _No! I'm not going to let you make me hurt her!"_

 _ **Ha! Do you honestly think she truly cares for your well-being? You're as important as a sad-eyed puppy.**_

The middle-aged gentleman continued with his mental fight, but things were not looking so good.

 _ **It's like they say… everything burns, and I do believe that we currently have a rather large supply of flammable material right in front of us.**_

The last thing that Raphael remembered thinking was, _Belle… please forgive me._


	54. A Final Loss, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 54 - A Final Loss, Part 2_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story… and, to the recent guest reviewer; no, I was not offended by your words, and while I appreciate that you still like my story, I apologize if the characterization took you out of it.

* * *

" _Adam? Are you alright?"_

The young prince was currently standing on the edge of a cliff, looking at whatever was in front of him, and for a moment, Nathaniel started to become concerned.

"I'm alright, Uncle… I just need a moment to myself."

Knowing that his uncle was hesitating, Adam turned around, and assured him, "I am _fine,_ really… wait by the horses, please. I will be there in a moment."

"Well, if you say so, nephew," replied Nathaniel, and while he walked away, Adam turned back around to look at the chasm that was in front of him.

"Um, hello…" The young man said, his eyes moving upward. "I normally, eh, do not do this sort of thing, but with all that has been going on, I feel like this is something I need to do."

Adam kicked at a small pebble, and watched it tumble all the way down below until it was out of sight.

"What exactly is your plan for me? Why does it feel like everything is going so fast?"

Thoughts and images of his parents entered Adam's mind, and he let out a sigh.

"My mother entered your kingdom when I was only a child, and my father turned me into someone that was cruel, selfish, and unkind…

"After my 18th year, he left without even saying goodbye… when it seemed like he was never coming back, we held a funeral service for him, but I never once shed a tear for my father since, frankly, I did not think he deserved it."

He then began to frown as the memory of when he had been cursed came back to him. "Because there was no love in my heart, I caused myself to be transformed into a hideous beast, as well as cursing everyone else who lived in the castle…

"Then, Belle entered my life after I caught her father trying to take a rose from my garden."

With a smirk, Adam added, "I don't think that I need to explain how I felt during all that tine I spent with her… you already know, don't you?"

He recieved nothing in response, so Adam shrugged, and continued to speak.

"Maybe I did take things too fast with Belle… I mean, it's only been ten months since June of last year, and we're already married, with our first child… I mean, she's not even twenty-one yet."

He brought a hand to his cheek, where Belle had slapped him so long ago, and added, "I am not the only one who has not been feeling like myself… I don't know if you and Belle have talked yet, but she has showed signs of change since the transformation, and-"

Before he could continue, Adam felt a small gust of wind flow through in his direction, and an apologetic smile on his face. "I don't blame you for that… but, I mean, there are times when she's afraid of not being like herself entirely, while I only express feelings of happiness or anger…"

He paused, for a moment, to rub the side of his face. "Now that I think about it, my mouth does ache every once in a while…"

 _Do not cry for me, son._

Some of his father's final words entered his mind, and Adam let out a sigh as he said, "I don't know what stage of grief I am currently in, but… I just… why would you have my father enter my life, but only for him to be taken away from me _again_?"

He was now looking up at the sky. "You have my parents, and the only member of our family that I left in my life is Nathaniel… how long will it be until he's gone forever? What more could you _take_ from me?"

* * *

 _[Back at the castle]_

" _... and,_ _ **checkmate**_ _!"_

Cogsworth frowned, and he said, "This is absurd! You've been taking lessons from Lumiere, haven't you?"

As he held Liliana in his arms, Lumiere began to laugh. "Oh, _come now_ , Cogsworth, do you really think Belle is not smart enough to figure out on her own how to beat someone at chess?"

"Perhaps I could teach _you_ how to improve your playing skills," added Belle, with a smirk. "And it could be when I'm teaching in the library."

"The library?" said Cogsworth, surprised. "Who would you be teaching in there?"

"The children in the village, of course," replied the young woman. "And, I think LeFou mentioned to me about him having problems with-"

Before she could finish, Chip suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and said, "Lumiere, I think some food is burn- oh, wow, is that your baby, Belle?"

While a smiling Belle nodded her head, Lumiere had a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean, Chip? No one is working in the kitchen right now."

"Well, I smelled _something_ burning as I was walking past the library, and I just thought that you or-"

"I'm sorry?" interrupted Belle, who immediately began to feel worried once she heard the words _burning_ and _library_ in the same sentence.

Chip nodded his head, and replied, "Yeah, I mean… the doors were even closed, and like I said, the thought of… _ohhhh_ , you mean that-"

However, he was suddenly cut off by Belle, who got down to his level, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at him with a worried expression. "Chip, please tell me that you did _not_ smell smoke while walking past the library."

The small boy gulped, now feeling a little nervous, and he replied, "I… I _would,_ Belle, but Mama told me that it was not right to lie, especially to pretty women, and I _did_ smell smoke coming from-"

" _No!"_

Belle ran as fast as she could up the stairs, and headed in the direction of the library, while Chip eventually hurried after her.

Before Cogsworth could say anything, Lumiere handed him Liliana, and cried, "You stay here with her, my friend!"

Then, as the former candelabra ran after them, the head of the household looked down at the small child in his arms.

"I don't suppose you know how to play chess, little one?"

Liliana just gave him a confused look, and Cogsworth sighed. "I figured as much…"

* * *

When Belle finally reached the library doorvs, which were, in fact, closed, the young woman used all of her shoulder strength to burst them open… luckily, the doors were not locked, but that did not really matter once she saw what was in front of her.

" _Bonjour, madame… glad you could join the party."_

Standing in the middle of the room was Raphael, who was wearing the same cloak he had worn the first night he'd looked at her from afar with his spyglass telescope.

He was also holding onto the Enchanted Atlas, and it didn't take long for Belle to realize what was going on.

" _Y-you… my… library…"_

Raphael gave her a sinister smirk, and replied, "Did you _honestly think_ I could change, Belle?"

Before she could even say or do anything to recover from the shock, the half-brother of Gaston used his fist to knock her out cold, and as she collapsed to the ground, he said,"Now, _that_ felt like a good punch."

He then walked over to the doors, and closed them again, as well as activating the locks.

"Isn't this ironic, Belle?" said Raphael, as he began to pick her up, and hold her in his arms. "You have such a love and passion for books… and now, you're about to turn into ashes alongside them."


	55. A Final Loss, Part 3

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 55 - A Final Loss, Part 3_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner of this franchise. I just own the story.

* * *

" _Finally… I finally finished it!"_

Maurice let out a sigh of relief, and laid back in his chair as he admired his handiwork, which he'd worked on ever since the day after the celebration dance back in June of last year.

"Now, I just have to test it out, and show-"

" _Monsieur Maurice!"_

Belle's father looked up from his completed music-box, and saw a terrified Lumiere standing by the doorway. "Lumiere, what… what's wrong?"

"It's Belle, _monsieur_ ," replied the former candelabra. "I think she is locked inside the library, and someone has been trying to set all of the books on fire!"

" _ **What?!"**_ exclaimed Maurice, who immediately got out of his chair, and had a look of horror on his face.

Lumiere nodded his head, and cried, "Come with me… Cogsworth is already trying to see which key is the one to open the door."

As he hurried after Lumiere, Maurice cried, " _How could he not know what key it is?"_

"There are a lot of keys, my friend," admitted Lumiere, with a sheepish smile. "And, um, we did not exactly use them a lot while we were cursed."

* * *

A now somewhat-unconcious Belle was currently lying on the desk, while Raphael was simply watching her, as if she were his prey.

As for the books themselves, only one section and a few piles were currently on fire, but the rest would soon suffer the same fate… or, so he presumed.

"You should actually be thanking me for this, Belle," said the sinister arsonist. "I've spared you from the pain of seeing your precious literature novels become ashes… _especially_ your Shakespeare collection."

Obviously, Belle did not respond to him, so the former soldier gave a small shrug, and placed his hand on one side of her soft, beautiful face.

"Since I have you all to myself, for the moment, there is really only _one_ thing that I want from you… but first… let's take away your dreams of traveling the world, shall we?"

He looked at the Enchanted Atlas, which was still in his other hand, and gave a dark chuckle before tossing it into the nearest pile of burning books.

"Also, I do believe that I am owed a rematch with your _husband_."

Fortunately, Raphael failed to notice the faint stream of gold-colored dust rising out of the fire, and swiftly flying through the nearest window.

* * *

"Did you have a good conversation with Him?" wondered Nathaniel, once Adam had returned to him and their horses. "You've been a while…"

Adam nodded his head, and was about to give his uncle a response when, suddenly, he felt like something was wrong… _very_ wrong.

"Are you alright, son?" asked Nathaniel, who watched as his nephew pulled out the Enchanted Mirror from his travel bag.

" _Show me my wife,"_ said Adam, praying that he would see her either reading happily in the library, or resting in bed.

 _WHOOSH!_

At first, Adam started to feel relieved when he noticed that Belle was in the library, but then, he found himself taking another look, and his eyes immediately became wide after realizing what the mirror was showing him.

"Nephew, please, what is- _oof_!"

The young prince, who had taken off his royal coat, handed it to his uncle, and before Nathaniel could ask him again, Adam quickly said, "Belle is in trouble. I have to hurry."

Then, after getting on top of his horse, Adam rode away as fast as he could in the direction of the castle, leaving his uncle by himself.

 _I am going to_ _ **kill**_ _Raphael if he harms a single hair on her head,_ thought the young prince, who was currently releasing all of his bottled-up anger that he had ever felt towards the former soldier. _If he wants a beast to fight, then I shall_ _ **give**_ _him one!_

* * *

" _Belle? Belle, can you hear me?"_ shouted Maurice, as he knocked on the doors with all of his strength. _"Belle!"_

"Perhaps she isn't in the library after all?" suggested Cogsworth, as he continued to quickly go through all of the keys that were attached to one circular keychain. "Nope, not that one either…"

"I'm praying that she isn't," replied Maurice. "But it is still my daughter's library, and we have to get inside in order to stop the fire!"

Cogsworth nodded his head, and went back to look at the multiple keys in his hands. " _Come on, you stupid… work with me!"_

As he was dealing with that, Maurice looked over at Lumiere, and said, "Take Liliana to a safe place. She does not need to be seeing any of this."

Lumiere nodded his head, and while he took Belle's daughter away, Maurice continued to bang on the doors, praying for his own daughter to be okay.

* * *

When Belle finally opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she someone had strapped her hands and feet to the desk she was currently laying on.

" _Ah, the beautiful princess has finally awoken…"_

She moved her head up to the left, and found herself looking up at a smiling Raphael.

"You knew this would happen, _princess._ "

Normally, Belle would have been immediately angry with him, but she was mostly confused as to why he was acting this way, compared to how he had been earlier this morning.

"Raphael, why… why are you doing this?" asked Belle, trying to reach out to her friend. "I thought we cared about each other."

The former solider let out a sinister laugh, and looked down at Belle, giving her a devious smile.

"You've been reading too much _sappy_ literature, sweetheart," said Raphael. "Do I _look_ like someone who cares about you _at all_?"

Looking into his eyes, Belle tried to find any signs of the warmth and kindness that she had once found, but all that she could see was anger and pain.

"Now, then, if you do not mind, Belle, would you please turn your head over to the right, and tell me what you see?"

Belle turned her head as instructed, and her eyes became wide with surprise and fear.

"Y-you're burning... a pile of…"

"Uh-huh, your precious books, all going up into smoke," finished Raphael. "And once the _those_ books over there, they will start to catch on fire, as well… then, the same goes for the other ones, and so on… one by one, section by section, _pile by pile_ … _all of these books will become ashes._ "

Before Belle could say anything else, Raphael added, "And, by the way, _madame_ , I hope you don't mind that I started with burning all of the novels written by Shakespeare… which also happens to be _that_ pile you're looking at right now."

She realized that he was right after taking a closer look, seeing the rapidly-burning cover of _Romeo & Juliet_, and a few tears began to fall down her face.

"Raphael, please… don't do this," begged Belle, trying one last time to find any sign of kindness inside him. "This isn't you…"

"Of _course,_ it's me, you stupid _farm girl_ ," growled Raphael. "And I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as you see _all of your_ books turn into ashes, along with me killing your husband for what he did to my brother."

"And what about me?" asked Belle. "Are you going to kill me, too?"

The former soldier remained silent, for a moment, and at first, he looked like his regular self as he said, "I would never want to kill you, Belle..."

But then, before she could respond to that, Raphael suddenly got a tight grip onto her face, and smiled while she began to let out cries of pain.

"No, no, no, I'm not going to kill you... because, by the time I kill your husband, you will have already ended up like your precious books... nothing but a pile of ashes."

Not wanting to look anymore at Raphael's face, Belle moved her eyes back over to the piles of burning books, and she started to break down into tears because, once again, she had no idea what could be done to fix this problem.

" _Adam…"_ She tried to whisper, low enough so that her captor could not hear her. " _Please… help…"_

* * *

Even though he only had a few more miles left to go until he reached the castle, Adam was still telling his horse to go as fast as it possibly could.

 _I've lost my mother… my father… and my childhood… but I am_ _ **not**_ _going to let that ***** take away the love of my life!_


	56. A Final Loss, Part 4

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 56 - A Final Loss, Part 4_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney is the rightful owner. I just own the story.

* * *

" _Ah, isn't this such a beautiful sight, princess?"_

Raphael was sitting down in a chair, and laying back against the desk as he watched almost half of the library's books become nothing but ashes.

As for Belle, she had focused her attention on the ceiling since she could not bear to continue looking at her beloved books be destroyed by the flames.

"I've taken away your books... your dreams of traveling the world…"

It didn't take long for Belle to realize that the Enchanted Atlas must have been burned, as well.

"Would you like to know what's next on the list?"

Lowering her head, Belle raised an eyebrow at him, and replied, "Let me guess… Adam, right?"

Raphael began to laugh, and he shook his head, saying, "He will be in a moment, _princess_ , but I was actually referring to this."

To Belle's confusion, the arsonist got up from the chair, and walked over to the fireplace, where she also noticed a pile of something that was covered up by a sheet.

"What, _more_ books?"

The former solider shook his head, and after grabbing onto the sheet, he swiftly moved it aside to reveal what had been covered up.

When Belle saw what it was, she could almost hear her heart break into a million pieces, and she cried, "No, Raphael, please, not those… _please, don't do this_!"

"And what's a farm girl/princess like _you_ going to do about it?" questioned Raphael, and before Belle could respond back to him, he started to toss the pile of white-colored roses into the fireplace, one flower at a time.

" _No! Stop!"_ cried Belle, but her former friend refused to listen to her. " _Raphael, please, stop!_ _ **Please**_ _!"_

Then, to her relief, Raphael did not continue with throwing the roses into the fire, but then, he quickly walked back over to her, with a dangerous look on his face.

"You are getting _really_ close to _pissing me off_ , you stupid farm girl," he growled. "Do you ever know when to _shut up_?"

"Not when it comes to-"

 _WHACK!_

" _You were not supposed to answer back, you idiot,"_ cried Raphael, after delivering a slap to Belle's face. " _God,_ sometimes I wonder why people still even _call_ you _Belle_."

" _What are you tal-"_

 _WHACK!_

He slapped her again, and gritted his teeth in frustration as he cried, "You are not _Belle_ , you stupid girl… maybe you were once, but at one point, you just changed, and now… now, you're just a poorly written excuse for her.

"I mean, _hell,_ you don't even show respect to your own damn _husband_ , for crying out loud, and he is a freakin' prince!"

"Of course, I show-"

Thankfully, Raphael didn't slap her again, but instead, he came closer towards her, and raised his voice.

"No, you do _not_! After everything that he's apparently done for you, why would you think that he _didn't love you_ or that he _truly did love you_ because of _this_?"

He then showed Belle two very familiar objects (her wedding and engagement ring), and she cried, "W-what are-"

 _WHACK!_

" _SHUT UP!_ I wasn't finished yet," growled Raphael, who then tossed the rings toward the burning piles of books after delivering another slap to Belle's face. "If your husband does not want to celebrate Christmas in this castle, then you should at least _respect_ him enough to _not_ decorate!"

"Wha… where is all this coming from?" cried Belle, even though she knew that he would probably slap her again.

"I've been _watching_ you, princess, and from what I can tell, you are _no longer_ the farm girl who wants _'so much more' than this provincial life_."

Then, Raphael got a tight grip on both sides of her face, and once they were eye-to-eye, he exclaimed, "Now then… you talk _one more bloody time_ , you stupid farm girl, and I'll make sure you suffer the same fate as Juliet… do I make myself clear?"

When Belle didn't answer right away, Raphael simply squeezed harder, and she began to let out cries of pain.

" _ANSWER ME!"_

The young woman nodded her head as best as she could, and to her relief, he moved away from her face.

"Good… but since you hesitated… _and_ since I doubt you're pregnant _again_ so soon…"

Raphael delivered a blow to her stomach, and Belle let out a painful gasp, feeling like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

 _Adam… please, help me…_

* * *

A glimmer of hope appeared on Adam's face once he caught a sight of the castle, but he still feared that, by now, his wife was in serious trouble.

 _I'm coming, Belle, just hang in there!_

Then, once he went through the castle gates, Adam commanded his horse to stop immediately so that he could get down onto the ground. "Thank you, old friend… get some rest now, you deserve it."

As his horse walked away, the young prince ran as fast as he could into the castle, and once he was inside, he hurried in the direction of the library.

* * *

"You know what, _princess_?" growled Raphael. "I think I should make your beloved book a reality."

Before Belle could ask what he meant, the sinister antagonist walked over to her, and pulled out a flask from his pocket, with the object containing a red-colored liquid.

"This may not put you into a coma for _'two and forty hours',_ but long enough until the fire eventually reaches _you…_ so, open your mouth."

Keeping her lips shut, Belle shook her head, and Raphael rolled his eyes. "Always having to do things the _hard_ way, eh?"

 _WHAM!_

Once Belle let out a gasp, after having recieved another blow to her stomach, Raphael quickly poured the liquid into her mouth, and forced it shut, smiling as he heard her swallow.

"Farewell _,_ Juliet," said Gaston's half-brother, as he watched Belle begin to close her eyes.

"And, thus with a _kiss_ , you die…"

* * *

After going through nearly a hundred keys, Cogsworth was relieved that he only had one more key left to try.

"Please hurry, Cogsworth," begged Mrs. Potts, who had arrived once Chip had told her about the news.

The head of the household nodded his head, and once he inserted the key into the keyhole, Cogsworth turned it to the side, which caused a _"click"_ sound to appear, meaning that the doors were now unlocked.

"Yes! Now we can-"

" _ **MOVE ASIDE!"**_

Everyone turned around, and to their surprise, Adam was standing a few feet away, looking extremely upset, as well as also holding onto his father's sword.

"Um, you heard the master, my friend," said Lumiere, quickly pulling Cogsworth away to the side once they saw Adam charge shoulder-first towards the library doors.

 _WHAM!_

Once he was in the library, Adam stopped moving, and the first thing he saw was Belle, strapped to a table, with her eyes closed.

" _Took you long enough!"_

Standing in the middle of the room was Raphael, who was also wielding a sword, and Adam gave him a deathly glare.

"I can see why you married her," teased Raphael. "Belle is certainly a _very_ good kisser… and having a baby _definitely_ gave her body animprovement."

As the young prince's temper began to rise,he turned back to look at his staff, and said, "Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, you three stop the rest of the books from burning."

Then, while the three of them hurried away, he looked over at Maurice, and said, "You free and check on Belle, then take her away from here… I'll deal with this monster."

"Me? A monster?" cackled Raphael. "Coming from the one who was transformed into a beast."

Adam slowly walked towards his opponent, and said, "I'm going to do what I should have done in Verona… you're about to end up like your brother."

"Oh, I agree," replied Raphael, preparing for a duel against Adam. "Someone will die tonight… and if I am lucky, your wife will suffer the same fate."

" _Not if I have anything to say about it,"_ growled Adam, and once both of their swords struck against each other, the battle began.


	57. Thy Poison is Quick

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 57 - Thy Poison Is Quick_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney owns the rights to this. I just own the story.

Also, I don't really know much about sword-fighting, so I apologize for not really being descriptive about it.

* * *

While Adam and Raphael continued having their sword duel, Maurice had already taken Belle away from the library, and into the nearest empty bedroom he could find.

Once she was laid on top of the bed, he laid the side of his head on her chest to see if she was still breathing.

To his relief, she was, but then, if that were the case, why was she not waking up?

* * *

 _When Belle finally opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was a lot of white._

" _What… is this place?" She wondered, and her response was given by a familiar voice._

" _Let's just call this place 'limbo', my dear."_

 _Belle turned around, and she found herself looking at Agathe, who looked even more younger than the last time she saw her._

" _Agathe, what… a-am I-"_

" _Dead?" The Enchantress shook her head, and replied, "No, my dear, you are not… you are just currently in a state of unrest until the time is right for you to awake."_

 _Then, she gave her a smile, and added, "You certainly have a lot on your mind, sweetheart. Why don't we walk and talk about it?"_

* * *

After their swords clashed against each other yet again, Raphael smirked at his opponent, and said, "Well, you certainly have good swordsmanship, Adam, I will admit that much… but I think we should settle this elsewhere."

"What are you-" He started to say, but then, he noticed that Raphael was standing by the doorway, and watched as the arsonist quickly ran out of the library. _"Hey, we're not through yet!"_

And, so, he ran after him… then, a few minutes later, Cogsworth and Lumiere made their return, with each of them holding a large bucket of water.

"Alright, my friend, you take that section, and I'll take this one," said the former mantle clock. "Let's put a stop to this fire."

* * *

 _As Belle and Agathe continued their walk, the Enchantress asked, "So, what seems to be troubling you, my dear?"_

 _The young woman sighed, and she gave a small shrug. "I… I'm confused, Agathe… I thought Raphael was my friend."_

" _As did I, Belle," replied Agathe, with a sad expression. "But there is a very powerful darkness inside of him, and as you've seen… it is not a very pleasant one."_

 _Bringing her hands to her stomach and face, Belle almost felt like crying again. "But there's a goodness inside of him, as well, Agathe… I saw it back in Verona… when he showed up to my wedding… how can I save him again this time?"_

" _I am afraid that you cannot this time," admitted Agathe, with a look of regret. "There is only one way that he can live the rest of his life in peace."_

* * *

Adam was now in the outdoor part of the castle, and he found Raphael standing atop a familiar bridge that was near his bedroom balcony.

"This is where _your_ castle cost Gaston his life, Adam," growled Raphael. "And now, it's going to be where _I_ cost you your own."

The young prince started to race towards him, but he stopped to think for a moment, and to Raphael's surprise, Adam began to lower his sword.

"Why are you doing this, Raphael?" He asked, speaking in a serious tone. "How could you do something so horrible to Belle… after everything that she's done for you?"

" _Ha, as if…"_ exclaimed Raphael. "She never once cared about me!"

"Are you _serious_ right now?" said Adam, looking at him, in disbelief. " _You_ even said at the thankful-giving dinner that she was your friend!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, and growled, "Perhaps I did say that, back when she was still _Belle_ … but you and I _both_ know that she is not the same girl you fell in love with."

"Of course, I know that," replied Adam, who was slowly taking a step forward. "But I promised to her in my vows that I would always love her, no matter what changes would eventually come her way… she's my everything, Raphael."

The former soldier made a noise of disgust, but before he could speak, Adam added, "She was your _friend_ , Raphael… and you betrayed her."

" _Liar,"_ growled Raphael.

"She _loved_ you, you idiot!" exclaimed Adam, who was taking a page out of his wife's book. "Obviously not in the way she loves me, but as a _friend_ , Raphael, Belle loved you… because she understood how it felt to be an outcast in the world, to listen to others talk about you from behind their backs… knowing what it was like to have almost no one in your life…

"And, you suddenly decided to throw that all away? For what?"

* * *

 _Belle could not believe what she was hearing from Agathe._

" _There_ _ **has**_ _to be another way," said the young woman. "I can't just-"_

" _It's the only way, Belle, and even he knows it," replied Agathe. "Otherwise, I fear that the next time something like this happens again, it will be much worse."_

 _But Belle continued to shake her head, and she said, "I… I can't kill my friend, Agathe… I just… can't… he has to be in there somewhere."_

 _The Enchantress sighed, knowing that any more continuation of arguing would be pointless, and she said, "Belle… this is a dangerous situation…_ _ **very**_ _dangerous."_

 _Belle nodded her head. "Yes… yes, it is, but I still need to try. He_ _ **has**_ _to still be in there."_

 _Seeing that Belle was determined, Agathe gave her a small smile, and said, "Alright, then, my dear… but I warn you, this may hurt a little bit."_

" _What do you-" Belle began to say, but she stopped after Agathe suddenly clapped her hands together._

* * *

Maurice was currently sitting in a chair, resting himself after everything he had been through today, but all of a sudden, he woke up after hearing his daughter let out a painful gasp.

" _Belle?"_

The young woman took several deep breaths, and said, "I… I'm alright, Papa, I… w-where is… did Adam come back?"

"Yes, and he's outside with Raphael, but before you go out there…" exclaimed Maurice, who had his hands on her shoulders, and was looking straight at her. " _Never_ scare me like that again, Belle. I almost thought I lost you once… don't make me have that feeling ever again."

As her eyes started to become watery with emotion, Belle nodded her head, and said, "I promise, Papa… and I'm sorry… now, where exactly did they go?"

* * *

For a moment, Raphael had remained silent, and judging by his facial expressions, Adam could tell that he was having some sort of conflict.

"You even asked me if I knew what it felt like to be truly alone in the world… and I did, especially when I thought that Belle was not coming back."

The former solider nodded his head, and muttered, "It was… before the horror celebration dance, and…"

 _############_

" _Exactly," said Belle, glad to see that her husband was understanding. "I know you don't always enjoy his company, Adam, but the truth is that I..."_

 _"You care about him a lot," finished Adam, who then sighed. "Because you know what he went through... and, apparently, so do I..."_

 _Then, he looked back at Raphael, and said, "I... I'm sorry to have thought wrong about you... but would you mind telling us ahead of time when your next visit will be?"_

 _The former antagonist chuckled a little bit, and said, "I'll work on that…"_

 _##############_

"She… cares about me…" muttered Raphael, and Adam nodded his head.

 _ **Don't listen to him, you fool!**_

Then, to Adam's surprise, the former solider suddenly frowned, and reached into the side of his cloak, pulling out a M1740 firearm, which he then aimed at Adam.

" _Stop lying to me_ ," growled Raphael, who was actually speaking to both Adam _and_ the darkness inside of himself.

"Raphael, _put_ the weapon _down_ ," said Adam, trying to calm him. "I wasn't lying to-"

 _ **Who are you going to believe? Me or-**_

" _Shut up!"_ yelled Raphael, continuing to aim his weapon at Adam. "Don't make me _kill_ you, prince boy."

Before Adam could say anything, they heard a familiar voice cry out, _"Raphael, stop!"_

" _Belle?"_ said the two of them, and Raphael watched as the young woman stood by Adam's side.

"Raphael, please, you are _not_ a completely evil person!" cried Belle. "You are _not_ Gaston… you are _good_!"

The former solider looked at her, with confusion, and asked, "I took away your dreams… your books… your roses… your rings… I nearly _killed_ you myself… _why_ do you keep trying to save me?"

"Because you are my _friend,_ Raphael," exclaimed Belle. "I've seen the _real_ you, and that _monster_ version is _not_ the person you are meant to be!"

Raphael's grip tightened on his firearm, and he replied, "You… care… about me?"

" _Yes,_ Raphael, I do!" cried Belle, trying to bring out his kindness. "That's what friends are for… they protect each other!"

Once Belle said those words, Raphael remained quiet, for a moment, and then, he said, "Belle, I… I'm sorry… but w-we can't be friends anymore."

"What do you-"

 _CLICK!_

She was interrupted by the sound of his weapon being loaded, and then, Raphael said, "You don't deserve any more pain, Belle…"

"Raphael, please, put down the gun," begged Belle, while Adam let out a sigh, knowing what choice he was going to make.

"This is the only way, Belle," said Raphael, who had now switched the position of his firearm. "I have to do this."

Belle tried to run towards him, but Adam held her back, saying, "He's made his choice, my love."

But she refused to give up. " _Please, Raphael, don't do this!"_

Raphael shook his head, and then, he said his final words.

" _Oh, happy firearm… this is thy sheath."_

Then, Belle felt herself being turned away by Adam, who refused to have either of them see what happened next.

 _ **BOOM!**_

" _No….no…"_ sobbed Belle, who began crying into Adam's chest, while Adam let out a sigh.

As she continued crying, the young prince turned around, and just like he expected, Raphael was no longer there.

In his place was the rare and beautiful rose that Belle had recieved as a Christmas gift.


	58. The Finale, Part 1

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 58 - The Finale, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: Disney is the rightful owner of all this. I just own the story._

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Raphael had chosen to take his life, and neither Belle nor Adam had moved from their spot on the prince's balcony.

Once his wife had stopped with her crying, Adam wanted to say something that would make her feel better… but the problem was that he had no idea what he could possibly sa in regards to what had just happened.

" _You… knew he would do this… didn't you?"_

At first, Adam was confused about his wife's statement, but then, he realized that someone else had just appeared.

" _I warned you about this, my dear…"_

Standing in the spot where Raphael had been, was the Enchantress, who currently held the former soldier's gift for Belle in her hand.

To the young prince, it was almost like deja vu now that Agathe had suddenly appeared in front of them, but he had a strong feeling that she wasn't here to change the outcome of what happened.

"But can't you… I don't know… use the same magic you did on Adam to Raphael?"

To Belle's disappointment, Agathe shook her head, and replied, "I'm afraid that I cannot, my dear… Raphael's decision was his own to make. It would be pointless, even, for me to even try and attempt to do it."

The young woman was about to respond rather negatively towards Agathe, but then, she suddenly felt very tired, and to Adam's surprise, Belle was now asleep in his arms.

"What… what did you do?"

A small smile appeared on Agathe's face as she replied, "I simply gave her what she needed."

* * *

 _When Belle opened her eyes, she saw that she was back in "limbo", but this time, Agathe was not with her._

 _Instead, the young woman found herself looking at her now-gone friend, who looked more healthier and relaxed in comparison to his previous appearance._

" _Hey there, princess," said Raphael, giving Belle a warm smile._

 _At first, Belle didn't respond to him, but then, before he could speak to her again, she delivered a strong slap to the side of his face._

" _Alright, I admit, I did deserve that," said Raphael, even though he didn't seem to have been affected by it, and Belle quickly took notice of this, so she began to lift her leg up-_

" _Okay, wait, I may be dead," he added, while holding up his hands in defense. "But I don't exactly want to know whether or not if_ _ **that**_ _will cause me pain."_

 _Setting her foot back down, Belle frowned at her friend, and replied, "Well, you've certainly caused me_ _ **plenty**_ _of pain today."_

 _Raphael sighed, knowing exactly what she meant, and he said, "I know, Belle… I also spared you from going through even more pain. This was the right thing for me to do."_

" _But_ _ **why**_ _?" questioned Belle. "Why would you end your own life?"_

" _Because you don't deserve to go through something like what happened today_ _ **ever**_ _again," replied Raphael. "What I did today… to your library, to yourself… it was wrong of me to do that… and I'm sorry."_

 _Then, to her surprise, he started to walk away, and she asked, "Wait, what… where are you going?"_

" _To live in peace, princess," replied Raphael, who was also beginning to fade away. "Enjoy your life…"_

" _Raphael, wait, I-" Belle started to say, but then, everything became black, and when she opened her eyes, the young woman found herself back in Adam's arms._

* * *

"Belle?" The former creature asked, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Um… I think so…" said Belle, who also saw that Agathe was no longer around. "I just had the strangest… dream…"

As he helped her up to her feet, Adam smiled a little bit. "Well, you can tell me more about it once we get to our bed… I don't know about you, but I am feeling _really_ tired after everything that happened today."

Belle chuckled, and as they walked back inside the castle, she said, "I know what you mean..."

She then looked down at the special rose that was in her hands, and let out a sigh.

 _I hope that you're happy wherever you are now, Raphael._


	59. Story Update

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 59 - Story Update  
_

Hi, everyone! Just thought I'd give you all some information regarding this story because it has been a while since I last updated it...

I can assure you that I am definitely planning on finishing this story because I don't want to disappoint all of you, especially since I had no idea that so many people would love this story so much.

And I did plan on finishing this sooner, but unfortunately, things got in the way, and I could tell that some of the "hype" for the live-action BATB went away...

Before I conclude, I just want to say to you all how grateful and happy I am on the fact that this story has been enjoyable for you to read... and again, I promise that I will finish it as soon as I get the chance, so please... all that I ask is for you to not give up on this story's conclusion, even though it seemed like I may have given up on it... but that's not true... this story will have a satisfying conclusion (hopefully), and I can't wait to see what you will all think about it. :)


	60. The Finale, Part 2

**Beauty & the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _ **Chapter 60 - The Finale, Part 2**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Walt Disney Pictures_ _ **owns the rights to this franchise. I just own the story.**_

* * *

What happened next day was the complete opposite in contrast to the events that had occured yesterday…

It started when Adam had surprised Belle by telling Mrs. Potts to watch over their daughter so that the two of them could spend the day together.

"You sure about this?" wondered the young woman, and as the two of them walked out of the room, her husband began to chuckle.

"Absolutely… now, come on, I have a surprise for-"

However, before Adam could finish speaking, they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Lumiere, who looked like he'd seen something unbelievable.

" _Master! Mademoiselle! You two must come with me right away!"_

Concern was written all over Belle's face as she asked, "What is it? Did something worse hap-"

The former candelabra shook his head, and there was now a smile on his face.

"Oh, no, Belle, and Master… something _wonderful_ has happened instead."

Confusion appeared on both Adam and Belle's faces as they followed Lumiere to find out what exactly he was talking about.

When they approached the doors to the library, Lumiere held one of them open, and gestured for the married couple to enter, which is what they did… resulting in them quickly being at a loss for words.

"Ah, I told you, did I not?" said the former candelabra, who continued to smile. "It's like a miracle!"

 _It most definitely is,_ thought Belle, who still found herself unable to speak.

There was no longer any kind of fire damage to the library. It looked just as magnificent and beautiful it did the first time that Belle had walked through the doors, and all of the books were in their proper places, including the work of Shakespeare.

"Yes, my friend, this truly is wonderful," replied Adam, who had a pretty good assumption as to how the library had been restored from Raphael's attack, and a smile appeared on his face. "However, I do believe that my surprise for Belle is even more wonderful."

Now it was Lumiere's turn to be confused, as well as Belle, who found herself able to speak again as she said, "It is?"

Adam nodded his head, and took a hold of Belle's hand to lead her out of the library while Lumiere's confusion turned to happiness while watching them leave.

"Um, what exactly is the surprise that you have for me?" wondered Belle, and a smirk appeared on her husband's face.

"If I told you what it was now, my love, then it would not be a surprise."

Belle fought the urge to roll her eyes, which made an amused Adam start to chuckle. "Trust me, Belle, you'll be glad I didn't once you see what I am talking about."

A few moments later, Belle and Adam were standing in front of a pair of doors that the young woman did not recall ever seeing, despite how many times she'd explored the castle. "Is this new?"

"In a way, yes," replied the former Beast. "But I think the word that fits better is _re-designed…_ now, um, would you mind closing your eyes for me?"

Belle gave Adam a playful smirk of her own, which made the young ruler ask again. "Please?"

 _Well, if he insists, then,_ thought Belle, and she did as she was told.

After waving his hand in front of her face to make sure that her eyes were close, Adam gently grabbed onto both of Belle's hands, and slowly led her into the room.

Once she'd made sure that he wasn't moving, Belle asked, "Can I open them?"

"Not yet," replied Adam, who was now pushing away some of the window's blinds and curtains to bring light into the room.

Then, once the last curtain was pushed asise, Belle sighed, and asked, "Well, **now** can I open them?"

Nodding his head, a smiling Adam replied, "Alright, then, my love… you are free to open your eyes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Belle happily opened up her eyes, and what she saw almost made her speechless again.

"Adam… it's… it's…"

The two of them were standing in front of a large wall that held a beautifully-designed stained glass window, which showed Belle and Adam in the same outfits they had worn on the night of their first dance together.

"Wonderful? Beautiful? Lovely?"

A smiling Belle nodded her head, and she replied, "All of them, Adam, and more…"

The window also had miniature versions of the castle's staff in various areas, and a lovely red rose, as well as a white rose that resembled the one Raphael had given her.

"How long did it take you to make this?"

Adam laughed a little bit before he gave her a response. "Well, it was technically done by more experienced people rather than myself, my love, but I will say that the idea for it came to me not long after our wedding day."

After taking another look at the white rose, Belle asked, "Was he aware of this?"

"Raphael knew that it existed, yes," replied Adam. "But he would've preferred for you and I to see it first before he did, which is why he never spoke of it, as was the same for me."

Wrapping an arm around Belle, Adam gave her a warm smile, which she returned. "There will be several more made as time goes on, but this one will always mean the most to me."

Looking again at the window before turning her attention over to Adam, Belle gently placed a hand alongside his right cheek, and said, "As it will for me, Adam… but I love the real thing just a little more."

"The same from me about you, my love," replied Adam, and then, the two of them shared a sweet, slow, but also passionate kiss while the rays of the sun from outside made the window look even more beautiful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Would you like to see an epilogue, as well as a sequel? Or simply continue the story on here as a whole?_


	61. Epilogue

**Beauty and the Beast: The Tale Continues**

 _Chapter 61 - Epilogue_

 **Disclaimer:** _Beauty and the Beast_ is owned by Disney.

 **Author's Note:** _This won't be long, but I would just like to thank each and everyone you for reading this story that I wrote not long after having seen the live-action remake of the classic animated film. Still love both equally, haha…_

 _Anyway, I never would have imagined that this would be my most longest/reviewed story I've ever published, so thank you for that, as well :)_

 _So, without further ado, please enjoy the 'final' chapter to my story… and R.I.P. to David Ogden Stiers, who you all know voiced Cogsworth in the animated film, but also Jumba from "Lilo and Stitch", and he was actually who I imagined playing Nathaniel if this were an actual movie._

* * *

 _Five and a half years later..._

" _Daddy…"_

" _..."_

" _... wake up, Daddy!"_

The middle-aged prince let out a yawn, and slowly opened up his eyes to find himself looking at the eager smiling face of his beautiful daughter.

" _You're just like your mother,"_ muttered a tired Adam, giving her a small smile. " _Can't a man simply enjoy sleeping in after handling so much time-consuming paperwork the entire night prior?"_

A cute giggle came out of Liliana as she gave her father another small shove. "Come on, Daddy, Mommy's class has already started!"

Taking a moment to stretch out his arms and twist himself around a few times, Adam nodded his head, and said, "Alright, sweetheart, just give me a few minutes or so to prepare myself." Liliana stood still, not moving at all. "I promise that I won't go right back to sleep."

The 5-year-old little girl nodded her head, and happily walked out of the room while a sighing Adam ruffled up his own hair for a moment, now sitting up straight in his comfortable bed. "I swear that she has her mother's best _and_ worst traits."

" _I said the same when a young Belle did something similar."_

A smiling Maurice was leaning against the doorway, and Adam chuckled while shaking his head.

"You're the one who brought her up here, aren't you?"

His father-in-law simply responded with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 _Bear Hamlet, like a soldier, to the stage;  
For he was likely, had he been put on,  
To have proved most royally: and, for his passage,  
The soldiers' music and the rites of war  
Speak loudly for him.  
Take up the bodies: such a sight as this  
Becomes the field, but here shows much amiss.  
Go, bid the soldiers shoot._

A proud smile appeared on Belle's face as the young student that had been reading aloud the final words of the story _Hamlet_ by Shakespeare closed the book before returning to her seat, finding it almost hard to believe that it was the same girl she had met at the village's washing place several years ago… back when Belle had wanted so much more than a provincial life.

"Thank you, my dear. LeFou, would you and Chip care to help me by passing out the pieces of parchment and individual quills to each of the students?"

The former teacup chuckled as he gently elbowed LeFou in the chest, which made Gaston's former sidekick lift his head up to look at a patient and smirking Belle. "... what was - _oh!_ Yes, sorry, of course!"

Watching this occur from the back of the library were Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, with the former teapot smiling brightly at the sight of her young son helping Belle out while the head of the household rolled his eyes. "The least that the man could do is stay awake for her students when they're reading."

"Oh, give Monsieur LeFou a break, Cogsworth," retorted Lumiere, a sly smirk starting to appear on the former candelabra's face. "Remember how you were on the first day that they began reading it?"

"I never asked for a response from you, peabrain," muttered the former clock, even though he knew exactly what Lumiere was talking about, and turned his attention back over to Belle.

At the same time, Adam was quietly making his way into the grand room that he had given to Belle, with Liliana right beside him, and the young woman gave a small nod to them after taking notice of them entering.

Once all of the students in the library/classroom had writing materials in front of them, Belle held up the book that they'd just completed reading. "For tonight's homework, I would like for you all to write down something important that came from here - either a favorite passage, particular line, or anything you may have learned."

The group of young students that had come from the village nodded their heads, and before Belle could say anything else, one of them raised up his hand in hopes of asking a question. "Yes, Alexander?"

"Well, um… I was wondering if, uh…" replied the young boy. "We could finally know about the, er, story of the Beast that once lived in this castle."

A soft chuckle came from Adam's mouth as some of the other students nodded their head in agreement, and he raised an eyebrow when Belle shared a quick glance with him.

"You _did_ say that… we'd be able to hear it once the final page of _Hamlet_ was read," pointed out the young girl that had read aloud said published material.

Belle looked at all of the eager students that were simply waiting for her to tell them about the story that they'd heard people in the village talk about here and there, and a smile appeared on her face since this was actually something that she'd planned in advance.

"Yes, and I'll be keeping my word. You will all hear the story of the Beast that once lived in this castle." There were now smiles on every face of her students. "But it won't be told by me…" Some of the young children looked confused while others started to groan in disappointment. "Nathaniel?"

A look of surprise came to Adam as he watched his uncle walk her way over to where Belle stood at while the beautiful woman went to stand beside her husband.

" _He's going to be telling them about-"_ Adam started to say, but Belle suddenly interrupted him with a chuckle.

" _Yes, and don't worry, he'll be making a few alterations since… well, you'll see what I mean."_

She smiled down at their daughter, softly rubbing the top of her head, and a smirking curious Adam turned his attention over to his uncle, who cleared his throat before telling the story.

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

"Seems true enough so far," whispered Adam, with Liliana letting out a giggle and an amused Belle giving him a light shove.

 _But then, one winter's night,  
An old beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single rose_

 _In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The Prince sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away.  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For Beauty is found within._

Adam kissed the top of Belle's forehead, and Belle looked up at him, the two sharing a smile while she started to lightly touch the sides of his face.

"I see you've been finally working on your beard."

The Prince gave a small shrug, and Belle laughed a little at what he whispered to her before returning their attention to Nathaniel. "I'll save the growling for when the time is right in the story."

 _And when he dismissed her again,  
The old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress._

 _The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous beast,  
And placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
And all who lived there._

 _Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself inside his castle,  
With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

 _The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom until his twenty-first year._

 _If he could learn to love another,  
And earn her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken._

 _If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all time._

 _As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love... A Beast?_

 **Insert "A Place Where Dreams Come True" by Randy Newman, starting at the 3:00 mark**

" _I'm pretty sure you all know the answer to that question,"_ said Raphael, a small smirk on his face as he spoke to the readers while walking away. " _As well as what is going to happen next in the story that he's about to tell to Belle's class…"_

Then, after taking one more look at the man who had once been a Beast and the woman who had broken the spell, who were both standing right beside their wonderful daughter, Raphael gave a wink to the audience as he finished with what he had to say before turning into a swirl of golden magic that would fly away into the sky.

" _... but whoever said that it would end here?"_

Back in the castle, Belle suddenly felt odd, and Adam noticed this after seeing her expression, as well as his wife placing a hand on her stomach.

"Is everything okay?"


End file.
